Under Autumn Skies: An Elder Scrolls Novel
by SuperGreG
Summary: 4E49-Fifty years after the Oblivion Crisis and around seven years since the events of the Infernal City, the story continues. Forces gather at Chorrol's Fighters Guild ahead of a long overdue task. The Great Forest of Cyrodiil sometimes holds unexpected secrets and threats. As do the skies above. Oblivion, Infernal City & Skyrim.
1. Chapter 1

Foreword:

Fifty years after the Oblivion Crisis and around seven years since the events of the Infernal City, the story continues. Forces gather at Chorrol's Fighters Guild ahead of a long overdue task. The Great Forest of Cyrodiil sometimes holds unexpected secrets and threats. As do the skies above.

Authors note: With some artistic license, all reasonable effort made to maintain _general_ parity with _existing_ canon established in Oblivion, The Infernal City/Lord of Souls, and Skyrim.

Rated M for mild adult content.

* * *

Although it should go without needing to be stated, let it be said: Bethesda owns The Elder Scrolls and all related materials. I am merely contributing my own interpretations in a public forum and no profit is derived or intended from my work.

.

Additional note: This story follows on from "The Sons of Baroth: An Elder Scrolls Novel". Some effort has been made to allow this story to function as stand-alone. However, I still recommend reading the previous story for a more complete perspective. Of course, 'to get the heart of the story, you oughta go back to the beginning'. ;-)

.

* * *

Under Autumn Skies: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 1

Sundas the 26th of Hearthfire 4E49

It wasn't yet all that late in the evening. It would have passed the hour of eight not so long before. The muffled noises from the main tavern level of the Oak and Crosier Inn drifted down from above. The heavy timber that separated the main level from the basement level rooms below was substantial, but not so much that it blocked all the sound coming from above.

Alexander Pinewatch heard the door to the room open and close behind him. The lightly framed Nord didn't turn away from what he was doing. He knew exactly who it was. He could tell from the familiar sound of her footfalls and the particular way that she jiggled the lock. Added to that, he'd been expecting her back from the basement level bathroom at any moment.

"What are you doing?" Monika Northwind asked the question in casual tone.

Alex responded just as casually. "Oh, just washing those pears." He continued with the task, washing the bulb-shaped fruit in a basin on the long side-cupboard and then carefully placing each one into another large bowl.

She made a slight tutting noise as she hung the towelling to dry. "No, why are you doing it?"

"They need to be washed." His tone leaned more toward the matter-of-fact, than any sort of provocation. He turned only briefly to glance in her direction.

Monika had her back to him. She was still busy with adjusting the towelling and clothing hanging on the rack in the corner. He noted that she was wearing nothing but a light cotton shirt that only barely reached her upper thighs. He took that as a fair indication that they wouldn't be going back upstairs. He kept to the task at hand.

Still running a comb through her damp hair, Monika sidled up behind him, peering down over his shoulder. She stood just slightly taller than Alex. "They won't be ripe yet."

Alex nodded silently with a mild smile. He continued with washing the fruit.

Monika reached past him to check one of the cleaned pears in the second bowl. She wrinkled her nose as she sniffed. "Gonna need at least a couple of days." She checked another one. "Yeah, probably two or three days."

Alex didn't say anything. In passing, he noticed how her fair hair looked almost as dark as his own when it was wet like that. He silently admired the shape of her ears, the way that they came to a slight point at the top. Aside from her subtle bronze colouring, her ears seemed the only obvious indication of her mixed parentage.

Stepping back, Monika spoke again. "That's a lot of pears. I do like pears, but we'll never get through all that before they spoil." She returned to combing her hair.

Alex remained silent, only nodding slightly. Over the past year or so, he'd grown accustomed to the slightly unusual sound of her voice. Despite passing more than a decade living in the Imperial Province of Cyrodiil, Monika's mixed accent still carried the cadence of her formative years in High Rock, along with her earlier time in northern Skyrim as a young girl.

Alex removed the last couple of pears from the sackcloth bag and slipped them into the basin of water. He shook his head as he dropped the bag at his feet. "It was kind of that farmer to give these to us, but this old sack really is filthy."

A prolonged pause passed as Monika continued combing her hair. Alex's own accent was hardly typical of the Chorrol locals. It wasn't even typical for someone who'd lived most of his days in Falkreath, but that had more to do with his Imperial grandmother. It had been her matriarchal influence that resulted in the Pinewatch family name. That sort of thing wasn't so common among most Nords of Skyrim.

Monika finally responded. "Well, we did get rid of those ogres." She took the old sack from the floor and hurled it over near the door. "That can get tossed out tomorrow morning."

"Henrik and Crito did just as much to help as we did." Alex's comment referred to the other two Guild Fighters leaving empty handed. Alex had actually shared some fruit with Crito Catius, but Henrik didn't want any of the pears, grumbling that red apples would have been far more worthwhile.

Her amber coloured eyes rolled slightly. "Yeah well, he wasn't real happy with those other two. They did get two of his sheep killed."

Alex glanced back to Monika. "That was an accident."

She raised her eyebrows. "Don't expect the farmer saw it that way. He did lose another two sheep."

Alex decided to let it go, looking down and away with his darker eyes. The way he saw it, if they hadn't been sent there to deal with that pair of ogres, that farmer up near the Battlehorn Castle estate would have ended up losing far more sheep than that.

Monika sidled up to Alex again. She ran her hand across his right cheek, noticing that he'd shaved when he'd gone to the bathroom. Her hand shifted upward to tussle at his mess of dark brown hair. "Did you wash your hair?"

"Yes, of course." His tone bordered on mild indignation.

"With warm water?" She didn't seem convinced.

"Yes, of course."

Monika harrumphed, expressing her mild scepticism as she took her comb to his slightly messy brown mane.

Alex would have rather cut his hair much shorter, especially at the back, but Monika preferred it longer like that. Since she was the one cutting it, he just went along. Except during the peak of summer, he'd mostly grown used to it. In any event, it wasn't worth any sort of argument.

Monika tutted behind him as she worked the tangles from his moderately lengthy locks. "I reckon I should get a potion for your hair. Something that helps with tangles."

Alex shifted the subject away from himself. "I wonder why pears do not float."

Monika leaned around to return a perplexed expression. "What?"

"Pears. They sink in water. Instead of floating, like apples."

Monika looked down at the last green pear sitting on the bottom of the basin and shrugged. "Maybe there's just more juice in pears, or something like that."

Alex wasn't convinced. His expression said as much.

Monika shrugged again, with a frown and a crooked grin. "Maybe it's just that apples and pears are different." Finished with the task of combing his hair, she stepped away.

Alex still wasn't convinced of that logic, but he didn't have any better explanation to offer. He finished washing the last piece of fruit, placing it in the bowl with the others. "I cannot say that we really saw pears back in Falkreath."

"No?" Monika indicated she was listening; though she was busying herself with hanging out their leather armour and boots to air near the small fireplace.

Alex continued, slipping back into his old farming persona. "No. A few different varieties of apples, but no pears. Grandfather Erik once told me that he did try to grow some pear trees, after hearing that some farmers near Riften were doing it." He shook his head. "They did not do very well. Falkreath was probably too cool and wet for pear trees."

"Yeah, you're probably right about that." Monika's tone sounded more like she was just being agreeable, rather holding any opinion. She'd most likely never given it any thought.

Alex took the wash basin and emptied the content down the small drain in the corner nearest to the fireplace. It briefly reminded him of the cramped sewer system below Chorrol.

They'd needed to go down into those sewers just a couple of months before. Of course, it was a Fighters Guild contract that took them down there.

It was all about rats. It was fair to assume that the sewers beneath the city always had a lot of rats down there. However, once it got to the point that the rodents were busting out through a breach in the West District of the city, something needed to be urgently done about the numbers.

For the most part, the guards of the City Watch could generally be counted upon to kill rats on the street, if they actually came across them. After all, it was their place to protect the local citizens. However, they weren't too keen to head down into the tunnels below.

Still, something had to be done. Accordingly, the local Fighters Guild had been contracted to deal with the problem at the source.

Since a lot of the Guild Fighters were still away at the time, it was just Alex, Monika, Montrose and young Vinus Odiil going down into the sewers. The contracted task seemed simple enough. They needed to kill as many rats as they could over the period of a week and then drag the carcasses back up for burning.

The smaller rats were bad enough. Perhaps worse, since they were harder to hit. The larger ones didn't die so easily, unless a good strike was landed quickly. Those big ones were like the skeevers in the forests around Falkreath. They were easily the size of small dogs.

The work of killing the rats was made more difficult by the stench down there. On top of all that, several visits to the healers at the College of Whispers had been necessary. It wasn't so much about the relatively minor injuries. It was about the diseases they were likely to be infected with from the rats or other mess in the sewers.

Monika interrupted Alex's idle thoughts. "I don't reckon this can be repaired." She was examining Alex's bow again. "I'd say you're gonna need a new one."

"I was thinking the same." He came over to take another look.

Monika wrinkled her nose. "The smith might take it to melt down for the materials, but I'd say it's too far gone to be fixed."

Alex looked at the elven bow with disappointment. The main frame of it was bent to the point that it had cracked in two places. "I had grown used to that one."

Monika looked back, chastising him with a crooked grin. "Maybe next time, you'll follow my lead."

Alex's bow had been damage the previous day as they were dealing with those ogres at that farm near the Battlehorn Castle estate. He'd been too slow to change from bow to sword when that last ogre got in too close. The pale-skinned beast managed to get near enough to swat his bow with its huge fist. The force of the blow ripped it from his grasp and slammed it into the boulders at the edge of the farmland.

It was probably rather fortunate that his bow was the only thing to suffer any serious sort of damage. Aside from Henrik's badly bruised shoulder, none of them actually sustained any notable injuries. Of course, those two ogres hadn't fared so well. Their days of stealing sheep and busting up farms were done for good.

Alex was put in mind of his first encounter with one of those big ogres. That was back before he'd joined the Fighters Guild, just after he'd first met Monika. Of course, back then he didn't have much idea of what he was doing. They'd only survived that encounter through a fortunate combination of circumstance and dumb luck. That unusual variant of an ancient Nordic skill that he'd inherited from his grandfather's bloodline also played some part in it, but that wasn't something he could really rely upon. Nor was it something that he should allow to become broadly known.

"Are you gonna help tidying up?" Monika's tone was one of mock annoyance.

"Uh, yes… sorry." Alex had been just standing there looking at the bow.

He put aside the damaged bow and came over to help with the task. There wasn't really all that much to do. It would take no more than a few moments.

As he stacked the weapons neatly, Alex gave voice to a passing thought. "You had said that Battlehorn Castle had belonged to the Champion of Cyrodiil." He'd seen that stone castle west of Chorrol before, but hadn't actually known of that particular detail until just a couple of days before.

Monika shrugged. "Yeah, used to. That's what they say."

"But that lord does not own…?"

"Nah, I heard it's belonged to County Chorrol ever since the Champion disappeared."

"So, Lord Athos?"

"He's not a proper lord. He's just a castellan… keeper of the castle. He gets to live in the place, maintain it and make whatever he can off the lands, but someone else will take his place when he's gone. Just like he took over from the last one."

"Hmm." Alex murmured. He was thinking of other places that he'd learned had also supposedly belonged to the Champion of Cyrodiil before disappearing decades before. The Arborwatch Tavern in Chorrol was one, back before it was a tavern and inn. There was that mansion on the High Street in Skingrad and he'd also heard of places in other cities of Cyrodiil.

Alex found it hard to believe that any one man could have done half the things that were attributed to the Champion. Closing all those gates to the Oblivion realm of Mehrunes Dagon. Becoming the head of both the Fighters Guild and Mages Guild and all those other things. It seemed to him, like there must have been some measure of exaggeration to the tales.

"Hey." Monika drew his attention. "Make an early night of it?" She'd obviously decided that things were tidy enough.

"Yes, okay." Alex was feeling just a little fatigued, but not really ready to fall asleep.

Monika moved about the room, putting out the candles and lantern. "We should drop in at the blacksmith's store in the morning, before heading up to the Fighters Guild."

"Okay." Alex agreed easily. He knew what she was suggesting.

"If we're lucky, they might even have a bow like the last one you got from there."

"I hope so." Alex glanced upward as he removed his shirt, noting the muffled noise coming from the tavern area above with mild annoyance.

"Yeah well, either way you need a new one before we head off this week." Monika discarded her garment and shuffled into the bed.

Alex did the same, extinguishing the last candle, before settling in next to her. After camping outdoors the previous evening at that farm near the northern end of The Black Road, he thought that the bed in their rented room felt appropriately comfortable.

Alex still wasn't feeling quite sleepy enough. His restless thoughts drifted toward the earlier part of that day. Those four Guild Fighters left that farmland behind fairly early in the morning. Since there was no great hurry, they took their time along the road. They got back to the city just before noon and then headed straight up to the guildhall.

The Guild Master had been far too busy with the visiting Legion commanders to see them. Accordingly, Francois Montrose, the Breton second-in-charge, had handled their reports and paperwork and told them to take the rest the day.

Catius and Henrik remained at the guildhall, since they generally bunked there anyway. Monika and Alex had already decided to head back to the Oak and Crosier.

Before they'd made it out the front door, Henrik and Catius had already resumed that argument they'd been having along the road. They'd been going on about whether stewed pears or apples made the better pies, as well as the benefits of using cinnamon over other spices in that kind of thing.

Alex imagined that either the Guild Porter or Montrose would have put an end to their noisy nonsense soon enough, especially with those visiting Legion commanders upstairs.

After pausing to sample those sweetcakes from the street vendor in the main plaza, Monika and Alex arrived at the Oak and Crosier. Given that the midday rush had already come and gone, it might have been more peaceful there, if not for the arrival of those rowdy Nords from Bruma's guildhall.

Frederick the Loud had arrived in town with three of his comrades. Since they'd turned up early, they weren't motivated to head for the guildhall. Instead, they'd elected to report directly to the most convenient tavern. Unfortunately, it was that place.

After those other activities that kept the Fighters Guild busy over the summer, things had been slowing over the past weeks, but that was all about to change. That task that took them near the Battlehorn Castle estate was slightly unexpected and it was likely to be the last thing before what was planned for the coming weeks.

In a couple of days, things were going to get much busier. There'd be more guild fighters turning up at Chorrol very soon. Once everybody had arrived and everything was organised, the Guild Master would be sending everyone off on task.

"What's up?" Monika whispered with a slight tone of irritation.

Alex had been fidgeting and shifting for the past several moments. "Nothing. Just… just not feeling sleepy."

"No?" She nuzzled up close and nibbled playfully at his ear.

Just then, a loud noise echoed from above. It coincided with a booming shout and was immediately followed by raucous laughter.

After a pause, Alex concluded the obvious. "That must be Frederick."

Monika chuckled mildly. "Forget about Frederick." She shifted position, moving up to nibble at Alex's lower lip.

He responded accordingly. Some length of time passed by before the notion of going to sleep came around again. By then, Alex had no trouble dozing off.

~O~


	2. Chapter 2

Under Autumn Skies: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 2

Morndas the 27th of Hearthfire 4E49

More than a couple of hours had passed by since the bells of the Chapel of Stendarr had marked the morning hour of eight. Without shifting from behind his desk, Karl gro-Baroth glanced over toward the open window to his left.

From where he sat, the Great Oak of Chorrol dominated most of his view through that window. The turn of season was evident enough from the way that the sunlight fell upon the leaves of that big tree overlooking the main plaza of Great Oak Place.

Almost four weeks had gone by since the summer had drawn to a close. That periodic rain of just a few weeks back had given way to sustained sunny weather. The days were still fairly warm, but the evenings were already beginning to bring fair warning of the coming winter.

From outside the open windows, the dull murmur of noises coming from below indicated that people were milling about the open stalls that lined the circular plaza. That was fairly normal for that time of morning.

By that time, Karl had already been sitting at his desk for quite a while. That was nothing outside the normal either. As usual, he'd been up with the rising sun and then attending the office since not all that long afterward.

Responding to mild thirst and a dry mouth, Karl reached for his water flask to take a short sip. The big Orc rubbed an irritating itch at the back his bald head and looked across the desk down to the floor below.

The open space of his office was situated on the uppermost level of the Fighters Guild of Chorrol, overlooking one side of the common bunking area of the second level just below. Of course, that space was unattended by that hour of the morning.

Though he'd heard some noise coming from down below on the main level, he hadn't seen anyone since his Guild Porter, Dale Gavinus, had been up to complain about the mess that Henrik and Catius had been leaving in the kitchen area again. Karl hadn't been in the mood for any of that guff. He'd told Dale to sort it out himself or else take it to Montrose, his second-in-command in the guildhall.

After the meetings of the previous day with those Legion commanders, things were likely to be a fair bit quieter that day. Even so, he still had some work ahead of him once he was sure of exactly how many Guild Fighters he'd have at his disposal for the coming task.

Instead of immediately returning his attention to the mess of documents laid out in front of him, Karl looked back to the open window again, releasing a long sigh. His thoughts idly drifted toward nothing of consequence as he stared at the leaves of the big oak tree, gently shifting with the mild breeze.

A loudly cawing crow suddenly landed on the windowsill, startling Karl and shaking him from his instantly forgotten daydream. The dark bird glared back at him with its dark eye. It almost seemed like the crow was issuing a challenge of sorts.

Without shifting from his chair, the Orc waved his arm in a threatening fashion. "Git outa here, ya bastard."

The bird took flight quickly enough. Karl grunted, satisfied that the crow hadn't left its shit on the windowsill. At least, not on that particular occasion. He was pretty sure it was the same crow every bloody time. It was probably a lucky thing that he wasn't much good with throwing daggers at small targets, not that the bird knew that.

Karl returned his attention to the desk, if not the immediate task at hand. It seemed that he'd passed much of the past decade behind that desk. For most of that time, he'd served as second to the Guild Master of Chorrol's Fighters Guild. Of course, that particular circumstance had changed rather dramatically about six months back, after the former head of the Guild got himself killed by a deadly trap in some ancient ruins.

Karl shook his head as he thought about how the old boss went out. He figured that old Lucius ought to have had more sense than that, especially at his age. He might have been as fit as a man of half his years, but was still past sixty. That was getting well on in years for any ordinary man of Imperial blood.

The big Orc shook his head again, thinking of his own recent behaviour. For more than three months, Karl had procrastinated without good reason, continuing to serve only as acting Guild Master.

For the most part, he'd really been doing the job of Guildhead for years, in action, if not actually in name. After all, the boss was hardly around, even if he was supposed to be the one in charge. He'd mostly left his second to manage most of the day-to-day operations of the Guild. For about eleven years, that had been Karl.

Eventually, Karl had accepted the perfectly obvious, along with the advice of some of his peers, and some external pressure from the Elder Council, and finally stepped up to officially take the head position.

Accepting the role of the Guildhead of Chorrol wasn't just about being in charge as the head of a local guildhall. It also meant serving as the Guild Master of all the affiliated Fighters Guild of the Empire.

That role was no small responsibility. Still, it didn't mean the same thing as when his older brothers had started out at Chorrol's guildhall during the time of the Septim Dynasty.

Things had changed a whole lot since the passing of the last of the Septim Emperors, that brief time under Potentate Ocato, and then all that trouble during what became known as the Stormcrown Interregnum.

By the time that Titus Mede had finally seized the Ruby Throne and taken on the responsibility of Emperor, the Cyrodiilic Empire no longer unified all of Tamriel.

Since shortly after the ending of the Oblivion Crisis, one by one, several provinces had broken away from the Imperial Province of Cyrodiil. During Ocato's brief reign, a number of lands claimed either partial or total independence from Imperial rule for one reason or another.

One of the first provinces to officially cede from the Empire was the eastern homeland of the reptilian people known as Argonians. Under the influence of the An-Xileel rebels, Black Marsh broke from the Empire, becoming the independent land of Argonia.

The land of the feline Khajiit followed, albeit in a slightly different manner. Without the cultural influence of a living Mane, Elsweyr had gradually broken up into a group of squabbling kingdoms; each one independent of one another and the rule of the floundering Empire of Cyrodiil. Though the independent Kingdom of Rimmen remained friendly to the Empire, it stood apart and alone.

During all of that, even Cyrodiil was poised on the brink of breaking apart. The rebellions of counties Bravil and Leyawiin had already been threatening to fracture the Imperial province beyond repair.

Immediately before the time that Titus Mede took the throne, the rift between west and east in that province stood to further that peril. If Mede's gambit had failed, it could easily have meant the end of the Empire.

Even once he'd taken the Imperial City, Mede had his work cut out for him to pull things back together. That task had hardly been a bloodless one, but he managed to get there in the end. At least, it would seem, for the most part.

Another hazard loomed on the horizon during that period. That one came from the land of the High Elves. The ruling Altmer of the Summerset Isles had been already been making moves toward abandoning the Empire ever since the turmoil following the death of Emperor Uriel Septim VII.

A decade later, following the assassination of Potentate Ocato, the rebellious Thalmor faction of the Summerset Isles seized further control of that province, eventually declaring full independence and renaming those lands as Alinor.

The homeland of the Bosmer was the next to go. Before the passing of another decade, Alinor's Thalmor played a part in the overthrowing of Valenwood's governing body. At that time, those two former provinces joined as one to become the new Aldmeri Dominion, closing their borders to all outsiders. It had been nearly a thousand years since the High Elves and Wood Elves had last stood together in that fashion. Though in that new regime, it was fair to assume that the Bosmer were hardly equal partners.

Even once proper order and stability was restored in the Imperial Province and those other provinces that remained loyal to the old Empire had been persuaded of accepting the new one, the Empire of Titus Mede ruled over perhaps just half of Tamriel.

The Empire of the early fourth era looked rather different from that of the third era. It included only the provinces of Cyrodiil, Hammerfell, High Rock, Skyrim and Morrowind.

Given that the fortunes of the Fighters Guild had grown so closely tied to that of the Ruby Throne during the reign of the Septim Dynasty, all of those things had profound affects upon that guild over the past few decades.

As the Fighters Guild had become so reliant upon funding from the Imperial coffers, it had almost collapsed during the first two decades of that new era. On the brighter side, things had turned around a fair bit for the Guild under the rule of that new Emperor, both politically and financially. Even so, in the greater scheme of things, the Fighters Guild remained far less substantial than it had been during earlier times.

Since those other lands were no longer subject to the rule of the Imperial City, there was effectively no presence of associated Fighters Guild in Argonia, Elsweyr, Valenwood or the former Summerset Isles.

All of that meant that there were a whole lot fewer guildhalls about by that time, and even then, not all of them answered directly to the Guild Master at Chorrol.

There were no guildhalls at all in the broken province of Morrowind. That had been the case for decades, ever since shortly after the eruption of Red Mountain and subsequent Argonian invasion that followed not long afterward.

After all those troubles, it seemed that were more of the gray-skinned Dunmer living outside of Morrowind than within its borders. It was reasonable to think that the only reason that Morrowind was still part of the Empire, was because the Dark Elves were in no position to really stand on their own. If anything, that province seemed like more of a burden upon the Empire, than any sort of asset.

At least for the time being, the Nord province of Skyrim seemed to remain beyond reasonable reach of Chorrol's Fighters Guild. Its two remaining guildhalls had gone their own way a fair while back and the Jarls of the Holds seemed to prefer their traditional Companions of Whiterun over an Imperial funded Fighters Guild.

In High Rock, the Fighters Guild did remain an ongoing concern of sorts. However, each of those remaining guildhalls of that northern province had remained independent of Chorrol since the ending of the Stormcrown Interregnum.

Each of High Rock's guildhalls still followed the Fighters Guild Charter, but they stood apart from Chorrol and one another, answering only to local rule and coin.

Just a short while back, Karl had made some effort to reach out to those guildhalls via the head of Wayrest's Fighters Guild. Recent correspondence from Guildhead Wickfield indicated that she'd renewed regular contact with the guildhalls of Evermore and Shornhelm. It was still too early to expect any word of Daggerfall or Camlorn.

Karl hadn't been expecting any prospect of those guildhalls jumping at the opportunity to come back to the fold. At best, he was hoping that those independent guildhalls might be encouraged to returning to working with one another within their own region.

If that sort of thing fell into place, then he might have some chance of getting them to hold periodic summits or meetings or something like that. Even if he had no direct say over how they ran their own patches, he felt like they ought to be talking to one another like they were all part of the same guild. He'd be feeling even better if they were at least talking to the Chorrol office as well. Even if it was only as a matter of courtesy.

For the time being, the Fighters Guild that came directly under Karl's oversight included only those guildhalls of Cyrodiil and Eastern Hammerfell.

He paused on that thought, scratching an itch on one of his pointed ears and reminding himself that there was one more guildhall now. It was the first new one in a long time.

It would have been about four weeks back, when he finally received the news. It was the last week of First Seed, the end of summer. That was when he received the proper confirmation that his recent visit to Sentinel had proved fruitful.

It took more than a good two months, but the Imperial Consul to Sentinel, Tertius Cipius, had finally succeeded in his negotiations with Sentinel's King and his advisers.

Back when Karl was in Sentinel, just a few months earlier, he'd been real glad that the Consul had been willing to negotiate on his behalf. Those western Redguard weren't likely to be real interested in dealing with an Orc, even if he was more of an Imperial city-Orc and acting as head of the Fighters Guild. Some of the tan-skinned Redguard held a fair bit of contempt for the Orcs of that region. Especially some of the ruling class of that region. They played a big part in the sacking of Orsinium a few decades ago.

Of course, Cipius was perfectly suited to that sort of negotiation. He'd been one of the advisers assisting Crown Prince Attrebus to get those trade agreements with some of the northern kingdoms of Elsweyr just a few years before.

By the end of those recent negotiations, the Consul had managed to get pretty much everything that they wanted. The permanent presence of the Fighters Guild in Sentinel had been officially embraced by the ruler. As expected, there was some haggling over the specifics of jurisdiction in deference to local authorities. Still, most of that had been sorted in an equitable fashion.

Since Sentinel was the capital of Hammerfell, the King was keen to see a shifting of focus back toward his city. For some time, he'd been uncomfortable with the appearance that Rihad hosted the most prominent Fighters Guild presence in Hammerfell. That wouldn't change right away, but it had to start somewhere.

The Legion troops stationed at Sentinel had recently shifted into their freshly constructed garrison just outside the city walls. As hoped, the Fighters Guild had been granted leasehold over the old Legion house in the Foreign Quarter to serve as their new guildhall.

To begin with, there were just those four Guild Fighters that had been stationed there in a temporary fashion. Corvus Ceno was stepping up to serve as Guildhead and as expected, Taimar was serving as his second. For the time being, Dorian and Bjorn made up the rest.

That meant they were starting off with just half of the members being Redguard. They were expected to look to the local Redguard populace to expand their number. Exactly how that would work out, remained to be seen.

At Karl's suggestion, the Guildhead of Rihad, Razaal, would soon be leaving that city to spend a couple of weeks making sure that Ceno was fully across his responsibilities as Guildhead in Sentinel. Of course, Karl didn't know Corvus Ceno all that well, but he knew Razaal well enough and trusted him to sort things. Even though they'd never really served side-by-side for any period, they'd both trained under Azzan at different times, when they were younger, and they'd known each other for years.

"Corvus." Karl mumbled under his breath, stifling a mild chuckle.

He glanced to the open window, almost involuntarily. He knew that 'corvus' was an old Imperial word for crows and ravens. Karl got his name from Karl Fairbeard, the Nord who helped bring him into the world when his father was away. Even if it didn't sound too Orcish, it had to be better than being named after a bloody crow.

* * *

Monika Northwind's sharp sigh was punctuated by a tutting noise. "It looks like you're pulling to the right."

Alex Pinewatch released a quiet breath. Since she was using that tone that served to remind him of her superior rank in the Guild, he said nothing.

"Can I have another look at that bow?" She sounded frustrated.

"Yes, of course." Alex relaxed his draw on the arrow that he was preparing to launch and passed it over to her.

As intended, they'd stopped in at the blacksmith's store earlier that morning. Just as they'd expected, Alex's damaged bow was declared unrepairable. The old smith did have just that one elven bow in the store. If he'd wanted a bow similar to his old one, it was that one or nothing. In the store, it had certainly looked like a piece of good quality.

He'd passed the last half-hour out the back of the Fighters Guild trying to get used to that new bow. At a glance, it might have looked a lot like the old one, but it didn't quite feel the same.

Monika again tested the tension of the draw and checked the balance of the bow, then took careful aim and fired at the target. She made another noise that indicated her annoyance as the arrow struck to one side of where she'd aimed. "It's not you. It's this bow. Try aiming just a little to the left."

She handed the weapon back to Alex. He took her advice on board as he tried again. The arrow still struck wide of the centre of the target, but it was better than before.

"That was a lot closer." Monika tried to sound encouraging.

Alex remained annoyed with his performance. Since he'd first started with the Guild, archery had always been his strongest skill. That morning, he wasn't looking quite so skilful. He glanced toward young Vinnus Odiil training with sword and shield by one of the wooden practice dummies. Catius was watching over him. Henrik was sparring with the new guy, Janus Loran.

Returning his attention to the task at hand, Alex lined up another shot and loosed the arrow at the target. That time, it struck much closer to the centre. If only to prove that it wasn't luck, he quickly drew again. The second shot struck just as near.

"Much better." Monika offered.

"Yes, I think I have a better judgement of the sight. At least, at this range."

"My friends." The male voice came from behind.

Monika and Alex turned to see two familiar faces.

The Imperial man stood there in his well-worn mithril armour with his slightly newer mithril helmet tucked under his arm. As usual, he travelled light, carrying only his bladed weapons and that lighter satchel slung from his shoulder. He beamed at them with his gray-blue eyes. A broad grin shone through his fastidiously kept goatee beard. The sunlight caught the flecks of gray on his neatly cropped head of hair.

The slightly younger Imperial woman stood at his side. She wore the same armour that she had the last time they'd seen her. It was that customised steel armour that was fashioned in a style more typical of Colovian iron armour. She was also travelling far lighter than the last time they'd crossed paths. She carried a smaller pack on her back, instead of all that stuff that she'd been lugging about after leaving Kvatch behind.

Rena Maplewood was probably in her early-to-mid thirties, though she seemed to look just a touch younger than that. Her blue eyes were a shade darker than those of her companion. Her dark brown hair was cut to a slightly shorter style, but remained feminine.

Malcolm Forester spoke up again. "The porter mentioned that you were out here. Are we interrupting?"

"I am just adjusting to this new bow." Alex glanced to Monika.

Monika shrugged. "Yeah well, might be time for a break." She took a few steps toward Forester and Maplewood. Alex followed just behind her. "How have you been?" She looked to both of them with a friendly smile.

Rena responded first. "We've been well. Both of us."

"I thought that you might not be here until tomorrow." Alex passed the comment.

Forester cleared his throat. "Yes well, I suppose that our other comrades from Skingrad may not arrive until then. We've just come directly from Brindle Home."

"Your father's horse breeding farm?" Alex made the suggestion.

Forester made that noise again. "Ahem. Yes, quite right."

A quick look passed between Rena and Monika that neither Alex nor Forester seemed to notice.

Alex spoke again. "We have not seen you since returning from the west." Almost six months had passed by since that return journey from Sentinel.

Forester responded. "Yes well, circumstances have not brought us to the same place at the time. Not until now." He paused. "Aside from the usual and that business in the south, I should say that things have gone quite well enough, since that time." His glance flickered to his companion. "Of course, Rena was officially accepted to Skingrad's guildhall by Guildhead Canne."

"Yeah, we heard that, from Karl." Monika acknowledged that last part.

Maplewood nodded with a subtle smile. "We crossed paths with a couple of your friends a few weeks back."

"Yes, that's right." Forester affirmed. "That would have been the day before Harvest's End. We stopped by at the Wawnet Inn. On our way back from the Imperial City."

Monika nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, Belwen said you were there. We were there the following week, during all that rain."

"It would seem to me that Belwen has worked out quite well for the inn." Forester made the observation.

"Yeah." Monika agreed, seemingly chewing on a passing thought.

During the previous year, Monika had bought into the Wawnet Inn as part owner. Of course that had a lot to do with the friendship between her mother and Nerussa, the ageing Altmer woman that owned the inn. Those two had been rather close, back when Monika's mother still lived in the Imperial City.

Having the opportunity to offer Belwen work at the inn, had just been a convenient situation of coincidence. Nerussa had just lost another assistant, the second in a few short months. Since she was very nearly blind, she needed another one to help her run the place.

At around the same time, they'd rescued that Wood Elf girl and her Khajiit travelling companion near the border with Elsweyr. The pair had been on the run from Aldmeri soldiers that were up to no good on the wrong side of their closed borders.

"How has Ras'Dar worked out in Skingrad?" Alex posed the question.

Forester answered. "He's worked out quite well. He's already reached second rank in the Guild. He's quite the fast learner… enthusiastic, I should say."

Maplewood interjected. "Ras'Dar should be here tomorrow, along with the others."

Forester nodded. "Yes, I expect they should be here by then. Guildhead Canne was planning to wait until the last moment, since she's sending everyone. He glanced at the other Guild Fighters in the outdoor training area. "I suspect that things are about to become rather crowded around here very soon."

Monika responded to that. "Yeah. Frederick arrived yesterday with some others from Bruma. Looks like they've staked out the tavern of the Oak and Crosier."

Forester affected a crooked grin. "I should take that warning to heed."

Maplewood jabbed him in the mid-section with her elbow.

Forester responded with raised eyebrows. "Ahem. Of course, Frederick is a good friend and respected colleague." He paused, shaking his head slightly. "However, I'd much rather be somewhere else when he's guzzling tankards."

Monika grimaced. "Can't argue with that."

"They were quite noisy in the tavern last night." Alex noted.

Forester winced, looking to Rena. "I suppose that there might still be accommodation available at the Arborwatch Tavern. It's somewhat overpriced, but more reasonable than the Empire Inn."

Maplewood offered her opinion. "Sounds better than bunking at the guildhall."

"Yes, I expect so." Forester agreed.

Monika glanced toward the sky, noting that the sun was reaching its apex. "We might take a bit of a break from this. Maybe join you at the tavern. Get something to eat and catch up on things."

"Sounds good to me." Rena agreed for the both of them.

"Right then," Monika settled, looking to Alex. "Give us a moment to put things away and then we'll head over to the Arborwatch."

Once Alex had retrieved his arrows, they set aside their weapons inside the guildhall and then headed off with their friends for that tavern by the western side of the plaza of Great Oak Place.

~O~


	3. Chapter 3

Under Autumn Skies: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 3

Morndas the 27th of Hearthfire 4E49 Afternoon

Upstairs, in his office on the upper level of the Fighters Guild, Karl gro-Baroth noticed that it must have gone on midday. He could tell from just looking out the window. The increased level of noise coming from the plaza down below was another fair indication.

Looking back to the documents on his desk, Karl still failed to properly turn his mind toward the work that lay immediately ahead. Most of it was pretty well sorted anyway. At least, until everyone finished turning up in Chorrol. Instead, he cast his thoughts back over those other troublesome incidents of the past few months.

Those problems in the south of Cyrodiil started during the time he was away. That was while he was visiting those other guildhalls of the west, on his way over to Sentinel and Wayrest. The thrust of it all began with those coordinated raiding attacks on some of the smaller settlements of counties Leyawiin and Bravil. From reports, the raiders were a mixed bunch, but the greater number of them seemed to be Khajiit.

By the time that Karl had returned from Iliac Bay and arrived back in Chorrol, that trouble wasn't quite over. Still, it seemed like the worst of it had been dealt with and the efforts that were already in play looked likely to resolve the situation before too long.

During his absence, Montrose had already sent some of Chorrol's Guild Fighters down to help out at Bravil and Water's Edge. Leyawiin's guildhall had no shortage of active Guild Fighters at the time. Surely, enough to manage on their own. At the same time, the Imperial Legion had deployed additional troops to those southern regions. Collectively, it seemed that they had the matter in hand, for the most part.

Though that trouble in the south had already been losing some momentum by the time that Karl had even learned of it, it did sporadically persist throughout the summer, before eventually tapering off altogether after several further engagements. The sustained cooperative efforts of the Fighters Guild and Legion served to produce that result in the end.

Of course, that unexpected assistance from Rimmen's Regulators also played some part in that. Still, he didn't try to read too much into that thing. It was more the case of a coincidence of interests and chance encounters at just that right time. It wasn't like the Regulators were about to be transformed back into a Fighters Guild outfit just because of that successful collaboration.

If it hadn't been for the Guildhead of Leyawiin getting himself killed in one of the major engagements with a raider camp, most of what went down looked like it went fairly well by the end of it. Of course, a fair few Legionnaires also lost their lives in the effort to restore order in the south, but that part wasn't really Karl's concern. At least, not directly anyway.

One thing in particular still nagged at his thoughts over all of that business. They never did gain proper confirmation that it was the Renrijra Krin behind all those repeated raids on the settlements, but it sure looked like it. Some of the raiders looked to have come from the regular outlaw types of that region, but a lot of them were Khajiit.

In fact, the Khajiit seemed to make up most of the numbers. It was probably rather fortunate that none of those really big Cathay-raht warriors or Senche battle-cats were involved in it. That would've made things even more difficult.

Some information had been passed on from Rimmen that an Ohmes Khajiit from Torval, in the west of Elsweyr, had played some part in it. There were no proper details, names or anything like that. Only that one of those Khajiit that looked more like an elf had whipped up the Khajiit in the eastern territories with gold in hand.

Even so, that thing remained an unconfirmed rumour, albeit one that fit the circumstances fairly neatly. It was a fair guess that either the flow of gold ran out, or else the remaining raiders just lost the will to pursue a losing proposition. Either way, it was over and done with, at least for now.

Karl released a long sigh. He was just thinking that the Penitus Oculatus probably knew a lot more about it than would ever be revealed. That bunch only really answered to the Emperor. They only shared information with the Fighters Guild and the proper Legion when it suited their needs. Even then, it was fair to assume that only part of the story was ever freely shared.

He grunted at the irony of that. The Penitus Oculatus had only been around for barely three decades. During that time, aside from reporting to the Emperor and his closest advisers, it almost seemed as though they operated as a law unto themselves.

They were nothing like the Blades, the group that served to protect the Emperors of the Septim Dynasty. That lot had a long history of serving Imperial rule, going all the way back to their beginnings in the Dragonguard of the second era and before that. Even before the formation of the Blades, some people from the old Dragonguard supposedly played a part in the founding of the early Fighters Guild.

Either way, the group known as the Blades actually came into existence with the ascendance of Tiber Septim and his Empire of the third era. They'd held a position of importance and respect for more than three hundred years.

Then they'd fallen aside with the ending of the Septim line, something they'd failed to prevent. They still held that fortress in the north of County Bruma, Cloud Ruler Temple, but they seemed to hold no relevance with regard to the new Imperial regime.

The Penitus Oculatus had been formed to serve and protect the rule of the Ruby Throne and the new Imperial family, but without the whole notion of 'divine right' that motivated the Blades. In their case, it seemed to be more about whatever it took to get the job done. They acted to keep the Emperor and Empire safe, but kept everybody else in the dark.

Those passing thoughts also reminded Karl that the Mages Guild had formed long before the Blades, even before the Fighters Guild. The Mages Guild had floundered during Ocato's brief rule and been dissolved before Titus Mede came to power.

In its place, the College of Whispers and the Synod had emerged. The College of Whispers had pretty much taken over the role of the old Mages Guild with the general public, whereas the Synod operated more closely with Imperial rule. That was where the Imperial Battlemages ended up, along with anything that vaguely represented the kind of thing that required the oversight of the powers that be.

It had only been during the past decade or so that those two organisations had properly stabilised. It was even more recent that they'd started to behave in a more cooperative fashion. That was only after all the mess with that flying city from an Oblivion realm.

Not for the first time of late, he wondered whether the Fighters Guild's days were numbered. Not that he wanted anything like that to come about. In fact, he intended to do his level best to avoid that kind of outcome.

During the Stormcrown Interregnum, they'd already had a bit of a taste of what things might be like without a proper Fighters Guild around and it didn't look too good. The last thing the Empire needed was a bunch of unregulated mercenary outfits running operations that weren't a whole lot different from outlaw gangs.

By Karl's reckoning, things might turn out just as bad if the Penitus Oculatus ended up taking over too much of the Guild's bailiwick. Even if some Guild Fighters might take to that sort of thing, he had to figure that a lot would probably end up running with those shadier mercenary types.

The big Orc shook his head. As much as all those things were going to keep coming back to his thoughts, he needed to worry about the things that affected him in the here and now.

Chorrol's guildhall was still down by one or two, on where things were just a few months before. For a start, his moving up to take the place of the former head meant that someone else needed to move up to second. Though that wasn't really as much of a change as it could've been. Karl still passed most of his time in that office and Montrose still operated in the field, for the most part.

However, they'd just recently lost two more from the field. Varro and Nonius had both retired from the Guild after returning from County Leyawiin. The thought of that provoked Karl to suppress a snort. They were only a couple of years older than him. He was just about to turn fifty, but he wasn't planning on packing it in for another decade or so. Though he did plan to pass more of that time managing the Guild than swinging his battleaxe.

Still, he'd figured that something like that was coming with Varro and Nonius. Those two had come into the Guild directly from the Legion with the old boss. Since they could no longer run about all over the place with their old mentor and neither of them were putting up their hands to take on Guild Master, or even second, their departure came as no big surprise.

At least Chorrol had managed to acquire that one new guy, just a couple of months back. Janus Loran was another former soldier of the Imperial Legion. In his case, he had something of a more direct connection to Chorrol. His father's oldest brother had been a priest in Chorrol's Chapel of Stendarr a few years back.

Loran had previously served in the Twelfth Legion. He'd still been fairly young when they'd fought off the hordes of undead marching on the Imperial City, ahead of that flying city that threatened everything in its path. Of course, he'd been one of the lucky ones that actually lived to speak of it. A lot of Legionnaires weren't so lucky.

After sticking with the Legion for the past few years, Loran had gained enough skill and experience to make a fair Guild Fighter. By Karl's estimate, as long as he stuck with it, he ought to rise fairly quickly through the ranks. He'd already moved straight from recruit to first rank nearly right away, based on his demonstrated ability alone.

Janus Loran was a good start, but Karl was going to need to look into finding another one or two Guild Fighters for Chorrol, if he wanted to stay ahead of things. In any event, that was a problem for another day. The current matter was the goblins.

That problem had been building up over the past couple of years. A good twenty years had gone by since the last big goblin cull had taken place. It had become fairly obvious that the number of goblins in The Great Forest had grown a lot since that time.

Montrose and Northwind had come across that large colony of goblins in the middle of the forest about the same time the previous year. The increased number of reports of goblins coming out of the forests since that time were a fair indication that there were a whole lot more of them about.

Chorrol had dealt with several isolated incidents over the past year. It was usually just a small number of goblins straying further afield and intruding upon farms and settlements, but it had been growing far more frequent.

Guildhead Canne had reported more incidents to the north and east of Skingrad during recent times. There were also further isolated incidents along The Gold Road.

Just a month back, the Guild Fighters of Bruma had dealt with goblins at Aleswell and the Bleaker's Way settlement. It had been years since there'd been goblin sightings anywhere near those settlements.

It had become fairly obvious that the population of goblins was starting to outstrip the availability of food. That's why they were roaming and migrating further afield. That also meant that something needed to be done about it before it grew any worse.

During Karl's second visit to the Imperial City since taking the role of Guild Master, he managed to secure support for a proper goblin culling in The Great Forest. By support, that meant Imperial funds for payment of the Guild's fighters and some temporary Legion support.

With the recent upturn in goblins threatening the common folk, that hadn't been too difficult. Added to that, the generals of the Legion were just as keen to have their soldiers involved. After all, it wasn't enough to just have a standing army. It was just as important to have them seen to be acting in service of the common good.

The Legion was still riding on the success on those recent operations in the southern counties of Cyrodiil. The idea of an organised goblin culling in The Great Forest wasn't just something that needed to be done. Provided that it achieved the desired result, it made everyone involved look good and seem more necessary in the general scheme of things.

Karl had already spoken with those Legion commanders over the past couple of days, confirming exactly what they were planning, so that he could coordinate Fighters Guild activities to work in with that.

Adding to those current members of Chorrol's guildhall, Guildhead Canne had told him that she was sending pretty much everyone over from Skingrad.

Guillard said he was sending over some of his people from Bruma. Karl figured on seeing a bunch of Nords, since most of the Guild Fighters of Bruma were Nords.

Unexpectedly, Drals Vedran of Cheydinhal was sending over some people. From what Karl had heard, it wasn't actually Vedran's idea. Apparently, Alaron Suvaris had gotten wind of what was going on and he pressed his Guildhead on the matter.

With Guild Fighters from four local guildhalls, Karl figured that he'd have enough to work with to match up with what he had in mind.

Once everybody had arrived in Chorrol and reported in, he intended to call them together and outline those plans. After that, he'd be sending out the teams to their various locations, coordinated with the movements of the Legion.

Karl nodded to himself as he looked over the map and his notes. By his reckoning, it all looked pretty good. The Legion troops would be starting to move out for those specified locations over the next two days. As soon as the rest of those Guild Fighters turned up, he could get everything moving along.

A grumbling noise from his belly reminded him that he hadn't eaten since just after the dawn. Dealing with that, meant heading downstairs for the kitchen. Still, all that sitting around and planning strategies really was making him feel restless. Since nobody was coming upstairs, he figured he might as well go down there and find out whether anybody had reported in from the other guildhalls and what everyone else was up to.

* * *

After leaving the guildhall behind, Alex Pinewatch and Monika Northwind joined Forester and Maplewood, making their way for the Arborwatch Tavern. That place was not far. It was located just across the crowded main plaza on the western side.

Even though it was the peak of midday activities, the tavern was only just a little busy inside. Given that everything was just a bit more costly in that place, it was not quite as crowded as some other places. However, since it was not nearly as spacious as the Empire Inn, the most expensive place in town, that tavern did still seem a little crowded.

Before doing anything else, Malcolm Forester and Rena Maplewood looked into securing accommodations, then took the time to stash their belongings upstairs.

By the time they'd come back downstairs to the main tavern area, Alex had found a suitable table to hold for a group of four and Monika had looked into ordering food and drink.

Soon enough, the four friends were sitting about the table, eating venison pie and sipping Colovian ale. Actually, only three of them were sipping at ale. Alex wasn't much for strong drink, but since that place kept no unfermented apple juice, Monika had provided him with a mild cider.

As they worked through the pie, the broken conversation seemed to hold to that current topic which directly related to why everyone was gathering at Chorrol.

Responding to Forester's comments of recent goblin encounters and his concerns for his family at Brindle Home, Alex mentioned some of the incidents about the Odiil Farms and Weynon Priory settlements.

Monika had interrupted him, clarifying that only very small groups of goblins had plagued those settlements at any given time, generally only between two and six.

Alex added that the Fort Ash settlement had also had some repeated trouble with goblins over the past few months.

Monika quickly countered that the presence of the small Legion garrison at that old fort meant that those few goblins that strayed near hadn't been too difficult to manage.

Maplewood remarked that she thought there seemed to be a bit of a westward movement of goblins moving out of the heavily wooded parts of the forest. She also mentioned that she couldn't recall too many goblins about during her years in Kvatch. She'd heard that they were supposed to be about in the foothills of the north of County Kvatch, but since nobody lived up that way, it didn't matter too much.

That prompted Forester to speak further of the migrating goblins that they recently dealt with in County Skingrad. Over the past three or four months, they'd needed to take the fight to three caves and an abandoned mine. Three of those locations had been along The Gold Road between Skingrad and the Imperial City, posing a direct threat to roadside travel and trade. With a mix of weariness and alarm in his voice, he'd related that one of those caves had attracted a breakaway group of goblins that numbered nearly twenty.

Monika suggested that what Karl had been planning should make a serious dent in the goblin population. She expressed her confidence that there ought to be a lot less goblin migration by the time they were done. Of course, her comments were intended to suggest that Brindle Home would be less likely to be facing problems with goblins.

With their mugs emptied, Forester volunteered to attend to the matter of acquiring a second round of drinks. Alex offered to go with him to help.

Something had been nagging at Monika's peripheral perception ever since they'd sat down to eat. Once those other two were just out of earshot, Monika looked to Rena. "Is there something going on?"

Maplewood returned a wide-eyed expression, conveying an unspoken question.

"You and Forester… you both seem… I dunno…" Monika waved a hand absently.

Rena looked to be biting upon her inner cheek as she suppressed a little smirk.

Monika leaned inward over the table in a conspiratorial fashion. With a slight frown, she shook her head. The expression in her eyes seemed hopeful of provoking a response.

Maplewood's smile broadened briefly, glancing toward the main service bar, and then she also leaned inward over the table. "Yeah, we ah… we got married."

"What?" Monika managed to surprise herself with her own outburst. She lowered her voice and leaned in even further. "Married? What… when? Married? How did… how did that come about?"

Rena chuckled mildly and shrugged. "Yeah, I dunno. It kinda… just happened."

Monika shook her head in disbelief. "Just happened?"

Rena stole a quick glance toward the service bar. "Yeah well, y'know… we'd been spending quite a lot of time together and well… one thing led to another and well… it kinda just happened." She shrugged with a mischievous smile.

Monika returned an awkward smile, still shaking her head. "But… married? Last time we saw you two, you weren't even…" She stopped with her mouth left hanging open.

"We'd been living together in his house for months. After we got back from the Imperial City a few weeks ago, we just decided. Went to the temple and made it official."

Monika still seemed astounded. There'd been no sign at all of anything between them the last time she'd seen them. "So, uh… that makes you Forester and…?"

Rena tilted her head coyly. "I still go by Maplewood. Otherwise, it'd be too confusing around the guildhall."

"Does he still make you call him Forester?"

Rena chuckled. "No, no, but you know he doesn't like Malcolm."

Forester and Alex finally approached the table with drinks in hand. Monika suddenly fell silent. Rena maintained a bemused expression. Neither of the men seemed to notice anything amiss.

Forester set down his ale, passing another over to Maplewood, before taking his seat. "Alex was just telling me that Frederick only came here with three others from Bruma."

"Only four of them?" Rena thought there were about six or seven active fighters with Bruma's guildhall. At least, that was what Forester had previously told her.

Alex interjected, as he took his seat and passed a mug of ale to Monika. "Cheydinhal is sending over some people as well."

Forester seemed surprised. "Really?"

"That is what I heard." Alex looked to Monika.

Monika responded distractedly. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, Karl mentioned that. He told me that Vedran is sending over some Guild Fighters to help out."

Forester's expression reflected some slight confusion. He thought that Drals Vedran generally seemed far more concerned with his own region and more to the point, with his own people, the Dunmer of Cheydinhal.

Monika elaborated a little. "Apparently, it wasn't Vedran's idea. Alaron Suvaris."

Forester nodded. "Ah, I see. Suvaris does tend look more toward the broader view than his Guildhead."

Rena also nodded her understanding. She didn't actually know Suvaris, other than by reputation, though Forester had spoken of him before.

Alex didn't actually know Suvaris either. Monika had previously mentioned that she'd met him, but didn't really know him that well. At least, not as well as Forester did.

Forester finished a sip from his mug. "I do look forward to meeting up with Suvaris again. He's a good man… er, Dunmer. I don't think I've seen him in almost a year."

"Was that when everyone was looking for that… artefact?" Alex made the suggestion.

Forester cleared his throat. "Well, yes. It was around that time."

An awkward moment of silence passed. About a year earlier, Alex, Monika and Forester had inadvertently become briefly entangled in the pursuit of a foreign Dunmer, after he took possession of that Daedric artefact. Though she hadn't actually known what it was, it was Belwen who'd brought it from Valenwood, via Elsweyr. After they'd lost track of that mysterious Dunmer, the whole thing had become a matter for the Penitus Oculatus. They never actually learned what happened afterward, to either the artefact or the Dunmer.

Rena had noticed odd glances pass between the other three. "What am I missing?"

Forester glanced about the tavern and cleared his throat again. "Nothing of special consequence. Did I mention that Suvaris expressed some concerns over how those Vigilants of Stendarr operated around Cheydinhal?"

Rena returned an odd expression. "Yeah, you mentioned that."

"Of course." Forester took another sip from his mug.

Maplewood held a similar low level of regard for the Vigilants of Stendarr. At least, those ones she'd been made to work with in Kvatch, as part of the cooperation between the Fighters Guild and Vigilants in that city. That had been one of the main factors behind her decision to leave Kvatch in the first place. Still, she didn't appreciate that poorly disguised attempt to deflect her attention from whatever it was that remained unspoken.

Forester tried to shift the topic once again. "Well then, do we have any idea exactly when we'll be heading out? Or perhaps, exactly where we'll be going?"

Monika responded to the query. "I've seen some of what Karl has in mind. He's just waiting to see exactly how many Guild Fighters are turning up."

Forester anticipated the likely. "I take it that we'll be separating into smaller teams?"

Monika nodded over her mug. "Yeah, something like that. Each group will be assigned a particular area."

Alex chimed in. "Karl met with some Legion commanders yesterday."

"I heard they were going to be involved." Rena passed the comment.

Monika continued. "Yeah, Legion troops are s'posed to be covering certain areas of the forest. The Fighters Guild should be covering the main part of the forest east of The Black Road. From here to Fort Ash, anyway."

"Isn't there that Ayleid ruin in the middle of the forest?" Forester raised that.

Monika nodded. "Yeah, Lindai. There was a big goblin colony there last year. That's gonna be where some of the teams meet up to deal with that."

"Makes sense." Rena agreed.

Monika resumed. "That's just the broad strokes of it. Don't reckon we'll hear all the final details until Karl's ready to send us all out." She raised her mug again. She seemed to be almost guzzling, as opposed to sipping.

Alex offered his opinion. "I expect that we will be heading out in another two or three days, at the most."

Rena glanced to Forester. "Yeah, might as well rest up while we can."

Forester responded. "Yes, I think an early evening might be in order. I'm feeling a little fatigued after that march from Brindle Home."

"Maybe you're just getting old?" Rena winked over her mug as she took a sip.

Forester returned a slightly annoyed expression, choosing to sip from his mug, rather offer any rebuttal.

Monika set aside her empty mug, looking somewhat restless. "I reckon we oughta get a bit more training in before the day is done. Alex needs to get a proper feel for that new bow."

Alex released a short sigh. "Yes, I suppose you are right about that."

Monika looked to Alex. "I hope that cider isn't going to affect your aim."

"I think I have had enough anyway." He set aside the mug. It was still half full.

Forester observed that Monika was preparing to leave. "Ahem, I'm sure that we'll have time to speak again before things get under way."

"Maybe, we should get in a bit of training tomorrow." Rena made the suggestion.

Forester looked to Alex and Monika. "Yes, why not? In that case, I expect we'd see you at the guildhall tomorrow?"

Rising from her seat, Monika passed a quick glance to Forester, then Maplewood in turn. "Yeah, tomorrow then?"

"Of course." Forester agreed cheerfully.

Monika and Alex departed and headed back for the Fighters Guild.

~O~


	4. Chapter 4

Under Autumn Skies: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 4

Morndas the 27th of Hearthfire 4E49 Evening

It was just going on dark outside as Malcolm Forester and Rena Maplewood headed back up to their rented room at the Arborwatch Tavern. By that time, they'd just finished a rather early evening meal ahead of the anticipated nightly rush.

Earlier, just after Northwind and Pinewatch had left them there at the Arborwatch, they'd left the main tavern area and gone off to make use of the bathroom facilities. After cleaning up and shedding their armour, they'd retired to their upstairs room for a while.

During that latter part of the afternoon, a lengthy discourse passed between the two of them as they sorted their belongings in their room. Ever since that earlier discussion in the tavern, Rena had been dwelling on a couple of things of particular note.

After neatly stacking her weapons and armour, Rena looked to Forester with a focussed gaze. "So, what was all that about?"

"What was what about?" Forester returned a bewildered expression.

Rena rolled her eyes. "This afternoon, in the tavern. The three of you went real quiet after Alex mentioned something about an artefact."

Forester sighed. "Well, yes. I would say that… there are some ah… somewhat delicate matters, the kind best not discussed in a crowded tavern."

Rena's eyes narrowed. "We're not in the tavern now."

"Of course." Forester paused to clear his throat. "Well, about this time last year, you might recall that slightly unusual contract issued to the Guild? That open contract to locate and retrieve some unspecified Daedric artefact for the Synod?"

"Er… yeah, heard about it." Her tone indicated that hearing about it was about the full extent of her knowledge.

"Yes well, none of us were actively pursuing that. At the least, not intentionally anyway. At the time, we were actually working together to deal with a nest of vampires located to the south of Skingrad. That was where I lost my old helmet." He paused. He'd already told her that part of the story before.

Rena's expression indicated that she was listening, but couldn't yet tell exactly where he was going with what he was saying.

Forester continued. "Do you recall that day when we crossed paths at the ruins of Fort Istirus? You were there with Rolden and those Vigilants from Kvatch."

Rena returned a silent nod.

He resumed. "That was when that Dunmer fellow seemed to appear from nowhere and then disappeared just as quickly."

"Was that Suvaris?" Rena looked confused.

"No, no. He was someone else, a stranger from the north. As I said at the time, that was the first time that I'd become aware of him. I really had no idea who he was or where he'd come from. That altercation with those Vigilants was the first that I'd seen of him. At least, as far I knew. However, I'd later come to realise that he'd actually been following me. Quite possibly, for several days."

She shook her head lightly with narrowed eyes. "But, why?"

Forester cleared his throat again. "Well, it seemed that he knew certain things that none of us were at all aware of. As it happened, Belwen had carried that Daedric artefact with her as she escaped from Valenwood. Not that she actually knew what it was."

"So, what was it, that Daedric artefact?"

"Well, I believe that it was an artefact belonging to the Daedric Prince, Azura. It certainly fit the descriptions of Azura's Star."

Rena shook her head slightly. "Heard the name, but not about any star."

"No matter. Well, the short of it… when we came across Belwen and Ras'Dar near the Valenwood border, that artefact emitted some sort of magical burst, rendering all of us insensate. When that occurred, that Dunmer fellow took the artefact and ran off with it. I believe that he was actually after it right from the beginning. Somehow, he'd known that following me would lead him to it."

Rena's expression reflected some confusion as she digested that information.

Forester resumed. "With Ras'Dar's assistance, we managed to track the Dunmer to the Imperial City, but failed to find him."

Rena still looked slightly perplexed. "Is that it?"

Forester cleared his throat again. "Well, as far as we were concerned, yes. Of course after that, all of it became a matter for the Penitus Oculatus. None of us have any idea what might have passed after that. Still, I should think that it's fair to say that it shouldn't be a matter for any open discussion."

Rena shrugged. "Okay, then. I s'pose I can see that." She remained slightly annoyed that he'd not told her about any of that before. Perhaps more so, that even Ras'Dar knew more about it than she did. Still, she recognised the wisdom in avoiding attracting any unwanted attention from the Penitus Oculatus. She'd never previously had anything to do with them at all and she was quite contented to keep it that way.

After a brief silence, Maplewood shifted the topic of discussion. "Monika seemed real surprised, when I told her about us."

Forester affected a mild grin. "Did she? I suppose that we really should've said something before. Though I suppose, the opportunity had not really arisen."

"So, what did Alex say? About us?" Her expression reflected her curiosity.

He looked just a little uncomfortable. "Well, ah… it didn't actually come up." He paused a moment. "We ah… we only really spoke of the goblin threat, and of course, the gathering ahead of the response being organised to deal with that matter." He looked to her with an awkward expression.

Rena's silent expression served as sufficient prompting.

Forester sighed. "Well, truth be told, I didn't really have the heart to raise the issue with him."

Her raised eyebrows and persistent gaze demanded a proper explanation.

He sighed again. "You might recall, I told you about that conversation on the way back from Sentinel. Between Alex and myself. Aboard the Golden Drake."

"What conversation?"

He was quite certain that he'd told her before. Nonetheless, he composed himself and proceeded to relate those details again.

"Well, Alex had confided that he'd been hoping to formalise his circumstances with Monika. However, things were not exactly going as he'd hoped. He'd mentioned that he'd brought it up with her a few months before that time, but she'd remained… well, it would suffice to say that she wanted to keep things the way they were." He paused again. "After what had just come to pass in Wayrest, he'd been lamenting that certain circumstances did not seem to favour his expectations at that time." He shook his head. "I didn't really have anything useful to offer, other than to suggest that he just take things as they come."

Forester looked to her with an awkward grimace before continuing. "In either case, as much as I do appreciate our own good fortune, I didn't feel quite comfortable with boasting loudly of it this afternoon."

Rena's mild frown gradually gave way to a thoughtful smile. Though she'd completely forgotten all about it until just then, she did regain some vague recollection of having been told some of those things before. It wasn't the remembrance of those details that fuelled her smile. It was more about her understanding of why he'd chosen not to say anything to Alex. With all that in mind, she also came to see some of Monika's reactions and behaviour in a slightly different light. That provided her with something else to think about.

A short time later, they'd gone back downstairs to the tavern area. Neither of them had really been all that hungry, but they didn't want to leave the matter of an evening meal until later. They'd intended to just get something light to go with a mug of ale, with the plan to be in and out of the tavern area before the evening rush began to rise.

Those plans passed well enough, without incident. After attending to that, Forester and Maplewood headed directly back upstairs to their rented room to make an early night of it.

* * *

Until the last of the fading light from the setting sun, Monika Northwind and Alex Pinewatch had passed the remainder of the afternoon out the back of the Fighters Guild outdoor training area.

Of course, the primary reason behind all that archery training had been to ensure that Alex had the opportunity to master that new bow. By the end of it, he'd become far more confident of his aim along that slightly deceptive sight.

At the request of Montrose, Monika had also been overseeing the training of young Vinnus Odiil. Earlier, Catius had been training the younger lad with blade and shield, but he wasn't much of an expert when it came to archery.

Since they'd run out of daylight, Monika had finally called it a day. Vinnus headed back into the guildhall with the rest of the Guild Fighters. Alex and Monika gathered up their equipment and headed back across town for the Oak and Crosier.

By that time, the street vendors of the main plaza about the big oak tree had packed up for the day. Most of the people on the streets looked to be making their way for home. A few might have been headed for the inns and taverns of Chorrol. Lights were starting appear in the windows of homes and other structures. The lamplighters looked to be about half way through the task of lighting the street lamps. The moths were already starting to flock to the lampposts.

Arriving at the Oak and Crosier, it already a seemed bit rowdy inside the tavern. It wasn't too difficult to see why. Most of the noise was coming from one small group. Alex had taken their gear directly downstairs to their room as Monika looked to organising some food.

She approached the main service bar. "Hey, Thomas."

"Monika." The burly publican looked weary, but affected a friendly smile.

"It's getting loud in here already." Her comment reflected the obvious.

Thomas sighed. "Yeah, it was bit quieter earlier in the day, but that lot are starting to get warmed up again." He nodded in the general direction of Frederick the Loud and his other noisy cohorts. "If they weren't spending so much coin, Lyra would be pushing me to tell them to move on." The innkeeper's wife was toiling away in the kitchen area just behind the main bar with her head down.

Monika briefly pictured Thomas standing over the four unruly Nords and persuading them to move along. He was one of those big, dark and hairy Colovians. The kind of man that looked like he needed to shave twice a day to keep the stubble from his face. That was evident from the dark bristles currently darkening his features. On his head, there were just a few odd gray flecks here and there.

Monika briefly checked what options were on the menu for that evening and organised something for Alex and herself. As always, Thomas was happy to be of service to two of his most loyal and least troublesome customers.

The burly innkeeper did make a point of asking if she knew how long it would be before the Fighters Guild was supposed to be heading out on that goblin cull. Of course what he really wanted to know, was how long those unruly Nords from Bruma would be staying.

Monika seemed openly apologetic as she advised that it could still be another couple of days away. She suggested that they might be away for at least a week in the forest. She did also mention that she would be making sure that the rent was fully paid up before they headed off from Chorrol.

Thomas expected no different from them. Since Monika and Alex had effectively become permanent tenants, he generally kept that room available for them. Other than those rare occasions when they'd gone away for extended periods of time, he treated it as an ongoing rental. He even discounted the rate overall, with further discounts on the room when they were away for only a few days or so.

Alex returned from downstairs before their order was ready. He exchanged a friendly greeting with Thomas. They needed to wait for just a short while before their meals were provided. They could've waited at a table and Thomas would've called them over or brought it to them, but they waited by the bar instead. Another couple of locals came along and left with filled mugs before the barkeep provided their meals.

As Monika moved a few steps away from the main service bar, with her meal in hand, she began to think that it might have been better to remain there. All of the tables to one side of the tavern were occupied in some fashion. It appeared that all the free tables were only those nearest to the visiting Nords from Bruma.

She led Alex toward the table that seemed least obvious to the line of sight of the rowdy group and setting down their food and drink, they took to their seats.

A round of raucous laughter was punctuated by the noisy scaping of a chair's legs on the wooden floor. The largest Nord shifted to examine the couple that had just sat down to eat.

"My fellow Guild Fighters." Frederick boomed, raising his mug and looking directly at the pair through bleary eyes. His three companions took it to be a toast of some sort.

"Frederick." Monika acknowledged him more quietly. She knew him only casually from previous encounters. Alex knew him even less than that, having spoken to him to only once a few months back. Still, everyone in the Guild seemed to be aware of Frederick the Loud, even if they didn't really know him. He was difficult to miss and even harder to ignore.

Frederick stood up from his chair on somewhat unsteady legs. His light coloured mane seemed to merge with a lengthy beard of similar colour. He pointed toward Monika and Alex with his mug. "Ish good t'know that my fellow Nords sherve at Chorrol's guildhall." His slurred statement was punctuated by something halfway between a hiccup and a burp.

A drunken cheer of 'fellow Nords' came from the other three before they tossed back their mugs again in another toast.

Monika nodded politely. Of course, she wasn't exactly Nord, though she might have looked like it from first glance. Since her father had been an Imperialised Nord and her mother was an Altmer of the Empire, she wasn't exactly Breton either. She wasn't about to argue those distinctions with him.

After allowing himself to be briefly distracted by his excitable comrades, Frederick managed to refocus his attention toward Monika again. "Uh, it's Northwind, isn't it? Of coursh it is." He paused, making an effort to moderate his swaying. He probably couldn't recall Alex's name, only that he'd seen him before.

Monika's curt nod served as a response, though not necessarily any encouragement for him to continue. Alex took a mouthful of stew, but kept a wary eye open. He wasn't really expecting any sort of trouble, but he was slightly worried that the big Nord might fall over.

Frederick resumed. "You haffda ear of the Guild Marshter, I 'spect. Tell me, d'y'know when we'll be headin' offta clear up them nashty lil goblins?"

Monika finished chewing a mouthful before answering. "Well, we're still waiting on Guild Fighters coming from Skingrad and Cheydinhal, but soon. I reckon they oughta be here by tomorrow. So, you should probably report in over at the guildhall sometime tomorrow. After you've had some proper rest."

Frederick nodded thoughtfully. "Hmm, yesh. Tomorrow." After another lengthy pause, he suddenly jolted and widened his eyes. "Skingrad. That means I should see Forester. I haven't seen him in months."

Alex held his tongue, feigning greater interest in the meal in front of him.

Monika spoke evenly. "I expect you might see Forester at the guildhall tomorrow."

"Hmph, I s'pose I might at that." Frederick leaned forward slightly. "By Talos, that stew does smell worthy. Reminds me of my old mama's cooking."

Another cheer went up from Frederick's comrades in direct response to his comment. He cast an uncertain glance in their direction, not sure whether to take offence or not.

Frederick took a wobbly step backward. "I should let you eat that… while it's still hot."

Monika offered no argument, returning a friendly nod.

Frederick stumbled off in the general direction of the main bar. "Hot stew. Hot stew and ale." Even when he mumbled, he could be heard clearly across the noisy room.

Monika and Alex managed to finish their meals in relative peace. Those Nords from Bruma remained noisy, but mostly kept to themselves. Once Frederick had returned with a bowl of hot stew, one by one, the other three had risen from their chairs to make their way over to see the barkeep about getting more of the same.

Wary of becoming entangled in any further discussion with the drunken Nords, Alex and Monika made their way downstairs to the basement level as soon as they were done.

They soon made use of the bathrooms facilities at the end of the hall. After passing a fair part of the day in training, a good clean up was in order. Afterward, they retired to their room for the evening.

They tried to ignore the periodic din drifting down from the tavern above as they went about their evening rituals. Those activities involved putting away some of the washed clothing that had dried and hanging out their leather armour to air by the fireplace.

Monika took stock of the arrows that they had. Aside from those in her hip quiver and Alex's quiver that he wore across his back, they also had another two bundles that they intended to carry in their backpacks when headed off into the forest.

She gave voice to her conclusion. "I don't think we'll need any more arrows. I think we've probably got enough, so long as we don't break too many out there and don't lose too many."

Alex trusted her judgment. An unrelated thought crossed his mind. "Did you notice something different about Forester?"

Monika's eyes darted about before meeting his gaze. "Why? What did he say?"

Alex shrugged. "Nothing in particular. It just seemed to me that… that both Forester and Rena… something seemed different." He shrugged again, looking to her with an earnest expression. "You do not suppose that…?"

She looked away slightly, responding awkwardly. "Yeah… ah, well yeah."

Alex frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well yeah, they're ah… they're together."

"Together?"

"Well yeah, Rena told me that they've been living together in Forester's house for months now… and then, just a few weeks ago… well, they ended up getting married."

Alex's stunned expression clearly telegraphed his disbelief. "Married?"

She frowned slightly with a crooked grin. "That was pretty much my reaction."

"I'd, I'd, I would never have expected…" Alex looked bewildered.

"Me neither." Monika shrugged. "I hope it works out for them." She shrugged again.

Alex nodded his agreement. His gaze seemed to briefly study her face. He looked like he wanted to say something more, but instead settled on something less. "Okay, then."

A silence fell between them for a while.

Without voicing any of his thoughts, Alex recalled that Forester had previously spoken of his former wife, if only very briefly. She was still around, but she'd left Skingrad and taken their son with her, moving to Kvatch. He hardest part of all that was that she wouldn't let Forester see his son. Alex hoped that Forester's second marriage would work out much better.

Of course, Alex knew that Monika also had something of a similar nature in her past, though there hadn't been any children involved. Even though she didn't really look any older than Alex, Monika was a good twenty years his senior. Her mother's Altmer blood made her appear to age far more slowly.

Unlike Alex's comparatively brief time as a farmer just outside Falkreath, she'd already lived quite a bit before relocating to Cyrodiil about ten years earlier. Before that time, she'd lived and worked with her family in Wayrest.

She'd left High Rock behind and returned to the place of her birth, the Imperial City, eventually abandoning the merchant trade for a life in the Fighters Guild. She'd already been a Guild Fighter for the better part of a decade by the time that Alex first met her.

It had been only shortly after they'd become lovers that Alex learned that Monika had been previously married. However, since she wouldn't speak of it, he hadn't known any more of it until that recent journey to Wayrest.

Up until just a few months ago, he'd reasonably suspected that her failed marriage probably played a big part in why she'd come to Cyrodiil, but he didn't really know any of the details. Even after Wayrest, he didn't know everything and he probably didn't really want to.

He'd learned some of it from her parents. Elwyn had told him a part of it and Nikulas spoke of some other parts. The short of it had been that when Monika was younger, she'd been unhappily married to an older Breton man in Wayrest. It turned out that he'd only really wanted her to produce children of stronger Altmer blood. That was evidently one of the main reasons behind why she'd left him. Alex didn't want to think about what the rest of it might be.

Before he'd passed, Nikulas had effectively given Alex his blessing. He'd mentioned that his daughter had always been stubborn, but told Alex that he should just hang in there.

Alex might have wanted to move forward with things, but he knew well enough that for the time being, he just had to settle for what Monika wanted and remain patient.

Monika held a fair idea of what Alex might have been thinking about, but chose not to speak of it. She broke the lengthy silence that passed. "Off to bed?"

"Okay."

They went about the room putting out the lights, before undressing and climbing into bed. It appeared that some of the noise from above had subsided just a little earlier than expected. That seemed an indication that the Nords from Bruma might have settled on an early end to their drunken revelry. Monika settled into a comfortable position, cradling Alex from behind and they'd both drifted off to sleep fairly quickly.

~O~


	5. Chapter 5

Under Autumn Skies: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 5

Tirdas the 28th of Hearthfire 4E49

Just like most mornings, Karl gro-Baroth was up before the dawn. As he'd left his own bunk behind, located directly beneath the office above, he'd noticed that all the bunks of the common area on the second level of the guildhall were fully occupied. Added to that, there were a couple of extra bodies wrapped in bedrolls on the floor. Since there were usually a few spare bunks at any given time, that probably meant that some of the people that he'd been expecting must have turned up.

He'd figured that they must've come in real late, since they weren't there when he'd retired to his bunk. He couldn't actually see who any of those additional persons were. They were just lumps under blankets. He knew that some Nords from Bruma had already arrived in town, but he thought they were still down the street at the Oak and Crosier. He was also expecting that those Guild Fighters from Skingrad and Cheydinhal ought to be turning up that day, or by Middas at the latest. He supposed that some of them might've turned up a bit early.

Karl figured that he'd learn all about the fresh arrivals soon enough. He continued onward to the main downstairs level of the guildhall to make use of the bathroom and kitchen facilities.

The Guild Porter, Dale Gavinus, had just arrived at the kitchen area as Karl was finishing up downstairs. They'd exchanged the usual courteous greeting before Karl made his way back upstairs for the office. He'd noticed that some of the bodies on the second level had begun to stir as he passed by. One of them was a Nord woman that he didn't immediately recognise. He couldn't place the younger Dunmer lad either.

Settling down behind by the heavy oak desk, the big Orc released a sigh as he cast his eye over the papers laid out in front of him. Nothing had actually changed since he'd called it a day the previous evening. His plans were effectively ready to go, as soon he know exactly how many people he had to work with.

He touched the left side of his face with mild annoyance and withdrew the razor from his pocket to examine it again. When he was downstairs using the bathroom facilities, he'd decided to shave the bristles from his face and managed to nick his cheek along the jaw-line.

He sighed again, concluding that the razor needed sharpening. He figured that he'd probably have to do it himself, since the guildhall still had no proper smith in residence. He knew he could probably get Henrik or Dale to sharpen it, but he didn't really trust either of them to do a good job.

After the last of the Guild Fighters had risen and gone downstairs, the porter had come back upstairs to open the windows and grumble about the mess on the second level. He wisely kept his grumbling mostly to himself, rather than taking it up directly with Karl. Dale took a moment to inform him that some Guild members from Cheydinhal had arrived the previous evening, then left to attend to other duties.

A short while passed by before anyone else came near the upper level of the guildhall. Through the open windows to his left, Karl could hear the cawing of a crow coming from somewhere outside. Though he knew it was a stupid thought, he imagined that it sounded like the bird was directly taunting him from afar.

Just as the bells of the chapel could be heard marking the hour of eight, a tall figure clad in expensive ebony armour came up the stairs toward the upper level. He had his ebony gauntlets tucked under his left arm. Of course, Karl recognised the gray-skinned Dark Elf immediately. His colouring appeared a slightly lighter shade of gray than some Dunmer. He was probably quite a few decades older than Karl, though it hardly showed. He stood just a little shorter than the big Orc. His frame appeared deceptively lean. A long and narrow nose came to a slight hook at the end. The points of his ears seemed just a little longer than the typical. A faded scar marked his left cheek just above his jaw line.

"Guild Master." The gaunt faced Dunmer tilted his head deferentially, arching his dark eyebrow. A subtle smile glistened in his blood red coloured eyes.

"Heh, Suvaris. Ya don't need ta go standin' on ceremony with me." The big Orc grinned broadly as he rose to take the Dunmer's hand in greeting.

Alaron Suvaris took his hand firmly. A tight smile formed on his lips. "Karl gro-Baroth. It's good to see you again."

"Yeah, likewise." Karl returned to his seat, gesturing for his visitor to do the same.

Suvaris took to a seat across the desk from Karl. "I do hope my arrival is timely."

"Yeah well, still waitin' on others."

The Dunmer titled his head, indicating his understanding. "When I heard what you were planning, I advised Vedran that it would be prudent for Cheydinhal to provide some support for this operation."

"Glad ya did. Reckon we could use the help."

Suvaris nodded slightly. "I recall the last time we did something like this. It must be a good twenty years."

"Yeah, 'bout that, from what I remember." Of course, Karl knew exactly just how long it had been, from digging up the old records to refresh his memory.

"I do apologise that I wasn't able to bring more Guild Fighters with me. My Guildhead only permitted me to bring along just three others."

"Just three?" Karl tried to mask any disappointment.

"Yes, there's just the four of us, I'm afraid. However, each of us should prove suited to the task ahead." He paused gesturing with his hands. "Leda, she is a sturdy Nord of some good experience. Griznak is a dependable Orcish warrior. Aldreth is a younger Dunmer of some promise. I've only recently taken him on as a recruit under my tutelage."

"Ya brought a recruit with ya?" Karl raised his bushy eyebrows.

Suvaris nodded solemnly. "I can assure that he's perfectly competent. He just needs some more experience to hone his skill and this seems like just the thing."

Karl nodded, accepting the wizened Dunmer's judgement. His gaze flickered down toward the second level. "Thought I saw more than four new arrivals down there."

The Dunmer titled his head again. "A couple of intoxicated Nords stumbled in just after our arrival. I'm not certain, but I thought that I'd recognised one of them from Bruma."

Karl waved it off. "Doesn't matter. Reckon I'll find out soon enough."

Responding to Suvaris' gentle prompt, Karl provided a broad outline of his plans. As the Dunmer had probably already anticipated, he intended to have the Guild Fighters break up into smaller teams to cover specific areas. He mentioned that the Legion would be covering parts of the forest further afield, but the Fighters Guild would be taking the main part of The Great Forest east of The Black Road. That included some of the most heavily wooded sections, as well the area about an old Ayleid ruin that was known to be serving as a goblin settlement.

Karl advised him that he intended to try to keep the people from each guildhall teamed up together, figuring that it was best that way. He also advised that some of the specifics were dependent upon exactly how many people he had to work with, but the general gist of it was fully mapped out.

Suvaris agreed that it all seemed like sound strategy.

Some further talk passed between them of notable recent events. As was generally the case, most of it related to Fighters Guild business and mutual acquaintances.

Suvaris did make mention of a few things around Cheydinhal. He'd noted the ongoing presence of the Vigilants of Stendarr stationed there. They continued to operate under the favour of the Count and still coordinated some of their activities with the Fighters Guild. He did suggest that he wouldn't like to see them operating without some measure of external influence. In his view, the Vigilants of Stendarr tended to bend more toward their own flavour of righteous fervour than what might be considered acceptable by others.

Karl expressed a general agreement with that assessment, though there wasn't a whole lot he could say or do about that lot. Count Hassildor might've banned them from County Skingrad, but most other places accepted them to some extent. The Vigilants of Stendarr didn't spend much time in Chorrol, but with the Chapel of Stendarr in town, some of them did seem to come and go from time to time. So long as they didn't cross any lines in an open fashion, they just had to be tolerated.

Only because it seemed pertinent, Suvaris also mentioned that he'd heard word of goblin colonies somewhere in the south of County Cheydinhal. He didn't think it was anything of great consequence at that time. Certainly not of the same significance of what had been reported throughout The Great Forest. As he understood it, the goblins in the south were said to be well east of the main roads and any settlements, and so, of no particular concern.

Exhausting the relevant topics of discussion, they ended with brief farewells and the Dunmer left the Guild Master in his office.

* * *

Alaron Suvaris continued down toward the main level of the guildhall. He intended to find those other Guild Fighters in his charge and advise them of the current circumstances. He didn't quite make it that far. In response to the two Guild Fighters standing at the base of the staircase, he stopped on the lower steps, just short of the ground level.

The Imperial man with the goatee beard beamed up at him with a broad and friendly grin. "Suvaris, my friend."

The Dunmer returned a restrained smile. "Forester. I was expecting to see you here."

Forester cleared his throat, extending his hand in greeting. "Yes, well. I'd also heard that you were coming along to participate in the task at hand."

As Suvaris took his friend's hand, he glanced to the Imperial woman by his side. His expression clearly indicated that he was unable to place her.

Forester cleared his throat again, then responded accordingly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't believe that you've met before. Alaron Suvaris, this is Rena Maplewood."

The Dunmer extended his pale gray hand toward the Imperial woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Maplewood took his hand. "Forester has told me about you."

Suvaris arched an eyebrow. "Only good things, I do hope."

"Yeah, pretty much." She nodded with a smile.

"Are you from the Skingrad guildhall?"

"Yeah, I am now. I use to work out of Kvatch."

Suvaris nodded slowly. "Ah, I see. Under Farrel and Merandil, then?" A subtle expression of curiosity crept across his face.

"Yeah, ah… yeah, I was good with the Fighters Guild, but ah… not so much with the Vigilants of Stendarr that we'd been working with. The ones based in Kvatch."

Without turning his head, the Dunmer shot a quick sideways glance toward Forester.

Forester shrugged lightly.

Rena responded first. "Forester mentioned that you have to deal with a similar sort of arrangement over in Cheydinhal. With the Vigilants of Stendarr. I s'pose they're a bit like the ones I had to put up with back in Kvatch? A pain in the arse to work with?"

Suvaris titled his head slightly in acceptance. "Yes, something like that, I would suppose. Still, I would rather that they cooperated with the Fighters Guild, rather than the alternative."

Maplewood wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, I s'pose I can't argue with that. Still, I'd had more than enough of them. The ones I had deal with, they were all idiots."

"Yes, quite." Suvaris accepted the sentiment evenly.

Forester interjected, shifting the topic. "Have you come along with other Guild Fighters from Cheydinhal, or on your own?"

Suvaris looked to the Imperial man. "I was able to bring three others with me from my guildhall. Griznak, Leda and a younger Dunmer, currently under my instruction."

Forester nodded. He knew the Orc and the Nord woman from his relatively recent visit to Cheydinhal. "I suppose that Guildhead Vedran was not motivated to send more?"

"No, not really. My Guildhead does tend to hold to his own priorities and leaving the guildhall understaffed at any particular time does not sit well with him."

Forester nodded again, with a grimace. "Yes well, Guildhead Canne is sending everyone from our guildhall to participate in the planned operations."

Suvaris affected an expression of approval. "I would expect that should please our Guild Master."

Forester made that noise with his throat again. "Ahem. Yes well, we were actually just on our way upstairs to see Karl gro-Baroth."

The Dunmer glanced briefly between Forester and Maplewood. "Of course, do not allow me to delay you unnecessarily. I do need to go find my compatriots from Cheydinhal."

"Of course." Forester stepped to one side to grant clear passage. "I'm sure we'll have time to speak further."

"Of course." Suvaris agreed.

The Dunmer headed for the back doors of the guildhall as the other pair continued onward and up the staircase.

* * *

Karl gro-Baroth noticed the movement of someone coming up the stairs toward the main office. He immediately recognised the Imperial man in the mithril armour. It took him just a moment longer to recall the woman at his side.

Forester cleared his throat as he reached the big oak desk. "Guild Master. I do hope we're not interrupting?"

"Nah, ain't no problem. Been expectin' you lot. Take a seat."

The two Imperials did as he suggested.

Karl looked to each of them in turn. "Was expectin' to see Elynwen." He was referring to Canne's Bosmer second.

Forester responded to the implied question. "Yes well, Maplewood and myself have arrived ahead of the others. I expect that Elynwen should be here with the others some time later today or surely by tomorrow morning, at the very latest. Since we were already here, I thought we should report in."

The big Orc nodded with a grunt. "Fair enough."

Forester elaborated a little further. "Guildhead Canne is sending over everybody from the Skingrad guildhall, but herself, under the direction of Elynwen, of course."

"Yeah, figured as much." Karl paused to tick off a note on a sheet of parchment.

Rena spoke up. "So, what do you want us to do?"

Karl glanced to her. "Yeah well, until everyone turns up, I reckon you can pretty much suit yourselves. The guildhall's facilities are at your disposal, if ya need ta get in any trainin' or use the smithin' gear downstairs."

Forester nodded. "Do you have any idea when we'll need to be ready to head out?"

Karl rubbed an itch at the back of his baldpate. "Yeah well, providin' everyone is here, I wanna get everyone in the same place sometime tomorrow to outline the plan of attack. I'm hopin' to get everthin' in motion on Turdas and Fredas."

"Very good." Forester acknowledged.

Karl released a short sigh. His gaze flickered to each of the visitors in turn. "Yeah well, I reckon that's that, for now."

"Of course." Forester started to rise from his seat. His companion did the same.

The Guild Master returned a curt nod, then looked to Forester with a slight start. "Hey, ah… if ya see the Guild Porter, can ya send him up here?"

"Of course." Forester responded.

Forester and Maplewood continued on down the stairs headed for the lower level, leaving the big Orc sitting at his desk.

Karl glanced absently toward the open window. He was just thinking that he'd get the porter to set up some more bedrolls down in the basement training area. Otherwise, it would be way too crowded on the second level. The last thing anyone needed was for Guild Fighters tripping over each other and starting arguments or the like.

A dark flash of feathers sailed by the open window, catching his attention. It was obviously one of those crows. As long as they stayed outside, it didn't matter. He tried to return his mind to his paperwork as two crows held a noisy argument somewhere just out of view.

* * *

After a brief encounter with Chorrol's Guild Porter, advising him that the Guild Master wanted to see him upstairs, Forester and Maplewood headed for the rear doors of the guildhall, making their way for the outdoor training area.

Forester hadn't been so certain of the identities of those two Nords sitting about on the main level of the guildhall. He'd offered his thoughts to Rena, suggesting that they might have been some of Frederick's comrades from Bruma. He held a far better idea of most of those Guild Fighters about the outdoor training area.

Standing upon the back porch of the guildhall, he paused to mention some of them by name. He pointed out the Breton man that served as Karl's second, Francois Montrose. He appeared to be directing the training of young Vinnus Odiil. Forester mentioned that the lad's family came from the Odiil Farms settlement located just a few leagues down the road. That was the main reason that he'd recalled the lad. Added to that, Alex had made mention of him a number of times.

The Imperial and Nord sparring nearby were vaguely familiar to him. He was quite certain that the Imperial man's name was Catius. He wasn't sure whether the Nord was called Hanrik or Henrik. Though he'd seen the man in passing more than once, he didn't really know him at all. Added to that, Forester did have a tendency to be rather terrible with certain names, unless it was a name that stood out to him, or he knew the person well enough.

Over toward the right of where they stood, Suvaris looked to be engaged in the instruction of that younger Dunmer that he'd mentioned a little earlier. Forester pointed to the large Orc and tall Nord woman that sparred just on the other side of the two Dunmer. He told Rena that both Griznak and Leda were from the Cheydinhal guildhall. He'd only worked with them that one time, about a year or so back. It had been just a simple task to deal with ogres threatening farmer's wagons near Cheydinhal.

Over to the left hand side, Monika and Alex appeared to be working upon their archery skills again. By Forester's estimate, he'd thought both of them to be rather proficient in that regard. At the least, that's what he'd previously observed on those occasions that they'd worked together. However, a quick look at the targets set up by the stone wall, seemed to tell a slightly different story.

The target that Alex had been firing toward looked to have a rather wide spread of arrows embedded, with just a couple lying on the ground that seemed to have missed it altogether. Judging from the broad placement of strikes upon Monika's target, it seemed that his unsteady performance had some sort of reciprocal effect upon her own.

Maplewood nudged Forester with her elbow. "Should we?"

He looked to her with raised eyebrows. "Yes?"

"Go see Monika and Alex? Maybe, get in a bit of training?"

"Yes, of course." Forester nodded with a mild smile.

The pair of Imperials stepped down from the porch and made their way over toward where Northwind and Pinewatch were firing at their practice targets.

At their approach, Forester cleared his throat, announcing his presence. "Good morning to you both." Though it was still morning, it seemed to be near to passing the midway mark, heading toward noon.

"Morning." Monika returned the greeting, without turning her head. She released another arrow toward the target. It landed just a hand's width from the centre.

"Good morning." Alex glanced briefly toward the pair, before returning his focus to the task. He also unleashed an arrow. The strike landed perhaps slightly more than one and a half hand's width from centre.

Rena spoke up. "How long have you been at it?"

Monika fired off another shot, then lowered her bow and turned about to face her directly. "More than an hour or so." She glanced to Alex, watching him take another shot. It landed near the centre of the target.

Forester cleared his throat again. "You seem to be gaining the measure of it." His comment was evidently directed toward Alex.

Alex shrugged slightly. "This bow does not seem ah… well, not quite like my old one, but I am getting used to it. Mostly."

Monika took a step toward Forester and Maplewood. "Have the others turned up from Skingrad yet?"

Rena wrinkled her nose, returning a shrug. "Haven't seen them yet. Oughta be here sometime today. Looks like some others turned up last night." She glanced over toward Suvaris, then back to Forester.

Forester nodded, then looked to Monika. "Well, you've said that Bruma's people are already here and Suvaris arrived with his comrades from Cheydinhal just last night. As soon as our own compatriots from Skingrad are here, I suspect that should be everyone."

Alex had stopped what he was doing to listen in.

Monika spoke again. "Are you two planning on getting some training in?"

"Might as well." Rena responded, shooting another quick glance to Forester.

"Yes, of course." Forester paused. He looked to Alex. "Perhaps, we might take the opportunity to mix things up somewhat?"

Monika frowned. "Like what?"

Forester nodded his head toward the other equipment lying on the ground. "Yes well, I was just thinking that I might take the opportunity to show Alex a few different things with bladed combat."

Monika narrowed her eyes, seemingly wondering exactly what he meant.

Rena spoke up, addressing Monika directly. "I wouldn't mind a bit of a work-out to sharpen my skill. Blade and shield against mace and shield?"

Alex offered his opinion. "I could do with a break from archery."

Monika nodded, releasing a short sigh. "Yeah, sounds like a good idea, I s'pose."

That brightened Alex's disposition notably. "I will just go retrieve the arrows." He dashed off with an obvious bounce in his step.

Rena looked to Monika as she set down her bow. The Imperial woman took hold of her shield, shifting it into place and drawing her steel blade. "Should we move over this way a bit, where there's more space?"

"Yeah." Monika took up her shield and light mace, then followed her over to the side.

"Nice day for it." Rena passed the comment, glancing up to the light wispy clouds drifting across the otherwise clear blue skies. It was a warm day for autumn, but not really hot.

"Yeah. You wanna swap weapons?" Monika suggested.

Rena shook her head, with a smile. "Nah. I can handle a mace like that, but I'm much better with a sword."

Monika returned a grin. "Yeah, same with me, but the other way around."

Alex returned from collecting the arrows from the targets and quickly dropped the bundle on the ground by his discarded quiver. He picked up his shield and elven sword, looking to Forester with an enthusiastic expression. "Should I be using my shield?"

Forester didn't rely upon a shield. He drew his sword of fine Colovian steel and his long dagger of ebony with a grin. He chuckled mildly. "Heh-heh, of course you should. That's exactly the kind of thing that I wanted show you."

Alex's expression reflected a mild confusion.

Forester elaborated. "I wanted to show you a few things that you should know about facing an opponent with two blades."

Alex looked slightly sceptical. "I have faced bandits that fight like that before. Holding a shield seems to be quite an advantage."

Forester grinned broadly. "Well, I suppose that you might think so. However, a skilled opponent who truly understands the strengths and weaknesses of utilising dual blades might well surprise you. Allow me to demonstrate."

In a relatively slow and measured fashion, Forester proceeded to demonstrate the ways that two blades could be used to effectively block various attacks. He also illustrated how such a thing could be utilised to exploit certain weaknesses of an opponent with blade and shield. He pointed out how the reliance upon shield blocking could lead to some measure of overconfidence, making that second blade a potentially dangerous concern.

Alex was mildly surprised by some of what his friend showed him. He came to realise that those few opponents wielding twin blades that he'd previously faced mustn't have been nearly so skilled.

Monika and Rena continued their own sparring session just nearby. Though the movements hadn't appeared terribly swift, the noise of clashing shields indicated some measure of applied force.

That training and sparring continued as the sun slowly drifted across the mostly clear skies, rising toward its apex.

~O~


	6. Chapter 6

Under Autumn Skies: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 6

Tirdas the 28th of Hearthfire 4E49 Afternoon

Karl gro-Baroth released a heavy sigh. Looking to the open window over to his left, he'd noticed that it had gone past noon. The noises coming from the plaza below told him that people were out and about on the streets, going about the usual midday activities. That distant murmur was nothing like what he'd just endured over the past half-hour or so.

The Guild Master had just experienced the dubious pleasure of a noisy visit from Frederick the Loud. The boisterous Nord Guild Fighter had been seated barely more than two arm's length away, but his every word seemed to boom as though he felt that he needed to be heard by everyone in the guildhall, and quite possibly those out on the street.

Of course, none of that was really anything so unusual or unexpected. After all, he wasn't known as Frederick the Loud without good reason. Karl had experienced the noisy Nord up close like that many a time before, only not so often and not so recently.

The big Orc had last seen him briefly at Kvatch, just a few months before. Frederick had been returning from visiting his cousin in Anvil just as Karl was passing through that place on his way westward to that same location.

Of course, the Guild Master had been fully expecting that Frederick the Loud would be among those Guild Fighters sent from Bruma. However, he'd also been expecting a few more of them. He'd been hoping for at least six, including Guildhead Guillard's second.

Frederick had advised him that only four Guild Fighters had come over from Bruma's guildhall, along with sincere apologies from his Guildhead. He'd informed Karl that Guillard had needed to send others off to deal with an urgent issue at Applewatch in the north.

Karl was slightly disappointed and annoyed, but there was nothing to be done about it. Bad luck just couldn't be helped. He'd just have to deal with it. Still, since Suvaris had come along with three Guild Fighters from Cheydinhal, it evened out well enough.

At the risk of provoking fate, Karl quietly hoped that Guildhead Canne wouldn't renege on her promise to send over all her people from Skingrad. So long as he had all of Skingrad's Guild Fighters, everything would still match up with his outlined plan of action.

Karl heard some banging noises coming from directly below. That was followed by the sound of a slamming door and some subdued grumbling. He knew exactly what it was all about. He'd tasked the Guild Porter with digging out some bedroll bunks from the storage tower to be taken downstairs and set up down in the basement training area.

It suddenly occurred to him that he'd noticed how Dale Gavinus had been grumbling a fair bit lately. Even though he'd been keeping directed complaints to a minimum, it seemed like a sign that the porter was losing his patience with certain things. He'd always been a bit uptight and obsessively orderly, but not so much of complainer. That seemed like something that Karl might need to sort out sooner or later. He put that aside for the moment and returned to the documents and maps laid out across his desk.

* * *

Malcolm Forester had passed the last couple of hours imparting some his experience with the techniques of dual wielded blades as he trained with Alex Pinewatch.

Just nearby, Monika Northwind had been sparring with Rena Maplewood in a sporadic fashion, occasionally pausing to offer some suggestions from the sidelines. The two women appeared fairly equally matched. It didn't seem that either was really learning anything new, but both seemed to be enjoying the work-out.

Alex was actually learning quite a bit from Forester. After demonstrating the many ways that a skilled dual wielding opponent might exploit the weaknesses of a combatant using a sword and shield, Forester had then worked on showing him some of the best methods to undermine the twin bladed attack.

"My fellow Guild Fighters." That resounding greeting served to announce the presence of Frederick the Loud to everyone within earshot.

Several heads turned in the direction of the rear porch of the guildhall where the large Nord paused before descending the steps. More than a few of the Guild Fighters spread out across the outdoor training area knew Frederick the Loud. Some knew him well enough to call him friend or comrade, some others less so. Nonetheless, it was fair to say that nearly all of them at least knew of him by reputation.

"Forester, my friend." That declaration announced Frederick's immediate focus.

Forester stopped what he was doing, taking a step away from Alex and lowering his blades. He turned about and sheathed his weapons, fully prepared to take things in stride. A friendly grin emerged from his dark goatee beard. "Frederick, it's good to see you again."

An even broader grin parted the fair coloured beard of the large Nord. They locked arms in greeting. "It's good to see you too, my friend. It's been a while."

Forester cleared his throat. "No more than just a few months, I'm sure."

"Really? Seems like much longer. Perhaps, I was drunk the last time?" Frederick laughed loudly at his own comment.

From Forester's recollection, Frederick had been somewhat inebriated that last time he'd seen him in Skingrad, but surely not so drunken that he'd forgotten the encounter. "If I recall correctly, you'd mentioned that you intended to dispose of that ring of stealth. The one that you'd acquired last year."

Frederick gestured with his hands, displaying that he wore no rings. "Phtt. Stealth ring. That thing was less than useless… and I'd easily given it more than a fair chance."

Forester had tried to tell him that the magic of the ring could only muffle noises somewhat and that it was not likely to do much more than that.

Frederick continued. "I traded that stealth ring for something else, but that didn't work out so well either."

Forester raised his eyebrows in silent question.

"Gauntlets of Terror. That's what they were called. They were meant to bring fear to nearby opponents." He paused with a wide-eyed expression.

"Did they work as intended?" Forester prompted.

The big Nord looked downward, shaking his head. "Oh, they worked all right. I'd say they worked far too well, for my liking. Far too often, I found myself needing to run after my opponents." He patted his ample belly. "I'm not built for chasing after rabbits. I prefer my foes to stand and fight." He paused with a frown. "They weren't much good when I was working on my own and even worse when I worked with others at my side. I'm certain that those fear gauntlets were unnerving my own comrades."

"Well, that does sound troublesome." Forester agreed.

"Most troublesome." Frederick boomed, shaking his head again. "I needed to get rid of those things. I traded them for this." He pulled at the chain about his neck, revealing a tarnished ornate medallion.

Forester squinted at the object. It didn't appear particularly remarkable.

Frederick elaborated. "This is an amulet of might. It's enchanted to provide the wearer with increased strength and endurance." He paused with a broad grin. "Now, that's the only kind of magic that a proper Nord warrior should ever turn to."

Forester reflected his friend's grin and cleared his throat. "Ahem, yes well, I should think that none could argue with that."

Alex had remained perfectly quiet during that exchange, doing his very best to keep well out of it. Monika and Rena continued with their sparring. Obviously, both of them were also trying to avoid attracting the direct attention of the noisy Nord.

Forester glanced about, noticing that most everyone else appeared dutifully engaged in training of one sort or another. "So Frederick, are you here to train?"

Frederick's lower lip quivered as he blinked in mock surprise. "Train? A Nord warrior is always ready. I merely await the call to action." A broad smile emerged once again.

Forester responded with a mild smile of his own. "Yes, of course. As I understand it, we're only waiting on the rest of my comrades to arrive from Skingrad. I expect that they that should be here sometime today. I also imagine that the Guild Master should be calling us together sometime tomorrow in preparation for setting us to task."

"By the Divines, I can hardly wait to put down some more goblins. We faced some of them in County Bruma just recently. There were some causing trouble at Bleaker's Way and then some more were stealing sheep from Aleswell."

"Yes well, I'd heard something of that. We've also faced a number of similar problems around Skingrad over the past few months."

"I would think that there'll be a lot less of that after we're done." Frederick paused to glance about at the other Guild Fighters training outside. "Ah, look at that. I see that even Suvaris has joined us."

"Yes, he's brought some Guild Fighters from Cheydinhal."

Frederick grinned. "Well then, those goblins don't stand a chance." He unleashed another raucous belly laugh, slapping his friend on the shoulder.

Forester staggered just slightly from the unexpected and boisterous pat on the shoulder. "No, I don't suppose that they do."

Frederick's glance flickered toward the far side of the training area a couple of times then back toward Forester. "I should go speak with Suvaris. I'd say it's been even longer since I've seen him."

"Of course." Forester offered no objection.

Frederick turned and headed off. His voice rang out loudly. "Suvaris, my friend."

Alex quietly stepped up beside Forester. "Is there any more that you would like to show me?"

Forester turned about with a mild smile and cleared his throat. "Yes, I should think there's some more I could share." He stole a quick glance toward Frederick and Suvaris. "I suspect that the training of Suvaris' younger friend is about to be disrupted for a while, but that shouldn't directly affect us."

The shields of Monika and Rena clashed with a loud thud. That was followed by a brief moment of shared laughter as the two women stepped back from one another.

Rena called out to her husband. "Did you show him that thing where you make him get his sword caught behind his shield?"

Forester unsheathed his blades again. "Yes well, I was working my way toward that."

Alex looked a bit alarmed as he took up a defensive position.

Rena added another suggestion, directed toward Alex. "Just watch out for that hand with the long dagger."

"Keep a watch out for both hands." Monika added her own advice.

Rena looked back to Monika, adjusting her stance. "Heh, lemme show you something I picked up from him. This move might surprise you."

Monika returned a curious expression as she adjusted her own stance.

Forester and Alex resumed their training as Monika and Rena did the same. Over the far side of the training area, Suvaris maintained a polite demeanour in discussion with Frederick. The younger Dunmer lad appeared drawn into it as well. It seemed that Frederick was curious over why Suvaris had taken him under his wing. Only one side of the conversation was clearly audible from any distance.

A few moments later, some other noise threatened to outdo Frederick the Loud. A seemingly heated discussion arose between Henrik and Catius. It seemed enough to draw the direct attention of Francois Montrose.

The Breton second-in-charge dismissed young Vinnus Odiil and Janus Loran from training, presumably sending them off for a meal break or the like. Montrose then came over to those other two to mediate any potential trouble. Of course as usual, it had been about nothing of consequence and Montrose managed to settle them easily enough.

A short while later, as Frederick continued to do the rounds of striking up conversations with old acquaintances, Monika, Alex, Rena and Forester took a break from training. They quietly slipped away and headed back inside the guildhall for a brief rest out of the sun and to get something to drink.

* * *

Before too long, Forester and company had emerged from the guildhall again, returning to the outdoor training area out the back of the building.

It seemed that Frederick the Loud remained true to his word, showing no interest in any training. Instead, he'd continued doing the rounds, engaging with anyone prepared to talk to him for any length of time.

Before the four Guild Fighters had the opportunity to look at resuming the previous training arrangement, Montrose had called over to Monika. The Breton second persuaded her to oversee the further archery training of Odiil and Loran. She agreed it was good idea, since it would most likely be the last opportunity for that before everyone would be heading out.

Alex figured that he was probably meant to be included in that. He wasn't immediately thrilled over returning to the bow, but he knew that it would be better if he did.

Forester and Maplewood offered passing farewells, then headed over to rescue Alaron Suvaris from yet another return visit from Frederick. It seemed that the older Dunmer had passed his younger charge over to Griznak to train with a larger opponent wielding a heavy weapon. Evidently, Frederick had viewed that as another good opportunity to resume discussions with Suvaris.

A brief conversation passed. Most of it was dominated by Frederick and passing mention of things that involved his boasting of his feats of strength.

Before long, the rowdy Nord had started telling the story of the time that he'd successfully defeated two frost trolls, single handedly, as he escorted a trade wagon through Pale Pass in the Jerall Mountains.

Forester had heard a version of that story before. He suspected that Suvaris had probably heard it also. Rena was the only one that wouldn't have previously heard it and her expression seemed to convey the impression that she imagined there was some measure of exaggeration to the story. That tale was soon interrupted by a different noise.

A rowdy outburst suddenly erupted between two Nords. Forester wasn't certain of their names, but he thought that he recognised them as comrades of Frederick from Bruma.

"Rolf, Hans, enough." Frederick boomed with a distinct tone of authority.

The two Nords abruptly stepped back from one another and turned to look to Frederick. Of course, all the Guild Fighters outside had heard Frederick. Several heads turned to see what was going on.

Forester imagined that it was possible that those inside the guildhall had heard. He realised why he couldn't recall at least one of their names. There were more than a few Nords by the name of Hans. It must have been one of the most common names for a male Nord. Since most Nords held to no family names, that made it even harder to recall. At least, that's how Forester viewed it.

Frederick shook his head with an annoyed expression. He seemed to have forgotten about his story. He released a heavy sigh. "Bloody Divines, it seems I must go speak with those two again. They managed to get themselves tossed out of the tavern last night."

"It would be wise to encourage more orderly conduct." Suvaris spoke evenly.

Forester and Maplewood exchanged a brief glance, but remained silent.

Frederick grumbled unintelligibly as he stomped over toward his comrades.

Suvaris looked to the other two with a dry expression. "I do hope that he makes some effort to convince his people to ease up on the ale this evening."

Rena snickered. "Yeah well, they are Nords, from Bruma. Not so big on moderate drinking. At least, a lot of the ones I've met."

With a grimace, Forester cleared his throat. "Yes, quite."

Suvaris maintained a sober expression. "I try to discourage that sort of thing with my people. At least, when there's work to be done."

Forester spoke again. "Yes well, I imagine that the work won't be starting for another day or two. Nonetheless, I do agree with the sentiment."

Maplewood took the opportunity to raise something she'd suggested to Forester just before. "We're staying over at the Arborwatch Tavern. Why don't you come join us for an evening meal?"

Suvaris looked briefly to Forester with slight curiosity.

Forester added his voice. "Yes, we were thinking that it would be an excellent opportunity to just sit down and catch up. Perhaps the only such opportunity before we're all put to task."

The Dunmer tilted his head in acknowledgment. "Yes, that does sound agreeable."

Forester returned a slight smile. "Good, good. We were not planning a late evening at all. In fact, we were intending to take a meal quite early. At perhaps five? Before the evening rush comes along."

After a short pause, the Dunmer nodded. "Yes, that sounds perfectly reasonable." He cast a brief glance in the direction of Griznak and the younger Dunmer.

Rena nudged Forester with her elbow.

Forester spoke again. "Yes, you should bring along your young charge, if you like."

Suvaris arched an eyebrow, taking that suggestion as an indication that nothing particularly contentious might be discussed. "Yes, perhaps."

Forester went on to make some mention of recent encounters with goblins over the past few months. At one point, Rena took a moment to dash over toward Monika to invite those other two to join them at the Arborwatch.

However, Monika seemed somewhat reluctant. She'd indicated that after training was done for the day, they might be more likely to head straight back to the Oak and Crosier for an early night. Rena didn't apply too much pressure, only suggesting that the offer remained open.

By the time that the sun was falling lower in the western sky, Forester and Maplewood headed off for the Arborwatch to clean up before dinner in the tavern. Suvaris had indicated that he would join them inside the hour.

Several other Guild Fighters were still involved with training. One obvious exception was Frederick the Loud, though he had shifted tack just slightly, taking to offering some advice to those that were actually training. Some took that advice somewhat better than others.

~O~


	7. Chapter 7

Under Autumn Skies: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 7

Tirdas the 28th of Hearthfire 4E49 Evening

After cleaning up and shedding their armour for plain clothing, Forester and Maplewood came downstairs to the main tavern area of the Arborwatch. They quickly found Alaron Suvaris sitting at a table with his younger Dunmer recruit.

Though they'd left their weapons behind, both of the Dark Elves were still wearing their armour. Suvaris wore that expensive ensemble of ebony. The younger Dunmer's armour was something of more modest value. It looked to be a customised chainmail outfit with some steel plating added in strategic places.

Suvaris' companion seemed young, but that might have been a misleading assumption, given that he was Dunmer. He was slightly shorter than Suvaris and his colouring was a darker shade of gray. Of course, his eyes were the typical blood-red colour of pretty much all his people. Like the older Dark Elf, he wore his dark hair cropped short.

Sizing up the younger Dunmer, Forester spoke first. "Ah Suvaris, my friend, I see that you've brought your comrade along, as suggested."

Suvaris tilted his head in acknowledgment. "Allow me to make the proper introductions. Arvon Aldreth, this is Forester and ah, Maplewood, from Skingrad's guildhall."

Forester took the younger Dunmer's hand in greeting, making mental note of his name and still seemingly taking his measure.

"Forester." Aldreth repeated the name with a respectful nod. "Maplewood." He said her name also, as he took her hand.

"You can call me Rena." The Imperial woman affected a friendly smile.

"Rena." He repeated her first name with another courteous nod.

Forester leaned casually on a chair, without actually taking it to it. He looked toward the main service bar. "I suppose that we should go look into acquiring food and drink, before the activity becomes busy in here."

Suvaris and Aldreth responded by immediately rising from their seats.

Rena pulled out a chair. "I'll stay right here and mind the table." She looked to Forester with a mild smile. "You know what I'll like."

Forester returned a similar smile with a short nod. "Of course."

Maplewood sat down as the three men left for the service bar of the tavern. She glanced toward the front door and briefly wondered whether Monika and Alex might be joining them. Given Monika's tone, she suspected that they wouldn't, but still held to some passing hope that she might change her mind or that Alex might persuade her.

After a short while, the three men returned with meals and beverages. Forester passed a hot bowl and mug of ale to Rena, before taking a seat at the table. Responding to her curious glance, he advised her that it was a lamb and vegetable stew with some sort of mix of spices. It seemed that everyone had ordered the same thing, though Suvaris had opted for wine instead of ale.

To begin with, it seemed that eating took immediate precedence over any conversation. That kind of thing was fairly typical after a lengthy training session. Rena, Aldreth and Suvaris made short work of their meals.

As was often the case, Forester appeared to be tackling his stew more slowly, pausing several times to sip at his ale. More than once, he'd stopped to take a deep breath and comment that the mix of spices held a little more bite than he'd anticipated.

Maplewood was hardly surprised by his fussy eating habits. Nevertheless, she responded by insisting that the stew wasn't really all that spicy, prompting him to finish it before it grew cold.

Relying heavily upon his ale, Forester quietly acquiesced and continued to work his way though the meal with an absence of further comment.

Still waiting for Forester to finish his meal, Rena looked to Suvaris' comrade with a curious expression. "So ah, Arvon, you're from Cheydinhal?"

"That's right. My immediate family is from there." His accent sounded rather more typical of a Cyrodilic Imperial than that of his superior. Suvaris' accent indicated that he must have lived a number of years somewhere in Morrowind, before coming to the Imperial province.

Rena shifted her glance to Suvaris. She was no expert on Morrowind accents. She had no idea what part of that land he might have hailed from. "You're not from Cheydinhal, I mean not originally?"

The older Dunmer affect a wry smile. "No, not originally. I was originally born in the homeland of my people. I came to Cheydinhal a number of decades ago, after the troubles in the east." His tone indicated that he didn't really care to elaborate upon the last part.

If only broadly, Rena understood that a lot of Dark Elves must have died when Red Mountain erupted. A great many Dunmer would have also perished during the Argonian invasion not that long afterward. Her gaze flickered between the two gray-skinned faces trying to discern any obvious connection beyond their race. "Are you two related at all?"

Suvaris raised a dark eyebrow, then shook his head slightly. "No, no, I am an acquaintance of Arvon's father, Varon. He's a guard serving in Cheydinhal's city watch. He has been for a great many years. In fact, since the time of Count Indarys, and Varon now serves the current Count in the same capacity."

Aldreth added some more. "I had been intending to look toward following in my father's footsteps." He shot a glance toward his mentor. "At least, that was until this opportunity arose."

Rena took a sip of her ale, digesting that information. She did know that County Cheydinhal had been the only part of Cyrodiil under the stewardship of a Dunmer family. At least, until fairly recently. That circumstance ended with the demise of the Indarys line. Though that new Count was an Imperial noble, Forester had told her that at least half the people of Cheydinhal were Dunmer.

Forester had finally finished his meal. After taking another quick sip of ale, he spoke up with a slight frown. "Aldreth. Isn't that the name of a prominent family of Morrowind?"

Arvon returned a perplexed expression.

Suvaris interjected. "You might be thinking of Andrethi. A name of some station within House Telvanni."

Forester nodded. "Ah, my mistake. They do sound somewhat similar." He returned his gaze to Arvon. "So, tell me Aldreth, have you had the opportunity to deal with any goblins before?"

"Well no, not yet. I've faced ogres and trolls, and of course wolves. We've also had to deal with a few rogue bandits on the roads around Cheydinhal. That was just last month, but no. No goblins."

Forester glanced to Suvaris with a silent expression.

The older Dunmer responded. "We've not encountered any goblins in the populated areas of County Cheydinhal in recent time. There's been word of goblin tribes in the wilds of the south-east, but nothing of immediate concern."

Forester nodded and cleared his throat, looking back to the younger Dunmer. "Well Aldreth, you might find the goblins to be a little different from what you've faced previously."

Arvon's gaze flickered briefly about the other faces at the table, without actually forming a spoken question.

Forester resumed. "Well, I should think that an individual ogre or troll might be more dangerous than a single goblin. However, goblins are often encountered in groups and collectively, they can be most formidable opponents."

Rena chimed in. "Yeah, they sure can."

Forester went on to elaborate further. He laboured upon one point in particular. He suggested that although goblins were hardly as smart as the civilised races of Tamriel, they were not nearly as dim as ogres, trolls, or other simple-minded creatures of the wilds.

He pointed out that the goblins did actually live in tribal groups. He suggested that it was something resembling a structured society of sorts, albeit only a primitive kind of thing.

In Forester's estimation, goblins seemed as though they were addled-minded creatures that somehow failed to rise up to the measure of what might be considered a proper race of developed intelligence, like men or mer, or the Khajiit and Argonians.

He also noted that goblins would fight with a broad range of weapons scavenged from men or mer, even bow and arrow. Though some wore no more than simple loincloth or fur, he'd seen some that wore scavenged armour or crudely fashioned approximations of the same.

Suvaris commented that he'd heard some talk of the belief that the original goblins might have had something to do with the Daedric Prince Malacath, either directly or indirectly. Though he conceded that he didn't truly know whether that notion held any truth.

It was fairly common knowledge that another Daedric Prince played a part in the origin of the Orcs during ancient times. However, no one seemed to know exactly where the goblins came from. Some historians suggest that goblins were about even before the first Aldmer spread out across Tamriel.

Trying to draw things back to more relevant detail, Maplewood pointed out that the goblins that they'd recently faced seemed to come in fairly varied size. Some of them stood nearly as tall as ogres. Some others were barely more than half the height of a human and many varied in size between those two extremes. By her measure, she thought that all of them proved fairly dangerous, just some more than others.

Prompted by Rena, Forester went on to tell Arvon of the goblin shamans. He'd mentioned that they'd only encountered just the one among those that they'd recently dealt with in the vicinity of Skingrad. He added that it was fortunate that it was not one of the older and more powerful kind.

Becoming slightly sidetracked, he also added that they'd encountered more of those larger warlord goblins leading those groups that they'd fought. He suggested that those warlords were notably formidable and resilient, and should not be underestimated. It was never a wise idea to take one on without suitable support.

Returning to the matter of goblin shamans, Forester explained that those particular goblins were typically larger and more intelligent than some other types and that they held some crude mastery of dangerous destruction magic.

That particular detail surprised young Aldreth. He mentioned that he thought that goblins had to be far too primitive to have any meaningful ability to wield magicka.

Forester suggested that he believed it to be something inherent in their make up. He also noted that only those rare and exceptional goblins that became shamans seemed to have such power.

That talk of goblins went on for a short while longer. It was mostly for the benefit of Arvon, since the others already knew what to expect.

At some point, Suvaris seemed slightly taken aback by the unusual shift of topic.

Rena asked the question. "So Alaron, you don't have a wife back in Cheydinhal?"

"Well, no. It's not really been a matter of interest or opportunity. At least not at this time." The Dunmer finished off the last of his wine, with a tight-lipped expression.

Forester shot Rena a quick glance. It seemed a gentle warning not to press the matter any further. Though they'd not spoken of it directly, he'd always suspected that the Dunmer might have lost someone back in Morrowind, before coming to Cyrodiil. He cleared his throat. "I think that what Rena might be edging toward, is the news that the both of us have only recently become married."

Suvaris looked back with raised eyebrows. "Then, I should offer my congratulations and goodwill." He was actually aware that Forester had a wife and child before joining the Fighters Guild. He was also aware that the marriage had not ended by his choosing, though he was not privy to all the sordid detail.

Arvon had remained slightly bewildered by the brief exchange. He seemed to realise that he was probably missing several things that remained unspoken. Nevertheless, he made no effort to pry beyond what was openly offered.

Suvaris did choose to raise one thing. "I take it that Guildhead Canne holds no issue with that arrangement?"

Forester responded. "No, no. Canne is perfectly fine with it. I suspect that she views it as good reason for the both of us to remain with the guildhall at Skingrad."

Rena affected a wry smirk. "I was planning to stay in Skingrad anyway. Just this way, I get to live in a proper house."

Forester returned a wide-eyed expression of mock surprise. "Is that so?"

She jabbed him lightly with her elbow. "The house isn't that special, but the company is good enough to keep me there." She finished off her ale with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Some further idle conversation passed between the Guild Fighters as the tavern continued to become noticeably busier. Though everyone had emptied their mugs, Suvaris had declined the suggestion to acquire another round of drinks, citing a preference for moderation. Arvon had dutifully followed the lead of his mentor.

Before too long, Suvaris declared the intent to head back to the guildhall for the evening. After brief farewells, the Dunmer were on their way.

Accordingly, since the two Dark Elves were leaving, Forester and Maplewood also decided to retire to their upstairs room at the Arborwatch for the evening. Though it was still fairly early, Rena drew the reasonable conclusion that Monika and Alex wouldn't be coming to the tavern.

* * *

Karl gro-Baroth noticed that it was starting to get dark outside. Since he'd pretty much sorted out everything he intended to have sorted, he'd decided to call it a day and look at getting something into his belly. He got up and closed the window over to his left, then started heading downstairs.

He'd been expecting things to be a fair bit noisier downstairs than normal. Given that Frederick had settled in with those other three Nords he'd brought over from Bruma, those expectations were easily met. He planned to give that lot a wide berth, if it was at all possible.

The Guild Porter intercepted the big Orc before he'd made it to the bottom of the stairs. From the flustered look on Dale's face, he'd figured on hearing something that he didn't want to be hearing.

"Guild Master, I should inform you that Elynwen has just arrived with the other Guild Fighters from Skingrad." The porter shifted his gaze toward the centre of the room.

Karl raised his eyebrows. Following Dale's eyes, he spotted the Bosmer woman standing with three others.

Even though he'd been going over the roster of Guild Fighters, Karl had trouble recalling names of the Imperial man and his Argonian comrade. He remembered the Khajiit easily enough. He'd spoken with him briefly during his recent visit to Skingrad. Ras'Dar was that one that Northwind had found near the southern border region and Forester had sponsored his recruitment to the Guild.

"Guild Master." Elynwen addressed him formally as she approached. "Please accept my apology. We'd intended to be here a bit earlier than this."

"Elynwen." Karl exposed his lower tusks through a mild grin and took her hand in greeting. "It's good ta see ya."

"And you." The slender Wood Elf tilted her head slightly. With a glance, she indicated the others behind her. "As Guildhead Canne promised, I've brought along everyone else available from our guildhall. I expect that the other two are already here?"

Karl nodded. "Yeah. Forester an' ah… Maplewood. Already seen 'em. Now you're here, I reckon that's gotta be about everyone."

Elynwen inclined her head again in silent acceptance.

Karl continued. "Reckon I'll be gettin' everyone together some time tomorrow mornin' ta hand out the assignments."

"I take it that you have everything planned out and ready to proceed?"

"Yeah, ah… yeah. Hey look, I was just lookin' to get somethin' ta eat. If ya wanna come join me, I'll give ya the main highlights."

Elynwen agreed readily enough, looking to the others she'd brought along from Skingrad. Karl advised her that he'd had the porter set up some temporary bunking on the basement level. She took a brief moment to pass that detail onto her comrades, then joined Karl in heading for the kitchen area.

Once they'd gathered some food and drink from the kitchen, they found somewhere to sit down and eat. Karl had directed her over toward one of the benches along the side wall, away from the noisier activity of the centre of the room. That was only an option because the porter had cleared away anything that was non-essential to make room for the greater number of visiting Guild Fighters. He figured that it probably also had something to do with Dale anticipating that certain things were fairly likely to get broken if they weren't stashed away somewhere out of reach. By his reckoning, that seemed like a fair call.

After making a good start on his meal, Karl started to provide Canne's second with a basic outline of what he had planned. It was really just the broad strokes, rather than every detail. Though he did go into a bit of how he was intending to spread the Fighters Guild resources, now that he was certain of exactly who he had at his disposal.

Elynwen indicated her approval of the plans, including his reasoning for specific team leaders and the general composition of each group. In fact, she'd already discussed something along those lines with her own Guildhead, with regard to the Skingrad Guild Fighters. She assumed that a communication between Canne and Karl would've passed on similar suggestions.

After finishing their meals and some further brief conversation that mostly related to the matter at hand, the pair parted company. Elynwen intended to speak with her other comrades before cleaning up and settling in downstairs in that area that had been prepared for their stay. Karl returned the dishes and mugs to the kitchen, then headed off to find the find the bathroom before retiring to his bunk upstairs. Though he knew it was just wishful thinking, he was hoping that Frederick and his people might settle down earlier rather than later. Otherwise, any chance of getting proper shut-eye seemed like it might be elusive.

~O~


	8. Chapter 8

Under Autumn Skies: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 8

Middas the 29th of Hearthfire 4E49

As was often the case, Alex Pinewatch was awake with the dawn that morning. He'd already been up to go take a piss, then quietly returned to the bed where Monika was still sleeping.

Not a lot of natural light came through those tiny windows up near the ceiling. Without burning lamps or candles, those basement level rooms of the Oak and Crosier always remained a bit dim. It was just barely enough to see by and let him know that it was morning.

Unlike Monika, he generally found it difficult to sleep far past the dawn, even on those days when there was no good reason to be up early. Still, rather than disturbing her sleep, he chose to just quietly lie there, thinking about what the day ahead would hold.

Soft snorting noises emanated from the other side of the bed to his right. Monika would insist that she didn't snore, but that wasn't quite true. Certainly, it was nothing like the noise from a large drunken male or the like, but that sound coming from beneath the mess of fair coloured hair was snoring nonetheless.

Alex knew that they were supposed to be back at Chorrol's Fighters Guild that morning, but it didn't need to be too early. Provided that the rest of Skingrad's Guild Fighters had finally arrived in town, the Guild Master would most likely be calling everyone together to hear what he had planned for the goblin culling, ahead of actually sending everyone out.

Since Monika had already discussed some of it with Karl, Alex had some reasonable idea of what to be expecting. Unless anything had changed, he knew that Chorrol's Guild Fighters would be going out in two groups. Montrose would be leading one team and Monika the other. Alex was sure enough that he would be on her team, but he wasn't so sure of exactly who else would be in which group. He figured that he would be finding out soon enough.

Provided everything else remained on schedule, all that training of the previous day was likely to be the last of that kind of thing for a short while. He knew that the next time that he fired an arrow or drew his sword was likely to be for more serious purpose.

However mildly frustrating it might have seemed at the time, it seemed that he'd just about mastered that new bow by the end of the day. The sight along that elven bow was still just slightly off, but he'd managed to gain a good measure of exactly just how off target it was over a certain distance. By the time they'd finished up late in the afternoon, he was feeling fairly confident, or at the very least, far more confident than he'd been feeling at the beginning of that previous day when he first started with that new bow.

It was only with the fading light of the setting sun, that Monika had finally called an end to the lengthy training session. Of course, Odiil and Loran headed back into the guildhall where they usually bunked. Monika seemed keen to rush off after the long day for an early night. At the time, Alex hadn't given it that much thought, since he was feeling much the same.

They'd returned directly to the Oak and Crosier as it was getting dark. That place seemed a lot less rowdy after Frederick and his comrades had moved on. It was a fair assumption that the guildhall would have been a fair bit noisier that evening.

After setting aside their equipment downstairs, Alex and Monika came back up to the tavern to take a meal. Afterward, they cleaned up properly in the downstairs bathrooms, then retired to their rented room for the evening.

It was not until after all of that was done that Monika casually mentioned that she'd chosen to not to accept an invitation to take dinner with Forester and Maplewood at the Arborwatch. Even though Alex had been feeling fairly fatigued, he would have preferred to pass some more time with them, or at least, to have had some choice in the matter.

At the time, Alex had found himself feeling rather annoyed that he wasn't even consulted. There could have easily have been an argument about it, but he chose to hold his tongue. Even so, he imagined that Monika had picked up on his mood. It wasn't anything that he'd said. It was more about what wasn't being said.

Thinking back on it, he realised that had probably influenced her more amorous attentions a little later, after they'd gone to bed. Though they'd still turned in for the evening fairly early, it was a little later before they actually went to sleep.

A soft murmur emerging from beneath that mess of fair coloured hair indicated that Monika was probably beginning to wake, or was at least working her way toward it. Alex figured that he could let her sleep just a little longer if she wasn't ready to wake on her own.

A short moment later, some further restless shifting and grumbling murmurs signalled that she'd be waking sooner, rather than later.

Then fairly suddenly, Monika rolled over with a start, reaching blindly for the bedside table on that far side of the bed. "Shit… bloody where?"

Alex was only briefly startled. He paid only passing attention to the somewhat familiar ritual as Monika rummaged through the drawer of the bedside table. The frantic search ended as she withdrew a small vial of purple liquid and took a couple of quick sips. After replacing the stopper and dropping it back in the drawer, she flopped back down on the bed.

Though it remained unspoken, Alex understood what it was all about. That vial contained some sort of potion to keep her from falling pregnant. She generally acquired it from the College of Whispers. From things that he'd heard previously, he supposed that it was some sort of nightshade derivative or the like.

With her eyes still closed to the dim light, Monika mumbled a question. "Time's it?"

Alex offered his best guess. "After seven, but still well before eight, I think."

"Hmm." She acknowledged what he said, seemingly unconcerned. "Water?"

He took the water flask from his side table and passed it to her. She fumbled with the stopper, then took a few short sips before handing back to him.

Without opening her eyes, Monika stifled a yawn, then spoke again. "Think ah… think Karl wants us all at the guildhall this morning. Dunno what time. Just morning."

"Okay." Alex shifted, intending to get up.

Monika put her hand on his arm and squeezed it gently.

He paused in place. "I should go get our armour ready."

Opening just one eye partially, she nodded. Her hand dropped, patting him lightly on his bare leg. "Yeah. Be up in a moment."

Alex rose and collected their leather armour from where they had been left hanging to air out. He brought her armour and boots over to her, leaving them on the bed, then he started getting dressed.

Monika groaned and slowly stood up from the bed. She stretched, stifling another yawn and trying to summon the motivation to get dressed.

As he donned his armour, Alex passed a few brief glances her way. Her lithe frame provoked some passing thoughts. They were not of a lecherous nature. It was something a little more sobering than that. He was reminded that she was not too far off turning fifty, but from appearances, she seemed no older than his own years, if that.

Not for the first time, he was again reminded of Monika's parents. Just like Alex, Monika's father had been a Nord, though he'd live a rather different life. Nikulas had been a sailor, a merchant and a father of three children. He'd seemed perfectly satisfied with the life that he'd lived. It seemed obvious that he was far more concerned over those he would be leaving behind, than the matter of his days drawing to an end. He'd made it into his eighties, before his time was up. That was quite old for a Nord, but of course, potions and magical treatment from healers could only do so much.

Alex didn't actually know how old Monika's mother might be, but her Altmer blood had probably always meant that she was going to outlive her husband in most likely circumstances. He really wasn't even that certain of just how long most High Elves lived, but he supposed that Elwyn might still be around by the time that his own days were done.

As Alex pulled on his boots, he was thinking that Monika was only half-Altmer, but even if she didn't live as long as her mother, he imagined that she'd still outlive a typical Nord, and probably by far more than the twenty-odd years that she already had on him. That notion seemed to weigh heavily on his thoughts from time to time.

Still, Alex was put in mind of some of the things that Nikulas had said to him as they bonded over that vegetable patch behind his house in Wayrest. Her father carried no notable regret over the years he passed with his wife and children. He'd suggested that if he'd had a bit more sense, he might have done certain things a little differently, but there was no sense in complaining that he wasn't perfect. Overall, Nikulas had been pretty pleased with the way things had turned out with the extended family in Wayrest.

The old Nord was proud of each of his children and just as proud of the grandchildren that had come along. He'd briefly lamented some passing disappointment over the idea that Monika hadn't brought him a grandchild. He knew that he wouldn't be around to see it, but he also made a point of telling Alex it wasn't too late for Elwyn to see that come to pass.

Monika's voice roused Alex from his passing thoughts. "You oughta run a comb through your hair."

Alex noticed that she'd already dressed as he was daydreaming. She'd also finished combing her own hair and was just pulling on her boots. He glanced about for a comb.

Monika already had the comb in her hand. She stood up and waved him over. "Come here." She started tidying his hair once he was close enough. "Don't reckon we'll need any weapons today. Just need to get over there and be ready when everyone's called."

"Okay." Alex accepted.

Finishing with his hair, she stepped back to check her handiwork with a quick nod of satisfaction. "Get something to eat upstairs, before heading over?"

"Yes, okay." He agreed easily enough.

* * *

Karl gro-Baroth paused a moment to glance out the window to the left of his desk. It looked like another fairly fine autumn day outside. There had been a slight chill in the air when he rose a couple of hours earlier. Just like the past few days, the rising sun had warmed up the morning fairly quickly. The distant sound of the bells ringing out from the Chapel of Stendarr told him that it had just gone eight.

The last of those sleeping on the bunks of the second level had just departed. It wasn't too much of a surprise that Henrik and Catius were the last two to get up. Karl was just slightly relieved that Frederick had ended up in the basement level the previous evening, instead of on the second level. He imagined that those down on that lower level held a different opinion over the matter.

Karl figured that with all the activity down on the main level of the guildhall, he ought to be seeing the Guild Porter up on the second level fairly soon to open the windows and survey any mess left behind in the common bunking area.

Though he was shuffling through his notes and referring to that big map that he'd been looking to, he still kept an eye out for Dale. As soon as he saw him, he intended to send the porter back down to inform everyone in the guildhall to be ready for the gathering that morning.

He'd also be asking Dale to send out young Vinnus Odiil to make a quick dash about town to the various inns, taverns and other obvious locations to make sure that everyone made it to the guildhall that morning.

Karl wanted everybody gathered outside by the rear porch by mid-morning, so he could make sure that all the Guild Fighters were across what he had planned. Even though he'd be going over some things with the team leaders afterward, he wanted all of them there at the same time when he outlined the whole operation.

* * *

Malcolm Forester and Rena Maplewood emerged from the Arborwatch Tavern and started making their way across Great Oak Plaza toward the Fighters Guild. The open street vendors were already setting up for business and there were more than a few people out on the street headed in each direction. Some were coming up toward the main plaza, but more were headed for the southern end of town.

Both Forester and Maplewood had risen fairly early that morning, but had been in no particular hurry to head out. Forester had even taken time to trim his goatee beard and shave the other areas of his face. Once they were dressed, they went downstairs and took a morning meal in the tavern, before casually deciding that it would soon be time to go see what was happening over at the guildhall.

The bells of the chapel had finished ringing not long before they stopped by the main service counter of the tavern again to settle payment for another evening. They were confident that they'd be staying in Chorrol for at least another night before heading out.

It was on the street just outside the Arborwatch that they ran into the lad from the Odiil Farms settlement. He recognised the both of them right away and passed on the Guild Master's request for everyone to assemble behind the guildhall. Odiil only knew that the meeting would take place around mid-morning and nothing more than that. After checking with them that were no other Guild Fighters staying at the Arborwatch, he continued on down the street, and the other two continued on toward the guildhall.

Since they'd already received notification of what was expected, Forester and Maplewood headed directly for the outdoor training area out behind the guildhall, rather than going inside.

Several other Guild Fighters were already out there behind the building. Forester was briefly distracted by Henrik and Catius coming out of the guildhall onto the rear porch. The Nord and Imperial were laughing and jostling one another in a friendly fashion. It seemed that whatever had caused that fiction between them the previous afternoon appeared to be completely forgotten. He recalled that it was often much the same with Artellian and Temel-Za, back in Skingrad. Although, Forester never could tell whether the Argonian actually held any lingering grudges. At least, not from trying to read his expressions.

Rena nudged Forester to get his attention. He followed her gaze, noticing that Elynwen had arrived in Chorrol and was currently speaking with Suvaris. Temel-Za and Jaras Artellian were just nearby, speaking with the Orc and Nord woman from Cheydinhal.

After just a moment, Forester spotted Ras'Dar. The diminutive Suthay Khajiit was looking up at Frederick with a curious expression. That Imperial man that was new to Chorrol's guildhall was with them. No doubt, Frederick was regaling them with some tall tale.

With the exception of just a few, it seemed that nearly everyone was out there. However, a quick look around seemed to indicate no obvious sign of Northwind or Pinewatch.

At Rena's suggestion, they made their way over to see Elynwen.

Forester cleared his throat as they approached. "Ah Elynwen, I see that you've arrived with the rest of us."

Suvaris looked to Forester and Maplewood, inclining his head in silent greeting.

Turning to face them, the Bosmer woman tilted her head in acknowledgment. "Forester, Maplewood. Yes, we got in last night, just on nightfall."

"No trouble along the road?" Rena prompted.

Elynwen shrugged mildly. "Nothing of any concern."

"Very good." Forester nodded.

Elynwen looked to Forester. "Did the Guild Master brief you at all?"

Forester raised his eyebrows. "Well ah, we did report in to let him know that we were here and that you were on the way, but no, he didn't really provide us with any specific details."

With another tilt of her head, Elynwen shrugged. "From what he told me, it looks like the Skingrad guildhall will be splitting into two groups. I'll be leading one group and you'll lead the other."

Forester nodded. "As Guildhead Canne suggested, then?"

"Something like that. I won't claim to know all of what he has planned, just yet. Only the broader strokes of it."

Forester looked to Suvaris with a curious expression.

The Dunmer responded. "No, I don't really know any more than we discussed yesterday. Only that I'll be leading my compatriots from Cheydinhal."

Elynwen spoke again. "The Guild Master should be telling us the full plan this morning." She shifted to cast a glance toward the rear porch of the building.

Forester and Maplewood turned to follow her gaze, as did Suvaris. There was nothing to see, but they would be expecting to see Karl over there on that porch when he was ready to conduct his briefing.

Suvaris passed a comment. "Once the Guild Master is ready, I'm certain that we'll be made well aware of it."

"Of course." Forester agreed, looking back to the Dunmer.

It was just then that the rear doors of the guildhall opened. Forester and Maplewood both turned to look in that direction. The Guild Porter paused in the doorway to take a look about at those gathered outside, then went straight back inside.

Turning away from that false alarm, a brief conversation resumed. Expecting that he already knew the likely answer from what she'd already said, Forester asked Elynwen whether any sign of goblins had been spotted along the Hackdirt Road between Skingrad and Chorrol on the previous day.

The Wood Elf confirmed that she'd seen no indication of such a thing. She mentioned only that they'd encountered a bear by the roadside just before Hackdirt. It caused no trouble for them, since the creature had run off in response to a few arrows and some shouting and shield banging. Otherwise, that back road had been relatively quiet.

Responding to Rena's question about The Gold Road, Elynwen advised that there hadn't been any fresh reports of goblin attacks along that stretch in the few days since they'd left Skingrad. Since Karl gro-Baroth had advised her that he'd arranged for units from the Legion to deal with that specific area, she seemed confident that it wouldn't be too long before that particular thing was no longer a concern for anyone.

Noting that the younger Dunmer in his charge had just taken up a bow to get in some target practice, Suvaris politely excused himself to go see after Aldreth.

Just a moment later, the rear doors of the guildhall opened again. Elynwen was already looking in that direction. Forester and Rena turned about to see. That time it was Monika and Alex emerging from the guildhall. They paused just briefly on the porch and looked about. In response to Foresters friendly gaze, they made their way over toward him.

Friendly greetings were exchanged. Though it was fair to note that the greeting between Monika and Elynwen seemed somewhat less warm. There was no open hostility, but it always seemed that the Bosmer remained slightly cool and reserved in Monika's immediate presence. It was most likely due to Guildhead Canne's notable dislike for the 'Northwind woman', as she commonly referred to her. Though Elynwen had never experienced any direct conflict with Monika, she tended to side with her superior.

In conversation with Forester, Elynwen had commented briefly on the make up of their respective teams with a tone of approval. She mentioned that as well heading her own team, she was the most effective healer, tracker and archer. She added that Temel-Za was competent enough with a bow. With regard to Forester's team, she commented upon his own healing skills and his effectiveness with ranged destruction magic. She noted that Ras'Dar's tracking and archery skills would serve the balance of his own team rather well.

After just a few moments, Alex had spotted Ras'Dar speaking with Janus Loran and mentioned going over to see the Khajiit. As he moved away, Monika excused herself from those three Skingrad Guild Fighters and followed him.

Alex spoke up first. "Ras'Dar, it is good to see you again."

The cat's ears pricked up and he turned about with a broad grin upon his stubby snout. He was one of those Suthay Khajiit. Shorter than the Suthay-raht and with those feline-shaped feet that don't fit into regular boots. Though he was short, the Khajiit carried a muscular frame. Upon his head, he wore his golden mane in shorter braids. A sandy coloured fur covered the rest of his body.

Ras'Dar's wide smile remained in place as his gaze flickered back and forth between Alex and Monika. "This one is very pleased to be seeing you again."

Monika passed comment. "Yeah well, you look well. I hear that the Fighters Guild is working out well for you."

The Khajiit nodded in an animated fashion. "Ras'Dar has been very pleased to be serving at Skingrad."

Alex added another comment. "Forester said that you have already made second rank over at Skingrad."

Ras'Dar nodded again. "Yes, yes. Khajiit is working very hard to be good enough for others at Fighters Guild." He paused on a thought. "Ras'Dar should be asking about Bosmer girl. Belwen is well, yes?"

Monika nodded. "Yes, she is. Belwen is still working for Nerussa at the Wawnet Inn. It seems to suit her well enough. Both of them, I s'pose."

Just then, a few heads turned again in response to movement at the rear doors of the guildhall. It was just young Vinnus Odiil returning from dashing about town. From the look of things, his errand had been mostly unnecessary. Monika and Alex had run into him on the street on their way up from the inn. By the time they'd arrived at the guildhall, it looked like all the other Guild Fighters were already there. Everyone except for Vinnus, anyway.

Janus Loran had been standing there quietly until just then. "Ras'Dar was just telling me about some of the goblins they've dealt with about Skingrad." The former Legionnaire was one of those fairly ordinary looking types. Though he was Colovian, he looked just a bit like Alex, only a little older, with a slightly darker complexion and a neatly cropped head of dark brown hair.

The smaller Khajiit affected a serious expression. "This one had not needed to fight against goblins before. Ras'Dar had seen only one or two goblins in forests about Riverhold of Elsweyr. Not so many as those we have fought near Skingrad over recent moons."

Alex looked to Janus without actually verbalising a question.

Loran shrugged. "I've fought the odd goblin before, with the Legion, but I haven't had to deal with any larger numbers. Not larger tribal groups or the like."

Monika spoke up. "Yeah well, I hope you're ready for this. It's not gonna be like what you're used to."

Loran affected a confident expression. "Yes, I think so, even though this will be a bit different from serving with the Legion."

Monika responded. "Yes, it is different. With breaking up into smaller teams, we're not relying upon numbers. It's more about taking the goblins down with the least amount of trouble. Whenever possible, pick them off from a distance. Try to thin out their numbers before needing to get in close. Most of all, we watch out for each other when we're working together like that."

Loran returned a curt nod. "I get it. Follow your lead."

Monika's expression indicated she was moderately satisfied with that response.

The former soldier affected a slight smirk. "One other thing's different from Legion operations. As well as the contract payment, we get to keep whatever we find out there."

"Don't expect too much from goblins." Monika's retort carried an impassive tone.

Loran shrugged with a crooked grin.

Just then, the door at the rear door of the guildhall opened again. The Guild Porter poked his head out. He quickly looked from side to side, then closed the door again.

"Can't be too long now." Monika surmised.

Alex released a short sigh. "All this waiting around." He probably wasn't the only one thinking that.

Monika glanced to the relatively clear skies. "At least the weather is fair."

~O~


	9. Chapter 9

Under Autumn Skies: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 9

Middas the 29th of Hearthfire 4E49 Late Morning

It had to be well after ten as Karl gro-Baroth left his office. He noticed that the main level of the guildhall had gone real quiet as he came downstairs. At first, it looked like there was nobody about at all until he saw the Guild Porter poke his head out from the kitchen area.

"Dale, everyone outside?"

The porter tossed a cleaning cloth back into the kitchen, then came out. "Yes Guild Master, I believe so."

Karl nodded curtly. "Right, that's good. Can ya give us a hand with this?"

"Of course." Dale came over to help.

Karl was juggling several items. He held some scrolls under one arm, some documents in one hand, a hammer and a pouch of nails in the other. He passed the hammer and pouch over to Dale. "I wanna get these maps nailed up on the wall outside."

Dale returned a silent nod, then followed the big Orc toward the back doors along the northern wall of the guildhall.

Stepping outside onto the rear porch, Karl noticed that it looked like everyone was out there. At least, as far as he could tell. Most of the Guild Fighters looked to be just milling about and talking among themselves. Just a few were sparring under the morning sun.

He spotted his Breton second speaking with that other Orc that came with Suvaris from Cheydinhal and called out to him. "Hey, Montrose."

Francois Montrose excused himself and headed directly for the porch.

"Can I get ya ta round up everyone an' get 'em ready?"

"Will do." Montrose dashed off to spread the word that Karl's briefing was about to start and to try herding everybody toward to the area just near the rear porch.

Karl returned his attention to Dale and getting those two maps fixed to the outside wall. One map covered a wider area stretching from County Chorrol to the Imperial City, with Skingrad down in the lower left corner. The various settlements, farms and other notable locations and landmarks were clearly indicated on that map.

The other map featured a smaller area with fewer locations on it. Most of what featured on that second map was just part of The Great Forest. Chorrol was on the left side of that map. The Orange Road skirted along near the top and The Black Road along the bottom, with the Fort Ash settlement clearly marked along that road. A section of The Red Ring Road appeared on the right hand side. There were only about six locations marked inside the forest area. They were mostly just old ruins and caves. One marking indicated the site of the remains of a broken Oblivion Gate from the time of that crisis.

With those maps nailed up in place where they could be clearly seen, Karl grabbed his other documents and then gave the porter the nod.

Dale understood exactly what he meant. He raised his hands and made an effort to get everyone's attention. "Please direct your attention toward the Guild Master." It seemed that only a few paid him proper attention.

"Listen up." Karl shouted with a bit more authority than the porter's voice carried.

The murmurs and mumbles faded somewhat, without completely falling away to perfect silence.

"Everybody quiet." Frederick boomed loudly. The big Nord looked about to see that everyone was in compliance.

Karl spoke up again. "Yeah awright, everybody listen up. Ya all know why we're here and what's sposed ta be goin' down. Least in general terms." He paused. "Been a good twenty years since the last proper goblin cull. What we've been seein' lately is fair indication that's been way too long."

A dull murmur of agreement was heard from a few among the crowd. Frederick shot a harsh glare about the gathering, toward no one in particular. That served to quickly return the group to a general state of silence and attention.

Karl waited just a moment before continuing. "This ain't gonna be just a free for all. I wanna make it real clear that I 'spect you lot to keep to the plan an' get this done in an orderly fashion." He paused again. "Now, we're doin' this to take out a lot of goblins, but we ain't aimin' to wipe them out. Just get the numbers down a fair bit. In any case, if there was no gobs, then there'd just be more other problems. Like the number of wolves an' forest rats gettin' outa control or somethin' else like that."

Karl stepped back toward the wall, drawing attention to that map that covered the broader area. In turn, he pointed to specific locations on the lower part of the map. "First up, I'll point out what I got organised with the Legion. Down here, some units from the Ninth and Sixth Legion are gatherin' near Weye and this spot by the White Rose River. They're gonna be sweepin' these parts of the forest to the north and south of The Gold Road."

He pointed to a location on the upper right hand side of the map. "Over here, I got some Third Legion gatherin' near Aleswell. They're gonna be sweepin' the area from The Red Ring Road north to The Orange Road, then makin' their way westward."

"Is that the whole Third Legion?" Henrik asked the question.

Frederick glared at the other Nord. Henrik shrugged apologetically, falling silent.

Karl responded to the query. "No it ain't. Just the units under one Centurion."

Henrik opened his mouth again, then decided not to actually speak.

Karl looked to his newest Guild Fighter. Up until just recently, he'd been serving as a Legionnaire in the Twelfth. "Loran?"

Janus Loran hesitated before responding. "Well ah, under one Centurion, depending upon support roles, that's anything up to eighty soldiers in total. With no cavalry involvement in this sort of thing, more likely only about sixty-odd active soldiers."

"Sixty." Vinnus Odiil spoke in a small voice.

Karl spoke up again to take back the focus. "Shouldn't need ta be tellin' you lot, but I'll say it anyways. Regular Legion soldiers ain't like Guild Fighters. They're good at followin' orders and such. An' they're good at fightin' armies an' stuff like that." He paused to look at everyone. "But they'll most likely be makin' so much noise, that they're gonna be scarin' the gobs off, if they're only in smaller groups. Even so, up against a big goblin tribe, that's where they'll come into their own. An' that's what I'm countin' on."

The Guild Master drew attention toward the second map that showed that particular area of the forest in greater detail. He moved his hand along The Black Road between Chorrol and the Fort Ash settlement. "Our job's gonna be to sweep through the forest from here eastward. To do that, you lot are gonna break up into six teams of no less than three. Each team's gonna cover a specific area. The aim is ta have all the teams eventually meet up at the ruins of Lindai." He pointed at the relevant mark on the map. "After gettin' through whatever else is out there, the plan is ta get near this spot where there's s'posed ta be a big tribe of gobs, but wait for the Third Legion to turn up before goin' in."

Karl advised that each of the six groups of Guild Fighters would be comprised of those that were already well used to working together. He went on to list out the leaders of those six teams.

Montrose and Northwind would be heading each of the two Chorrol teams. Elynwen and Forester would be leading the two Skingrad teams. Since they held seniority, Frederick the Loud and Suvaris would handle those from Bruma and Cheydinhal.

Referring to his papers, Karl clarified the make up of each of those six teams.

Frederick's group of Guild Fighters from Bruma was perfectly obvious. He'd have Wilhem, Rolf and Hans with him.

It was just as obvious with Suvaris' people from Cheydinhal. He'd be leading Griznak, Leda and Aldreth.

Karl had already decided on the mix of the two Chorrol teams some time ago, before anything else had been looked at and he'd stuck with that grouping. Montrose would be taking Catius and Henrick. Northwind would have Pinewatch, Odiil and Loran.

In a similar fashion, the make up of the two Skingrad teams had already been in mind and were finalised in discussion with Elynwen just the previous evening. She'd have Temel-Za and Artellian with her. Forester would have Maplewood and Ras'Dar.

With that aspect sorted for everyone concerned, Karl went on to detail exactly where each group would be headed. Directing attention to the maps, he advised that the Cheydinhal team should firstly head to Fort Ash. From there, they'd head east, then work around toward the north. On the map, he indicated the part of the forest they'd be covering, tracing an arcing line up toward those Ayleid ruins where the goblin tribes were meant to be.

Elynwen's Skingrad team would also start off from Fort Ash, then work northward along the eastern side of The Black Road. He indicated a path that ran adjacent to where Suvaris' team would be headed.

He expected both of those teams to head off for Fort Ash the next morning and then be ready to get under way first thing on Fredas. All the others teams were expected to leave from Chorrol that same morning.

Moving his hand toward the upper part of the map, Karl indicated that the Bruma team would be setting off along The Orange Road, then work along that area of the forest to eventually make their way southward toward the Lindai ruins.

Montrose's team was meant to head off from the north side of Chorrol and head eastward, covering the area just to the south of Frederick's group.

Northwind's team would be going just south of Chorrol toward Weynon Priory and then working their way eastward, just south of Montrose's group.

Forester's Skingrad team was to go to the Odiil Farm settlement and then head northeast through the forest. That group would be covering the area between the path of Northwind's and Elywen's teams.

Karl reiterated that all the teams should be converging upon Lindai, but they should hold off until the Third Legion was in place. He indicated a spot just north of those ruins. He advised that there was meant to be a wooded hillside that overlooked those ruins. By his reckoning, that was the best place for everyone to meet up.

With each of those major parts of the plan explained, the Guild Master stepped away from the maps to address the gathering directly.

He glanced up to the mostly clear skies. "From the looks of things, 'less things change unexpectedly, the weather oughta be no problem at all. Right now, Secunda's on the wane, but Masser will be full on Sundas night. So, there oughta still be plenty of moonlight at night. Even so, don't go fightin' tired if ya don't hafta. In any event, gobs an' other things are much easier to spot in daylight."

Karl paused on a thought. "Remember, them goblins are the main reason for the goin' out there, but they ain't the only things in that forest. Should go without sayin', I wanna hear about gobs goin' down, not Guild Fighters. So, be careful out there an' get yerselves back in one piece."

The Guild Master paused to look over the faces of the gathering once again before he continued. "I'm gonna wanna see the six team leaders upstairs again. Just two at a time. As for the rest of ya, that oughta give ya enough time to get any supplies that are needed. Archers oughta make sure you got arrows. Whether or not ya got healers with magic skills on ya team, make sure ya got healin' potions, bandages an' the like. An' like I said, be careful out there."

After another pause, Karl spoke again. "Reckon that's about it, 'less anyone's got questions that need answerin'."

There was a moment of passing dull murmurs, but none of the Guild Fighters directly raised anything. For most of them, it all seemed perfectly straightforward. Just get out there and take down as many goblins as they came across in the forest, until getting to those old Ayleid ruins. Then, wait for the Legion before taking out that larger goblin tribe.

Karl advised that he'd leave those maps up there for everyone to examine as needed. He then indicated that he wanted to see Suvaris and Elynwen first, since they were leaving first and going to Fort Ash, then he'd see the other team leaders in pairs afterward.

With his documents in hand, the big Orc turned about to head back inside the guildhall. Suvaris and Elynwen shifted to follow him inside and up to his office.

* * *

With the Guild Master's main briefing concluded, the gathering of Guild Fighters started to disperse a little. Odiil, Loran and Aldreth stepped up onto the porch to study the maps more closely. Some of the others drifted off in familiar groupings. Frederick headed off after those other three from Bruma, when it looked like they were planning to stray on their own. In Elynwen's absence, all of the Skingrad Guild Fighters seemed to cluster just near Forester.

Forester took a step toward Montrose. "Well, I suppose that some of us need to wait around a little longer. At least until Suvaris and Elynwen are done."

Montrose responded with a shrug. "I don't expect that they'll be too long." He spoke with that affected accent that implied he was really from High Rock, like his parents. In truth, he'd never been outside of Cyrodiil.

Forester was reasonably aware that Monika held some personal annoyance with regard to the Breton's affectations, but he wasn't really bothered by it all. "As his second, surely you would have already known most of the Guild Master's plan of attack?"

Montrose shrugged again. "A lot of it, but not all of it. I did expect that I might be leading Catius and Henrick. I actually thought that we might be headed for Fort Ash, but it looks like Suvaris has that."

Forester nodded. "Yes well, I suppose it makes some sense of sorts. The Bruma team at one end, the Cheydinhal team at the other and the rest of us evenly distributed in between."

Montrose reflected an agreeable expression. "Yes, I think so."

Maplewood sidled up beside her husband. "I s'pose we'll need to be looking to stocking up on some supplies this afternoon."

Forester looked to her with a mild expression. "Yes, I expect so."

"Might wait until after you've spoken with the Guild Master."

"Yes, of course." Forester maintained an agreeable tone.

Having overheard that discussion between Forester and Maplewood, Alex turned to Monika with a suggestion. "Should I be heading off to stock up on supplies?"

Monika wrinkled her nose. "Nah, it can wait until after I've seen Karl. We've already got plenty of arrows and enough potions and stuff."

"We will need some food." Alex suggested.

"Yeah, can't live on pears." She returned a crooked grin. That morning, they'd just left the greater portion of those ripening pears in the guildhall kitchen, keeping just a few of them for themselves. "What we're gonna need is some dried rations and the like from the general store."

Alex looked like he was about to suggest that he could easily deal with that on his own, but decided against it, anticipating that she held other ideas.

Monika continued. "Yeah, don't let Vinnus or Janus wander off. I want them to come with us to the stores. Make sure they're both properly equipped and supplied. Especially Janus, he still thinks too much like a Legionnaire."

"Okay." Alex just agreed with her, casting an eye over toward those other two.

Odiil, Loran and Aldreth were still looking at those maps and appeared to be discussing various points of interest related to what was marked.

Monika turned to Forester to offer some further insight relating to those smaller goblins incursions about the Odiil Farms settlement, since that was where he'd be leading his own team before heading off deeper into the forest.

At that same time, it seemed that various discussions were taking place between the other Guild Fighters outside. Montrose had pulled aside Catius and Henrick to tell them a few things before they disappeared off on their own. Griznak and Leda hung together, apparently waiting for Suvaris to return. The other Guild Fighters from Skingrad milled about just near Forester, talking among themselves.

A little further away, it almost sounded as though Frederick was arguing with his comrades from Bruma. However, it was more likely that he was just telling them what he thought they should be getting in the way of supplies.

Before too long, Suvaris and Elynwen had returned, emerging from the rear doors of the guildhall. The older Dunmer paused to speak with Aldreth on the porch. Elynwen stepped down and walked over toward her own people. She advised Forester to head on up to the Guild Master's office.

At Forester's suggestion, Monika agreed to join him and they headed directly inside the guildhall to go speak with Karl.

Just as Suvaris and Aldreth moved to join those other two from Cheydinhal, Frederick's voice rang out again. "Suvaris, my friend. Have you finished with Karl gro-Baroth already?"

"Well yes, it didn't take quite so long." The older Dunmer met Frederick's gaze with his piercing red eyes.

The bulky Nord looked about with a slight frown. "Where's Forester?"

"I believe that he's gone upstairs with Northwind." Suvaris offered.

Frederick grunted. "I was intending to go see the Guild Master with him." He quickly set his eyes upon Montrose and moved toward the Breton. "Montrose."

Francois Montrose flinched in response to the booming noise and turned to see why Frederick was calling out to him. Catius and Henrick took that as their cue that he was done with them and went on their way. Alex had already stepped back a little, but hadn't gone far.

"It seems that we'll be going up to see the Guild Master together." Frederick patted the smaller man upon the shoulder rather firmly.

Montrose stooped slightly from the unexpectedly firm hand. "Yes, so it seems. As soon as the other two are done."

Frederick's broad grin seemed just a little too enthusiastic to be perfectly authentic. It wasn't as though he really knew Montrose. In fact, he hardly knew him at all. It seemed like he was overcompensating for that circumstance.

To avoid an oddly awkward silence, Montrose asked the big Nord just how well that he knew that particular area he'd be heading off into.

Of course, Frederick knew The Orange Road well enough. He was also aware of a couple of caves located close to the roadside along that stretch of road. However, he'd not previously had much reason go too deeply into that specific part of The Great Forest.

Montrose went on to offer the benefit of his experience with that general area.

Frederick appeared to listen with interest.

During that discourse, Alex had edged further away from Montrose, instead gravitating toward the cluster of Guild Fighters from Skingrad.

After speaking with Elynwen about something, Maplewood turned to Alex. "Didn't see you at the Arborwatch last night. I thought you and Monika might've joined us, if you finished up early enough."

Alex shrugged in an apologetic fashion. "We were training right up until dark."

She nodded with an understanding expression. "Ah, I see. Yeah, we were having an early meal anyway. With Suvaris… and Aldreth, the other Dunmer. Would've been a bit too late by then."

Alex didn't say anything, but his expression indicated his understanding.

Rena continued. "Yeah well, we won't be heading out until the morning after tomorrow. We could try again for tonight?"

Alex nodded. "I would like that. I will mention it to Monika."

"If we do though, still better to make it fairly early. Like, before six. Before the rush."

"Yes. Good idea." He'd been keeping one eye on Vinnus and Janus. Noticing that they were walking away from those maps on the wall, Alex waved out to them to get their attention. He looked back to Rena, apologetically. "I need to speak with these two."

Maplewood returned a short nod.

Alex converged on the two Imperials. "Monika wants us to wait for her."

Loran frowned a little. "What's up?"

Alex shrugged slightly. "Nothing, really. She just wants us all together when we go, to make sure we are properly supplied."

Loran returned a shrug of his own. "Sure. Makes sense."

"She did say not to wander off." Odiil added, glancing back toward the porch, indicating that she'd said that when she'd passed by.

Alex anticipated some of the things that Monika might be raising with them. He already knew that neither Vinnus nor Janus knew anything about healing magic or the like. He mentioned that the both of them should be making sure that they have potions and other supplies for the treatment of injury. Paraphrasing some things that he'd often enough, he suggested that it would be far better to avoid any injuries when they were out there. Even so, it would always be better to have those supplies and not need them, than not having them right they needed them.

Janus was reminded of the way the Legion operated with that kind of thing. It wasn't common to see a proper healer in any Legion unit. Still, nearly every field unit on deployment would have at least one soldier with basic healing training.

More for the benefit of Janus than Vinnus, Alex mentioned that both Monika and he had some basic training with healing spells. Of course, Monika was better at it, but Alex could manage well enough with minor things. Still, he reiterated that it would be far better that no one found themselves in need of that.

The former Legionnaire wasn't about to disagree with that suggestion at all.

Before too long, Forester and Monika had returned from that upstairs meeting with Karl gro-Baroth. Frederick the Loud had noticed that right away. Drawing the attention of Montrose, the pair of them headed off to go take their turn with the Guild Master.

Stepping down from the rear porch, Monika quickly homed in on Alex and those other two. Forester headed for his own comrades, then he and Elynwen saw to briefing and organising those other Skingrad Guild Fighters.

By that time, midday had come and gone, giving way to the afternoon. Monika outlined her immediate intent for the remainder of the day. After waiting for Vinnus to return from visiting the guildhall's bathroom, the four of them headed off together to look at stocking up on supplies.

* * *

The afternoon was growing late by the time that Alex and Monika finally returned to the Oak and Crosier. Of course, both Loran and Odiil had gone off back to the guildhall after they'd parted ways.

After leaving the vicinity of guildhall earlier that afternoon, they'd firstly visited the College of Whispers, located just nearby. Monika negotiated with Samuel, the Breton man who usually attended the front counter, to make sure that everyone was properly stocked with the appropriate potions.

In passing, Alex had exchanged brief greetings with Patrick, the balding middle-aged man who had provided his training in basic healing spells the previous year. Once again, Patrick had dropped some less than subtle hints that Alex could benefit from investing in learning some more advanced healing techniques.

Though Alex hadn't recently seen her, he knew that Monika was a close friend of Florence, the Colovian woman in charge of Chorrol's College of Whispers. He imagined that if they hadn't been otherwise busy, Monika might have liked to take some time to go have a chat with her.

Once they were done with that place, they'd headed off down to the blacksmith store down the street and then off to the general store down at the southern end of town.

Monika and Alex didn't really need anything from the smith, but they were there to ensure that the other two were properly stocked with archery supplies. Young Vinnus was easy enough to persuade. It was more about making sure that Loran was properly equipped.

Passing Elynwen and some other Skingrad Guild Fighters along the street, they continued onward to the general store located not far from the Oak and Crosier Inn. They each stocked up on relevant supplies according to likely need. Since they were likely to be in the forest for several days, dried rations and things like that represented the main priority.

Once Alex and Monika were back at the Oak and Crosier, they set aside the supplies they'd purchased with the intent of getting everything sorted and packed the next day.

Alex had been holding onto a thought. "Rena suggested that we might join them for dinner at the Arborwatch."

"Oh, yes?" Monika continued sorting some items spread out on the bench.

"She suggested that they would be eating early, before the evening rush in the tavern. It is still early enough."

Monika made a noise that indicated that she was listening; though she kept at what she was doing.

Alex pressed a little more. "That would be the last chance for that, before we head off into the forest."

Monika released a sigh. She looked up to those small windows near the ceiling, gauging the fading light coming from outside. "Yeah, alright then." She sighed again. "Don't wanna make a late night of it."

"No, of course not."

"Well, I s'pose we'd better get over there, then."

Alex readily agreed, making an effort to quickly tidy up things so that they could head off as soon as possible.

Soon enough, Monika and Alex left the Oak and Crosier and headed up the street to the Arborwatch Tavern. Once they were inside, they thought that they might need to look for those other two. However, Forester and Maplewood had just been coming down the stairs as they arrived. After exchanging casual greeting, they secured a table in the tavern and looked to getting some dinner.

Some casual conversation passed over a meal. It seemed that Rena kept steering the tone of conversation to things that highlighted recent activities involving both herself and Forester. At the same time, it seemed that Monika's comments more often appeared to point toward other people. It was entirely possible that neither Alex nor Forester noticed anything at all.

As was generally the case, Forester was the last one to finish his meal. Once he'd finished, he passed a few comments relating to that brief meeting that he and Monika attended with the Guild Master.

There hadn't been all that much to it. Karl had mostly just gone over what he'd already said. For the most part, it seemed that he just wanted to make sure that each of the team leaders were clear on the details and happy with what had been organised.

Even afterward, it seemed that the team leader meetings didn't really breed much in the way of further discussion.

During a pause, Alex passed an idle comment. "I thought that Ras'Dar might be here with you tonight."

Forester cleared his throat. "Yes well, I'm sure I'll be seeing quite enough of him over the following days."

Rena nudged him with her elbow. "Ras'Dar's okay. I reckon it's Elynwen who got the tough job. She gets to manage those other two; and she still has to fight goblins."

Forester's expression indicated that he held no argument with that.

Monika added her own comments, mentioning that she didn't mind not having to listen to any bickering between Henrick and Catius; Montrose was welcome to that. Though she added that she knew what to expect from young Odiil, she didn't seem so sure of Loran. Even though she accepted his years of experience as a Legionnaire, she still held some minor reservation over how well he'd handle himself with the Fighters Guild.

Before too long, with the tavern starting to grow a bit busier, the four Guild Fighters agreed to call it a night. After brief farewells, Monika and Alex headed off as Forester and Rena returned back upstairs.

Returning to the Oak and Crosier, Monika and Alex made their way directly downstairs to the basement level of the inn. In turn, they visited the bathrooms on that level and then retired to their room to turn in for the evening.

Alex passed some time fussing over the supplies that they'd be taking with them in their packs. Monika had urged him to leave it for the morning. As she suggested, there would be plenty of time for that then. The next day would be all about those last minute preparations and then another early evening before heading out early the following morning. Even with all going well, it would most likely be several days before they returned to the comfort of that place.

~O~


	10. Chapter 10

Under Autumn Skies: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 10

Fredas the 1st of Frostfall 4E49

Both Monika and Alex were up before the dawn that morning. That wasn't anything particularly different for Alex. He was used to waking with the sunrise, even if he was not actually getting up quite that early. He had been waking fairly early every morning since getting back from that farm up near Battlehorn Castle. However, that was the first morning that week that he actually rose right away.

Even though Monika had slept much later each day since they'd returned to the Oak and Crosier Inn in Chorrol, she had no trouble at all getting up early that morning, since there was an actual reason to do so. That didn't necessarily put her in a cheery mood, but she was up and prepared to get under way fairly quickly.

During the previous day, they'd sorted through their equipment and supplies and everything had been properly packed and was ready to go. Aside from that task, the only other thing of note they'd attended that day had been a brief visit to the guildhall. That was mostly just about seeing Vinnus Odiil and Janus Loran to make sure that they were fully across the plan and properly organised for Fredas morning.

While they were over there at the guildhall, Monika had a brief conversation with Karl gro-Baroth, since he'd come downstairs to grab something from the kitchen. Alex had later learned that they'd talked about Dale, the Guild Porter. Apparently, Dale had been growing noticeably frustrated with certain things of late. Alex had not really noticed it at all, but Karl had and Monika had also picked up on it. From what Monika had said, it was mostly about the lack of respect that he received from other members of the Fighters Guild.

Karl gro-Baroth certainly recognised that the place couldn't function properly without Dale Gavinus running all the general day to day things of the guildhall. Monika certainly agreed with that and Alex wasn't likely to argue any differently.

Still, since Dale wasn't really viewed by others as a proper Guild Fighter, that tended to come out as a general tone of disrespect.

It was only just that previous day that Alex learned of something that he did not know about the porter. Back when he was still just a low ranking Guild Fighter, during a skirmish with a roadside bandit, Dale been injured by an arrow to the chest. With some luck on his side, he'd survived that near fatal injury and received proper healing treatment. However, that arrow had passed very close to his heart. Even after he'd recovered and healed, he could only exert himself just so much. It wasn't like he was unable to tend to those general duties than he'd taken on as Guild Porter of Chorrol's guildhall, but he remained unable to serve in roles that required active combat. That explained why Alex had never seen him take any involvement in training with other Fighters Guild members.

Of course, Karl, Monika and Montrose had always known all about Dale's circumstances. However, most of the others remained perfectly unaware of those things.

Since Dale wasn't likely to be talking about that sort of thing, Karl intended to have some words with certain Guild Fighters. The last thing that the big Orc wanted was for Dale to pack it all in. Even if the porter could be somewhat annoying, it would be difficult to find anyone else that would do the job near as well.

Karl intended to have a proper conversation with Dale as well. Without turning it into a tavern song, he planned to make sure that the porter knew that his work was considered important and properly valued.

After leaving the guildhall behind that day, Monika and Alex headed back to the Oak and Crosier for the remainder of Turdas.

Since there would be no be opportunity for such things over the following days, Alex had taken the time to have a proper shave that afternoon. He even washed his hair with that potion that Monika had acquired for him. He had again briefly entertained the notion of having it cut shorter, but left that idea aside.

After an early meal, Alex and Monika retired to their basement level room in the inn for another early evening before the work that lay ahead.

Early that previous morning, Suvaris' Cheydinhal team and Elynwen's Skingrad team would have set off for the Fort Ash settlement, located several leagues down The Black Road, about half way to the Imperial City. It was fair to assume that both of those groups had found accommodation at the inn beneath the old fort and would be heading off into The Great Forest just as early on Fredas morning.

Those remaining four teams of Guild Fighters would be setting off from Chorrol just as soon. Frederick's group from Bruma would be leaving via the northern city gates to head off along The Orange Road. Montrose would also leave via those gates just near the guildhall, heading directly into the forest near the eastern side of the city walls.

Forester and Monika's teams needed to make their way just south of the city to arrive at their respective destinations. From those locations, they'd then be heading off into The Great Forest to attend to the task ahead.

The dawn had come and gone, but it was still quite early as Monika and Alex stood waiting outside on the street just near the Oak and Crosier Inn. They were dressed in their leather armour and loaded up with equipment and weapons. Expectant glances were cast up along the street toward the northern end of town. They'd organised for Odiil and Loran to meet them there on the way down to the main gates in the southern wall of the city.

At that time of the morning, there were few people out and about on the streets. It would be a while before any of the stores or open street vendors would be preparing for the business day.

A sleepy looking guard leaned on the wall just by the main gates. It wasn't immediately obvious whether he was still there from the evening shift or whether he'd started the morning shift.

As they waited by the inn, another couple of guards of the city watch came down the hill from Castle Chorrol. It looked like both of them were just starting their day.

A pair of elderly women had made their way down the street from the northern end of town. It looked like they had come from the Castle Row district, that small avenue of houses situated between the castle and the northern city wall. Those two women offered glances of acknowledgment as they passed by and headed westward along Chapel Street. It looked like they were both headed for the temple.

A Dunmer with a weathered face came along the street from the West District and headed directly for the southern gates. From the look of him, it was a fair guess that he worked one of those small farming plots located just outside the main city.

After a short while of waiting for Odiil and Loran, Monika made the suggestion that if those other two didn't turn up soon, she intended to head up the street to the guildhall to go get them. Almost as soon as she had made that suggestion, they noticed some more people coming down the street from that direction.

At the front of the group, were Forester and Maplewood. Just behind them, Ras'Dar was keeping pace. Behind those three, were Odiil and Loran.

Once they'd drawn near, morning greetings were exchanged. Both Forester and Rena seemed to be fairly relaxed and in good cheer. Ras'Dar looked to be excitable and enthusiastic. Both Odiil and Loran looked like they'd rather be sleeping, but otherwise appeared ready to go about the day.

Clearing his throat, Forester looked toward the gates. "Well, since we're all headed in the same direction, we might as well travel together. At least as far as the priory."

"Yeah, sounds good." Monika maintained a businesslike tone.

Everyone fell into step. The procession of Guild Fighters passed by the familiar statue of the Saint of Sancre Tor on their way to the main gates in the city wall. That old statue featured a kneeling woman cradling a fallen soldier. Alex was certain that he'd heard at least four different versions of the story behind that monument since he'd been living in Chorrol. All those tales agreed that it was a memorial for those that fell at the Battle of Sancre Tor, but each version varied with respect to certain details of the figures represented in the sculpture.

As they were walking, Forester passed a comment directed at Monika. "I expect that you'll be past the priory and entering the forest by the first hour."

"Yeah, about that." Monika agreed in an even toned voice.

Rena exchanged a silent glance with her husband.

Forester responded to her silent question. "Yes well, I expect that it will more like three hours before we reach the back of the fields behind Odiil Farms."

"Yeah, usually about that." Monika confirmed that estimate impassively.

They all fell quiet just as they approached the guard by the gates. Silent nods of acknowledgment were exchanged with the weary guard as the group passed though the southern gates. It was the same thing with the other sleepy guard stationed just outside.

Under most normal circumstances, the guards of the city watch were never terribly concerned with people leaving the city. In general, they weren't even all that concerned with people coming into the city, unless it was someone they didn't recognise or just someone of particularly suspicious looking appearance. It was often only when someone new to the job or new to Chorrol was posted at the city gates, that things were much different.

At that time of morning, those open street stalls along the road were not yet attended at all. Nor was there any activity about those few houses on the right. There were two rather small wooden homes just off the road on that western side, with a larger stone building set back behind them. Further along the road on that side, a stablehand was tending some horses in the yard of the large stabling facility.

Across the road from the stable yards, a wagon driver leaned against his rig. The burly Colovian looked to be waiting for the Imperial Trading Company to open. Neither the office nor the warehouse was yet open for business.

Ras'Dar's ears were twitching as he looked back toward those two rows of houses situated on the left-hand side in the crook of the southern city wall. A couple of people were just leaving that area, headed for the small crop fields just over the other side of those houses.

Something about that struck the diminutive Suthay as slightly odd. The only direct comparison he could really make was Skingrad. Aside from the people that ran the Grateful Pass Stables, everyone else lived inside the city walls. Back in Elsweyr, in his hometown of Dune, all the citizens also lived inside the outer city walls. It was much the same down in Orcrest. Even in Riverhold, though that city didn't have the same sort of walls, everybody lived above the fortified gateway at the base of the city. The only exception was that Imperial garrison that housed those soldiers that were permitted to assist the caravans as part of the trade agreement between the Empire and Riverhold's Queen.

The Khajiit's curiosity was given voice. "Ras'Dar does not understand. Why is it that these ones are made to live outside the tall walls?"

Alex spoke up with the short version. "There is not enough room left inside the walls."

Monika elaborated. "Chorrol started to get crowded about thirty years back. Just before the new Emperor." She waved a hand back toward the houses on the left. "Most of this came along after that thing with the flying city, just a few years back. Some of the refugees from Cheydinhal stayed here, instead of going back."

Ras'Dar frowned. "Khajiit has read some things of that. A flying city from the worlds of the Daedra and the raising of dead things, yes?"

Monika replied. "Yeah, something like that. I didn't actually see it."

Loran remained quiet. Of those seven present, he was the only one to have seen those things up close. That was back when he was serving with the Twelfth Legion and still a younger soldier. Provided nobody else brought it up, he was perfectly content with not talking about any of it.

The group continued onward, passing the local office and warehouse of the Imperial Trading Company and the stable yards on the right hand side. They soon reached The Black Road. To the right, that road headed up toward the high country. The only things in that direction were a few farms and the Battlehorn Castle estate. To the left, that was the main thoroughfare between Chorrol and the Imperial City.

Just near that intersection, the familiar sight of those ruins of that old Oblivion Gate came into view. Rising from the remains of the base of an old stone tower, two jagged spires still stood as a reminder of that time when those gateways to Oblivion appeared across all of Tamriel nearly fifty years before. Those blackened spires still featured the blood red colouring about the jagged points at the top. Even after all that time, no plants grew about the base of those dark spires. During the Oblivion Crisis, that gate was the one that threatened Chorrol directly. The Champion of Cyrodiil was said to be the one responsible for closing that gateway.

None of that actually came up in conversation that morning. Ras'Dar had already asked all about it when he'd arrived at Chorrol for the first time just a couple of days before. All the others already knew all of that.

Even though Maplewood hadn't actually seen that particular ruined gateway before, she'd seen plenty of other ones and she was well aware of what happened with Chorrol all those years ago. In fact, her own hometown of Kvatch had fared far worse during that time.

With the Daedric creatures pouring out of the gateway that opened up right by the city gates of Kvatch, that city had been laid to ruin during the waves of assault. Many of the citizens had perished and much of the city ravaged by fire. It took some years for that Colovian city to be rebuilt to something that reflected its former state. Of course, all of that was well before Rena's time.

The Guild Fighters continued onward along The Black Road toward the south. The morning calls of birds still rang out from the trees as they followed the road. Some idle conversation passed as they marched southward. Of course, the topic of the weather soon came up.

It had been quite cool around dawn that morning. However, Forester had noted the morning was already warming up rather quickly. He thought that it seemed rather more like late summer, than mid autumn.

Loran added his own comment, suggesting that the days did still seem rather warm for that time of year. He thought that it seemed even more out of place, given that it was the first day of Frostfall.

Odiil offered his own thoughts. With a tone of irony, he suggested that it might be a few weeks before there was any chance of any morning frosts that year.

Alex expressed his own feelings. He mentioned that he quite liked the warmer weather of County Chorrol. He mentioned that it was usually much cooler and wetter around Falkreath at that time of year. He added that it was not even that unusual to see snow at any time from the month of Hearthfire onward. It all depended upon the prevailing winds.

Soon enough, they'd arrived just outside the Weynon Priory settlement. Even from that distance, the tall walls of Chorrol could still be clearly seen.

Pausing by the old stone well by the front of the priory house, Forester, Maplewood and Ras'Dar offered their brief farewells. Wishes for good luck were exchanged and the Skingrad group then continued onward for the Odiil Farms settlement.

* * *

Monika led her group though the main passage at Weynon Priory. On the left, there was a small farmhouse just near the roadside. Just next to that, was the main priory house and the small chapel was situated just next to that on the right. That chapel looked a bit like the larger temple back in Chorrol, only perhaps just a quarter of the size.

The lesser roadway passed through an archway beneath the upper level of the priory house. That passage passed through the rest of the settlement behind those more prominent structures at the front. A small graveyard lined the far side of the chapel. Sheep were penned in a field on one side with the stabling facilities on the other. There were just another couple of farmhouses in that settlement at the back.

Though he didn't dally too much, Alex took note of the crop fields at the back of the settlement. It seemed that some of those fields were laying fallow, but not all of them. "That must be the last crop of the season."

Young Vinnus assumed that the comment was directed at him, since he was the only other one from a farming background. "Yeah, I expect so. Those potatoes will probably need to come up before the first frost."

Still casting an eye over the field, Alex nodded. "Yes, that sounds right. Those cabbages and leeks would probably be okay with light frost."

Vinnus seemed to agree with that. "Yeah, they would be, but they'll probably be harvested before that."

Monika cast a short glance toward Alex and Vinnus. She didn't say anything, but it was obvious that she wanted them turn their attention toward where they were headed.

Janus Loran didn't seem at all interested in vegetable crops. He was looking off toward the north. At the far side of the settlement, that lesser road veered off in that northerly direction. Further along, it joined to The Orange Road not all that far from the eastern walls of Chorrol. Presumably, Montrose would be leading his own group through that area by about that time. Of course, that was too far away to see.

Clearing the last of those crop fields, the four Guild Fighters left the road and headed eastward for the forest. Not all that far from the settlement, the land dropped off steeply into the forest below. In fact, further down that hillside the ground appeared to drop away out of view. It looked like something more akin to a lightly vegetated cliff-face.

In a slightly wary tone, Loran noted that terrain immediately ahead. "That looks a bit too steep."

Monika spoke up. "Yeah, it is." She gestured with her hand, indicating another direction. "We're heading south for a bit to make our way down there."

Alex and Vinnus already knew what she meant. The last time they'd been there, they'd skirted along the outer edge of the forest to take an easier path down the hillsides.

The better part of an hour passed by as they made their way down the lightly wooded slopes toward the more heavily wooded parts of The Great Forest. Aside from just a few taller oaks and pines, the trees and bushes on those hills hardly seemed to qualify as forest.

Off toward the south, a few thicker copses punctuated the sparser woodlands across the hills in that direction. Not too far beyond those hills, but out of direct view, was the location of the Odiil Farms settlement. Of course, that's where Forester and his comrades were headed.

Looking down toward the main part of the forest, Janus Loran passed an idle comment. "Y'know, they say that during the previous era, the forest wasn't really as thick as that around these parts."

Vinnus Odiil offered his own thoughts. "I heard that back during the early eras, the forest used to be so thick that some stories called it a jungle." He wasn't actually sure of what a jungle might look like, but he figured that it must mean a really thick forest.

Loran agreed casually. "Yeah, I'd heard things like that too."

Looking off toward the south, Vinnus had another thought. "From what my grandfather used to tell me, there'd been a whole lot of over-clearing over the years. Especially along The Black Road."

"Mmm." Loran nodded in agreement as he followed the younger lad's eye. His gaze then shifted from those thinner woodlands to the south. He looked back across the canopy of thicker forestation to the east, again noting the marked difference.

It was relatively common knowledge that a great deal of the excessive harvesting of the forest took place during the reign of Emperor Pelagius IV and that of the Empress who immediately preceded him. Apparently, that activity only eased up a fair bit during the latter part of the reign of Uriel Septim VII, the last of the Septim Emperors.

Back then, during the time of some of those Emperors, the Imperial Foresters had been something else altogether. For a time, a portion of the Legion was actually involved in the lumber trade on behalf of the Empire. Looking back, that seemed a little strange.

Though to be fair, after the Oblivion Crisis, a portion of the Legion had been deployed to assist with that sort of thing during the rebuilding of Kvatch. A similar sort of thing occurred more recently with Cheydinhal, after the damage to that city in the wake of that incident with the flying city and the army of walking dead.

In passing, Loran idly wondered whether one of Forester's forbears was a Legion Forester or perhaps just a traditional Forester. He supposed that he might be able to find out, since he knew people who knew people. He shook off that silly thought. After all, he could just ask Forester directly, the next time that he saw him.

Looking across those forested areas below, the effects of more than fifty years of reduced clearing could be imagined. He didn't really know what it looked like back then, but the main part of The Great Forest did look untouched. He could almost see where the clearing must have been halted. There was a kind of mismatch in the height and density of foliage. Toward the outer edge of the thicker parts of the forest, though some of the pines were taller, there were a lot of shorter oaks challenging the shrubs growing in their shadows. Even about that outer edge of forestation, there seemed clear evidence of the gradual reclamation of the grassy shrub-lands for the forest.

Finally approaching the woodlands below those hills, Loran had been trying to gauge the distance that they needed to cover through the forest. Of course, he held a good idea of how long it took to make the same relative journey by the roads. He tried to estimate how much longer it might take through that kind of country.

The former soldier gave voice to his thoughts. "I was just thinking. At a guess, I think we could most likely get to the Ayleid ruins of Lindai in a single day."

Alex responded. "Last year, we actually made it there and back in one day."

Vinnus adjusted that statement. "It was dark by the time we got back from that."

"That's not what we're doing." Monika's voice carried a firm tone.

She'd already gone over all that the previous day. They wouldn't be following any direct line toward that destination. Their path would see them crisscrossing their way through the forest on the search for goblins. As she'd already suggested, with the rise and fall of the terrain through the heavily wooded forest, as well as resting during the evenings, it would probably take about three or four days before they actually neared those old ruins.

As the team of four Guild Fighters proceeded into the forest, Monika made a point of drawing the attention of the others. She didn't really need to tell Alex anything. Normally, even Vinnus wouldn't require any reminders, but he'd been notably distracted by the influence of the newest member of their group.

Shifting her bow to her left hand, she spoke in a soft voice, but with a commanding tone. "We oughta try to be quiet from here. I want everybody to keep your eyes and ears sharp for trouble. Be ready for anything. Goblins or otherwise."

Alex's silent expression indicated his clear understanding. He already had his elven bow in hand.

Young Vinnus responded with a short nod, also unslinging his bow from his back and taking hold of it in a fashion that displayed his preparedness.

Loran sensed that Monika's glance seemed to linger upon him a little longer than upon the other two. "Yes, stay sharp. Got it." He made a point of taking up his bow, just like the others.

So far, aside from the occasional rabbit droppings by some bushes, there had been few signs of local wildlife. The sporadic noises from unseen birds in the forest were the only other indication of what was out there.

They held no idea of exactly where they might encounter any goblins in those woodlands. They could be just ahead or they might not even see any until they neared those old Ayleid ruins. Either thing was equally possible.

Even so, there were many other potential dangers that might be lurking in those thicker parts of The Great Forest. Just about anything from wolves to forest trolls was a fair possibility. They needed to remain properly alert for whatever came up.

Monika pointed with her bow in a vaguely easterly direction and they headed into the heavily forested woodlands.

~O~


	11. Chapter 11

Under Autumn Skies: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 11

Fredas the 1st of Frostfall 4E49 Afternoon

Malcolm Forester pushed the stopper back into his water flask before putting it back into his bag. He glanced up toward the sky briefly, noting that the sun had just reached its apex in the sky. "Well, I suppose that we'd best be moving along."

"Mmm." Rena Maplewood murmured her agreement as she sipped from her own flask. She'd been looking off toward the forested hills to the north. In passing, she was just thinking that Monika's team would have been somewhere off in that direction, not that she expected to see any of them through the forest.

Ras'Dar was already poised and ready to head off again. He'd been casting a sharp eye in the direction of the woodlands to the east, immediately below the hillside. Beyond the line of the younger forest growth just ahead, the thicker forestation put him in mind of those woodlands of the northeastern corner of Elsweyr, near the border with Valenwood.

The three Guild Fighters had stopped for a short rest at the back of the fields behind the Odiil Farms settlement. They had actually expected to reach that point somewhat earlier than that. However, there had been an unexpected diversion along the way.

Earlier that morning, the road had remained notably quiet after leaving the vicinity of the Weynon Priory settlement. They hadn't even encountered any of those ambling Legion riders patrolling the road. It was fair to expect that a patrol would've been along that stretch of road sooner or later. That was just a matter of timing. It was also likely that the wagon driver they'd seen back at Chorrol would've been coming along behind them at some point.

As they were marching down The Black Road, just along that downhill stretch between The Hackdirt Road and Odiil Farms, their attention had been drawn toward specific noises emanating from the woods by the western side of the road.

Beneath the taller pines and oaks, there was quite a lot of thick underbrush amongst the smaller trees. That made it a bit difficult to see very far in that direction. Added to that, they were actually meant to be heading in the opposite direction. However, those noises were not unfamiliar to them. It sounded just like goblins.

Rather than stumbling into the thicker bushes, Rena banged on her shield with the pommel of her blade to draw attention as they all held back by the roadside. Neither Forester nor Ras'Dar added any extra noise, but they stood ready to act.

As expected, all that shield banging worked well enough. Two goblins came out from the bushes brandishing rusty blades and crudely fashioned shields. Both of them looked to be those lesser sized kind of goblins. Nothing like some of those larger and even more dangerous types. At that point, there appeared to be just the two of them.

Of course, those two goblins were dispatched easily enough. The greater concern was that there might well be more of them nearby, just out of view, but on their way toward the ruckus. However, that didn't seem to be the case.

After just a brief wait to be sure that nothing else was coming, they dragged the bodies off into the forest a short way, through those bushes among the taller trees. They'd deposited the carcasses well away from the road. Of course, leaving them near to the roadside would only attract other predators and scavengers.

Before leaving that area, Forester had expressed some concern that those goblins appeared to be headed in the direction of Hackdirt. Of course, he was likely more concerned that others might be headed near to Brindle Home, further to the south.

Rena gently reminded him that the current priority was the territory on the eastern side of the Black Road. She added that once the number of goblins had been well reduced in that part of the forest, there'd be a lot less chance of more goblins turning up around any of the populated settlements.

Ras'Dar had paid attention to the exchange, but chose not to weigh in at all, deferring to his superiors. He was perfectly aware of what they were meant to be doing. He didn't really expect that Forester was seriously suggesting anything different from that.

Soon enough, the trio of Skingrad Guild Fighters returned to the main road and then continued onward to the Odill Farms settlement.

It was late in the morning by the time that they passed by the houses and fields of that small settlement. Odiil Farms was set well back from the main road. It wasn't really much in the way of a settlement. Not even enough to really qualify as a village. There were just three farmhouses and some farm sheds. It was just enough to accommodate the extended Odiil family and the hired hands. The farm ran some livestock and there were a few large crop fields that reached toward the edge of the forest.

Given that a few hours had passed since setting off from Chorrol, Maplewood suggested that they take a brief rest before going down into the forest. Ras'Dar didn't seem to mind either way, but Forester was glad to take a short while before continuing onward.

* * *

As Forester's team headed off down the slope toward the forest, Ras'Dar's eyes had been drawn toward the tall dead trees rising from a clearing of sorts to the south of their position. It was a fair way off, but three darkened trunks stood out above the lesser growth below. They looked like they'd been scorched, but not burned through. That might have been the reason behind why those dead trunks remained standing. The Khajiit knew of a similar kind of thing that was used to harden wooden shields.

Forester noticed that the diminutive Suthay had been staring at those dead trees. He advised Ras'Dar that the ruins of another Oblivion Gate were at that location.

Ras'Dar accepted that without question. He recalled seeing that location marked on those maps. He also understood that the Fort Ash settlement had to be not all that far beyond in the same direction. Of course, he couldn't actually see the old fort from there. However, it wasn't too difficult to guess where it was. The land rose up to some moderately wooded hillsides in that direction. The fort was most likely just beyond those trees.

The trio of Guild Fighters continued onward into the forest, maintaining an appropriate measure of caution and alertness. Passing through the bushy undergrowth about the shorter trees near the edge of the woodlands, they soon found themselves among the much taller pines and oaks of the older growth of The Great Forest.

The dappled sunlight filtered down through the forest canopy above, casting much of the path in soft shadow. Few bushes or smaller trees grew in the well-shaded parts of that heavier woodland. Almost no grasses grew, but short ferns sprouted here and there. Most of the ground was covered in a carpet of fallen leaves. Fallen logs added to the many obstacles, providing ideal fuel for a variety of mushrooms and other fungi.

Aside from the occasional noises of some unseen forest birds, nothing of note had brought any immediate cause for alarm. The only other living things that they'd actually seen had been a large beetle on a log and a trail of ants marching in formation up the side of a tree trunk. Other than the shifting of the leafy branches far above, the only other movement seemed to be those three Guild Fighters.

After almost an hour of cautiously moving through the shaded forest, Ras'Dar paused unexpectedly, readying his bow. Maplewood noticed immediately, also pausing in place. It took just a short moment for Forester to note that the other two had stopped.

Forester looked back to the Khajiit. Glancing about with a furrowed brow, he spoke quietly. "Do you see something? Or hear something?"

Ras'Dar shook his head just slightly. His feline shaped ears were flattened back a little. "This one smells something. You can smell it, yes?"

Still frowning, Forester's eyes darted about.

Rena wrinkled her nose. "No, I can't smell anything unusual."

"Ras'Dar is certain that something dead is very near."

Neither Forester nor Maplewood could smell what the Khajiit's keen senses could detect, but they didn't doubt him. A healthy measure of caution remained in place as Ras'Dar followed his nose in search of the source of the bad smell.

Before too long, he found what he was looking for. By then, each of them could clearly smell it. It was further away than Forester or Maplewood might have expected, but not so far by Ras'Dar's reckoning.

The source of the terrible smell was on the ground behind a fallen tree trunk. Flies were still buzzing about the partially eaten remains of a smaller sized bear. Wriggling maggots were making a slow meal of the decomposing carcass. From the look of it, that thing had probably been there for the better part of a month or perhaps longer.

Given the state of that mess, Ras'Dar wasn't able to settle upon what might have killed the bear. In the absence of any other physical evidence, he concluded that it was most likely another animal of some sort.

Forester agreed, suggesting that goblins would have been more likely to have taken the whole thing, or at the least, cut away much more of it to take away with them.

Rena noted that forest trolls often dragged away their kills, taking them back to their nests. She didn't think that spot really looked like that sort of thing.

Ras'Dar's observations seemed to support each of those observations. It didn't really look like a goblin kill or the work of a forest troll. Still, he could not see any animal droppings in the immediate vicinity. He also thought that leaving the carcass where it fell without taking more of it seemed just a little unusual.

Forester postulated that whatever it was that took down the bear, it might have been unexpectedly interrupted and unable to return. With nothing to suggest otherwise, that seemed as good an explanation as any other.

Though that bear carcass was not something recent, it served as a good reminder to keep out a sharp eye for predators in the forest.

More than an hour passed by before something else drew attention. A sudden noise placed them on alert. It sounded vaguely like something close to the noises that some goblins made when they were chattering away among themselves. However, in that case it turned out to be something else. It seemed that a crow had come down from above and was sitting upon a low hanging branch making a low cackling noise that almost mimicked goblin chatter.

Not too long after they'd been startled by that crow, Ras'Dar stopped unexpectedly in place once more. Before either of the other two were able to voice any sort of query, the Khajiit bent down to poke at something among the ferns with the end of his bow. It sounded like he'd found something metallic with the bow. With a flicking movement, an object came rolling out of the cluster of ferns into the open. It looked like an old steel helmet.

Ras'Dar studied the object for a brief moment before looking up. "Helmet looks familiar, yes?"

Forester responded. "Well, I'd say it looks like the helmet of a Legion soldier."

Rena chimed in. "From the look of it, that could have been there for years." She glanced about for signs of anything else.

Forester agreed. "Yes, I'd say so. Quite a bit of rust on it."

Ras'Dar took a few moments to look about a bit more. He soon found a bone from a human leg, then some bones still protruding from an old Legion boot. Near the base of a tall pine, there was a larger pile of scattered bones. Not enough to represent a full skeleton, but a significant proportion of one. The rest of the armour was nowhere to be seen.

Ras'Dar had pointed out the teeth marks on many of the bones. That was fair indication that an animal had eaten the remains, though not necessarily responsible for the death of the soldier in the first place.

Rena had again suggested that it must have happened a long time ago.

Forester held no argument with that. Still, he couldn't imagine a good reason for a Legion soldier to have been that far out in the forest. He postulated that the soldier's body had been dragged there from somewhere nearer to the road. He conceded that it didn't really look like a typical troll's nest. However, the circumstances did fit the description of forest troll behaviour. Added to that, it must have occurred some years ago.

In any case, as Rena suggested, investigating those old bones wasn't the reason that they were out there. There wasn't anything about to identify those partial remains and it had to have been from many years before.

The three Skingrad Guild Fighters continued onward through the forest. Their path took them southward for a while. Eventually nearing the vicinity of the ruins of that old Oblivion gateway, they turned and headed back in a northerly direction, doing their best to cover as much of heavily wooded area as possible.

Though they didn't appear to be finding indication of goblins in the area, later in the afternoon, they came across a location that Forester took some interest in. It was just a small clearing under the forest canopy. It was framed by a small rocky outcrop on one side with a large freestanding boulder on the other.

Since there was no indication of any creatures using it recently, Forester suggested that Ras'Dar take note of the location. If no better spot presented itself, he thought that place would be an ideal spot to camp for the evening.

* * *

Monika Northwind's team of Guild Fighters had been in The Great Forest since much earlier in the day. By late afternoon, the day had proved rather tiring, but not necessarily for any reason that they'd been anticipating.

Those four had been more or less on the move for most of the day since leaving Chorrol behind. The team had stopped only briefly around midday to take a short rest and nibble from their rations before continuing onward. Alex had passed around some fresh pears that he had in his pack. That ripened fruit had the added bonus of quenching thirstiness just a bit.

Other than when they'd actually stopped for a proper rest around noon, they'd paused only in passing to take sips from their water flasks from time to time.

As they cautiously crisscrossed their way through the thick woodlands, they'd spotted various signs of assorted wildlife, but no goblins. For that matter, not even any observable sign of goblins at all.

Though remaining alert to possible threats, most of what they'd encountered hadn't been dangerous at all. There were plenty of insects and birds. A ground pheasant made a noisy exit as it ran off into the underbrush at their approach. At one point, a startled fox took off in a similar fashion.

Around mid-afternoon, they came across the remains of a medium sized wolf by the base of a tall oak. The soft parts of the carcass had been eaten, leaving the rest of it behind. It didn't seem to be a fresh kill, perhaps a couple of weeks old. From appearances, it seemed like the work of another animal.

Less than half an hour later, Janus Loran managed to find some animal shit with his boot. It didn't seem so fresh, but fresh enough that it hadn't yet dried out.

With some measure of passing amusement, young Vinnus Odiil had pointed out that it looked like it was from a bear, adding that after all, they were in the woods.

As he was still scraping it from his boot, it took Loran just a moment to follow the obvious reference. He couldn't help but share a chuckle with the younger lad.

Alex had been suppressing his own instinct to join in as Monika chastised those other two, reminding them to remain quiet, alert and on task. She further reminded them that the whole team needed to be sharp and ready to act if they actually encountered something like a bear in the woods.

Throughout the remainder of the afternoon, the four Guild Fighters continued moving back and forth through the heavily wooded terrain. There were no well-worn paths to follow and various obstacles prevented travelling in anything that resembled straight lines. Various hollows and small clearings looked like the kinds of places that might attract certain types of creatures to make use of them. Some of those places looked like typical locations where forest trolls might nest or roaming goblins might camp. However in each case, they found no signs of any such thing.

Of course, there were animal droppings here and there all through the woodlands, but nothing that pointed to goblins passing through the area. That didn't mean that those signs weren't there. Only that they hadn't actually spotted them. After all, they knew full well that goblins had been moving somewhere through that area over the past year. Those stray goblins that found their way to the Weynon Priory and Odill Farms settlements had to have passed through that general area.

With the hour of the day growing fairly late, Monika redirected their path through the forest, with a view toward finding a place to set up camp for the evening. From a location toward the northern extent of the area they'd been trying to cover, she led them in around in an arc that took them back toward the west a little.

Monika held a good idea of where she was headed, as they circled back around toward a spot that she'd considered much earlier. Alex already knew what she had in mind. The other two just followed along behind.

Eventually, they'd arrived at that destination. It was a relatively clear area just near the base of that cliff face that they'd observed from above much earlier in the day. In a direct line, that location was not all that far from the back of the Weynon Priory settlement. However, because of the near vertical terrain, it was effectively further away by any direct line of travel.

Of course, that area near the base of the cliff face did actually make for an ideal place to set camp. The ground was fairly level there. Between patches of grass, there was a lot of sandy gravel. If was fair to assume that run-off from above during wetter weather was the reason for that.

Provided there wasn't any unexpected subsidence, nothing of concern would be likely to be coming down from the steep incline above. That meant just keeping an eye out on the other three sides. Beyond the edge of the clearing, the forest was relatively thick to both the north and east. On the southern side, that transition from shrubs and smaller trees to the taller forest was a bit more gradual.

By that time, the daylight was fading quickly. Obscured by the higher land, the sun had disappeared from view some time before. Even if they were up on higher ground, the sun would have been setting in the west by that time.

It was a fair assumption that Masser was already up in the east. However from that position, the tall trees of the forest blocked the view in that direction. That moon was near to full, but it wouldn't be visible until it was much higher in the sky. By then, Secunda would probably be up in the night sky as well, but it was only presenting as a slender crescent at that time.

By Monika's reasonable reckoning, it would be fine to have a small campfire at that location. There wasn't any great concern of starting a forest fire from that clearing. Added to that, the woodlands were still notably green from those recent rains of a few weeks earlier.

They didn't actually need a fire for any cooking and it wouldn't be particularly cool until the early hours of the morning. Nevertheless, a small campfire would be enough to deter lesser animals and other such creatures. Still, she wanted that fire to stay low enough that it didn't attract the attention of other more ambitious predators that might be further afield.

After collecting some dry wood and getting a low fire burning, the four Guild Fighters sat about and had something to eat from their rations.

Loran showed young Vinnus how lightly roasting dried meat over the flames made it a bit more palatable. He mentioned that it was something that he picked up in the Legion. It was the kind of thing they'd do when they were out on manoeuvres without the usual support.

Monika seemed to be paying more attention to the dark tree line than the staggered conversation between Loran and Vinnus. Of course, they did need to keep a look out for any trouble coming their way.

Even so, it didn't seem like there was any trouble nearby. Aside from the gentle rustling of tree branches in a light breeze and the distant noises of bats somewhere in the forest, it seemed fairly quiet.

As he attended to his own requirements, Alex saw to it that Monika had something to eat, making up a mix of things from both her rations and his own.

A short time later, sitting near the fire, Janus Loran passed an idle comment. "I thought we'd be seeing some goblins today." He sounded slightly disappointed.

Vinnus jumped in with a response. "Well, we know they're out there… somewhere."

Loran nodded in a non-committal fashion.

Alex posed a question out loud. "I wonder how the other teams are doing?"

Monika shrugged. "I'm sure they're doing fine. Couldn't say whether they're having any better luck with finding goblins, but they'll get the job done."

Looking off toward the south, Alex voiced another thought. "Forester's group would be somewhere in that direction."

Monika looked off in the same direction. "They could be just past the next hill and we probably wouldn't know."

Alex accepted that with a silent nod.

Janus Loran's gaze flickered briefly between Monika and Alex. "You two both know Forester fairly well?"

Monika responded. "We've worked together a few times."

"On Fighters Guild jobs?" Loran prompted.

"Yeah, contracts."

Loran nodded. "What about Maplewood?"

Alex answered. "We only met her earlier this year. Back in First Seed."

"Forester knew her before that." Monika added that comment, passing a brief sideways glance in Alex's direction.

Alex picked up on something in her expression. He took it as a prompt to leave private matters out of the discussion. Aside from keeping that particular secret of his own fairly quiet, he did tend to be a little too open about other things at times.

Loran interrupted the lengthy pause. "What about that cat, Ras'Dar?"

Monika answered. "First met him about this time last year. He's been with the Guild in Skingrad since then. He's an excellent tracker and good with the bow."

Loran nodded thoughtfully. "I got the impression that he came from Elsweyr and that he hadn't been in Cyrodiil all that long. Seems a bit enthusiastic, but I wasn't sure what to make of him."

Monika looked back to Loran. His expression was hard to read by the flickering campfire. "Yeah well, Ras'Dar is okay. He got into some trouble back in Elsweyr. Not with the law. Some bad people came after him. Wrong place at the wrong time. All of that's well behind him now. According to Forester, the Fighters Guild is a good fit for him."

Young Vinnus shifted with a start, raising his hand toward the eastern sky. "Did you see that?"

All heads turned to follow his gaze, but there was nothing to see.

Alex spoke first. "What was it?"

Vinnus hesitated. "Ah… a bright flash in the sky."

"A falling star?" Loran suggested.

Vinnus was still looking to the sky. "I'm not sure. It was too quick and I wasn't looking that way. Not exactly. I just caught the bright flash."

"Up in the sky?" Monika prompted.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Had to be a falling star, then." Loran repeated the suggestion with a shrug.

Monika seemed to agree. "Had to be. Didn't make any noise. So it mustn't have hit the ground. Either that, or it was a long way off. I'd be more worried if it was something else."

"Something else." Alex sounded curious.

Monika shrugged. "Something from a mage or something like that."

Alex kept looking toward the part of the sky that Vinnus had indicated. "Forester could be somewhere in that direction."

Monika shrugged again. "He wouldn't be firing off flashes of light into the sky. I wouldn't think so, anyway. It would've just been a falling star."

Even though he remained somewhat concerned, Alex tried to accept the more obvious explanation for what Vinnus had seen. After all, falling stars in the skies were not all that uncommon.

Drawing everyone's attention back to the matter at hand, Monika outlined the plan for the next day. That wasn't anything unexpected. It just involved more crisscrossing the forest, gradually making their way further eastward. She reminded everyone that she intended to be ready to head out shortly after the dawn.

Masser was just clearing the tops of the trees to the east by the time they were getting ready turn in for the night. As agreed, young Vinnus Odiil would be taking the first watch of the evening. Monika wasn't necessarily expecting any trouble at that location, but she wasn't taking anything for granted. After a couple of hours, Loran would get back up and take over for the second watch. Monika intended to take the third watch and Alex would be taking the pre-dawn watch.

After everyone had attended to immediate needs behind the bushes, Vinnus settled into position to keep a watch out as the other three settled in to get some rest.

It was not all that long before midnight, when young Vinnus managed to wake everyone else for what soon turned out to be a false alarm.

The Odiil lad had managed to keep his cool as two small bats had swooped by the campsite a couple of times. However, he'd soon become alarmed by the combination of screeching sounds and a large pair of glowing eyes in the darkness just nearby. He'd decided that it might have been a goblin or some other dangerous forest creature heading their way and raised the alarm.

Despite his brief panic, it just turned out to be an owl stalking the bats or perhaps just after the same insects. The screeching noises were obviously from the bats and the glowing eyes belonged to the owl perched upon a low hanging branch.

Since Loran was already up and Vinnus was becoming way too jumpy, the former Legionnaire decided to take over for the second watch of the evening. It was nearly that time anyway. With just a touch of unnecessary sarcasm, Loran advised that he'd try to keep the bats and night birds at bay until the next watch.

After taking a leak near a tree by the edge of camp, Vinnus tried to settle in for some rest as Monika and Alex went back to sleep.

~O~


	12. Chapter 12

Under Autumn Skies: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 12

Loredas the 2nd of Frostfall 4E49

Monika stirred as she felt a hand upon her shoulder. It took her just a moment to realise exactly where she was. She'd been asleep on Alex's bedroll in a clearing in The Great Forest, but he wasn't there under the blanket with her. She quickly remembered that he was keeping watch over the camp. It was his hand that woke her. There was nothing urgent in his touch. Nonetheless, she blinked her eyes open and rolled over to face him.

"No trouble?" Monika mumbled with a croaky voice.

"No trouble." Alex spoke with a calm and reassuring tone.

Monika looked about through bleary eyes. It seemed that the sun had not yet risen above the distant Valus Mountains in the east, but there was plenty of light to see by. It was probably less than half an hour before the dawn. The light breezes of the previous evening were absent in the still of the early morning. The air felt a little cool, but not too cold. It still seemed unusually warm for that late in the year.

Sitting up, Monika took a few moments to shake off her sleepiness. Anticipating what she might have suggested next, Alex had already made a move toward waking the other two.

Looking over toward the edge of the dense woodland, Monika noted a subtle mist hovering just above the ground. Off toward the south, she could see some much heavier fog already starting to rise above the tops of the trees in the distance.

Turning to look about toward the north, she observed some slow moving high cloud cover coming down from the Jerall Mountains. The clouds were drifting from the northwest, headed in a generally southerly direction. It didn't really look like rain. It was too high and too insubstantial.

In passing, Alex had casually mentioned that he caught a glimpse of another shooting star during the early hours before the dawn. Because he actually saw it for himself on that particular occasion, he was reasonably certain of what it was.

Monika acknowledged the comment, but wasn't terribly concerned. The occasional shooting star in the night sky wasn't really anything out of the ordinary.

Once everybody in the group was up, had attended to immediate matters behind the bushes and taken the time to have something from their rations, they set about breaking camp to be off on their way.

By the time that they'd buried the remains of the small campfire and were ready to go, that light mist near the ground had already started rising up over the trees and was beginning to melt away under the morning sunlight. Even though they couldn't quite see the sun over the trees, it had obviously risen in the east by then.

The morning calls of unseen birds rang out though the forest. Other than those four Guild Fighters, that seemed to be the only other sign of life in the immediate area.

Monika took up her bow and pointed toward the east, then they started heading back into the woodlands.

Loran and Odiil passed her as she paused a moment to look down at a cluster of ferns just near the edge of the clearing.

Alex noticed what seemed to have drawn her attention. It looked a bit different from the more common ferns of the forest. That plant had a couple of long stalks growing up from the centre with long dried out bulbs at the end. Those bulbs looked like they'd already dropped their seeds. "Is that one of the plants that Florence had mentioned to you?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I think so. Somnalius." Her friend at Chorrol's College of Whispers had asked her to keep an eye out for a few things in the forest. That was one of them.

Alex kneeled down to examine the plant. "Should we…?"

Monika hesitated, glancing toward Loran and Odiil. "Yeah, alright. Loran, hold up a moment." She turned back to Alex. "No, no. Not the bulbs. Just the fern leaves and take just a few of them. We don't wanna kill the plant."

Alex proceeded to cut away four long fronds from the plant. That was probably less than a quarter of the whole thing. Monika's silent nod confirmed that was enough. He gathered up those fronds and found a suitable side-pocket in Monika's pack to store them.

Loran took some interest in what they were doing. "Is that stuff valuable?"

Monika wrinkled her nose. "Not really. Not unless you're an alchemist. Even then, more useful than valuable."

The former Legionnaire returned a questioning glance.

Monika responded with a slight shrug. "Friends at the College of Whispers."

Loran nodded and looked away. He didn't seem to hold any further interest.

Taking the lead again, Monika and Alex stepped ahead of the other two and they continued onward into the woods in search of goblins.

* * *

Just before the dawn, Ras'Dar woke Forester and Maplewood. He'd been keeping watch through the last part of the hours of darkness. He'd found no reason for alarm during his pre-dawn vigil. Certainly, the Khajiit would have heard various things at some distance from the camp, but apparently nothing that presented any immediate threat.

The previous evening, the three Guild Fighters had returned to that spot that Forester had taken note of during the afternoon to make camp. Of course, Ras'Dar had no trouble at all finding it again just before it started grow dark. In fact, he probably could have found it just as easily by dim moonlight.

By the time that the evening had started to grow late, they'd already sorted the arrangement of who'd be keeping each watch during the hours of darkness. Rena stayed up for the first watch, later waking Forester for the second watch. Ras'Dar actually wanted to take the early morning watch. Neither of the other two objected at all.

Once Forester and Maplewood were both up, the Khajiit mentioned that he'd seen a second light in the sky just a few hours before dawn. There had already been a conversation the previous evening after observing that first streak of light that briefly dashed across the sky, ending in a bright flash well short of reaching the ground. Just like the first one, that second trail of light had winked out in the sky somewhere over the trees in the distance.

During that discussion of the previous evening, Ras'Dar had used a rather colourful term for shooting stars. He'd referred to them as 'tears of the Mother Cat'.

That unique sounding reference had sparked Rena's curiosity, but the diminutive Suthay remained rather reluctant to elaborate upon what he'd described as 'the lessons of the clan mothers'.

Forester seemed to know something about that, if only a little. He'd suggested that Khajiit beliefs included a deity similar to the Divine Mara, sometimes referred to as the 'Mother Cat'. He also believed that the 'clan mothers' of the Khajiit passed on their spiritual teachings only by word of mouth.

In response, Ras'Dar had only nodded slightly, adding nothing more.

Rena didn't know anything at all about Khajiit beliefs, but that sounded like an acceptable explanation. Of course, she'd seen plenty of shooting stars before. Though she'd never actually seen any make landfall, she had heard that they sometimes did make it all the way down to the ground as sky-stones. That was about all she knew on the subject.

Forester had a bit more to say about it. He'd learned a thing or two about those matters during his time with the Synod, back before he ended up with the Fighters Guild. He'd started going on about how there were some shooting stars that were large enough make landfall as meteoric iron or glass. As he understood it, falling stars that contained iron were far more common than those comprised of meteoric glass. He'd mentioned that both types were generally imbued with magicka from the heavens. He'd also noted that old Ayleid wells like that one just near Brindle Home had been constructed with materials from those kind of Aetherial Fragments.

With a wink directed at Ras'Dar, Rena had suggested that she rather preferred the sound of 'tears of the Mother Cat' to Aetherial Fragments.

Aside from Ras'Dar mentioning that he'd seen that second light in the sky before the dawn, there was no more talk of it that morning.

Once they'd attended to immediate concerns and then broken camp, the three Skingrad Guild Fighters readied themselves and set off into the woodlands again.

Though they remained fully alert to the possibility of any danger as they cut a staggered path though the forest, it remained rather quiet throughout the first part of the morning.

Of course, the occasional noise or unexpected movement caused alarm from time to time. However upon each occasion, it turned out to be nothing of great concern. It most cases, it just turned out to be a bird taking flight or else a startled ground pheasant dashing off through the underbrush.

Forester had made the observation that it seemed noteworthy that they hadn't encountered any forest rats. He reminded Rena and Ras'Dar that it might be something to do with the goblins in the area.

Of course, at those goblin camps they'd recently found near Skingrad, they'd both previously noticed that large forest rats had been harvested for roasting over cooking fires. At that time, Forester had told them that more established goblin camps commonly farmed rats like that for livestock.

At first, Rena had been just slightly surprised that goblin tribes actually kept rats in that fashion, though she imagined that it made some sort of sense. It would certainly be far less work than hunting them in the wild. She just hadn't thought that goblins were actually smart enough for that.

After cautiously traipsing through that part of The Great Forest for the next few hours, it was little later in the morning before something actually presented as a matter of concern.

It was Ras'Dar who raised the alarm. He'd stopped unexpectedly, seemingly aware of something that his two Colovian companions had yet to notice.

Of course, Forester and Maplewood had paused to look to Ras'Dar.

After a long moment, Forester spoke very quietly. "What is it?"

The Khajiit held his tongue another moment, with his ears twitching. "You can hear those noises, yes?"

Rena whispered with a frown. "No. Can't hear anything."

Ras'Dar pointed with his bow. "That way. Something approaches."

Forester shifted his head this way and that, trying to see through the trees. He kept his voice low. "I can't see anything. What do you think it is?"

"This one cannot say. Something large." Ras'Dar drew a shaft from his quiver and nocked it to his bow in preparation.

Rena already had her blade drawn and shield at the ready.

Forester also drew his sword, whispering quietly to himself as he prepared a familiar spell for his free hand.

Following the Khajiit's lead, they cautiously moved forward in the direction that he'd indicated. They didn't need to go that far before the object of Ras'Dar's alarm drew near. They could all hear it before they actually saw it. It almost sounded like a sizeable bear struggling with prey that wouldn't just fall down dead.

Soon enough, a large goblin came blundering through the underbrush between the larger trees. Aside from a ragged loincloth, it wore only an array of bones like a chest plate, strung together with strips of leather. It looked like one of those typical skirmisher type goblins, but slightly larger than usual. It was stumbling forward, waving its arms about with a rusted blade and a crudely fashioned shield.

Ras'Dar didn't hesitate at all. He fired off an arrow at the creature, striking it in the mid-section. The goblin flailed about and screeched in pain. A second arrow missed as the Khajiit prepared to launch a third.

Forester had called up a fireball. Only at the last moment, he held back. He silently cursed himself as he reconsidered the wisdom of selecting fire as his first choice of weapon in that part of the forest. Still, it was too late to change tactic by then.

Rena held back with her sword and shield for a few moments. She intended to allow Ras'Dar to soften it up with arrows before preparing to move in closer.

In that respect, the little Suthay Khajiit seemed to be doing quite well. Though a few arrows had missed the target, the goblin was already starting to look like a pincushion, with about six shafts already sticking out of it. None of the wounds seemed immediately fatal, but it was certainly struggling with the injuries.

Just as the goblin was really starting to stagger, Ras'Dar held off as both Forester and Rena moved in on either side of the creature with their blades. Just a few well-placed strikes were needed to put it down for good. If anything, it seemed just a bit too easy.

Keeping his bow at the ready, Ras'Dar had again paused in place with his ears twitching as he listened intently for anything else on the way.

Forester looked to the Khajiit with a silent question.

After just a moment, Ras'Dar shook his head. "This one cannot hear anything else coming this way."

Rena drew attention back toward the dead goblin. "Look at this." The goblin showed signs of having been scorched by something, though it didn't exactly look like fire.

Forester cleared his throat and took a closer look. "Interesting. That looks like fresh burns. Perhaps the kind that might be caused by someone with a lightning spell or the like."

Rena glanced to her husband, then leaned down to examine the creature's hideous face more closely. "It looks to me like it had been blinded."

Forester agreed with that. "Yes well, I suppose that might explain why it was stumbling about like that."

Ras'Dar had come closer to take a look for himself. He kicked at the carcass to convince himself that it was dead. "Perhaps, other Guild Fighters had fought this goblin, yes?"

Forester cleared his throat again. "Perhaps. It's not likely that Elynwen would do something this. I suppose that it could've been Suvaris." He looked off through the trees toward the south. Of course, there was nothing to be seen.

Rena passed a comment. "Suvaris' team would be a fair way off, wouldn't they?"

"Yes, I suppose so." Forester tried to estimate just far south that they'd travelled. He felt fairly certain that they hadn't gone all that far.

Ras'Dar busied himself trying to retrieve his arrows from the goblin's hide. He needed to use his knife to dig some of them out without breaking them.

Since that goblin seemed to have come from the south, at Forester's suggestion, they continued onward in that direction just a little further. As it was the first one that they'd actually found in that part of the forest, he wanted to see if there were any more nearby.

* * *

It was just shortly after midday when Ras'Dar detected something else ahead of them. It wasn't immediately evident what was drawing his attention. Though all three were fully prepared to face goblins, it turned out to be something else altogether.

Through the trees, Ras'Dar spotted Elynwen with her bow drawn. Temel-Za and Jaras Artellian were just behind her. It seemed that Forester's group might have travelled just a bit further southward than they'd actually thought. Either that, or Elynwen's team had travelled further north. It might have just been a bit of both.

Forester and Elynwen came together and general greetings were exchanged. Rena stood at her husband's side. Ras'Dar held back, keeping a sharp eye out for any unexpected danger. Temel-Za and Artellian held back also, though they seemed rather more casual.

After speaking of that large goblin that they'd just dealt with not too far from that location, Forester raised the obvious question. "Have you encountered any goblins nearby?"

Elynwen vaguely indicated the southern direction. "We did find some dead goblins just a short distance from here. Four of them."

Forester's expression conveyed his confusion. "You didn't kill them?"

The Bosmer allowed the hint of a grim smile to form. "No, we didn't, but I'm quite certain that we saw what did."

Rena prompted her. "What was it then?"

Elynwen raised one eyebrow. "It was a large Land Dreugh."

"Land Dreugh?" Forester sounded like he doubted her word.

The Bosmer tilted her head. "Yes. Somewhat unexpected."

Forester was still shaking his head in mild disbelief. "A Land Dreugh. I can't imagine why one of those would be so far north. That makes no sense."

Ras'Dar was obviously far more confused than everyone else, but for a wholly different reason. "This one does not understand. What is a Land Dreugh?"

Of course, everyone else knew exactly what it was. Forester offered a brief explanation. He told him that a Land Dreugh was a large creature that looked something like a cross between a giant crab and some sort of Daedric monster. As he suggested, they don't normally stray too far from water, since Dreugh are essentially water creatures that become land-going creatures for just a short time as they grow.

Rena tried to learn more about what happened with Elynwen's team. "You didn't need to take on that Land Dreugh, did you?"

The Bosmer shook her head. "No, it didn't come to that. We stood ready to fight, but it didn't see us, or else it ignored us. Better to leave it alone, anyway."

Rena nodded her silent agreement.

Elynwen continued. "I don't think it was even interested in those goblins. It looked more like they tried to take it on and ended up fried by its internal lightning. I expect that larger goblin must have managed to survive."

Forester asked the obvious question. "So, which way did it go?"

"It kept heading south." The Bosmer waved her hand in that general direction.

Forester looked off toward the south, not that he could see very far through all the trees. "Yes well, Suvaris might be off in that direction."

Elynwen tilted her head in acknowledgment. "I'm confident that he'll manage, if it comes to that. I'd expect it more likely that he'd also try to avoid any confrontation, if at all possible."

Forester nodded. "Yes, I expect so. Tell me, have you encountered Suvaris at all, since you've been in the forest?"

"No. Not since Fredas morning. When we left Fort Ash."

Rena interjected. "Have you actually found any goblins? Live ones, I mean?"

Elynwen shrugged and wrinkled her nose. "Just two yesterday. They were no trouble."

Rena returned a shrug of her own. "We came across three just near the Hackdirt Road, just before we made it to Odiil Farms. Since putting them down, we hadn't seen any until we found that one just near here."

Elynwen released a small sigh. "I'm sure that we'll come across more of them. If not sooner, then I expect that there will be more than enough to go around, once we reach that larger tribe at the old ruins."

Rena's expression indicated that she agreed.

After glancing upward through the canopy overhead, Forester spoke up again. "Since it looks to be about midday, or thereabouts, I'd suggest that it might be a good time to take a short break before returning to task."

That recommendation provoked a fairly enthusiastic response from both Temel-Za and Artellian. Elynwen agreed that it sounded like a good idea.

After Ras'Dar took another moment to again confirm that nothing of concern seemed to be nearby, the seven Skingrad Guild Fighters settled in for a short rest and to take something to eat and drink from their packs.

Sipping from his flask, Forester remained somewhat incredulous over the matter of a Land Dreugh straying so far north from the waters of the south. Ras'Dar was the only one to hold no opinion, since he'd never even seen one before.

Of course, Elynwen accepted that it was notably unusual. However, she seemed rather more matter-of-fact over the encounter, accepting it for what it was. She still intended to keep a sharp eye out for that creature when they headed off again.

Responding to the ongoing mention of Land Dreugh, Temel-Za had a brief story to share that he'd heard from his father. Apparently, his grandfather had been a sailor on the vessels that sailed the southern coasts from the east of Argonia to the lower peninsular of Elsweyr.

As Temel-Za understood it, Land Dreugh were not all that uncommon in the eastern wetlands, at certain times of the year, not that he'd ever been there himself. However from what he'd heard, the matured water-dwelling Dreugh were not seen nearly as often.

According to what he'd been told, Temel-Za's grandfather had been on a vessel that once came across a horde of more than twenty Dreugh feasting upon the carcass of a huge Sea-Drake in the shallows off the coast from Lilmoth. They hadn't thought that the Dreugh had actually killed the sea-beast, but they had certainly made the most of the find.

Jaras Artellian saw fit to challenge the likelihood of the truth of such a story. Before it actually became an argument, Ras'Dar's questions served to head that off, if somewhat inadvertently. They needed to explain to the land-bound Khajiit exactly what the water-dwelling Dreugh were like and what a Sea-Drake was. It didn't seem that Ras'Dar fully grasped what they were explaining to him, but he seemed fascinated nonetheless.

After some further idle talk, brief farewells were exchanged and the two teams broke off to go their separate ways. Elynwen's team moved off back toward the south and Forester's team headed back toward the north.

~O~


	13. Chapter 13

Under Autumn Skies: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 13

Loredas the 2nd of Frostfall 4E49 Afternoon

Monika Northwind's team of Guild Fighters had been on the move since leaving behind that campsite just after the dawn. The first half of the day had proved frustratingly quiet in that part of The Great Forest. It actually seemed that the greatest enemy that they'd faced all morning had proved to be boredom.

Just like the day before, each and every little thing that promised some sort of reason to prepare for danger had turned out to be just another false alarm. That just added to the general level of tension, as well as breeding some measure of laxity among some of those on the team.

Of course, Monika had made the effort to regularly remind the others to remain properly alert. Alex didn't need so much reminding. It was more about those other two. It seemed that Loran had been proving a disruptive influence upon young Vinnus Odiil. It was a fair call that the former Legionnaire was embracing the more relaxed atmosphere of the Fighters Guild just a little too much. At least, that was how it looked to Monika.

Nonetheless, Monika's sharp glare tended to pull him back into line fairly quickly. Still, she was annoyed that she needed to do that. By her reckoning, Loran should have known much better. She shouldn't have needed to exhaust any effort keeping him on task.

Even so, that effort toward maintaining proper vigilance almost seemed to be somewhat redundant, since nothing of any consequence had yet presented itself.

As they made their way through the thicker woodlands, they had spotted old animal droppings and the like, here and there. Several signs of noise or movement regularly proved to be nothing of special consequence. They'd found some old bones from long dead animals. They'd even found a spot that looked like it had been used as a nest for forest trolls at some time in the past, though not recently.

The greatest excitement of that morning came from an inconsequential distraction involving some birds. A large crow had swooped down through the trees with a big stick in its beak. It was doggedly pursued by a noisy pair of smaller birds. It looked like the crow had apparently stolen the stick from the nest of the other birds. Aside from the unexpected ruckus, the only really unusual thing about it was that birds might be building nests at the beginning of Frostfall. It seemed like just another reminder that the autumn was much warmer than usual.

Though they'd been on the lookout for any sign that indicated the presence of goblin activity in the area, they'd yet to actually find anything. Since that was the whole reason that they were out there, it was all quite annoying.

Around midday, Monika had decided to take a break from crisscrossing the forest to permit everybody the chance to rest and have something to eat. Of course, no one argued with that suggestion.

As they all sat down along a convenient fallen log, Loran had again grumbled about not seeing any goblins. With an annoyed expression, he took a swig from his water and started rummaging through his pack to look to his rations.

Young Vinnus had earnestly suggested that maybe they'd stray into the area that Montrose had already cleared out or something like that.

Alex disagreed mildly, pointing out that they probably would have come across some dead goblins if that had been the case. Added to that, he did not think that they had actually gone that far north, though he conceded that Montrose might still have strayed that far south.

Monika didn't feed that aspect of the conversation at all. Instead, she made the point that the longer that they went without coming across any goblins, the greater the likelihood that they'd be somewhere ahead. She again urged everyone to keep their eyes and ears alert and reminded them to stay on task.

That part of the forest where they'd stop for a break had been in a lower part of the woodland. It seemed to have been in a slight hollow of sorts. From the feel of the ground, that area most likely became fairly soggy when there was any significant rainfall.

They didn't stay there for long. Monika was anxious over allowing the group to become too settled. Heading off northward from that location, that path took them uphill for a short way, then the ground levelled out again for a bit. There was another bit of a hollow up there before the land rose again to the north and the east.

Just to the west of that location, the ground fell away into a ravine of sorts, before rising to the higher ground on the other side. It looked like the kind of thing that might easily become a cascading waterway during heavy rains with run-off coming down the slopes above.

Alex had quietly pointed with his bow in the direction of that ravine, making a silent suggestion. Monika just shook her head mildly and indicated that higher ground just up ahead, along the eastern side of the ravine. Though she didn't actually say, Alex just assumed that she meant to scout that higher ground first, then come back down through the ravine, making a rough loop of it.

It was still relatively early in the afternoon as Monika silently signalled for the others to hold position. They'd just passed by a sizeable rocky outcrop where the trees parted just enough for an increased amount of sunlight to shine down through the canopy overhead. Just a few wispy clouds could be seen in the sky above. Of course, she'd ignored that distraction.

Just ahead and up the gently sloping ground, the underbrush and trees were much thicker. It was difficult to see very far in that direction. A large fallen tree trunk also blocked the way just fifteen paces or so ahead.

Perhaps just over an hour or so had passed by since they'd stopped for that midday break. It was the first time since then that there'd been any reason for possible concern. It could well have been yet another false alarm.

Alex moved up closer, trying to see what had drawn her attention. The other two just held back and remained quiet. Everyone was holding weapons more or less at the ready. It wasn't yet evident that there would be any reason to actually use them.

After a lengthy pause, Alex had decided that he could not see or hear anything. He whispered very quietly. "What is it?"

Casting only a brief sideways glance in his direction, Monika raised her free hand indicating that he should remain silent. She tilted her head, obviously straining to hear.

A small bird took flight. It flew directly toward them, then disappeared up into the canopy of leaves above.

"Just another bird." Loran passed the comment.

Monika again held up her free hand, signalling for silence.

Alex turned to cast a dark glare in Loran's direction. The former Legionnaire complied with the call for silence. Young Vinnus looked forward with a guilty expression, even though he hadn't actually done anything.

After another short moment, Monika again signalled with her hand, waving them back toward where they'd just come from. She just briefly shifted position to shoulder herself against the trunk of a solid oak, still trying to see up ahead through the trees.

She glanced backward to see where the other three were, then waved them back a bit further. After another glance uphill past that fallen tree trunk, she cautiously moved down toward the others.

Reaching Alex's side, she urged them back just a bit further, to where the trees were slightly more spaced, not far from that rocky outcrop.

Alex's expression indicated a question, but he remained silent.

Monika spoke in a whisper. "I spotted a goblin. Not sure, but I think it's not alone."

Loran looked like he wanted to say something, but held his tongue.

Monika resumed. "The trees are too thick up there. Could be awkward."

Alex was also thinking that the goblins held the high-ground advantage. He gestured with his hand, suggesting that they might go around to get on the other side of them.

Monika seemed to understand what he was suggesting. She shook her head. "No, I want to lure them down here. We know it's clear behind us." She nodded toward the rocky outcrop. "With those rocks at our back, this looks like a better place for it. More room to work with between these trees."

Loran spoke, keeping his voice low. "What do you want?"

Monika looked to Vinnus instead. "You have the youngest voice. When I give you the word, I want you to start calling out for help, like you're injured or something."

Vinnus raised his eyebrows, then nodded his understanding.

Monika raised her bow. "We'll do this with arrows first. I want everybody ready, but wait until I give the signal."

Each of the others indicated their understanding.

Monika looked back in the direction of where she expected the goblins to come from, then signalled Vinnus.

The younger lad looked uncomfortable, but he nocked an arrow to his bow, then started wailing and calling for help in a forlorn fashion.

Loran suppressed a mild smirk, but readied himself with his bow.

They didn't need to wait long. One goblin soon poked its misshapen head over the top of that fallen tree trunk. Then two more appeared at its side. Making those grating chattering noises that they generally made, all three goblins started clambering over the big log.

Just as Monika had hoped, the noise of a seemingly helpless human crying out was enough to draw their attention. They were probably figuring on facing a fairly easy victim.

So far, it looked like just the three of them. They seemed like those lesser-sized goblins. One was just slightly larger than the other two. They weren't wearing anything more than basic leather loincloths, except the slightly larger one had some animal furs strapped to its arms. At a guess, they looked more like a scouting group than a war party. That larger one carried an old blade. The other two wielded crude clubs. With any luck, they wouldn't even have the opportunity to use those weapons.

Once they'd made it over the fallen tree trunk, Monika gave the signal. A hail of arrows was unleashed upon the unsuspecting goblins. As reasonably expected, Monika was firing them off more quickly than the others. Though to be fair, Alex was only slightly slower than she was and the other two were just a bit slower than that.

A few arrows missed, but more than enough seemed strike the intended targets. The goblins had been screeching and waving their weapons. They'd been caught unable to easily retreat with that tree trunk immediately behind them. At the same time, they'd been taken so completely by surprise that they didn't seem able to decide to advance forward in attack.

Though Monika had anticipated the possibility that they might need to switch to fighting with hand weapons among the trees, it never even came to that. The three goblins soon fell down dead from the archery assault.

The four Guild Fighters held back a little longer, waiting to see if any other goblins were on the way from anywhere nearby. Only once Monika was perfectly satisfied that it seemed like no more were coming, she cleared the others to stand down from alert.

The four of them cautiously approached the goblins to verify that they were actually as dead as they appeared. Monika kept a sharp eye out as the others worked to retrieve their spent arrows.

Neither Monika nor Alex held any interest in checking the goblins for what they might have on them. Of course, their weapons were completely useless and of no value at all.

After finding a pouch under a goblin's loincloth, Loran grumbled over what he'd found inside. It was nothing of any consequence. "What do goblins need with lock-picks anyway?"

Young Vinnus Odiil chuckled mildly. "Look at those teeth."

"Oh, yeah. Makes sense, I s'pose." With a grim smile, Loran was looking down at the sharp fang-like array of teeth in the mouth of a smelly dead goblin.

Of course, they just left those dead goblins where they'd fallen. There was no need to do otherwise. The four Chorrol Guild Fighters were soon on their way again. Just as Monika had originally intended, they planned to go up that wooded hillside just a little further and then make their way back down through that ravine. After that, they'd continued making their way a little further eastward throughout the afternoon, crisscrossing the woodlands in a manner that covered as much ground as was reasonably possible.

A general sense of optimism came over the group in the wake of that successful encounter. After that, it seemed that fewer reminders were needed to keep everyone sharp and attentive. With any luck, there was some reasonable expectation that they might even find more goblins that day.

With their good fortune holding, Monika was quietly hoping that any subsequent encounters might even go just as favourably. At least until they managed to make it to those old ruins at Lindai.

* * *

Throughout the afternoon, Forester's team had continued moving through the woodlands of The Great Forest in a staggered fashion. By the latter part of that day, they'd travelled much further north than where they'd met with Elynwen's group around noon, and probably just a bit further eastward as well.

Despite their reasonable expectations, they had yet to encounter any more goblins since that one that they'd dealt with much earlier. There'd been just a few moments of alarm from time to time. Birds taking flight from the trees and the like. At one point, a fox had dashed out from cover and then ran right past them, leading them to think that it might have been startled by something else, but nothing of a sort actually presented itself.

Late in the afternoon, they came upon an area with some features that broke up that part of the forest. Most of the ground was relatively level among the trees of that area. However, they found a spot where the land jutted upward with a small outcrop of rocks. The trees parted a little on either side of it, providing for a limited view of the sky above. The sun was already falling low in the sky behind them. A few spotty remnants of broken cloud hung high in the sky toward the north, making a pattern like what might be seen on a sandy beach after the tide went out.

Forester signalled for caution as they approached the exposed rock face on the north-eastern side of that outcrop. Each of them understood that those kinds of overhangs were just the type of thing that might attract some sort of creature that favoured the shelter of that kind of location.

As it passed, there was nothing of concern to be found there. Forester mentioned that it might make quite a good spot to camp for the evening, but remained slightly astounded that no other creature seemed to have made use of it.

As Forester and Maplewood briefly examined that site, Ras'Dar became alerted to something just beyond that small clearing in the woodland. All three made suitable preparations in response to the Khajiit's state of alert.

It again turned out to be something of a false alarm. A half-grown wild boar poked its head out from behind a bush just at the eastern edge of the clearing. It sniffed the air briefly, then turned tail and totted off back into the forest.

The trio relaxed their state of readiness.

Forester passed a comment. "That seems like an indication that there might be no goblins in the immediate area. I should think that young boars like that would be lucky to remain clear of goblin hunting parties."

Rena affected a mild smirk. "Maybe, they just prefer gnawing on rat-meat."

Forester returned a vaguely nonplussed expression. "I can't imagine that even the goblins would actually prefer rat-meat to roasted pig. Even the wild ones."

Just then, Ras'Dar tugged silently at Forester's arm, brushing Maplewood at the same time. They both turn to look with surprised expressions.

The diminutive Suthay Khajiit was gazing up toward the sky with an open mouth and wide-eyed expression. "Look… look at that."

Both of the Colovians looked up to follow his direction. There was a long trail of white smoke in the sky, stretching from the vicinity of those spotty clouds and seemingly reaching down toward the forested hillsides above to the north.

Forester cleared his throat. "Well, that looks like another falling star. Rather unusual to see one during the daylight hours."

Rena's voice carried some trepidation. "Looks to me, like it's coming this way."

Forester didn't seem terribly concerned. "Not to worry. I should think that it will fizzle out before it comes anywhere near the ground."

She shot her husband a quick glance before returning her gaze upward. "I'm not so sure. It's getting pretty low in the sky."

Several birds of different kinds took flight from the trees, headed off in a variety of directions. Ras'Dar's ears had flattened back and he appeared discomforted. "The noise."

Before either of the other two had the chance ask what he meant, a high pitched roaring sound became evident. The trail of smoke through the sky was almost upon their location in nearly no time at all. A ball of fire came crashing through the trees just a short distance to the north of their position, immediately followed a loud bang as it struck the ground.

Forester and Maplewood exchanged stunned looks. Ras'Dar had been crouched down with a pained expression on his feline face. He cacophonous noise seemed to have affected him far more than his human compatriots.

Rena bent down to check on the Khajiit. "Are you alright?"

Ras'Dar blinked a few times and swallowed. "This one… this one will be alright. The noise." He tilted his head from side to side, twitching his ears.

Forester cleared his throat. "Well, that was rather unexpected."

Rena looked to him with raised eyebrows. "Yeah, you could say that." She turned to look toward where the object had fallen from the skies. A thin column of smoke seemed to rise up from the cloud of dust floating above the treetops. "That can't be more than five minutes from here. Maybe less than that."

Looking off toward that column, Forester nodded his silent agreement.

Rena nudged her husband with her elbow. "Should we go see?"

Ras'Dar offered a relevant point. "Khajiit might worry if a fire starts in the forest."

Forester nodded grimly. "Yes, that would be something of a problem."

"Well then?" Rena indicated the relevant direction.

Forester nodded. "Yes, of course."

The three Skingrad Guild Fighters quickly started off toward the thin column of pale smoke. Keeping an eye out for unexpected trouble, they moved briskly and purposefully in that direction, as much as the terrain and obstacles would permit.

Rena spoke up along the way. "You think anyone else heard that?"

Forester responded in a changeable tone. "Well, I expect that others might well have heard it, but I should think that they're most likely much further away."

Rena tried to gauge how far north they might be. "Monika's people might be somewhere in this direction."

Forester tilted his head. "Perhaps. Still, I'd imagine that her team would be much further to the north, unless they're currently near the southern extent of the area that they're covering. I'd expect that both Elynwen and Suvaris would be much further off, and those other two groups would be nowhere near here."

"Yeah, I s'pose."

They all fell silent as they drew closer to the location of where the object had made landfall. Ras'Dar had been sniffing the air with a distasteful expression. Though the dust had settled somewhat and there was just a slight burning smell, it didn't seem that any blazing forest fire had started. In fact, that column of smoke seemed to have completely dissipated by the time they'd arrived.

Among the taller trees, they found a big hole in the ground with mounds of fresh dirt piled up about the edges. More or less in the centre in that hole, surrounded by fresh ash, there was a smouldering piece of rock about the size of an apple.

Rena moved close to the edge of the crater. "Is that it? I thought it would be much bigger than that."

Forester stood just to her side. "I expect that it probably started off that way. That's just all that's left of it."

Ras'Dar crouched and leaned forward to take a closer look.

Forester offered a warning. "I wouldn't get too close. I imagine that it's still quite hot."

Rena glanced about at the surrounding trees. "At least, it doesn't look like it's started up any fires."

"Yes, that is fortunate." Forester returned his attention to the sky-stone. "I should think this is a rather rare occurrence. I never actually expected to see something like that. If that Aetherial Fragment were to cool down…"

Ras'Dar seemed to wobble on his legs and then fell back slightly from the pit. Still looking unsteady on his legs, he stood up, shaking his head. "This one does not feel good."

Rena took a step toward the Khajiit to steady him. She glanced back to her husband with a frown. "Y'know, I don't think I'm feeling so good either."

Forester's eyes widened. "Everyone, get back now. Away from this thing." He took hold of Rena's arm, dragging both of them further from the pit.

Though neither of the other two had any idea what it was all about, they complied with the firm direction. Forester didn't stop until they were several paces away from that hole in the ground.

Turning back toward the pit, he closed his eyes and concentrated upon calling up a spell that he'd rarely used during recent times. Wispy trails of light danced down toward his outstretched arms, coalescing into balls in his palms. He released the gathered magicka and it sprayed outward like a misty shower caught in the bright sunlight, casting little rainbows through the trees.

After a lengthy moment, he released a long breath and then paused to consider some unseen result.

Rena spoke. "What's that about?"

"Yes well, ah… a detection spell, of sorts. There's a… there's only a small amount of magicka emanating from that Aetherial Fragment. I'm not certain whether that's typical or not."

Rena frowned. "What do you mean?"

Forester sighed. "I'm not quite sure."

Rena's expression indicated that she didn't like the sound of that at all.

Forester's shoulders slumped a little. He mumbled to himself a moment. "Please, ah… please, just come here a moment." He held out his arms in front.

Rena returned a questioning look as she stood in front of him. Forester called up a more familiar spell and released a wash of magical light over his wife.

Responding to her silent question, he clarified. "It's just a healing spell. Ras'Dar, you too." He waved him over.

The Khajiit appeared apprehensive, but the queasy feeling his belly outweighed any objection that he might have made. Forester cast the same spell over Ras'Dar, then called up a slightly different version of that spell to cast over himself.

"I think that we should all be taking some healing potion as well." Forester pointed back in the direction of where they'd been before that thing had fallen from the heavens. "I do think we should look to making camp first."

"Camp?" Rena echoed.

"Yes, I know it's a little early." He sounded weary.

Rena cast a glance back through the trees toward that pit. "Look, are you going me tell me what this is all about?" There was undertone of restrained anger in her voice.

Ras'Dar remained silent, taking half a step back.

Forester released a heavy sigh. "Well, I'm not exactly certain, but I think that I might have at least some idea." He sighed again. "Back when I was with the Synod, I heard a story from somebody I knew at the Arcane University. She'd actually heard it from someone else." He paused again. "Well, it was about a mage who'd come into the possession of an Aetherial Fragment with unusual properties. Unlike the usual kinds of specimens, that particular one was said to have held very little magicka of the usual kind, but it did seem radiate some other kind of magical effects that were difficult to identify. Apparently, it made people ill and caused blistering after close contact. Some people were made very ill."

Rena frowned in thought. "I was feeling a little light headed, with an upset in my belly, but no blistering or anything like that."

Ras'Dar interjected "This one was feeling hot."

Maintaining a concerned expression, Forester shrugged mildly. "I suspect that it might require much longer contact to cause that kind of adverse effect. Either way, I do think that we should place ourselves much further from it."

Rena shook her head slightly. "You think that thing has poisoned us?"

"In a way, I suppose. Hopefully, it's nothing that some further healing magic, potions and some proper rest won't be enough to surmount."

Rena seemed observably annoyed, but there was nowhere to really direct that. It was even her suggestion to go check on that thing. "I hope no one else comes this way."

Forester pointed back toward that rocky outcrop. "With any luck, nobody else should be coming this way. At least, I do hope that's the case."

They continued onward in silence back toward that proposed campsite.

* * *

Monika's Northwind's team had continued their crisscrossing path through the woodlands throughout the afternoon. Since that earlier encounter with those three goblins that they'd so easily dispatched, they hadn't come across any more of them.

That earlier sense of optimism that came with that encounter had been starting to wear off as the day grew long. It seemed obvious that attention spans were beginning to fray and the others were becoming more easily distracted.

Late in the afternoon, young Vinnus had alerted the others to a strange stream of smoke in the sky that he'd spotted through the trees. A moment later, a loud bang could be heard echoing throughout the woodlands. It sounded like it came from somewhere off to the south. It was hard to tell, but it seemed like it was a fair way off.

With some concern in his voice, Alex had speculated that it might have been somewhere in the area that Forester's team could be covering.

Monika conceded that it might have been, but suggested that it could easily have been much further off. Perhaps even as far off as the part of the forest that Suvaris' team was scouting.

Loran gave voice to the logical conclusion. He offered that it looked it might have been another one of those falling stars that were in the sky the previous evening. He even figured that it might have actually hit the ground. That would've explained the load noise.

Monika agreed with that assessment. It made reasonable sense to her. Either way, she suggested that it was too far off to be of any concern and talking about it wasn't going to find any goblins. Accordingly, she urged them onward through the rough terrain of the woodland ahead.

By the time that it was just getting close to the end of the daylight hours, Monika had been keeping out an eye for a suitable place to make camp for the evening. That area of the forest that they'd been passing through had been fairly rugged and not so well suited to that purpose.

Looking for somewhere that might prove more suitable, Monika led the group up the sloping ground toward the north. She expected to find some place where the ground levelled out a bit. Even better if there was somewhere that looked slightly sheltered or at least somewhat defensible.

Just as it was starting to get a bit dark in the forest, Monika spotted some movement up ahead through the trees. She paused and took cover behind a broad tree trunk, alerting the others to possible trouble. The other three held position and remained quiet for a lengthy moment. Each of them held their weapons at the ready.

It soon became evident that it wasn't goblins. Three human figures had paused in place and then shifted to take cover in the same fashion that Monika had. Though they were in shadow, she could tell that one stood just a little taller than the other two.

Just as Monika was again peering out from behind the tree with her bow still at the ready, that taller figure was doing the same sort of thing.

The taller figure in shadow waved his arm and called out. "Northwind?" It was Henrik.

Shaking her head, Monika returned the wave. Neither holding cover nor following instructions were either of Henrik's strongest skills.

Francois Montrose stepped out from behind his cover. Catius did the same, taking a moment to smack Henrik firmly on the shoulder. He was too far off to hear exactly what he said to the Nord, but it was probably something unkind.

Monika waved her own people forward and they proceeded up the slope to meet with their other comrades.

Northwind approached Montrose with a crooked grin. "Looks like we were a bit further north than we thought."

With a shrug, the Breton returned a similar expression. "We might be a little further south than we thought.

Monika led with an obvious query. "Any goblins in the area?"

Montrose shook his head. "Not that we've seen lately. We took down a pair of goblins yesterday, back to the west. Got another pair this morning, back up that way." He pointed in a generally northerly direction.

Monika looked to her left. "We found three earlier this afternoon. Bit west of here. Just scouts, by the look of them. They were no trouble at all. Haven't seen any since."

Montrose shrugged again. "I thought that we might see a lot more of them out in the forest, but I suppose that the greater number might be closer to the ruins." He glanced toward the east.

"S'pose so." Monika had already been assuming the same.

Since it was nearly dark and they were all in the same place at the same time, Monika and Montrose agreed that they might as well make camp as a single group. Montrose already knew of a suitable location nearby, just up the slope toward the west a short way. That's where they were just headed before they encountered one another. With all seven of Chorrol's Guild Fighters present, that would make keeping watch through the hours of darkness a less arduous task. With the daylight fading fast, they headed off for that location.

~O~


	14. Chapter 14

Under Autumn Skies: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 14

Sundas the 3rd of Frostfall 4E49

Monika stirred as Alex got up from the bedroll. She cracked open her eyes to learn that it was light enough to see. The sky wasn't clearly visible through the foliage overhead, but the muted colouring of the woodlands gave her some idea of what time it might be. It didn't seem that the sun had actually risen in the east just yet, but it couldn't have been too long before the dawn. The calls of some of the birds ringing throughout the forest backed up that supposition just as well.

Since she was already awake, she decided that she should also be getting up to make a start on that third day in The Great Forest. Still sitting upon the bedroll, she reached for her water flask. After taking a sip, she stifled a yawn and cast an eye about the campsite.

Montrose and Catius hadn't woken yet. Nor had Loran or Odiil. Alex had gone off behind the bushes on the western side of the camp to attend to pressing matters. Henrik casually leaned against a tree on the far side of the remains of the smouldering campfire. The only reason that he was already up was because he'd been on the last watch of the evening.

They'd been at that campsite since just after the sun had set in the west. After meeting up with Montrose and his team late in the afternoon, all seven Guild Fighters had made their way directly to that location that the Breton had already been heading for before the two teams encountered one another. After another quick once over of the area, they'd set camp under dim moonlight.

Even though Masser was nearly full that night, it wasn't yet that high in the sky and the overhead foliage obscured much of the light that it provided. The thin crescent of Secunda did very little to add to that at all.

The site of the camp was a relatively level area in the rolling foothills somewhere below The Orange Road. In all likelihood, with the way that road meandered in a generally northerly direction, the section of that road to the north was probably far more distant than it was back to the west.

The location of the campsite wasn't exactly a clearing, but the tall trees were spread just sparsely enough to serve the purpose. The terrain rose steeply just behind to the north and dropped off almost as sharply to the south. The land gently sloped away on either side in a more moderate fashion. Though that location was not perfect, it did seem reasonably defensible. Added to that, they'd already scouted the immediate areas in each direction during those hours beforehand, so it did seem fairly safe.

That previous evening had proved relatively uneventful. There'd been the usual noises of some of the night birds and an incident involving the yowling call of a nearby fox taking flight through the woodlands.

Other than that, only the sounds of Henrik's sporadic snoring disturbed the hours of darkness. Evidently, those particular sounds were only absent during those final hours before the dawn. Some of the others made some noises in their sleep, but not quite like Henrik.

The low campfire provided some warmth during the hours of darkness, though it still seemed somewhat unnecessary for that purpose. The evening hadn't been all that cool. Even by the dawn, it still felt as though it was not yet the month of Frostfall.

Once Alex had returned, Monika stood up and stretched, stifling another yawn. He volunteered to go wake Janus Loran and young Vinnus Odiil as she looked to heading off behind the bushes over the eastern side of the camp.

Alex's efforts to rouse Loran and Odiil had actually served to stir Montrose and Catius as well. None objected too much, since everybody knew that they needed to rise early.

Though none of them had noticed at the time, the morning birds had just gone quiet in the immediate area. From the eastern edge of the camp, a noise that sounded something like a drunken woman's giggling came from the behind the bushes.

Alex had turned in that direction with an expression of curiosity. He heard Monika call out as she suddenly jumped up from behind the bushes, still hitching up her leathers. She lunged purposefully at a tree with her dagger in hand.

It became immediately obvious that it wasn't a tree that she attacked. A wash of glittering green coloured sparkles drew attention toward the problem. A figure came into view that vaguely resembled the form of a woman. Only it appeared as though it had been carved from wood, with moss and leaves sprouting from it in places.

"I could… I could use… some help." Monika was forced to leap clear of the spriggan as she left her dagger embedded in its chest.

Caught completely off guard, Alex had been trying to collect his bow and rummaging to pull an arrow from the quiver leaning against his pack on the ground.

"Any time, now… would be good." Monika took another step back and dove behind the bushes to leave some clear space between herself and the highly agitated tree spirit.

As Alex was still fumbling with his bow, Henrik came barrelling through, before any of the others could take action. The stocky Nord bellowed loudly as he rapidly closed upon the spriggan. Wielding his hammer, he managed to take the head clean off it with a single blow, quite possibly surprising even himself.

Just behind the fallen tree spirit, the spectral form of a black bear faded from existence. If Henrik had been any later, that conjured creature would have doubled the threat.

"Watch it." Monika issued the warning as she got up from the ground.

"I am watching it." Henrik took another swipe at the fallen spriggan, waiting to see whether it was about to reconstitute itself and rise again. It was not unusual for those things to get back up two or three times after they appeared defeated. At least, that was the case with the more powerful spriggans.

Alex had just arrived behind Henrik with his bow in hand. Each of the others had risen in response to the frantic commotion, but held well back.

As Henrik was still keeping a wary eye upon the unmoving spriggan, a hissing mottled brown ground pheasant emerged from behind a tree and started attacking his leg. It was obviously a result of the inherent magical effects unleashed by the nature spirit. It was probably a good thing that nothing more dangerous had been near enough to respond to the spriggan's call.

Responding to the annoyance, Henrik shook the bird loose, then swatted the hapless pheasant with his hammer, sending it sailing off through the trees.

Henrik returned his attention to the spriggan once again. "Don't reckon it's getting' up again." He looked to Monika.

Still holding up her leathers with one hand, she returned an indignant glare. "Yeah, good job. Now, if you don't mind?"

Henrik looked back again, before finally taking her meaning.

Alex patted the larger Nord upon the shoulder. "Yes, good work."

Henrik turned about to follow Alex back to the centre of camp.

The next few Guild Fighters to head off behind the bushes, over on the other side of the camp, did so with some healthy measure of caution in place. Even so, there didn't seem to be any other unexpected concerns lurking just out of view.

Monika seemed to have taken a bit longer than expected to return. Alex looked to her with some concern as she finally emerged from behind the bushes. She still had her retrieved dagger out in her right hand and a twisted knot of wooden root in her left.

Alex idly rubbed the light stubble on his chin, wondering exactly what she was holding. "What is that?"

Monika shrugged. "Spriggan taproot. Wouldn't have gone after it on purpose, but since it was already down, I figured that I might as well dig it out. Florence might want it."

Alex returned a silent nod of understanding, though he was still slightly disturbed by the whole incident. He always felt uncomfortable whenever they encountered creatures that were not exactly alive in a normal way. Of course, he was relieved that Monika emerged unscathed. Still, it served as another reminder of the need for vigilance in the forest.

Noticing that Monika had retrieved the wooden 'heart' of the spriggan, Henrik had opened his mouth to say something, then decided to close it again. He was probably going to object that he was the one to actually take down the creature, but decided that he didn't really care who took the taproot. After all, it wasn't like he knew what to do with it and he doubted that it was even worth that much.

By the time that everyone had taken something to eat and gathered up all their possessions in preparation to break camp, the birds of the forest had resumed their regular chirping with the breaking dawn.

Preparing to move out, Montrose cast a glance toward those other two on his team, then turned about to look to Monika. "I expect that we'll be at the meeting point either by tonight or the next morning."

Monika nodded her agreement. "Yeah, reckon so." She casually checked to see that Alex and the other two were ready to go.

Montrose added a further comment. "I'd also expect that we might be seeing more goblins between here and there."

Monika shrugged slightly. "Yeah, maybe. We oughta be careful not to stir them up too much before we're all in place to take on the larger group."

Montrose nodded. "Of course. Just north of Lindai, then?"

"Yeah." Monika left it at that.

Chorrol's Guild Fighters again split into off two groups. Montrose and his team moved off toward the north-east and Monika led her team back down the slopes toward the south.

* * *

Ras'Dar had been keeping watch since well before the dawn. The evening had passed without incident of any note. With some nervous expectation, the Khajiit had been frequently watching the night skies during the earlier part of the evening. Once he'd been woken to take over the final watch, he returned to watching the skies, almost to the extent that he might have missed some other more nearby danger in the forest. As it passed, the skies remained just as peaceful as the surrounding woodlands.

Once he was up that morning, Malcolm Forester had again expressed his concerns with regard to those unexpected ill effects from their encounter with that atypical sky-stone. He made a point of checking upon everyone's health again.

Forester would hardly claim to be any sort of expert in the healing arts, beyond what he knew of the most general kind of restoration magic. Still, as near as he could reasonably tell, he believed that they were all okay.

After making camp by that rocky outcrop the previous afternoon, to the extent that his available magicka would allow, Forester had administered repeat healing spells and another spell to alleviate the effects of poisons. He'd also insisted that all three of them take healing potions from their supplies. Even though he'd not experienced those ill effects quite as badly as either Rena or Ras'Dar, he was still motivated to err on the side of prudence and caution.

Of course, any notions that he might have otherwise held with regard to the value of examining such an unusual Aetherial fragment had evaporated completely in the face of the danger that it represented. He did try to make some marks on his map of his best estimates of the location of both the rocky outcrop where they'd camped and where that sky-stone had fallen. If nothing else, he could pass on that information later. Firstly as a warning of the danger and secondly, so that better prepared parties could investigate further.

By Forester's reckoning, the Synod might well be better suited than the College of Whispers to conduct any further examinations. On some level, he wondered whether it might well be better if that object remained left alone where it was, just as he intended to do.

Not too long after the dawn, that trio of Skingrad Guild Fighters had broken camp and were on their way again into the woods of The Great Forest.

As far as they could tell, there was no obvious indication that anyone else had come into that area where the sky-stone had fallen. Forester made an effort to remain well clear of that pit as he led his team deeper into the woodlands.

Like the past few days, it seemed that the weather would be remaining mild and pleasant. There'd been just a slight chill to the air around dawn, but it quickly warmed up with the rising sun. On those occasions that the sky could be seen through foliage overhead, it remained dominated by blue, with just a few wispy clouds drifting high above.

Just as they'd almost grown accustomed to by then, the morning had brought only the usual false alerts in response to the movement and noises of the more harmless creatures of the forest. Each of them had been expecting an increased likelihood of encountering some goblins as they drew nearer to the location of those old Ayleid ruins. However, that particular expectation had yet to be met.

It was very near to midday by the time that circumstance eventually changed. As was often the case, Ras'Dar had been the one to silently raise the alarm. Though neither Forester nor Rena could detect anything, the diminutive Khajiit had been certain that something was just ahead, beyond the clear line of sight.

A little further ahead, they came upon a relatively small clearing, where only smaller trees and bushes grew between the fallen logs. The fall of a much larger and older pine had evidently created that small space among those much taller trees about the clearing.

It wasn't until they'd edged around the far side of that large fallen trunk that they found what had drawn Ras'Dar's attention. A rather smaller sized goblin was kneeling down among the bushes. It continued making its chattering noises, seemingly unaware of the stealthy approach of the three Guild Fighters.

Maplewood already had her sword and shield at the ready. Forester had his long blade of fine Colovian steel in hand. More sensibly than previous choices, he held a prepared spell that launched a spray of ice shards. Of course, Ras'Dar had his bow in hand and stood alert with arrow nocked and ready to draw.

Forester and Maplewood glanced around, expecting to see other goblins about, but it appeared to be alone. A subtle movement of Ras'Dar's head seemed to indicate that he wasn't aware of any others nearby.

The Khajiit had only been cautiously holding off in deference to Forester. A curt nod from the Colovian was all he was waiting for. Ras'Dar launched an arrow that struck home decisively, burying firmly into the back of the goblin's neck. A second strike followed quickly, finding its home just below the first one.

At such close range and with that measure of accuracy, Ras'Dar's efforts could hardly have been more effective. There was no need for either of the other two to do anything more than keep an eye out as the goblin collapsed with a pitiful gurgling noise.

The three Guild Fighters held position for a moment longer, listening and watching for signs of any trouble. It soon became obvious that nothing else was on the way.

Rena relaxed her stance, affecting a grim smile. "That wasn't any sort of challenge."

Forester cleared his throat. "Well, no. It wasn't." He glanced about again as Ras'Dar went over to check the corpse. "I do wonder what it was doing out here on its own."

Maplewood followed the Khajiit over toward the fallen goblin. Forester remembered to set aside the magicka that he'd been holding at the ready, then joined the other two.

Rena's voice carried a tone of mild surprise. "Hmph, that's gotta be the smallest goblin I've ever seen. Not that I've seen a lot." It probably stood shorter than Ras'Dar, no more than about two thirds of Rena's height, if that.

Ras'Dar rolled it over to examine it more closely. Aside from being much smaller than the average goblin, it looked just like any other they'd recently encountered. Even though it wasn't very tall, its head was just as large and hideous as any other goblin. Perhaps the only notable difference was that its pointed ears seemed a bit shorter.

The goblin wasn't armoured at all. It wore nothing but a typical animal-skin loincloth. The only weapon that it had on it was a small rusted dagger.

Ras'Dar cautiously rummaged through the small bag the goblin had dropped. "Khajiit sees what small goblin was doing." He held the bag up with an earnest expression.

Rena took it from him and looked inside. "Looks like it was out here picking flowers and herbs… and some fungus." She looked to her husband.

Forester took a quick look inside the bag, then nodded. "Yes, so it seems." Once again, he looked over his shoulder to check that they were still alone.

Reflexively, Rena followed his glance. There was nothing to see. "You think it has something to do with one of those goblin shamans?"

Forester tilted his head. "I suppose that's possible. I suspect that the goblins must have grown rather confident, if they're wandering out on their own like this."

Ras'Dar had found a pouch beneath the goblin's loincloth and emptied the content out onto the ground. There were a few small bones carved into something that reflected tools or utensils of a kind. Pushing aside two rounded stones of no obvious value and a bent lock-pick, a shiny blue gemstone caught his eye. He held it up to the light.

"I'd say that looks like a sapphire." Forester made the suggestion.

Ras'Dar's eyes lit up. "Sapphire is valuable, yes?"

"Yes, somewhat. You should keep it."

The Khajiit seemed somewhat pleased with himself as he pocketed the find.

Looking down at the dead goblin again, Rena cocked her head slightly. "Y'know, most of the goblins we've been seeing really have been bigger than this one. I was just thinking, I don't think I've ever seen any goblin children."

Ras'Dar took a small step backward from the body. He looked up with an expression of alarm. "Goblin… children?"

Rena shrugged. "I'm not saying that I think that's…" She shrugged again.

Forester cleared his throat, shaking his head slightly. "Well, I should think that one's a little too large for a goblin child. At least, as far as I might imagine."

Ras'Dar's expression appeared to convey some hesitant sense of relief.

Forester continued. "Still, I do admit that I've never actually seen any smaller than about that size. Come to think of it, I don't think that I've ever seen any infants. Not even at tribal camps. So, I suppose that I don't rightly know what a goblin child might look like." He paused with a somewhat pensive expression.

Rena interjected. "Yeah well, I sure don't remember see anything like that at those places near Skingrad."

Forester wasn't quite finished. "In actual fact, I don't recall ever reading anything that detailed the physiology of goblins, or even hearing about anything like that. I imagine that it's not been much of a topic of interest for scholars." He paused to rub his goatee beard. "I suspect that they must grow very quickly. Otherwise, we'd see smaller ones. Well, smaller than this. I wonder… perhaps the younger ones are birthed and raised in seclusion."

Rena returned a perplexed expression. "I wouldn't know. Never had much to do with goblins until just recently. Like I said, we didn't really see them around Kvatch." She paused with a frown and her mouth half-open. "Ah, actually… I don't think I've ever seen a female goblin, or have I?" She stared down at the dead goblin. Without checking beneath the loincloth, it certainly looked like it was male.

"Yes well, I've not seen any lately. Even then, not many." Forester rubbed at his beard again. "I understand that some of the shaman types are female. It does seem rather odd that most of the goblins we've encountered are male. Perhaps, we'll find some of the females at the main tribal camp."

Rena returned a crooked smirk. "Yeah well, I dunno how they got to such big numbers without more females."

Forester shrugged uncomfortably. "I couldn't say."

Ras'Dar had remained quiet throughout the exchange. He had no knowledge of such things. He was still feeling somewhat uncomfortable that the goblin that he'd just dispatched might have been a youngling or something like that.

Glancing up to the sky, Forester noted that it looked to be about midday. He indicated a spot away from the dead goblin, over the other side of that large fallen tree trunk, suggesting that they might stop for a short break before continuing onward.

Though the notion of goblin young and that specific goblin that they'd just found had fallen away to one side, the sporadic conversation didn't drift too far from the topic of goblins in general. Judging from what he could make out from his map, Forester suggested that they couldn't be all that far from the Lindai ruins. They couldn't see those ruins through all the trees, but it had to be somewhere north of their current location.

In passing, Rena speculated that even with cutting an irregular path through the woodlands, they might well end up fairly close to those ruins by nightfall. Forester agreed with that assessment quite readily. Ras'Dar remained quiet, offering no differing opinion.

As Forester suggested, there was a more than reasonable likelihood that they could be encountering several more goblins as they drew near to that location. They needed to remain on guard and take care not to prematurely alert any larger tribal group to their presence.

Once they'd rested and dealt with any immediate concerns, Forester's team resumed their progress through The Great Forest.

~O~


	15. Chapter 15

Under Autumn Skies: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 15

Sundas the 3rd of Frostfall 4E49 Afternoon

Several hours had passed since Monika Northwind's team had parted company with Montrose and his people. Since that unexpected excitement back at the campsite that morning, their crisscrossing path through The Great Forest had proved mostly uneventful.

Just as with the previous day, that circumstance served to breed a growing sense of frustration and laxity among certain people on the team. Of course, Monika made some effort to try to keep everyone alert and on task. As usual, Alex required less prompting. It was the other two that represented the frayed end of things. Monika's patience with having to regularly pull them back into line was becoming equally frayed.

The very real likelihood of dangers within those woodlands should been enough to keep everyone sharp. However, since every potential cause for alarm had turned out to be just another bird or something equally innocuous, attention spans were beginning to regularly wander and wear as the day wore on.

None of them were really expecting a spriggan to leap out from behind from every tree of the woodlands. Still, each time that somebody had stopped to take a piss, any little unexpected noise or movement sparked some measure of renewed alert. However, even that didn't seem have much lasting effect.

Even the spotting of a wolf, a forest rat or any kind of recently killed forest creature might have broken things up and provided an external prompt to maintain a proper measure of caution and state of alert. However, the forest offered up no such thing that morning.

Monika had tried to remind the others that the absence of any more dangerous wildlife in that part of the woodlands served as a fair indication that goblins had to have been through that area on a regular basis. That seemed to have only a passing effect upon maintaining vigilance.

Not that long after midday, Monika called their progress to a halt. After the passing of that tedious and relatively uneventful morning, at the first suitable location she'd found, they stopped to take a longer break.

There were several fallen logs in the soggy hollow where they stopped. Given the low elevation, that hollow most likely became a large pond during wetter years. The furrows leading off toward the east probably became something like a little creek during those times.

Almost as soon as he'd unshouldered his pack and sat down, with a sigh, Janus Loran started grumbling again. "Figured on dealing with more goblins today."

Monika responded in a curt fashion. "The day's only half done. You need to stay sharp for a few more hours yet."

Alex tried to sound helpful. "There might well be more goblins nearer to Lindai."

Monika shot him a sideways glance as she slipped from her water. "There could be more goblins just over the next rise or beyond those trees. When we do get close to Lindai, we need to be careful not to alert the main tribe." That last part was directed at Loran.

Alex nodded silently, saying nothing to directly contradict her judgment. Young Vinnus Odiil also remained quiet, seemingly avoiding making eye contact with either Northwind or Loran.

Loran sighed in an exasperated fashion as he rummaged through his rations. "I hope the Third Legion doesn't get there first and start without us."

Monika finished chewing on a piece of cheese before responding. She was probably struggling to maintain a civil tone. "Everybody knows the plan and what's expected. They'll wait until everyone is in place, just like we will."

Loran nodded with a neutral expression, looking off into the woodlands. He remained relatively quiet as he ate an apple.

Before too long, Monika urged her team back into motion and they headed off once again. The afternoon had started off just as uneventful as the morning. As before, the absence of actual danger threatened the discipline of the team, raising the tension and raising Monika's concern that carelessness would soon become the greater threat.

It had passed the mark of mid-afternoon before something more than another false alarm came up. Monika had silently called the other three to alert. A harsh glare was shot in Loran's direction to emphasise the directive. They waited in silence, though nothing was immediately evident to anyone but Monika.

Soon enough, her reasons became known. The unmistakable sounds of goblin chatter could be heard coming from just ahead.

The four Guild Fighters moved forward cautiously with weapons at the ready. They soon found a group of three goblins making their way northward. Two of them were of average size. A third one was slightly larger. None of them appeared armoured. They could have been scouts or possible hunters. The dead fox draped over the shoulder of one of the lesser- sized goblins pointed toward the latter.

The second of the average sized goblins carried an old wooden bow. The other two wielded crude clubs, but the larger one also carried a rough hide shield.

Following Monika's instructions, they engaged the goblins firstly with arrows. The two smaller ones had been successfully dispatched with relative ease. The larger one managed to last a bit longer, charging them and forcing a hand-to-hand engagement. With four on one, that didn't last very long at all.

Aside from Vinnus bruising his left shoulder during an awkward impact with a tree, the Chorrol Guild Fighters sustained no notable injuries from the incident. Just as intended, the three goblins had been the only casualties.

Monika had urged the other three to hold quietly until she was confident that nothing else was on the way. Only once she'd signalled the all-clear, they proceeded to retrieve spent arrows and check over the bodies of the goblins.

Loran again grumbled about finding lock-picks and other useless items. His attitude improved slightly upon finding that one of them carried a large soul-gem. Of course, the gem was dull and carried no magical charge, but it still carried some value.

Vinnus had offered that the fox might be worth taking with them, since it was a fresh kill, but Monika overruled that suggestion. She advised that they would most likely be unable have any fires burning at the encampment above the Ayleid ruins. Any smoke would only alert the main goblin tribe to their presence.

Once any immediate concerns had been attended, they headed off again in a generally northbound direction through the forest. Monika felt compelled to once more remind everyone to remain both alert and quiet. After that engagement with the goblins, that instruction seemed to carry more weight and returned an appropriate measure of compliance.

They'd not travelled all that far before an indication of their next destination came into view. Ahead through the trees, a brief glimpse could be made of the pale stones of a broken tower. There was far too much foliage in the way to clearly see it. However, the styling of the stone architecture that rose just above the treetops was instantly recognisable as that of an old Ayleid ruin.

Monika signalled for the others to stop. She waited for a lengthy moment and listened for noises from ahead. She kept her voice low. "Seems clear."

"That is Lindai?" Alex was looking over her shoulder at what little could be seen. He'd only seen the ruins once before, nearly twelve months ago, and that had been from the other side of it.

Monika didn't even need to consult her map. "Yeah, there's nothing else like that around here."

Loran tried to see a bit more through the trees. "So then, what now?"

Monika's tone was firm. "We back off a bit. If I remember right, the goblin camp would be on this side of it. We don't want to go stirring anything up."

Loran frowned, but remained silent.

Monika sighed, then resumed. "Since we're already that close, we might as well head up there." She pointed up toward the forested hills beyond the broken tower. "We'll swing around to the west for a bit, staying well clear on the ruins. Make our way up the slopes to the northern hillsides above, then figure out where to make camp. With any luck, we oughta be there well before dark."

Brief expressions of understanding were exchanged, then they headed off in the indicated direction. As they started moving off, Monika made the point of again reminding them keep quiet and to avoid starting any trouble. If they did encounter any goblins any closer to the main tribal group, she insisted that they should either be put down very quietly or else avoided altogether.

* * *

By mid-afternoon, Forester's team of Skingrad Guild Fighters had passed a few hours finding very little of particular concern. Their journey through The Great Forest had been rather quiet since finding that lesser sized goblin just before midday.

Though not directly encountering anything that represented immediate danger, they had observed a number of signs of recent activity. In fact, it was more the case that Ras'Dar had been the one to actually spot those things and had then brought them to the attention of Forester and Maplewood.

One those things had been some dried blood that he'd noticed on some ferns and on some low hanging leaves. According to the Khajiit, the blood appeared to have come from an animal, though he couldn't say what kind it might have been. A little later, he found indication of an animal carcass having been dragged through the trees. A short while after that, he spotted some hairs that looked to have come from a wolf. He'd speculated that each of those things may have all been connected, but he couldn't say for certain.

About an hour later, Ras'Dar noted some shit among the ferns that he seemed quite certain had been left there by goblins. He estimated that it had been there no longer than two days at the very most. It all added up to signs of life, though they weren't running into anything.

It had to be after four when Forester spotted the stone ruins of Lindai though a break in the trees. The pale gray stones of the broken tower were a short distance north-west of their location. It seemed that they'd travelled a little further east than they thought. Added to that, they were just a little closer to those ruins than any of them might have expected.

Rather than running the risk of alerting the goblin tribe to their presence, they chose to back off a little, planning to circle about to the west and then head up toward the slopes on the other side of those ruins. Provided there were no unexpected complications, they hoped to reach their intended destination before they ran out of light or not too long afterward.

* * *

Avoiding moving too close to those Ayleid ruins, Monika Northwind's team had passed more than two hours making their around way and up the slopes immediately above.

Just above the stones of the main tower, there was a roughly level area that overlooked the exposed portion of the old ruins. Of course, that space was far too small to accommodate an encampment. Added to that, it was far too close and represented a greater risk of exposure. They needed to head further up into the woodlands above to find better cover.

Though that steeper hillside above the exposed ruins appeared well established with tall trees, it seemed a fair assumption that some portion of the old Ayleid ruin was probably buried somewhere beneath. Some part of Lindai had most likely always been underground, since its original construction, but not all of it. The shape of the terrain seemed to indicate that a section of that hillside had slid down from above at some time over the previous centuries.

Since the hillside just above those ruins presented as too steep to set camp, it seemed reasonable to assume that any of the other teams that arrived would be heading up to higher ground.

Monika led her team uphill in search of level ground. A good twenty minutes away from that lower part of the slope, she came to a pause by a tree trunk with her bow at the ready. Just up ahead, a figure slowly stepped out from behind a tree. It was Crito Catius. That meant that Montrose had already made camp.

Catius waited until they drew near. "Monika. Thought you might be along soon." He passed a silent nod of acknowledge toward the other three behind her.

She returned a crooked smile. "Yeah well, we were in the area. Figured we might as well get up here. Any sign of anyone else yet?"

Catius shook his head. "Not yet. Still a bit of time before it gets dark."

Monika nodded and glanced toward the west. The sun couldn't be seen through the trees, but it had to be close to the horizon. It was probably only about an hour before sunset.

Catius spoke again. "Montrose has me on first watch. Lookout position. You might as well head on up. They're just up past those trees." He indicated the direction with the movement of his head.

Monika returned another nod. "Right then, we'll go see him."

The four Guild Fighters continued onward, leaving Catius behind. Just beyond the trees that he'd indicated, the ground levelled out, revealing a small clearing in the forest. Judging from the smaller bushes and the distinct absence of larger trees, it looked like it had been intentionally cleared at some time in the past. However, there wasn't anything there to indicate any specific purpose for that.

For reasons not immediately clear, Henrik sat upon the ground rummaging through his pack for something. Francois Montrose had already noted the approach of Northwind and her team. He also noted the expression on Monika's face as she looked about that clearing.

The Breton spoke first. "Yes, I'd been thinking what you're probably thinking. It looks like this area had been cleared before, though I couldn't say why."

Monika nodded toward the north. "Can't be too far to The Orange Road."

Montrose nodded. "Not too far. I suppose this might have been a campsite at some time in the past. Bandits, perhaps?"

Monika nodded again. "Yeah, I s'pose, not recently though. Catius says there's been no sign of anyone else yet."

Montrose shook his head. "No not yet."

"You still haven't seen Frederick?"

"No, I thought we might have seen them sometime today, but still no sign of the Bruma team at all. Not since Fredas."

Monika shrugged. "We haven't seen Forester at all since then, either. Only you."

Montrose returned a similar shrug. "I'm sure we'll see them soon enough."

Monika cast an eye about the surrounding forest. "Any trouble on the way up here?"

He glanced to the west. "We put down four goblins not so far from here. Two larger ones and a couple of smaller ones. It wasn't too difficult."

"We found three to the south. Looked like they were hunting."

"Yes well, we've checked the immediate area. It seems clear enough. I was just about to set Henrik to keeping watch up here and I want to keep someone down at Catius' position."

Though she'd been speaking with Montrose, Monika had heard Loran talking to Vinnus behind her, and going on about how far they were from the ruins. "Loran can take over from Catius, when it's time. Odiil can take over from Henrik."

Montrose nodded. "Yes, that sounds fine."

"Alex and I can take over from those two afterward."

"Yes, of course. We'll also need to keep a sharp eye out for the other Guild Fighters and the Legion, of course."

Noticing Henrik kicking loose branches into a pile, Monika frowned. "You're not planning on letting anyone start a campfire, are you?"

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea. Not with all those goblins so close down there." Montrose paused, scratching the back of his head. He went over to Henrik to get him to stand watch and remind him that there'd be no campfires.

Monika advised Alex and the other two to take a break and get something to eat. She told Loran that he should take over from Catius in an hour's time and advised Vinnus to take over from Henrik after two.

Montrose and Northwind resumed their discussion under the fading daylight. From what they'd observed, they both agreed that they weren't so likely to see too many forest creatures around there. It seemed that many of the smaller creatures had been hunted down to lesser number. It was fair call that those larger predators that hadn't already fallen to the goblin's hunting parties had probably moved on to other areas.

That meant that the only thing to really worry about was goblins. With any luck, none of them would be wandering too close that encampment. Still, they couldn't just be relying upon luck. If any did actually come up there, they needed to be careful to deal with them quickly and quietly and make sure that none had the opportunity to alert the main tribal group. They didn't want to rile them before the full force was gathered.

Until all the rest turned up, there looked like there'd by some tedious waiting about ahead of the call to action.

Since it was starting to get dark, Montrose and Monika joined the other three, sitting down to take something to eat.

* * *

Just after darkness fell over the forest, Masser rose in the eastern sky. Its full surface cast moonlight over the landscape. Once it was high enough, though far less illuminating than daylight, the light that made it down through the foliage was easily enough to see by as Alex made his way down the slope to relieve Loran at the lookout position.

Just as he neared the former Legionnaire, a signal from his comrade prompted him to hold. Alex tucked in behind a tree, just as Loran had done.

Three silhouetted figures had just come into view, then also paused, trying to blend into the shadows. The shorter one of the three cast the shape of a Khajiit. Even in the dim light, it soon became evident that it was Forester's team.

Taking care not to make too much noise, Alex and Loran identified themselves, then the three Skingrad Guild Fighters approached.

Forester spoke first. "We're in the right place then, I take it?"

Alex responded. "Yes. The camp is just that up way." He indicated the appropriate direction, pointing with his bow.

"Very good. Who's here then?"

Loran answered. "Just the Chorrol Fighters. Our team and Montrose's team."

"No sign of anyone else yet?"

"Not yet." Alex confirmed. "Any trouble behind you?"

Forester cleared his throat. "Well, no. Not nearby anyway. We did spot three dead goblins just south of Lindai, but nothing since then."

Loran nodded. "Yeah, probably the ones we took down earlier."

Alex addressed Loran directly. "I am down here to take over the lookout position."

"Already? Can't argue with that." Loran relaxed his posture, then turned to Forester. "I can lead you back up to the camp, then."

"Very good." Forester sounded a little weary.

Once Alex had exchanged brief greetings with Rena and Ras'Dar, the Skingrad Guild Fighters followed Loran up toward the campsite, leaving him to keep watch from that position.

Loran made enough noise that his approach didn't startle anyone at the camp. He still announced himself as he reached the clearing. "We have some company."

Montrose and Monika stood, taking note of the three behind Loran. Though he didn't get up, Catius paid attention to the new arrivals. Henrik was already snoring. Young Vinnus watched from his position over by the far edge of the clearing.

Montrose addressed the newcomers to the camp. "Any difficulty finding the place?"

Forester relaxed his stance. "Not really. Of course, those old Ayleid ruins are not so easy to miss. At least from a short distance. Though I should say, with the fading light it did take much longer than we expected to circle around and make our way up here."

"No trouble?" Monika prompted. It was obvious what she meant.

Rena responded first. "No, not today. We dealt with a smaller goblin, a bit earlier in the day. Since that, we hadn't seen anything else until we came across those ones that your lot took down."

Monika nodded, assuming Alex or Loran had mentioned those three goblins.

Forester waved his hand toward the south. "We did notice the glow of a number of fires burning about Lindai. However, I couldn't say how many goblins might be there."

Monika responded with another prompt. "Seen anyone else?"

Forester cleared his throat. "Well, we did meet up with Elynwen on Loredas, but we haven't seen them since. Perhaps, they'll be here tomorrow. Perhaps, Suvaris as well."

"Yeah, hope so." Monika glanced briefly at Montrose.

Forester offered another comment. "I'm somewhat surprised that Frederick isn't here yet. I would have thought that this would be very near to the area that he was covering."

Montrose reflexively looked over his shoulder toward the north. "All things going well, I expect that he'll be here tomorrow, as well. Hopefully, before the Legion turn up."

Forester tugged at his ear. "I suppose that we'll all hear when Frederick arrives."

Rena gently jabbed her husband with her elbow.

Monika shifted the subject unexpectedly. "Hey, did any of you see something falling from the sky into the forest yesterday?"

Forester released a heavy sigh, glancing toward his wife and Ras'Dar. "Well, yes. As a matter of fact, we did. I'll tell you all about it."

Forester went on to relate the tale of their encounter with that unusual sky-stone that fell to the ground the previous afternoon. Since no one else present knew any more than he did on the subject, they easily deferred to his recommendations. Given the remote location, steering clear of it was a simple enough matter. Passing on the information to the relevant authorities also held the greater appeal.

As some of the others went about setting up camp, the three team leaders discussed other relevant matters. Of course, Montrose stood as Karl's second, effectively placing him in charge of things. However, he didn't make such a big thing of that, preferring to maintain the sprit of open collaboration. Keeping the other Guild Fighters on side certainly seemed much easier that way. It occurred to Montrose that it could easily be a different matter with regard to the Legion.

They sorted out a few other things about the camp. With three extra bodies present, that brought their total number up to ten. Accordingly, they took advantage of that circumstance, reorganising the scheduling for keeping watch.

They still didn't know for certain how long they would need to wait there. They might need to move out early in the morning or they might need to wait for more than another day.

There was one thing that the three of them easily agreed upon. Even before drawing near to Lindai, they'd been expecting to encounter a much higher number of goblins throughout the forest. They did wonder if the goblins were already more dispersed than anticipated. Still, that goblin tribe just below was the immediate matter at hand.

Montrose outlined his expectations for how they'd be tackling the goblin tribe down at the ruins. Of course, some of that still depended upon the Legion. Once they'd arrived, those details could be finalised.

Barring the unexpected, it seemed likely that the tedium of waiting for the call to action might prove to be the most present challenge. Maintaining some semblance of discipline among the Guild Fighters needed to be the first priority.

Soon enough, Monika went off to relieve young Vinnus and take over the local watch. Montrose decided to get some rest while he could. Bringing the three-hour watches back into alignment, Forester intended to take over from Alex at midnight and Rena would relieve Monika at the same time. Montrose and Ras'Dar would take the early morning shifts to the dawn.

Aside from Henrik's sporadic snoring, the hooting of a nearby owl and the calls of some other more distant night birds were the only noises in that part of the forest. With luck on their side, they were hoping for a relatively peaceful evening.

~O~


	16. Chapter 16

Under Autumn Skies: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 16

Morndas the 4th of Frostfall 4E49

The dawn broke peacefully over that Fighters Guild campsite located upon the hillside up above the Lindai ruins. For the most part, the evening had also passed fairly peacefully. As might be reasonably expected, there'd been just a few minor incidents that briefly raised alarm, but nothing that involved the goblins or any other notable threat.

Of course, there were the usual noises of birds in the area, the chirping of crickets and the like. The greatest excitement of the evening came from some unconfirmed creepy crawly that disturbed the sleep of Janus Loran and subsequently most of those around him. Of course, it had most likely been nothing more than a beetle or a cockroach. The only good that came from that little disturbance was that it disrupted Henrik's sporadic snoring for a time. Other than that, those hours of darkness passed peaceably.

Not that long before the sunrise, Montrose had woken Henrik and Catius. Maintaining the same pattern of keeping watch, Henrik would be taking over from Montrose at six and at about that same time, Catius would relieve Ras'Dar down at the lookout position.

That fourth day in The Great Forest started off as quietly as the evening before. For the most part, only the morning calls of the forest birds broke the still of the woodlands. Even those sounds really served to set the tone of a peaceful morning. There would be greater concern if those forest birds remained silent.

The air seemed just a little cooler before the dawn. A sign that the autumn was actually starting to assert its presence. During the hours just before the sunrise, some scattered cloud had drifted down from the northern mountains. It looked as though it carried little substance. If any rain had fallen from those clouds, it would've been somewhere over southern Skyrim. Those clouds represented only what was left afterward.

In the morning light, the trees of The Great Forest looked a little different in the vicinity of that camp. The woodlands to the south and west were still dominated by the oaks and pines, just like nearer to Chorrol. However, toward the north and the east, the forest took on a slightly different appearance. Silver trunks stood out against the slightly darker ones. The darker green leaves of the west gave way to a variety of lighter colours. A few different kinds of aspen, birch and maple appeared to dominate the woodlands in that direction. Yellowed and browned leaves periodically dropped from above, adding to the carpet of the forest floor.

Aside from Forester and Maplewood, most of the other Guild Fighters were up and about fairly early. Those two had been on watch until about three in the morning, when Montrose and Ras'Dar took over for them.

* * *

Having been relieved by Catius, Ras'Dar had returned to the main camp just a short while before the breaking dawn. As Loran and Vinnus had finished taking something from their rations, the Khajiit had been drawn into a slightly unexpected discussion.

"That has always been the way of things for Khajiit." Ras'Dar shrugged, with a toothy grin that contrasted oddly with the sincerity in his eyes. "The moons are all to Khajiit."

Janus Loran chuckled in response to his younger companion's vaguely bewildered expression.

Young Vinnus Odiil sounded slightly confused. "No, no, I knew that there were different kinds of Khajiit. I've seen at least two or three, but I didn't know that."

Loran responded. "Yeah well, I knew about it. Not everything, but enough. There's not so many Khajiit in the Legion, but I've seen just a few of them in the ranks. The Cathay can wear the uniform. I did see just one Suthay-raht in the Legion. Of course, he couldn't wear the boots." He pointed to Ras'Dar's feet. Of course as a Suthay, he had the same kind of feline shaped feet, that kind that just couldn't fit into normal boots.

Vinnus looked back to the Khajiit with a frown. "So, you've got eleven older brothers and they're all different… I mean, different from you? Not Suthay?"

Ras'Dar shook his head. "Not all. This one was born when both Masser and Secunda showed as new moons and so Khajiit is Suthay." He paused to gauge the younger lad's understanding. "Two others are Suthay, also. Another is Suthay-raht. Ras'Dar's oldest brother is Senche." He waved his paw high above his head to indicate a great height.

Ras'Dar continued. "Others are Cathay, and Ohmes-raht. Just one brother of this one is Alfiq-raht." He indicated a much lower height with his paw. "A very angry Khajiit, for one so small. This one does not miss those brothers very much. All very angry Khajiit and unkind. Well, most of them." His ears flattened back a little as he shook his head.

Vinnus also shook his head. He didn't doubt his comrade's words. He just found it to be a lot to take in. If anything, he was still surprised that he didn't already know anything about that sort of thing. Sure enough, people mentioned the different kinds of Khajiit, but nobody had told him about that particular thing before.

Loran seemed to find it all quite amusing, mostly at Vinnus' expense.

Since Monika had gone over to speak with Montrose, and both Forester and Maplewood were still sleeping, Alex stepped over to listen more closely to the conversation.

Loran turned to Alex. "You knew all about the different kinds of Khajiit, didn't you?"

Alex tried to sound diplomatic. "I knew some of that, but I have not seen all that many Khajiit. We did not see many in Falkreath. Aside from Ras'Dar, I have only seen a few of those traders. Cathay and Suthay-raht traders, I think. Oh, and maybe a bandit or two." He winced slightly at adding that last comment.

If Ras'Dar was at all offended, he made no show of it.

Loran looked back to Alex with passing curiosity. "Vinnus mentioned that he thought you said that your father fought in the Legion."

Alex shrugged, with an uncomfortable expression. "Not exactly in the Legion. He died when I very young, fighting alongside some Legion. I was told that he fought for Bruma in those battles after Titus Mede became ruler."

Loran looked back with a thoughtful frown. "Was that down in Bravil or Leyawiin?"

Alex shook his head. "No, no, it was later than that. When the soldiers from Bruma were recruiting people from southern Skyrim along the way, as they headed for the north of Hammerfell."

"Ah, that." Loran nodded his understanding.

Though Ras'Dar clearly had no idea what was inferred and Vinnus didn't appear completely across it, Loran let the matter drop without saying any more.

Of course, Loran was perfectly aware of the minor rebellions of Redguard in the north of Hammerfell during those early years of Titus Mede's reign. Even after a proper accord had been brokered between the new Emperor and the ruler of Sentinel, there had still been some trouble on and off for a few years. Those troubles hadn't been quite as the fierce as the battles to defeat Eddar Olin's forces in the south. Nonetheless, those rebellious skirmishes in Hammerfell did go on for longer than anyone really expected.

The Legion suffered a number of losses during all that. Recruiting commoners to make up the numbers didn't really do much to change that circumstance. It only served to add to the losses. It hadn't been until Emperor Mede had sent in General Takar, the Redguard, that things finally turned around.

"Grandfather Erik told me that the Dragonstar region had always been trouble." Alex's downcast expression seemed to imply that he did not want to think too much about it.

Without speaking too loudly, Monika turned from Montrose and called out. "Vinnus, you can take over from Henrik about nine, and Loran, take over from Catius down at the lookout position at the same time." She paused to focus upon Loran. "Whatever you do, don't go alerting the goblins down there."

Both Vinnus and Loran silently acknowledged the instruction.

Montrose added something more. "You should all go easy on the water. We don't know how long it needs to last."

Further indications of acknowledgment were offered, then each group went back to what they were talking about.

* * *

Around halfway through the morning, as young Vinnus Odiil was on watch by the edge of the clearing, he was suddenly startled by the noise of someone approaching the campsite from the north.

"This is it." A loud voice came from the group of four figures marching through the trees toward the camp. Though not quite shouting, Frederick's voice was loud enough to cause some concern. "My fellow Guild Fighters."

Montrose was already making his way past Vinnus to meet the Nords. "Frederick. It's good to see you, but you we need to keep the noise down. The goblins." He indicated the southerly direction.

Frederick returned a slightly surprised expression. "Of course." The big Nord sported a nasty cut above his left brow. It wasn't immediately obvious whether the dried blood spattered upon his armour was his own, but he was also walking with a bit of a limp.

The other three Nords with him also sported bandaged injuries. Apparently, none of their wounds seemed grave enough to cause them great concern. However, since they were Nords, those injuries might well have been slightly more serious than any of them would let on.

"Trouble with goblins?" Montrose made the suggestion.

Frederick chuckled mildly. "Trouble? The goblins had far more trouble with us, than we had with them."

The other three Nords from Bruma shuffled past into the main clearing.

Montrose offered further comments. "I was wondering when you'd make it here. I'd thought that we might have crossed paths in the woods over the past few days."

Frederick smoothed his voluminous beard. "Well, we were somewhat sidetracked along the way… by a group of goblins. Quite a few, in fact."

The Breton raised his eyebrows. "Our groups only encountered just a few strays."

The big Nord looked off toward the north-east. "We found some goblins up near The Orange Road. We ended up following a trail that led us to a cavern just near the road."

Montrose frowned. "A cavern?"

"Glademist Cave. It's on the maps." Frederick clarified.

Montrose looked off in the appropriate direction. "That's a fair way east, isn't it?"

Frederick shrugged. "Not all that far. Perhaps a couple of leagues by road. We made camp there last night. Since the goblins had no further need of it." He grinned broadly.

"How many goblins?"

"About fourteen or fifteen, by my count."

"Fifteen?" Montrose sounded surprised. "That sounds like nearly enough to start up another breakaway tribe."

"Well, not after our efforts." Frederick seemed pleased with himself.

"So, you got them all?"

Frederick shrugged. "As far as we could tell. Though it might be hard to be sure. After taking on those goblins outside, we managed to put down those that we found in the first section of the cave. One side tunnel was caved-in and the other was barricaded with rubble. I suppose that there could have been another one or two in there, but there seemed no point in looking into it further."

"No, probably not." Montrose agreed. As Karl gro-Baroth had suggested, the intent was only to get the numbers down, but they didn't need to get them all.

* * *

With the arrival of the Nords from Bruma, Forester and Maplewood had given up on the notion of resting. At best, they'd managed about six hours of broken sleep.

After exchanging greetings with Frederick and hearing of his tale of putting down goblins in that cavern, Forester had insisted upon treating the wounds of the Nords with his healing magic. As expected, Frederick had initially objected. However he soon relented, begrudgingly agreeing that it would be wiser to be at their best ahead of the next battle.

In further conversation, there was some surprise as Forester related detail of Elynwen's encounter with a Land Dreugh in the forest. Of course, those things were completely foreign to most of County Bruma. Still, Frederick had seen them on his travels to the southern counties. He knew that they rarely strayed too far from major waterways. So, the news of one of those things that far north in the forest seemed just as unusual to the big Nord.

Frederick had been further astounded by what he heard of that falling star landing in the middle of the forest. Of course, he'd seen plenty of shooting stars in his time. He even held some vague knowledge of the notion of meteoric stones from the heavens, but he'd never actually seen one make landfall. Added to that, he'd never even heard of anything just like Forester described. The big Nord was only barely tolerant of healing magic and just some specific kinds of enchanted objects that served his warrior mindset. The idea of raw magic from the heavens that poisons the unsuspecting made him feel rather uncomfortable.

Even though he knew that they needed to wait for others to arrive, Frederick was eager to get to the task of tackling that goblin tribe at the ruins down below. Forester seemed confident that everyone would be there before the end of the day. He suggested that it was a reasonable assumption that they'd have just enough time to rest up and then most likely be looking toward that goblin tribe the next day.

Frederick accepted his friend's suggestion in the spirit if was offered, but still grumbled a little, expressing his hope that they wouldn't need to be waiting any longer than that.

* * *

As Forester was busy with the Nords from Bruma, Rena Maplewood headed over to speak with Monika. "It's probably a good thing that Forester is here. I get the impression that Frederick would rather just keep his wounds, rather than accept proper treatment."

Monika shrugged. "Yeah, you're probably right about that."

"Yeah well, I was glad he knew what he was doing when we found that fallen star the other day." Rena cast a thoughtful glance in her husband's direction.

Monika looked to the Imperial woman. "No lasting problems from that?"

Maplewood tilted her head to the side. "Not as far as I can tell. Didn't feel too good at the time, but after healing spells and potions and such… well, that seemed to work. As far as he could tell, we're all fine."

Monika had a thought. "Y'know, I'm good friends with the head of the College of Whispers, back at Chorrol. Maybe you should get checked out, when we get back there."

Rena shrugged. "Can't hurt, I s'pose."

"Probably a good idea. Getting poisoned by something magical isn't the same as… well anything else like that."

Maplewood shot a glance in Montrose's direction. "Do we know what's going on yet? I mean with… well, with anything?"

Monika released a short sigh. "I s'pose we just have to wait for everyone else to turn up. If the others make it here today, I reckon we might be dealing with those goblins sometime tomorrow. Have to wait and see."

"What about the watch schedule?"

Monika had already spoken with Montrose about that. "I'll be taking over from Vinnus at midday and Alex will relieve Loran down at the lookout position. We'll probably stick with the same schedule for the rest of the day."

Rena observed Forester still speaking with Frederick. "I s'pose that means that we'll be taking over again after that."

Monika nodded in a non-committed fashion. "I s'pose. I think Montrose wants to wait and see if everyone else turns, then reorganise the evening shifts."

"Makes sense." Maplewood agreed.

* * *

At around that same time, Alex returned from behind the bushes off to the side of the campsite. He noticed that Monika and Rena seemed to be having a conversation about something. Forester was still busy with Frederick and his comrades. Observing that Henrik and Catius were giving Ras'Dar a hard time over how Elsweyr was no longer part of the Empire, he decided to come to the Khajiit's aid.

"Ras'Dar could not say. Before coming to join Guild Fighters, this one was but a simple hunter."

Henrik pressed his point again. "Yeah well, I'm just sayin' that things woulda turned out different if the Argonians and Khajiit hadn't turned on the Empire."

Catius frowned. "They didn't exactly turn on us. Not exactly. More like they turned away from us."

"Not much different, not in the end." Henrik shrugged.

Alex was hardly an expert on any of it, but he had learned a lot more about that over the past year or so. "From what I had heard, Elsweyr did not really turn against the Empire. It just kind of fell apart without the Mane. At least, that is what I heard." His expression indicated some uncertainty.

Ras'Dar's ears pricked up. "That is true. Things such as that happened long before this one came along, but Khajiit knows some of it."

Henrik's doubtful expression served as a prompt.

Ras'Dar continued. "Many things happened during those times. Emperor of Cyrodiil assassinated. Mane of Elsweyr assassinated. Soon after, Ocato of Cyrodiil assassinated." He shook his head thoughtfully. "Does not seem very safe to be one at the top."

Alex interjected. "But Elsweyr did not really fight with the Empire, did it?"

The Khajiit shook his head again. "This one does not know of any real troubles like that. Not really. Only that many Kingdoms of Elsweyr squabbled and turned away from being known as one land. Even under the new Mane, that is not so different."

Catius weighed in again. "I suppose that Dune, Riverhold and Rimmen are friendly to the Empire these days, so they say."

Ras'Dar nodded furiously. "That also is true. Imperial soldiers outside of Riverhold serve to guard trading caravans and traders. This one often travelled with Legion soldiers, helping with that duty."

Henrik grimaced. "That may be so, but the rest of Elsweyr still ain't so friendly with the Empire, or even each other, so I hear."

"Khajiit have many sayings. Much of that means much the same. Most famous saying is well known. 'Perfect society is always elsewhere'. Khajiit are not always so good at that."

Henrik responded with a grunt.

"Even Ras'Dar is far from perfect, but this one tried hard to be better."

Henrik looked to the Khajiit. "Yeah well, I figure I can trust you not be putting arrows in my back when we're in battle."

The Khajiit shifted with a start. "Ras'Dar would never do such a thing."

Henrik grinned, slapping the Khajiit on the back in a friendly fashion. "Just messing with ya. Pinewatch says you're real good with the bow and I seen how good you were with those targets out the back of the guildhall."

Ras'Dar shot the Nord a startled glance, followed by a second one. He seemed to understand the tone of Henrik's manner, but remained slightly uncertain. "Yes, this one is nicely skilled with the bow. Ras'Dar is also nicely skilled at tracking."

Alex spoke up. "Ras'Dar is a pretty good tracker."

Henrik responded. "Yeah well, we won't be needing that. I reckon we won't have any trouble finding those goblins down at those old ruins."

Quick nods of agreement were exchanged.

Catius looked to Alex. "Aren't you supposed to be taking over from Loran?"

Alex glanced up toward the sky. "Not until midday. That is still a little while off."

After another moment, Alex looked up to the sky again. The sun had been mostly obscured from his clear view over the past few days. He noticed a subtly different cast to the daylight and the sun seemed just a little lower than he was expecting. He took those things as another indication that the autumn was asserting its presence. He also considered that it might be just a little nearer to midday than he firstly estimated.

~O~


	17. Chapter 17

Under Autumn Skies: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 17

Morndas the 4th of Frostfall 4E49 Afternoon

Shortly after midday, not all that long after Monika Northwind had taken over the watch at the northern edge of the campsite, she spotted the approach of some Legion soldiers coming through the trees and quickly alerted Montrose to that circumstance.

Given that there were only five of them, it was a reasonable guess that they were most likely a scouting party from the Third Legion. That also seemed a fair indication that the rest of their ranks might not be too far away.

Montrose stood by Monika's side as the soldiers arrived. A slightly older Imperial man, Legionnaire Papus, identified himself as the one in charge of the party, confirming that they were indeed a scouting party moving ahead of the rest. Though all the other Guild Fighters had held back, Frederick came up to listen in on what was happening. He was obviously eager to learn of how much longer they'd need to wait for the call to action.

Francois Montrose soon raised the obvious question.

The Legionnaire responded directly. "Centurion Scipio is several hours behind. The rest of our ranks should be moving up through that valley, later today." He indicated an area of the forest just off to the east, where the land dropped away to lower ground.

"Will the Centurion be bringing everyone up here?" Montrose prompted.

Papus shook his head, glancing about the small clearing. "I don't think so. I'll be recommending that we make camp in the woods, on the level ground just back that way." He again indicated that area off to the east.

Montrose nodded. "I wasn't certain just when to expect your arrival."

Papus titled his head slightly, anticipating the unspoken question. "We were delayed by goblins at the ruins of Fort Coldcorn. Another tribe or perhaps an outgrowth of that one we're headed for."

Montrose raised his eyebrows in question.

Papus responded curtly. "I'm sure the Centurion will brief you further."

The Breton Guild Fighter nodded his acceptance. "So you're heading back to your commander, then?"

"Not directly. We're on our way to meet with the supply wagon. It's meant to be coming from Chorrol, along The Orange Road. It should be waiting for us along the road, directly north of Lindai."

Frederick interrupted. "I just came from that way only a short while ago. We saw no wagon or anything like that."

The Legionnaire showed no obvious concern. "The supply wagon was meant to be there by midday today. It's only just reached that hour. I'm confident that it will be on time."

"Some of us are starting to run low on water." The suggestion behind Montrose's comment was obvious enough.

Legionnaire Papus nodded. "There should be enough to spare, if you want to send someone along to collect supplies."

Montrose turned to Frederick, suggesting that he might take two of his people and go with the scouting party to meet up with that supply wagon. Of course, the big Nord was glad to help. He much preferred doing that to just waiting around.

Toward the ending of that discussion, Forester had wandered over a little closer to hear. Though he wanted keep fully apprised of what was happening, unlike Frederick, he chose to remain silent, deferring to Montrose's authority to speak for the Fighters Guild. He listened in as the Breton tried to persuade Papus to provide a better estimate of when his Centurion would be making camp in the valley.

The best prediction that the Legionnaire would offer was 'sometime that afternoon.' If nothing else, Papus did agree that it would be perfectly appropriate for Montrose to meet with his commander later in the day. He intended to pass on that information when he reported back to the larger group.

Soon enough, Frederick had hurriedly gathered Wilhelm and Rolf, and those three Nords set off with the Imperial Legionnaires to find that wagon along the main road.

* * *

More than two hours had passed by since Frederick the Loud had gone off with the Legion scouting party. Since it was coming up toward three and she'd soon be taking her turn on watch, Rena Maplewood casually headed over to the northern edge of the clearing to speak with Monika. From the look on her face, it seemed that she was more motivated by boredom than any important reason.

Rena looked off through the trees toward the north with a heavy sigh. "Frederick's been gone a while."

Monika shrugged. "They might have needed to wait for that wagon."

"Yeah, I s'pose. Don't think they could've found some trouble?" Rena looked up to the taller woman.

Monika wrinkled her nose. "Maybe, but there's eight of them. Nothing they couldn't handle, you'd think."

Rena nodded. "Yeah." A light gust of wind carried some falling leaves. She blinked and swatted at the leaves, but a large brown leaf stuck in her hair. Her hair wasn't even that long, but the jagged edges of the leaf became tangled and she needed both hands to pull it free.

Monika somehow managed to avoid getting any leaves in her much longer hair. She snorted. "Hnh. It's a maple leaf."

Rena returned a crooked smile. "Yeah, funny. Must be attracted to me."

Monika looked back toward the campsite. "Where's Forester?"

"He's just headed off down to the lookout position to take over from Alex."

Monika turned to look up toward the sun. "It's not three yet, is it?"

"Not yet, but soon. Nothing much else to do anyway."

"Yeah." Monika released a little sigh.

A lengthy pause passed. The silence seemed just a little uncomfortable. Rena looked like she had something on her mind. "Yeah, well…"

"Movement." Monika interrupted.

Those three large Nords just came into view through the trees to the north. Frederick the Loud walked just ahead of Rolf and Wilhem. He appeared to be carrying something heavy on his back. The other two appeared to be carrying sacks over their shoulders, but they didn't seem quite as loaded up as Frederick. Monika alerted Montrose to the returning Nords.

Frederick announced his presence a little too loudly. "We return, rewarded."

The tone of Montrose's response carried a plea for quiet. "Frederick. The goblins." He indicated the direction of the Ayleid ruins.

Frederick blinked. He spoke just a little more softly. "Oh, of course. It's not much, but the Legion was generous with what they had." He turned to show the large waterskin that he carried on his back. A smaller man might have struggled to bear such a weight for any distance.

Montrose acknowledged the big Nord's burden. "That is good. That should mean that nobody will run out of water."

Frederick looked to his Nord comrades. "We have some other supplies as well. Just some bread and fruit. Apples and pears, I believe."

Rena glanced to Monika. "Mmm, I like pears."

Monika wrinkled her nose. "So do I, but I've had enough over past few days." She had finished the last of those pears from her rations just the day before. Perhaps, just a little too much of a good thing.

Montrose directed the three Nord men toward the camp, walking alongside. He talked about organising everybody to refill their skins and flasks from the supply that Frederick carried on his back.

Rena suggested that it had to be near enough to three and that she might as well take over the watch. Monika held no argument with that. She decided that she might as well head back into the camp. Though she said it with a friendly expression, it almost seemed like she was avoiding the opportunity for further conversation. If Rena noticed, she didn't offer any reaction.

* * *

Almost half an hour passed by since Forester had relieved Alex on watch down at the southern lookout position. Since Forester had come down there a little early, they had chatted for a while before Alex left to return to the main campsite. Most of that conversation kept to what they'd been doing in The Great Forest over the past few days.

On the one hand, Alex had openly conceded that he had known little of goblins before coming down from Falkreath, since there had not been any north of the Jerall Mountains for years. Still, the one thing that he felt confident of holding an opinion over came from recent observation. Alex had suggested that the goblins might be far more spread out across the forest than might have been thought.

Forester easily agreed with that notion. He'd cited several indications that firmly supported that supposition. Added to those many encounters with stray goblins at various locations, some moderate sized groups had evidently been migrating much further afield over the past year. He reminded Alex of those groups of goblins that they'd encountered in the vicinity of Skingrad.

In support of that, Alex referenced what he had earlier overheard of Frederick's team finding all those goblins at that cave near The Orange Road.

That was when Forester updated him with the news that the Legion had found another large group of goblins ruins of Fort Coldcorn. Of course, he held no further detail at that time.

As he said, Alex really only knew of Fort Coldcorn as a mark on the map, located somewhere between Lindai and The Red Ring Road. He imagined that it probably looked much like any other of those old stone forts from the first or second Imperial eras.

Forester had not actually been to that specific place, but he certainly agreed that it was most probably the case. Though the layouts varied slightly, most of those old fort ruins were indeed much the same.

After Alex had gone off back up the hillside, Forester found himself again considering where all those goblins might be coming from. He wasn't even thinking quite so much about a specific location.

His wife's questions during the previous afternoon did seem to be very good questions. Presumably, the goblins had be breeding and raising young somewhere. He remained somewhat perplexed that they'd not seen or heard of such a thing during recent times.

A small bird taking flight had suddenly alerted him to some movement through the trees. It was downhill from his position. Forester crouched down beside a tree trunk as he tried to see what was down there. Exercising some caution, he also prepared a suitable spell as he drew his sword from its sheath.

After just a short moment, he realised that it wasn't anything like goblins. He spotted the familiar face of his Bosmer comrade peering upward through the trees. He stood up and silently waved out to her as he sheathed his blade.

As Elynwen came into clear view, he observed the Argonian and Imperial man just behind her. Behind those three, Suvaris led his team from Cheydinhal's guildhall.

Forester waited until they neared his position. "It's good to see you all. I do hope that everyone is well." He'd noticed that Griznak had a bandage on his left arm just above the gauntlet and Leda also had a bandage on her right arm just below the pauldron.

Elynwen spoke first. "Yes, well enough. This is the right place?"

"Yes. The campsite is just up the hillside a short way. There's a clearing up there. I need to remain here at this lookout position, keeping watch for goblins or other trouble, of course."

The Bosmer acknowledged Forester's comments, returning a sharp nod. "I'm sure we'll find it easy enough. Who's up there?"

Looking over the newcomers once again, Forester cleared his throat. "Well, it would seem that your two teams are the last to arrive."

Jaras Artellian spoke up. "What about the Legion?"

"Well, we had a visit from a Legion scouting party around midday. As I understand it, the full compliment of soldiers should be making camp nearby quite soon. They may well be there by now, I should think."

"Sounds good." Elynwen seemed satisfied with that news.

Forester looked off down the hillside again. "Tell me, did you come across any goblins nearby?"

Elynwen shook her head. "Didn't see any on the way up here. Though we did keep well clear of those ruins. In fact, our team hadn't seen too many goblins in the forest over the past few days. Less than I might've expected. Just a few strays much further south of here."

Suvaris spoke up. "We had not seen any goblins since Loredas, two days past. We did track some goblins back to a cave east of Fort Ash. Yellow Tick Cave, I believe it's called."

"That sounds right." Forester recalled the name from maps.

The Dunmer continued. "We found a group of thirteen goblins at an encampment outside those caves."

"Thirteen? Only outside?" Forester prompted.

Suvaris shrugged lightly. "So it would seem. The entrance to that cavern was still boarded up with solid timber. I saw no need to investigate any further."

"Of course." Forester rubbed his beard, pausing on a thought.

Elynwen spoke again. "We might as well head for the camp. It's been a long march."

Forester nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Elynwen and Alaron Suvaris led their people up the hillside to the main camp, taking some care not cause any undue alarm over their approach.

Elynwen immediately noticed several Guild Fighters at the camp, but her count fell short by a few. She did spot Rena Maplewood standing watch by the far side of the clearing, but there was no sign of Montrose. The only other team leader nearby appeared to be Northwind.

Monika stepped away from the others to greet the new arrivals. "You made it. That should be all of us now. You saw Forester down the hillside?"

"Yes, we met with him on the way up here. Where's Montrose?" The Bosmer was still glancing about the immediate area, evidently looking to see exactly who was absent.

"You just missed him. Montrose headed off to go see the Legion Centurion. Took Frederick and Catius with him." Monika indicated the direction of the valley off to the east.

Suvaris looked off through the woods in that direction then returned his gaze to Monika with raised eyebrows.

Monika responded with the obvious. "The Legion are making camp down there. Not sure, but I think they're only about a quarter hour away, maybe less."

Elynwen spoke again. "I take it that Montrose plans to be back here before dark?"

Monika returned a shrugging nod. "I'd imagine so."

The Bosmer accepted that information with a curt nod and a sigh. She then went on to ask what else Monika could tell her of the current circumstances. Both Elynwen and Suvaris shared brief detail of the past few days, then joined the rest of their comrades to rest after the long day.

* * *

With the hour of the day growing late, several of those Guild Fighters at the campsite had become drawn into a discussion that related to the current state of the Fighters Guild across the various regions. It wasn't so obvious exactly how it started, but bit-by-bit, the conversation turned in that direction as several diverse opinions were voiced.

Seemingly disinterested in the topic of discussion, Elynwen had gone off to speak with Rena Maplewood by the northern edge of the clearing. Forester was still on watch down at the southern lookout position. Aside from Montrose, Frederick and Catius, who had yet to return, everyone else was gathered in the main clearing. Most of them sat on makeshift seats or lounged on their bedrolls. A few stood or paced sporadically.

Henrik had taken time out from complaining about how he disliked pears to comment upon the Guild. He hadn't started the conversation, but he seemed far more vocal than some others. "I'm just sayin', it ain't like it was back in my grandfather's day. Back then, there useta be guildhalls right across the whole of Tamriel."

Monika had remained quiet up until then. "You know it's not that simple. Things are different now. Even so, Karl has already started working on that."

Alex added his support to that notion. "There is that new guildhall in Sentinel."

Monika continued. "Karl's also been trying to get those independent guildhalls in High Rock to talk to one another and maybe even have more to do with Chorrol."

Henrik gave some ground. "Yeah, I get that. It's a start. But Skyrim and Morrowind are still s'pose to be part of the Empire. Ain't much Fighters Guild in those places. Just about none, from what I hear."

A few glances in Alaron Suvaris' direction provoked a measured response. "Well, I had nothing to do with the Fighters Guild before coming to Cyrodiil. However as I understand it, there were once several guildhalls across Morrowind, during times gone by. Of course, that's no longer so easily possible."

Arvon Aldreth spoke up. "I heard something about that." A brief silence encouraged the younger Dunmer to continue. "Some traders from the Kragenmoor region said something about some sort of Fighters Guild in Mournhold, but ah... well, that's all I know."

Griznak nodded. "Yeah, I heard somethin' like that too." The Orc didn't seem to have anything to add to that.

Suvaris inclined his head. "I hadn't heard anything of that. Though I suppose it's quite possible." He looked to Monika. "Perhaps Karl gro-Baroth knows something of it?"

Monika shrugged. "Dunno. Should mention it to him."

Henrik weighed in again. "Yeah well, I can get why Morrowind's got no proper Fighters Guild, but not Skyrim." Henrik was Nord, but he wasn't from Skyrim.

Loran offered a comment. "I think there's supposed to be a guildhall up in Solitude."

Monika responded to that. "Karl knows about that one. It's been operating on its own for years. I think it's sponsored by the local ruler."

Henrik spoke again. "I ain't ever been up there, but the way I hear it, the Companions of Whiterun have pretty much taken over what the Fighters Guild useta do in Skyrim." His gaze flickered across the other Nords of the gathering.

Leda didn't seem to have anything to say. Those other Nords from Bruma exchanged some blank looks before speaking up.

Wilhem shrugged. "Never been further north than Helgen."

Hans echoed that sentiment. "Me neither. Never seen Whiterun, let alone Solitude."

Rolf had something to offer. "I ain't never been there, but my grandfather was originally from Whiterun. Don't think he had anything to do with any of that stuff, though."

Vinnus Odill looked to Alex. "Well, you're from Skyrim."

Alex shrugged uncomfortably. "From Falkreath. I had never been to Whiterun and Solitude is a long way off." Noticing that several eyes still looked toward him, he offered some more. "I had seen some of Whiterun's Companions in taverns a few times, but I had nothing to do with them at all. I do not think I have ever spoken with any."

Loran cast a wordless frown in Alex's direction. It seemed as though there was a question behind his expression.

Alex shrugged again. "Grandfather had told me that I should keep away from the Companions. He did not trust them. He never actually said why."

Vinnus looked to the Khajiit. "What about Elsweyr? Is there no Fighters Guild at all down there?"

"Ras'Dar knows little of Khajiit in the southern parts. Only that there has been no Fighters Guild in northern parts for many years. This one expects it is much the same in the south."

Loran had another comment. "I heard that some of the older people in Rimmen's Regulators used to be Fighters Guild, from back when they had one."

"They're back." Griznak broke the flow of discussion, pointing toward the northern side of the clearing.

Montrose, Frederick and Catius had just emerged from the trees to join Maplewood and Elywen. All five of them made their way together into the clearing. Almost right away, Montrose sent Ras'Dar off to relieve Forester and send him back up to the camp.

* * *

Once Forester had returned to the camp, Montrose addressed all the Guild Fighters present. After mentioning that he'd just concluded a full discussion with Centurion Scipio at his camp, he was briefly interrupted by a couple of questions about the Legion.

Montrose firstly confirmed that the Third Legion had indeed dealt with a large tribe of goblins at the ruins of Fort Coldcorn. Responding to the other question, he advised that the Centurion's ranks were down by only four soldiers. They'd lost one Legionnaire at Coldcorn and three others were too badly injured to fight.

With the aid of some threatening noises from Frederick, Montrose soon regained everybody's attention and he drew the topic back toward what had been discussed and planned.

The Breton firstly delivered what everyone wanted to hear, advising them that they'd be taking on the goblins about those Ayleid ruins early the next morning.

The basic plan of attack was fairly simple. The Legion would be spitting into two ranks and advancing from both the south and the east. The Fighters Guild would be coming in from the western side.

There was only one thing that deviated from that simple outline. The Fighters Guild would be keeping four archers in position at the north. From just above the ruins, they'd be able to hold a reasonable view of what was going on below and pick off some of the targets during the early stages of battle.

Once the fighting was well under way, that team above the ruins would move down, making an effort to cover the entrance to the underground section of Lindai beneath the remains of the stone tower.

Montrose advised that no one should be going inside that underground area until the open area had been fully secured. The matter of the underground ruins would be assessed only once the exposed area was cleared.

As discussed with Scipio, everybody would be moving out just after dawn with instructions to wait and hold position until eight. The assault upon the goblins would commence at the sounding of the Legion's horns.

Responding to some further questions, Montrose clarified a few things. He intended to lead the team of archers on the ridge above the ruins. He'd have Northwind, Pinewatch and Ras'Dar with him. Noting that other archers were no less capable, since he needed to choose just three, he selected those three only to avoid diminishing the strength of the larger group in other ways.

Frederick would be leading the charge of those seventeen Guild Fighters down on the western side of the ruins. Montrose made a further point of reminding everyone that Forester, Elynwen and Suvaris were skilled with healing magic, should the need arise. His gaze flickered across the Orc from Cheydinhal and several of the Nords as he said it.

With the darkness setting in, Montrose quickly addressed the matter of a rearranged watch schedule for the camp and for that lookout position down the hillside. With all twenty-one of them there, he figured on an arrangement of short one-hour shifts in rotation. That way, everybody would be well rested for the morning and the battle ahead.

Once everything was sorted, the Guild Fighters dispersed a little, forming up into familiar groupings. Since Montrose still had a few things to attend with various people, Henrik was sent to keep the next watch at the edge of the clearing.

By the time that Masser had risen to cast its glow over the landscape, most of the encampment was reasonably sorted and settled for the evening. With some sense of certainty and purpose on the agenda, the spirits of the combined group of Guild Fighters seemed notably more buoyant. Even those that were still fatigued from the long march of that day appeared in good spirit. The next morning represented something more tangible than wandering through the woodlands with little to show for it.

~O~


	18. Chapter 18

Under Autumn Skies: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 18

Tirdas the 5th of Frostfall 4E49

The dawn of that fifth day in The Great Forest presented just a little differently from those mornings that came immediately before. That wasn't only about the disposition of those Fighters Guild members gathered about at that encampment or even about their enthusiasm to attend the task finally at hand. It also seemed that the autumn skies above presented a little differently that morning.

Perhaps somewhat unexpectedly, the morning had not been quite as cool as the one before. Some slow moving cloud cover had rolled down from the mountains during the early hours just before the dawn. It looked like that slightly annoying kind of cloud. The kind that didn't necessarily look like rain, but it was too difficult to really tell. Either way, that blanket of cloud served to keep the dawn from growing quite so cool that morning. Still, if the cloud remained overhead, it would most likely keep the sun from warming the air that morning. So long as that didn't turn to rain, it wouldn't adversely affect the activities of that morning.

Though the weather might have seemed indecisive, that didn't reflect the spirits of the Guild Fighters, nor directly affect them. The buoyant enthusiasm that pervaded the camp during the previous evening remained fully in place with the morning.

The previous evening passed by peacefully, without notable incident. The only real concern had been trying to keep such a large group from growing too rowdy and attracting unwanted attention. Though Frederick might usually have been the loudest individual present, he managed to utilise his imposing presence to keep others in place and relatively quiet.

Shortly before the arrival of dawn, all of those at the camp were up and about and ready for action. Given that none of them had needed to take any lengthy periods on watch through the hours of darkness, everybody was well rested by morning.

* * *

Shortly after sunrise, the Guild Fighters broke camp. Frederick the Loud moved out with sixteen Guild Fighters at his back. They headed down the wooded hillside to move into position by the western side of those ruins down below. As planned, they'd be holding off until the proper signal was given.

Montrose, Northwind, Pinewatch and Ras'Dar headed down the slopes at the same time, but they parted from the larger group near that lookout position. They moved off in a slightly different direction, cautiously making their way down toward the small ridge that overlooked the ruins of the stone tower.

Stopping just short of that ridge, the four archers remained crouched down behind the bushes, waiting for the signal for battle to commence. Some diffuse smoke rose up from somewhere just beyond the stone tower at the ruins of Lindai. However from that position, they couldn't really see much of anything down below. They knew that probably wouldn't change until they moved down to the edge of the ridge.

As they waited, Alex's mind drifted back over a particular conversation of the previous evening. Forester and Suvaris had been talking about some of those groups of goblins that had been found at various locations.

During one part of that discussion, Forester had noted the large group that the Legion had engaged at Fort Coldcorn. He'd also noted that cave that Suvaris had found and that other one that Frederick's team had dealt with. After mentioning those most recent incidents, he again spoke of those goblins that had been found migrating to locations within County Skingrad. He'd again suggested the notion that the goblins seemed to be spreading out and perhaps starting new tribes or colonies.

Some of Forester's comments had provoked some thoughts from Suvaris. The Dunmer had mentioned that during the previous culling of two decades past, he'd noted that many of the individual goblins tended to bear some sort of distinctive mark, style of outfit or other totemic item that set them apart as belonging to one tribe or another. He'd mentioned the 'Crow Feather' tribe, the 'Wolf-skin' tribe and some others. What Suvaris was really getting at, was that he hadn't noticed or heard of anything like that with the current goblin groups. He wasn't offering any specific reason for that. He was only noting that he thought it slightly odd.

Without really knowing much about it, Alex had merely assumed that all of the goblins must have been part of the same larger group. He didn't know anything about individual tribes or anything like that. Still, what Suvaris had mentioned made some sort of sense to him.

Forester had also raised something else that he'd been considering. That was the matter of goblin young, or perhaps more the case, the question of where all the goblins were coming from or breeding.

Suvaris had nothing of substance to offer. He'd conceded that he'd not ever seen any goblin young, as far as he could recall. He'd certainly seen some smaller ones, but not any infants or young goblin children.

Forester had made another suggestion of sorts. He'd speculated that the goblins might be breeding in secluded locations. He'd wondered aloud whether some of those caves or other blocked off locations might have had something to do with that.

Suvaris openly conceded that he didn't know, but did agree that it seemed like a fair possibility. He did wonder whether those ruins just down the hillside were the primary source of increased number of goblins in the forest, or whether they might be coming from some other location altogether. He left it at that, suggesting that they might well learn something of substance at the ruins of Lindai.

* * *

Alex rubbed at the stubble on his chin and tried to return his attention to the matter at hand. Keeping his voice low, he spoke just loud enough to be heard. "It must be close to eight."

Monika glanced in his direction. "Yeah, can't be too far off."

Montrose spoke quietly, keeping his eyes forward. "I expect that the Legion must be just about ready. We need to be ready to move as soon we hear those horns."

Ras'Dar remained silent, but took those comments as an incentive to prepare himself. He drew three arrows from his quiver, holding them all between his fingers.

Alex took note of the Khajiit's technique with some interest. He had never tried that kind of thing for himself. He briefly wondered just how well that worked, but decided that it was not the time to be trying anything new. He had previously considered that Monika's hip-mounted quiver might have contributed to her superior speed with the bow. However, Alex had always been far more comfortable with drawing arrows from over-the-shoulder. Still, he had decided that he might look into trying what Ras'Dar was doing the next time he was training out the back of the guildhall.

Another short while passed by before the Legion horns finally sounded. After that seemingly lengthy wait, the signal to commence battle almost took them by surprise.

The four archers emerged from behind those bushes, headed directly for that exposed ridge just above the Ayleid ruins. They were in position in less than a minute.

The view was still partially obscured by the stone of the broken tower, but they could see some parts of the clearing beyond. Between the crumbling stone columns on the far side of that tower, there were just a few crude structures in the goblin camp. They could just make out a rough thatched hut and several crudely constructed lean-to shelters.

Responding to the noise of the Legion horns, armed goblins of various sizes rushed about in preparation to meet with the intruders. It was difficult to estimate exactly how many were down there, but it seemed like about thirty or forty. Just a few of those goblins were those really big ones. Perhaps fewer than ten. A lesser number were smaller sized goblins. Most of them were somewhere in between.

The archers tried to pick off just a few of the goblins from above. Given the structures in the way, a number of arrows missed the targets. Just as many actually struck home, whether hitting the intended target or some other lucky strike. Still, only two or three of the goblins actually went down. A few others fought on with their injuries seemingly ignored. Still, those arrows raining down from that location added to the disarray of the goblins.

Soon enough, the Legion soldiers came in from both the east and the south, and the Guild Fighters came in from the western side. With the shift to melee battle, it quickly became far too difficult to offer any further archery support from that distance, for fear of striking their compatriots.

Following Montrose's instruction, they all broke off from firing arrows and started making their way down to the ruins. The only readily negotiable way down was just near the western side of the main stone tower.

As they descended, in addition to the regular noises of shouting and other sounds of battle, crackling noises and lightning flashes came from the rising clash below. From their location, they couldn't exactly tell who might have been responsible for that particular thing. In fact, though they could hear those sounds of battle well enough, they couldn't really see much of what was going on.

Moving down that irregular slope just above the ruins of that stone tower, Alex managed to slip and lose his footing. Fortunately, Ras'Dar caught his arm before he could tumble and slide down into Montrose and Monika. Aside from probably bruising his elbow and his arse, Alex avoided any notable injury.

Without further incident, the four archers were soon down on that more level ground just to the side of the broken tower. They made their way up those few steps onto the platform inside the shell of the tower. From there, they moved around to the southern side of the stone ruins to where they held a better view of the goblin camp.

It became immediately obvious that battle was already well under control, in the favour of the combined forces of the Legion and Guild. Many of the goblins were already dead and those that remained had been boxed in.

It almost seemed too easy. It certainly fit the description of a culling. The goblins had been clearly outnumbered with nearly seventy assaulting them from three sides.

Since those four would make no real difference to what was already in play, Montrose turned his attention back toward the stone tower that flanked them.

There were no goblins near to the stone tower or those steps that spiralled down to the entrance to the underground area, not even dead ones. However, just near the top of the stone steps, there was another crude lean-to against the stone wall and just next to that, several things that had been previously piled up by the goblins. There was a partially busted wooden barrel, some wooden crates, an old wooden chest with a broken lid, some clay pots and other various things of no immediate interest.

Montrose ignored all of that, focussing upon the descending stone steps. "Check that door. We need to make sure they're not coming up from down there."

Monika's silent nod of acknowledgment served as the only direct response.

Even from above, it was obvious that there was nothing down there right at that moment. However, it was also fair to anticipate the possibility that more goblins could have emerged from behind that stone door at any moment.

Monika, Alex and Ras'Dar all headed down the spiral of the stone steps to the bottom. Montrose held back a little, only descending a short distance, so that he could still see what was going on further afield from above.

At the bottom of the short descent, the weathered stone walls framed a heavy stone door. Aside from fallen leaves and other detritus windswept to the wall on the right hand side, there was a plain wooden bowl sitting on the stone just in front of the door.

Alex remained just behind Monika as she examined the closed door. He kept his bow at the ready, just in case. The stone entrance seemed to be sealed closed with mortar. The dried mortar filled the gaps along one side of the door and along the bottom, but since the other side was only partly done, it looked like the job had not been quite finished. That bowl upon the stone floor was perhaps a quarter filled with hardened mortar.

Ras'Dar examined the dried mortar in the bowl. He sniffed at it, but that told him nothing at all. "This one could not say how long this has been here."

Alex pointed to the mortar that lined the crack in the doorframe. "I could not easily say when that was done." He paused to scratch at it with an arrowhead. "But the colouring makes me think that it has not been there long at all."

Monika had been trying to shift the door, but it didn't seem like it was going to budge without a lot of force. "Yeah well, it's been there long enough to harden. Though I s'pose that doesn't mean much."

Alex shifted position to try helping her with the door. That really made no difference at all. He grunted. "Not… not moving."

Monika stepped back; clearly deciding it was a futile effort. "At least, there won't be any gobs coming outa that. Least, not right now." She turned to Ras'Dar. "You should make sure Montrose knows about this."

The Khajiit returned an animated nod, then quickly headed back up the steps.

Alex set aside his bow. Unsheathing his sword, he used it to scratch away at the mortar to see how easily it would come out.

After just a moment, Monika interrupted him. "Don't bother too much with that. Not just yet."

Alex sighed a little as he put his blade away. He wasn't about to argue, but he was curious to learn what was behind that door. Perhaps more so, just because someone had gone to that much effort to keep people out.

Near the top of the steps, Ras'Dar briefed Montrose on what they'd learned about the entrance to the underground area of the ruins.

The Breton wasn't really expecting that. In fact, he'd been reasonably expecting that there'd be more goblins coming up from below, or perhaps that they'd need to go inside to root them out. He accepted that still might be necessary, but it wasn't an immediate concern.

Given the circumstances, Montrose told Ras'Dar to tell the other two to stay near the entrance, then come back up and stay there near the top of the steps.

As the Khajiit went back down below, Montrose headed off to seek out Centurion Scipio to discuss the situation and look into what their next move should be.

After Ras'Dar had come and gone from downstairs, Monika again examined that stone door, looking at it more closely. Even though the task of sealing the gaps of the door with mortar hadn't been completed, it really did seem that they wouldn't be getting it open without a lot of work. If there were any goblins behind that door, they'd have just as much trouble getting past it.

Monika passed a comment that she found it unusual to think that goblins would've done something like that. Alex didn't disagree, though he didn't really hold any informed opinion over the matter.

After another moment, Alex spotted a small knife sticking out from the mound of fallen leaves piled against the wall down there. The knife was crusted with dried mortar. It was obvious enough what it had been used for. Kicking at the pile of leaves, he found an empty leather satchel beneath the leaves. It wasn't immediately obvious what might have previously been inside it. He then spotted an unfurled parchment among the detritus and picked it up. He examined it with a curious expression.

"I just found this." Alex looked down at the scroll he was holding with a furrowed brow.

Monika turned away from the stone door. "What is it?"

"I cannot read it." He passed the scroll over to her.

Examining the scroll, Monika frowned in a similar manner. "Looks like… I dunno… maybe old Ayleid?" There were eight lines of varied length. Five of those lines had rough marks crossed though parts of them. However, it wasn't just words written in Ayleid that she couldn't read. All of that text looked like it had been written in old Ayleid characters. Still, from the feel of the parchment, it wasn't old at all.

"You do not read Ayleid at all?"

"Ah… no. No, not like that." Monika sounded distracted.

Alex looked up to the clouded sky above. "It could not have been here all that long. It does not look like it has been wet."

Monika also glanced to the sky, then back to the stone door. "Since that door's not going to open." She indicated the steps and started making her way back up.

Alex considered reminding her that Montrose wanted them to stay down there, but put that thought aside and followed her back up the steps. They paused at the top as Monika looked about. Ras'Dar gave them a curious look, wondering why they weren't remaining down by the stone door. Alex quickly filled in the Khajiit as Monika continued looking about.

All the fighting was over by then. The Legion soldiers were still checking the bodies of goblins to be sure they were all dead. Some of the Guild Fighters looked to be checking to see what the dead goblins had on them. It seemed that just a few injuries were being attended. At a glance, it didn't look like anyone had been seriously wounded or killed. Except for the goblins, of course.

Monika couldn't see Montrose through the crowd of Legion soldiers. After a lengthy moment, she spotted Forester and managed to catch his eye. She waved him over. Forester headed over with a curious expression on his face.

Monika spoke first, waving the unfurled scroll in her hand. "We found this by the entrance to down below. What do you make of it?"

Forester accepted the parchment but didn't look at it right away. "What about that entrance to down below?"

Alex answered first. "It had been partly sealed with dried mortar."

"Mortar? That doesn't sound like goblins." Forester looked perplexed.

Monika waved a finger at the parchment, drawing attention back to it.

"Of course." Forester looked over it with frowning curiosity. "Well, I'd say that it looks like ancient Ayleid."

"That's what I thought. Can you read it?" Monika's sense of expectation was obvious.

"Hmm? Only a little, I'm afraid. I'm not exactly that…" Forester paused with another frown, focussed upon something in particular.

"What?" Monika prompted.

Forester cleared his throat. "Well, this one here… it says Lindai." He pointed to one of the words that hadn't been marked off. "This one just below. Yes, that says Moranda." He paused again. "I think… I think this is a list. A list of Ayleid ruins located in this general area."

Alex spoke up. "So, you can read it?"

"Well, yes. I think so. Since it seems to be a list of names that I've actually seen before. In fact, I'd say that all these names would be on our maps."

Ras'Dar interrupted. "Ayleid is like High Elves, yes?"

Forester glanced in the Khajiit's direction. He was holding a long bone that he'd picked up from somewhere. Forester's curious expression provoked both Monika and Alex to also turn toward Ras'Dar.

The Khajiit continued with an earnest look on his face. "This bone was with these things." He indicated the containers about the top of the steps. "Ras'Dar thinks this comes from the thigh of a High Elf. Very recent. Stripped very clean." He pointed to the gouges in the bone.

"Yes, I can see that." Forester agreed.

Of course, the Khajiit's find had nothing to do with ancient Ayleids. At least, not directly. It only indicated that the goblins had killed an Altmer very recently and most likely made a meal of the unfortunate individual.

Forester turned away from Ras'Dar and examined that list more closely. With much less trouble than he'd initially expected, he managed to figure out almost all the names. As well as Lindai and Moranda, he made out Lipsand Tarn, Ninendava, Wendir, and Narfinsel. Aside from Lindai, there were just two other names that weren't marked off. Those two were Hrotanda Vale and a name that he didn't immediately recognise.

Forester shook his head. "This does seem to be a list of the Ayleid ruins in this general area. In fact, I'd say that all of these places are located within the borders of County Chorrol. There might be one or two missing. Still, I don't quite recognise this last one." It was the last thing on the list.

Monika was picturing local maps in her thoughts. "Isn't there another one, not all that far from Brindle Home? Another Ayleid ruin, I mean."

Forester shook his head distractedly. "I don't think that's it. Not ah… not ah… not Elynglynn. I think I've seen these two words before, but not any mention of a place by that name. Not that I recall. Seems more like a phrase of sorts." He shifted with a start. "Oh… that can't be right. Well, no… something like… sound of battle? War announced, perhaps? No, no… I think that word usually only means battle, not war. So, battle…"

Alex's thoughts were suddenly sparked by how the Legion started the attack that morning. "Battle horn?"

"Battlehorn Castle." Monika and Forester spoke at the same time. Both displayed equally surprised expressions.

During that discussion, Ras'Dar had returned to rummaging through the content of those containers behind them. He wasn't actually quite so motivated by finding unexpected treasures. He thought that he might come across some important clue that might shed further light upon the mystery that the other three were looking into.

He'd already pocketed some gold pieces and some shiny gems. After unfolding a fur at the bottom of that damage chest, he paused to consider what he'd found. It was a shiny helmet of golden bronze colouring, fashioned in an elven style.

The Khajiit stood up and turned about with that helmet in hand.

At that moment, Janus Loran and Vinnus Odiil had just arrived to see what those other four were up to near the ruins of the stone tower.

Loran addressed the Khajiit jovially. "Heh, looks like you're finding much better stuff than we are."

Ras'Dar returned a courteous nod, but turned to look to Forester with a notably serious expression. He held the helmet up. "Khajiit has seen the look of this before. Not like the kind that armourers of Cyrodiil make."

Forester's expression indicated that he understood exactly what Ras'Dar was getting at. He cleared his throat. "Yes, I think I know what you mean."

Both Monika and Alex clearly recognised the style of the helmet as well. It looked a lot like the style of armoured helmets that those spies from the Aldmeri Dominion wore. They never managed to get a good look at those ones that pursued Ras'Dar and Belwen from the south. However, they certainly had quite a close look at those Altmer spies that they'd encountered in County Bravil and on Wellspring Island.

Loran spoke up again. "You'd probably be better off if you just forgot that you found that. Let the Legion deal with it instead."

Alex responded to that. "Do you recognise it?"

The former Legionnaire looked away for a moment. "I think I have some idea."

Monika eyed Loran with obvious suspicion. "I get the impression that you know exactly what it is. I'm also getting the impression that you know a whole lot more than you're saying." She seemed to have read quite a lot from his brief comments. It was probably more the case that she picked up a lot more from his expressions and posture. She knew he was hiding something.

Trying to avoid her harsh glare, Loran released a heavy sigh. His shoulders slumped a little. "Yeah, alright. Shit. I shoulda known something like this would happen sooner or later."

Young Odiil looked obviously confused. He glanced about at each of the others, without saying anything.

Loran turned to the younger lad. "Vinnus, you should go back to the others. You don't want to be involved with this."

Vinnus returned another confused expression with his mouth half-open.

Monika spoke next. "Vinnus, do what he says."

The younger lad hesitated just a moment, then headed back for the rest of the group.

The remaining eyes seemed fixed upon Janus Loran.

Forester had taken hold of the helmet. He maintained a calm tone. "Well then. I take it that you've seen things just like this before. I also take it that there's something else that you're not saying. What might that be?"

Loran shook his head slightly. "Look, I ah… I recognised one those Legionnaires back over there. I know he's a spectre."

"Penitus Oculatus?" Alex prompted for confirmation.

"Lemme guess, you're with them. One of them." Monika's response held a harsh tone of accusation.

Loran squirmed. "Gods no. I was never one of them. Not exactly."

Forester tried to hold to a more even-tempered manner. "Well then, what precisely do you mean by that?

Loran still looked uncomfortable and defensive. "I had… I had some dealings with them. Back when I was with the Legion. I had to provide information… for certain inspectors."

"You were an informant?" Monika wasn't at all interested in appearing tactful, only barely suppressing the anger in her voice.

Loran sighed heavily. "Something like that, but I put all that behind me when I left the Legion. That was part of why I left."

Forester stepped in again, handing the elven helmet back to Ras'Dar. "Still, it would seem that you've certainly seen that kind of armour before and you know where it comes from and what it represents. More to the point, you don't seem at all surprised that we recognise it."

From the look in his eyes, it appeared obvious that he knew he'd caught out on that particular point. He lowered his voice a little. "Look, an inspector tried to approach me when I first joined the Guild."

Monika's expression reflected her ire. "To spy on the Guild?"

Loran held up hands defensively. "No, no. I told him that I was done with all that."

Forester caught Monika's gaze, seemingly calling for moderation.

Avoiding direct eye contact, Loran looked to Monika and Alex in turn. "Look, he mentioned that you two were involved with the Wellspring Island incident. Forester as well. I was involved with the clean up after that. On the island. I don't really know what it was all about, but the Penitus Oculatus seemed real interested in all of you. Though he didn't mention Ras'Dar at all."

Before Monika could say anything, Forester spoke up again. "So then, an inspector from the Penitus Oculatus sought to recruit you to spy on us?"

Loran's eyes widened again. "No, no. I told you. I'm not with them. That's what I told him. That inspector. I don't want anything to do with them."

Forester cleared his throat. He pointed to the helmet that Ras'Dar was holding. "Well then, so what are suggesting?"

Loran shrugged his shoulders slightly, then slumped a bit. "Look, I should just go get that spectre and let them deal with whatever it is that might've been going on here. That way, we don't have to get involved. Just let it be their problem."

Forester cast furtive glances toward each of the others, silently seeking their opinions. Monika's expression still reflected her anger. Alex looked concerned, but expressed no outward objection. Ras'Dar looked as though he was prepared to go along with whatever was decided. Monika finally returned a sharp nod. Forester took that as a satisfactory sign of her agreement.

Forester turned back to Loran. "Very well, then."

Before anyone said any different, Loran turned away and dashed off to find that Legionnaire.

Once Loran was far enough away, Forester spoke again. "I do expect that it might be best that we just pass on what we've learned and wash our hands of it."

"We don't know that much anyway." Monika spoke with a sneer.

Forester countered. "I don't think that's exactly the case. From what we've observed, I suspect that those foreign spies have been looking for something in various Ayleid ruins. From what you've said, it would seem that they're making an effort to seal up the entrances to those locations after they've departed."

Alex interjected. "But what are they looking for?"

Forester continued. "That remains unknown. However, that list would seem to indicate that there may still be two locations that have not been yet examined."

"Hrotanda Vale and Battlehorn Castle." Monika noted.

Alex frowned. "Battlehorn Castle is not an Ayleid ruin."

Forester returned a thoughtful expression. "No, not at all. However, I might speculate that the Champion of Cyrodiil could have stored some Ayleid artefacts in that castle. Perhaps, that could be the reason for that location being on that list."

As the other three continued their discussion, Ras'Dar set aside that elven helmet and went back to rummaging for further clues or other treasures.

Alex passed a comment, keeping his voice low. "This does seem a lot like what happened before. When the Penitus Oculatus sent us on that contract."

Forester rubbed his goatee beard. "Hmm, yes. Something like that, I suppose."

Monika weighed in. "All the more reason to stay out of it."

Ras'Dar made an odd noise, indicating that something had startled him. He stood up quickly and spun around. His actions drew the attention of the other three.

The Khajiit extended his hand with a surprised look on his face. He was holding a silver ring with a small stone setting. "Ras'Dar found this. It feels strange to the touch."

Forester stepped toward the Khajiit and took the ring from him. He examined it more closely. After a lengthy pause, he spoke. "Interesting. I'd say that this holds an enchantment but it appears to be the sort that requires recharging."

Forester tried to activate the ring's enchantment. It must have held just a little charge, because his appearance shimmered a little and began to blur. "Ah yes, an invisibility enchantment of some sort. I suppose that's how those Altmer spies managed to get by the goblins and into those ruins below."

"At least one of them didn't get away with it." Monika indicated that thighbone that Ras'Dar had previously set aside.

Forester looked down the steps toward the entrance below. "No, though I do expect that one wasn't travelling alone. A small group, perhaps. Presumably, not enough to take on all those goblins. I would imagine that the others continued onward, forced to leave their fallen comrade behind."

With a thoughtful expression, Alex watched the Khajiit step back over to where he'd been finding some of those unusual items. "None of that really tells us why they were here."

Forester scratched his ear. "Well no, not exactly. We can tell something of how they managed themselves. Some idea of when this occurred… perhaps only a few days past. Even so, it still doesn't give any indication of exactly what they were looking for."

Monika shook her head. "Still think you should just tell that spectre all about it and let them deal with it."

Alex joined Ras'Dar in going through those containers again. Both of them seemed motivated by curiosity. Forester and Monika stepped nearer to look on.

* * *

After a short period of time, Janus Loran returned from the main goblin camp with a Legionnaire at his side. Forester, Monika, Alex and Ras'Dar turned their attention toward those two.

At a glance the Imperial man looked rather ordinary. He could have passed for Loran's cousin. There was really nothing about his features that made him stand out as someone of note. That seemed to be a common trait of those that worked for the Penitus Oculatus.

Loran introduced the other man as Legionnaire Blackwater. Loran briefly indicated the names of each of the Guild Fighters present. Blackwater glanced at each of them in turn, but made no outward display of particular interest.

Blackwater quickly determined that Forester appeared to be the dominant voice or spokesperson for that group of Guild Fighters. If only to secure proper cooperation, Blackwater confirmed that he served as an agent of the Penitus Oculatus.

After reciting a brief outline of what Loran had already told him, Blackwater prompted them for further information.

Forester went on to tell him of everything that seem relevant. Of course, that included detail of how the entrance to down below had been sealed with mortar, the invisibility ring, the Aldmeri Dominion styled elven armour and the partial remains of a recently deceased Altmer. It was the list of locations on the parchment that required the most explanation.

Blackwater examined the Ayleid text of the scroll with serious interest. Still, he didn't say anything or give any indication of his own interpretation. He merely concluded with a curt nod and passed the parchment back to Forester.

Blackwater paused for barely a moment, before nodding to himself. He asked them all to wait right there, advising them that he needed to go speak with the Centurion and the Guild's man heading the current operation. He suggested that they'd both be together. With that parting comment, he turned and marched off in the appropriate direction.

Janus Loran avoided the gaze of each of the others and tried to remain quiet and relatively unobtrusive. It was obvious that he didn't want to do anything to provoke any sort of verbal animosity or something worse.

As Blackwater disappeared from view, Rena Maplewood strode up from the remains of the goblin camp. She'd obviously taken note of the other four, but looked directly to her husband. "Here you are. I was wondering where you were."

Forester cleared his throat, returning a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Yes, right here. What were you doing?"

Rena seemed to sense that something might be amiss. "I was helping out with the wounded. Nothing serious. It's all under control. We going down into the underground ruins?"

"Well, no. Not just yet." He went on to briefly explain how that entrance had been mechanically sealed with mortar. Without going into full detail, he mentioned that it looked like some foreign Altmer had been down below and that at least one of them had been killed by the goblins. He also made her aware of the fact that an agent of the Penitus Oculatus was with the Legion contingent and that he'd be handling the matter.

Rena's expression indicated her clear distaste at the mention of the Penitus Oculatus. Still, she appeared more satisfied that it wasn't going to be their problem. Even without a direct statement to that effect, one glance at that elven helmet told her that it wasn't like the kind that she'd seen before.

Reading between the lines of what she'd just heard, Rena made the obvious leap that those Altmer were most likely from the Aldmeri Dominion. "That kind of Altmer."

"So it seems." Forester said no more.

Ras'Dar looked nervous. He avoided saying anything at all. Loran was still trying so hard to appear unobtrusive, that it actually drew attention. Both Monika and Alex looked like they were also struggling to keep something quiet.

Forester gently shifted the subject, asking his wife what she knew of what was going on down at the main part of the goblin camp.

Since Rena didn't really want to know any more about anything that directly interested the Penitus Oculatus, she responded accordingly. As she said, she expected the clean-up operation to last for a while. She also anticipated that a big pyre would be piled up with the bodies of dead goblins. She'd overheard a Legionnaire saying something about that. She'd previously thought that they would be going down into the ruins below. With what she'd since heard, she was no longer so sure about that.

* * *

Only a short time passed before Blackwater returned. As he glanced about at the Guild Fighters, his expression gave little away. However, his eyes finally landed upon Rena and held for a moment longer.

Without sounding unnecessarily aggressive, Blackwater's tone did carry the air of a mild warning. "You shouldn't be here. It doesn't directly involve you."

Rena raised her eyebrows. "If it involves my husband…" She let that fall without further explanation. She hadn't even looked at Forester.

Blackwater narrowed his eyes. "You're Maplewood?"

"That's right." Rena returned a challenging glare.

"The Sentinel incident." Blackwater's eyes subtly darted from side-to-side as he looked to be recalling something from memory.

Forester shifted uncomfortably. He'd made no direct mention of Rena during the previous discussion. Though he didn't know for certain, he didn't think that Loran was previously aware of their marital status. He hated how certain agents of the Penitus Oculatus seemed to know far too much of such things.

The spectre shifted his gaze to Forester just briefly, then composed himself to continue. "Very well. I've just spoken with Montrose and Centurion Scipio. They both agreed with my assessment and suggestions." He paused another moment to be certain that he held everyone's full attention. "The Centurion will be overseeing the clean-up above ground and gathering any items of interest that should be collected. Montrose will be looking toward finding a way to get the entrance to down below opened for further investigation. There may well be more goblins down there."

The Guild Fighters remained silent. Blackwater's tone seemed to imply that he had something more contentious to impart. "Under other circumstances, I'd prefer to limit the number of persons involved. However, given that each of you have already been exposed to the situation and there may well be some urgency…"

Monika interrupted. "We don't want any involvement."

Blackwater held her glare. "I'm afraid that you're already involved."

Forester cleared his throat, preparing to intercede.

Blackwater resumed. "Granted, you may hold no direct interest in what those intruders might be up to with these Ayleid ruins. However, the citizens of County Chorrol at Battlehorn Castle should be your concern."

A brief silence fell. Rena didn't have enough information to properly follow exactly what Blackwater was getting at, but Forester's expression seemed to indicate that he found no argument with that particular point.

Both Loran and Ras'Dar held their tongues. Monika's posture and expression radiated a growing sense of barely contained anger.

Alex passed a tentative comment. "We were near Battlehorn Castle just last week."

Forester offered his own opinion. "He is right about the people of Battlehorn Castle."

Monika released an exasperated sigh. She knew that what they were getting at was the right thing. She just hated the circumstances of it.

Forester looked to the Penitus Oculatus agent, prompting him to clarify what he was trying to get them to agree to. "What is it that you're proposing?"

Blackwater cast an eye about each of the Guild Fighters once again. "Very well, as I said before, the Centurion will oversee the gathering of anything of special interest found here and Montrose will look to any further investigation of the ruins below. Though I have four Legionnaires that I trust to come with me, I can't be in two places at once." He paused another moment. "I intend to take my team directly to Hrotanda Vale. The rest of you should head directly for Battlehorn Castle. You should warn them of potential threat and then wait for my arrival. You should make no mention of the Aldmeri Dominion, only that a gang of dissident High Elves are looking for ancient Ayleid artefacts. Nothing more than that."

Alex quickly glanced to Monika before speaking. "What if we come across those High Elves?"

Blackwater firstly looked to Alex then shifted his gaze to some of the others. "I'll just have to trust your judgment on that. Don't take any unnecessary risk, but do your best to help the people at the castle."

Forester returned a sharp nod. "Understood."

Loran opened his mouth, then decided it would be better not to speak at all.

Blackwater might have anticipated what was on his mind. "Since I've already cleared this with Montrose, a proper contract will be drawn with the Guild and you'll all be paid generously for your efforts."

Monika sneered. "It's not about the gold."

Blackwater nodded his understanding. "Of course not. I need to go rally those soldiers. Wait here and I'll be back as soon as I can. Then, we need to get moving."

With that, Blackwater turned and headed off.

Once the spectre was out of earshot, Rena's comment interrupted the awkward silence. "This sure sounds like some unexpected trouble."

No one responded immediately to her remark, but each of their expressions reflected the same general sentiment.

~O~


	19. Chapter 19

Under Autumn Skies: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 19

Tirdas the 5th of Frostfall 4E49 Afternoon

It was nearly midday by the time they were finally on that road to the north of Lindai and heading westward. Despite the perceived urgency, it somehow took much longer to get under way than reasonably expected.

The very first delay had been waiting for Blackwater to gather his team of Legionnaires. Before Blackwater had returned with his comrades, Montrose had come back up to the broken tower to speak briefly with Northwind, Forester and those other Guild Fighters.

Of course within reason, those Guild Fighters could be free to go off with that Penitus Oculatus agent on that unexpected mission. It was just easier for everyone concerned if Montrose consented to release them from the remainder of the goblin culling job, as well as accepting that fresh task as an official request.

If not fully across all the finer details, Montrose appeared to understand the main reasons for allowing the Fighters Guild to accept a field contract from an agent of the Penitus Oculatus. He held some fleeting awareness that both Monika and Alex had done some contracts for the spectres before; again without proper knowledge of all the details. He didn't quite know how Loran, Forester, Maplewood or Ras'Dar figured into any of that. He'd merely accepted the word of Blackwater that they should all go off together.

Montrose had taken the notion of rogue Altmer agents from beyond the southern border posing a threat to the people of Battlehorn Castle as sufficient justification. He also understood that it was best to keep that particular aspect of the circumstances as quiet as reasonably possible.

If only for a brief moment, the gray clouds began to offer a light sprinkling of droplets from above. It had been over almost as soon as it began; not actually turning to proper rain, but the threat of inclement weather remained in place.

Once Blackwater had finally come back with those other Legionnaires, he dictated some minor adjustments to the immediate plan. With the ruins of Hrotanda Vale located only a relatively short distance north of Chorrol and Battlehorn Castle situated further to the west, it was going to be fastest to travel by The Orange Road. That meant that since they were all headed in the same direction, they'd be travelling together for the first part of that journey.

Aside from issuing those adjusted instructions, Blackwater maintained a rather terse and businesslike manner. Though the other Legionnaires might have heard the names of Forester and Northwind during that discussion, there were no further introductions.

Those other four male Legion soldiers looked to be of typical Colovian descent. Two of the soldiers were a little older, perhaps in their late forties. The other two were fairly young. All four remained silent and unnamed, seemingly deferring to Blackwater's authority.

After departing the site of the ruins of Lindai, the combined group firstly headed back up the slopes to that clearing where the gathering of Fighters Guild people had previously camped. From there, they made their way northward, travelling downhill a little toward the east until reaching The Orange Road.

The Legion soldiers and Guild Fighters followed the road westward. From where they'd met with that road, it twisted toward the north for a way. It appeared that it was all somewhat uphill from that location.

Still, the incline along the road wasn't terribly steep, but easily enough to become tiring when marching with heavy backpacks and equipment. Of course, the more heavily armoured Legionnaires probably had it worse than some of the Guild Fighters.

For the most part, there were only various different types of bushes and a few smaller trees just near the roadside. Further back, the forest along both sides of the road was heavily dominated by taller varieties of aspen, birch and maple. The fallen leaves carpeted parts of the road, piling up along edges.

Though the clouded sky overhead remained threatening, it hadn't actually cast down any rain over their journey just yet. It still looked like that could have changed at any moment.

* * *

About an hour past midday, Blackwater relented, agreeing to stopping for a short rest along the roadside. He firmly suggested a break of no longer than a quarter of an hour.

Several of the men quickly headed for the tree line by the roadside to go relieve themselves. After that matter was attended, thirsts were quenched and several rummaged through their packs for something to eat.

The Legion soldiers remained clustered together, keeping near to Blackwater. The Penitus Oculatus agent took some water from his flask, but appeared far more vigilant than his compatriots, keeping a sharp eye out for trouble along the road.

The six Guild Fighters settled by the opposite side of the road. A fallen log served as a suitable place to sit down for the brief rest. Maplewood sat down at one end, just next to Forester. Alex and Monika sat in the middle, then Ras'Dar. Loran positioned himself at the far end, obviously keeping his distance from certain persons.

Munching on an apple, Alex took out Monika's map of the local region to check a few things. Something in particular had been nagging at his thoughts.

Studying the marks on the map, he noted that the Ayleid ruins of Moranda were located to the north-east of Lindai, in the hills above The Orange Road. Ninendava was located much further north, possibly in the region where the territories of County Chorrol and County Bruma met. Lipsand Tarn was situated much further west of that location in the Colovian Highlands, perhaps near that road that led to Falkreath Hold in Skyrim.

Alex gave voice to his thoughts. "This does not make sense to me."

Chewing on her own apple, Monika glanced at the map. "What doesn't make sense?"

Alex indicated those ruins in the northern part of County Chorrol. "These places were already marked off on that parchment. If they were already travelling across there, I cannot see why they did not go to either Hrotanda Vale or Battlehorn Castle beforehand."

Monika shrugged. "Dunno. Must've been a reason."

Forester weighed in. "I would expect so. Though I couldn't say precisely what that reason might be. Perhaps, it had something to do with the proximity of those two locations to Chorrol itself, or something along those lines."

Alex's expression reflected some mild scepticism. He did not directly disagree with Forester's suggestion. It just did not make sense to him as he looked down on the map.

Forester had another thought. "Perhaps, there might be more than one group or they could have split up to cover more ground more quickly."

"That makes sense to me." Rena agreed with her husband's suggestion.

Ras'Dar remained quiet, chewing upon a piece of dried meat that he'd retrieved from his rations. Though he seemed to be paying attention to the conversation, he didn't seem to have anything relevant to contribute.

Loran was even quieter, doing his level best to avoid upsetting anyone. He studied the pear he was eating as though it was something terribly important.

Monika spoke again. "Doesn't matter. All we need to worry about is helping the people at Battlehorn Castle."

At just that moment, the skies again threatened to start raining. It was only a few light droplets. Just enough to be annoying, with a vague promise of something more to come.

Rena looked up to the clouds with an ironic smirk. "That's all we need to make for a perfect day."

Blackwater took that threat of rain from above as a prompt to get everyone back on task and heading out. No one argued.

As it passed, it didn't actually turn to rain of any substance. The light mist of droplets lasted for only a few short moments. It was all over by the time that everybody had their packs back on their backs and were ready to go.

* * *

Moving out again, the combined group of Guild Fighters and Legionnaires were soon marching further westward along The Orange Road. That road continued to climb uphill as far as they could see ahead. The same sorts of trees continued to line the roadside. To the left, the land fell away to those parts of The Great Forest that Montrose's and Frederick's teams would have covered over the past few days. To the right, the land rose up steeply toward the higher country immediately below the Jerall Mountains.

So far, that road had remained fairly quiet. That wasn't anything out of the ordinary. It wasn't unusual for trade wagons to travel that way, but not every day. Legion riders also patrolled that stretch of road most days. However, the schedule varied quite a bit. A patrol could've pass that way some time earlier in the day, or there could've been a rider just up ahead or even out of view just behind.

Less than an hour passed by before they rounded a bend in the road where some exposed cliff faces came into view up ahead. Just a little further along, some other rocky cliffs could be seen through the trees on the northern side of the road where water cascaded down from the land above.

Looking ahead, Forester passed a comment. "I know this place. It's…"

Monika cut him off. "Hear that?"

Ras'Dar had already heard something and was in the process of readying his bow and drawing arrows. Blackwater responded accordingly, signalling the other Legionnaires to come to a halt.

Familiar noises could be heard coming from behind the bushes on the right-hand side of the road near the top of the rise. There were only a few trees rising up from among those bushes. Though it was still out of view, there was a small lake up there. It was fed by that waterfall up above.

The source of the chattering noises was already evident enough. A larger sized goblin emerged from the bushes. He'd obviously become aware of the travellers coming along the road. He released a screeching roar as he brandished a large steel sword and a Legion shield.

Almost immediately, another two goblin heads popped up from behind the bushes, looking around to see what the fuss was about.

Blackwater spoke loud enough to be heard. "We don't have the time for this."

"Gonna have to make the time." Monika shot him a dark glare as she readied her bow with an arrow.

Blackwater signalled to the other four Legionnaires with a gesture. They all drew theirs swords and shields. None of them were archers.

Monika, Alex, Ras'Dar and Loran were already prepared with their bows. At Monika's instruction, they shifted to the left-hand side of the road, moving slightly ahead of everyone else.

Forester and Maplewood followed them, but held back just a little with blades drawn and at the ready.

The Legionnaires kept to the right-hand side of the road, holding back a little to give the archers enough room to work.

As they were moving into those positions, another two goblins came into view, emerging from below the rise near that small lake. That brought the total to five. One of those last ones to appear had been another larger sized goblin, though not quite as big as the first one. The other three were of more average size. Two of those carried bows. All the other goblins wielded melee weapons.

Following Monika's instruction, Alex, Ras'Dar and Loran concentrated upon taking down those two goblin archers. She'd been directing her own shots toward that largest goblin as he advanced on their position.

Soon enough, those two goblins with the bows were staggered, if not down. That went part of the way to diminishing the immediate danger that they represented.

Though Monika had landed several strikes upon that largest goblin, none of them had proved fatal. It seemed to be ignoring the pain as it continued to advance upon her position, swinging sword and shield. She'd been progressively moving off to one side to draw it away from the other three Guild Fighters.

Once that large goblin came too close, Monika quickly stepped aside, allowing Forester and Maplewood to move in with their blades. That gave her a moment to drop her bow and switch to mace and shield, just in case they needed assistance with the brute.

At that point, with shield and blade, the five Legionnaires surged forward upon the other goblins. The three Guild archers ceased firing, but kept their bows at the ready.

With only some minor difficulty, all five of the goblins were soon despatched. After just a short pause, it became obvious enough that no more were in the immediate vicinity.

Blackwater appeared outwardly agitated over the delay, but nothing was said. After all, the circumstance could not have been reasonably avoided. However, that unplanned encounter with the goblins had resulted in two among their number sustaining minor injuries that might well have been avoided.

One of the younger Legionnaires had taken a blow to his sword arm during the melee. The strike hadn't quite broken through his armour, and it didn't seem that he'd actually broken his arm, but he was clearly in a great deal of pain.

The second injury had been sustained by Janus Loran. A stray arrow from one of the goblins had struck him with a glancing blow. The arrowhead had sliced through the leather section of his armour on the upper part of his left arm, leaving a nasty gash.

Since Forester was easily the most capable healer present, he quickly volunteered to attend the wounds of both men.

As Forester dealt with that matter, the others looked to shifting the bodies of the dead goblins off the road. They didn't go too far, only tossing the carcasses into the bushes over on the southern side. A couple of crows sitting up in the trees were already eyeing the opportunity with obvious interest.

Before they'd managed to get under way again, Ras'Dar learned of what the goblins were doing behind the bushes on the northern side of the road and alerted Forester to the circumstance.

The Khajiit had found the body of a dead Legionnaire partially submerged in the shallow water by the edge of that small lake. It wasn't too difficult to deduce what must have happened.

Though there was no sign of a horse nearby, it was reasonable to assume that he'd been out on patrol along that road and failed to anticipate an unexpected ambush.

The man's armour was scored and marked with signs of recent battle and his throat had been slashed open. Enough time had passed that the blood in the water had dispersed quite a bit, leaving only a dark brownish tinge about his body. At a brief glance, it was fair to assume that the goblins were responsible for the soldier's death.

Forester and Alex moved to help Ras'Dar with the Legionnaire's body. Even though he'd lost his sword and shield to that large goblin and his helmet was missing, the waterlogged soldier was still wearing the rest of his armour, making him quite heavy.

Forester noted Alex's expression as they were trying to lift the fallen soldier. "Do you know this man?"

Struggling with the dead weight, Alex responded in a broken fashion. "No… not really… but I think… I think I might have seen him before… around Chorrol."

The rest of the group had come up from the roadside to observe.

Blackwater huffed with a sigh. "We don't have the time to properly deal with this."

Forester looked back. "Perhaps not, but we should at least pull this man's body from the water. After all, he was a Legionnaire."

Monika added her voice. "Don't want his body fouling the lake. Legion patrols and other travellers water their horses there."

Rena looked to Monika. Her expression indicated that she thought that comment sounded a bit harsh, even it was perfectly practical. "And he was a Legionnaire."

"Yeah, that too." Monika agreed.

Blackwater's silence appeared to convey his impassioned assent.

If anyone else had anything to say, they evidently chose to keep it to themselves.

The fallen Legionnaire's body was shifted away from the water and placed in the shade of a tree by the cliff face. One of other Legionnaires had retrieved that Legion shield that the large goblin had been wielding. The fallen soldier's arms were arranged across his chest and the shield was placed over him so that it covered his face. Since they were not equipped to take him with them, it was the least they could do.

As one of the soldiers suggested, informing the next patrol along the road might be the best they could do for him. A horse or wagon would probably be needed to take the soldier's body back to Chorrol.

Rubbing at his beard, Forester passed another comment. "Now that I think of it, I'm not perfectly certain that this man was killed by those goblins."

"How do you mean?" Rena looked at the body with a sceptical expression.

"Well, it's clear enough that the throat wound finished this Legionnaire. However, it seems to me that there should have been far more blood in the water if this had just happened."

"This one thinks much the same" Ras'Dar offered his opinion.

Blackwater spoke up. "That hardly matters. The man is dead and we don't have the time to look into it any further."

Forester returned a thoughtful glance. "No, I suppose not. However, consider this. It may be that the goblins only found this Legionnaire in the past hour or so. It might well be possible that someone else killed the soldier. Perhaps, even the very same ones that we're pursuing."

Blackwater appeared unmoved. "Could be, but it doesn't change anything."

Nobody offered any further argument.

During that brief discussion, Alex had been looking up at that cascading waterway above the far side of the small lake. In his mind, he thought that it seemed somehow familiar, but not quite right. The lake did not fit with his recollections. "Would that be…?"

Monika shrugged a little. "Yeah, probably. I reckon it woulda been somewhere along the upper reaches of that stream."

Alex nodded slowly, leaving it at that. Somewhere off in that direction, along the path of that stream, would have been that place where Monika had been injured by that ogre. That had been only a few days after they had first met, during the summer of the previous year.

Even though he had managed to save them both from that ogre, using that poorly developed skill that he had inherited from his grandfather's bloodline, Alex understood that it had been his inexperience with weapons that led to her near fatal injuries.

Still, Alex had been thinking how that place had to be much further west and a fair way to the north. He supposed that it could have been another stream that fed into that one he was looking up at, but he did not really know for sure. Added to that, there wasn't any time to dwell further upon that or anything else. Blackwater was soon herding everyone together to get the group moving out along the road again.

* * *

The combined group of Guild Fighters and Legionnaires continued onward along The Orange Road. The immediate path led them up more of a steeper incline toward the south and then around a sharp bend in a more or less westerly direction.

They soon arrived at the peak of the climb where the road levelled out for a bit. If it hadn't been for the trees along the southern side of the road, they might have been able to see clear to the Imperial City from that location. However, all they could really see through those trees was the foliage of The Great Forest below.

As the road began to run downhill again, a feint trail came into view on the northern side of the road. At just a glance, it was obvious that trail was not well worn or well travelled.

Forester seemed to know all about it. Responding to Alex's curiosity, he'd mentioned that the northern trail crossed over a gorge with a rickety old wooden bridge, eventually leading to the old ruins of Sancre Tor in the high country.

He also mentioned that Frederick had previously told him it eventually splits off on another trail to the north-western parts of County Bruma. He understood that the trail led to the farming settlement of Applewatch, located west of Bruma. However, from what he'd heard, it was not a path recommended for general travellers.

From that location, the road continued to gently wind from side to side, following the contour of the terrain and descending in a gradual downhill fashion.

The colour of the forest was already beginning to change as they continued further westward. The broader variety of trees that they passed through further east of that area had been gradually replaced by a greater number of oaks and pines.

About an hour or so from that small lake, they approached a familiar bend in the road. At the least, it was familiar to both Alex and Monika.

Where the road again turned toward the south for a short distance, there was a wooded ravine on the right. Across the opposite side of the road, that ravine continued downhill, disappearing off into the forest below.

Alex exchanged a curious glance with Monika. She merely responded with silent nod of acknowledgment. They both recognised that spot as the location where they'd emerged from the forested area above the road. North of that ravine, where the land levelled out, there was a small clearing in the forest. That's where Alex had found that old abandoned farmhouse. It was where they had stayed for several days as Monika recovered from those injuries inflicted by the ogre.

After that sharp bend, the road climbed back uphill for a short distance before the next bend turned back toward the west, then started heading downhill once again.

Alex remembered that it was somewhere just ahead that he gained his first glimpse of the White-Gold Tower of the Imperial City through the trees. On a day like that, with the gray cloud overhead and the persistent threat of sporadic drizzle, he supposed that the tower might not be visible at all.

From Alex's recollection, those next few stretches along the winding road were said to be plagued by wolves emerging from the edge of the forest. Though he silently reminded himself that there had been far less of that over the past year. He imagined that the increased number of goblins probably had something to do with that.

He also recalled that was the area where he'd helped Monika with putting down some of those Red Rope Bandits. Of course, that gang was long gone by then. If they encountered any roadside bandits along that stretch of road, it would not have anything to do with that particular gang.

Looking up to the clouded skies, Alex tried to gauge the position of the sun. He figured that it had to be well past the point of mid-afternoon. It was a fair call that it would be dark before they were anywhere near the walls of Chorrol. Added to that, with those clouds overhead, it might be even darker than the past few evenings.

~O~


	20. Chapter 20

Under Autumn Skies: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 20

Tirdas the 5th of Frostfall 4E49 Evening

It had been very near to dark by the time that the Guild Fighters parted company with Blackwater and the Legionnaires along The Orange Road. Though the cloud cover had been starting to break in the western sky, there was still enough of it overhead to obscure the fading daylight and bring about the effect of an early sunset. The taller oaks and pines that crowded the roadside between that location and Chorrol also served to darken the path ahead a little earlier than expected.

Not so far from where the road forked just east of Chorrol's stone walls, Blackwater and the soldiers left the beaten path and headed off into the forest, travelling north-west toward the ruins of Hrotanda Vale. Forester, Monika and the others continued onward along the road.

In stark contrast to the earlier parts of the day, that latter portion of the afternoon had passed without trouble or notable incident. The journey along The Orange Road remained fairly uneventful since the encounter with those goblins by that small lake.

The grim looking skies threatened to rain upon more than one occasion over those past few hours, but the clouded heavens failed to deliver anything more than a few light drops.

There had been no wolves or other troubles along that winding stretch of road. At one point, a startled fox bolted across the road headed southward. Another time, a pair of deer by the northern side of the road took flight, disappearing off into the woods. Aside from that, the only indication of wildlife had been the sounds of the birds in the forest.

It would have been less than half an hour before the combined group split in two that they finally encountered a Legion rider along the road. The Legionnaire was outward bound from Chorrol on patrol. After exchanging pleasantries, the soldier was informed of the unfortunate demise of one of his comrades. He was also advised of where the fallen man could be found and apologies were offered for not being able to do more than that.

Since Blackwater kept his own counsel, rather than discussing his immediate intentions. It came as something of a mild surprise when he called an unexpected halt along the road. He advised that they'd stop for just five minutes, then announced that he would be leading the Legionnaires through the forest to the north from that location.

Before he departed, Blackwater reiterated his instructions to the Guild Fighters. Of course, getting to Battlehorn Castle as soon as reasonably possible was the priority. Even though it shouldn't have been at all necessary, he again reminded them to avoid making any mention of the Aldmeri Dominion, speaking only of a gang of dissident High Elves looking for ancient Ayleid artefacts. After that, he was on his way with those other four Legionnaires.

* * *

As Forester and the others continued on toward Chorrol, the fading light soon became more of an issue. Masser had yet to rise in the east. Even once it was up in the sky, the thicker cloud cover in that direction would prevent the glow of that moon from making much difference. The crescent of Secunda occasionally peeked through the broken cloud, but it hardly provided enough light for anyone to see by, with the possible exception of Ras'Dar. The eyes of a Khajiit were far better adapted to seeing in near darkness.

Still well short of Chorrol's tall walls, they paused as a torch was lit. Maplewood carried the burning torch and walked beside her husband near the head of their procession. The single torch was enough to serve their purposes. They only needed to keep the road in sight as they continued onward.

Though the road had been damp here and there along the way, without even trying they'd managed to avoid any passing showers. Of course, that had been more a matter of luck than anything else. From look of the sky, that circumstance could have changed at any moment.

Coming up the rise to where the road forked, it was already too dim to see the dark shadow of Chorrol's stone walls looming beyond the trees. The fork to the right skirted through the forest to the north of Chorrol, eventually coming to the northern gates of the city, just near the guildhall. The fork on the left followed a path east of the city, connecting to The Black Road at Weynon Priory.

Aside from acknowledging instruction, Janus Loran had hardly spoken since leaving Lindai. Approaching the intersection in the road, he dared to speak up, keeping his question as brief as possible. "Which way are we going?"

Monika released an audible sigh.

Forester spoke before she said anything. "Well, given the possible urgency, I expect that we shouldn't be stopping at the city or wasting too much time. Heading directly for The Black Road would be the best course of action."

No one offered any direct disagreement to Forester's suggestion. A few moments later, they turned off toward the south taking the left fork in the road.

After just a short while, Rena spoke to her husband. "I s'pose it's gonna be pretty late by the time we get there." Since she'd never actually been to that place, she wasn't really so sure of how far it was.

Forester nodded to himself. "Yes, I expect so. Even if we kept going without a break, I'd imagine that it would easily be the middle of the night before we reached the castle."

Rena took that suggestion on board. "Sounds like a fair way off. I reckon we'll need to stop for a rest before then."

Alex spoke up. "We could cut across just south of Chorrol. It would be a little shorter."

Monika expressed her own view. "Not on a night like this. Better to stick to the road."

Forester responded. "Yes, I must say that I agree. Stopping at the priory for a brief rest might be the best option."

Mixed murmurs of assent, along with the silence of certain others of the group, served to convey the general consensus as they continued trudging along the road by torchlight.

A little further along the road, a rustling noise from the forest drew Ras'Dar's attention. As he slowed and took hold of his bow, the others came to a state of alert.

An owl took flight from the trees and flew off into the darkness. Once the Khajiit decided that there was nothing else to be concerned about, they were on their way again.

Only a short time passed by before Rena spoke again. "Can't say that I like spectres too much… now that I've met one."

Forester's mild smirk wasn't obvious by the dim torchlight, but it was evident enough in the tone of his response. "What makes you think you haven't met a Penitus Oculatus agent before?"

Maplewood looked back at him, her frown reflected in the torchlight.

Forester suppressed the urge to chuckle. "You might recall that Redguard assistant in the Consulate at Sentinel."

"I figured he was just a… an informant or a spy or something. Not an actual agent."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. Though I might not be able to say for certain that you met any of them, I can certainly suggest that were indeed other Penitus Oculatus agents in that city."

"I s'pose."

"Even though I can't say for certain, I'd imagine that there might well be agents of the Penitus Oculatus in Skingrad that we've already met."

Rena returned an ambivalent grunt of acknowledgment and returned her gaze toward the dark road ahead.

Throughout that brief exchange, both Monika and Alex remained quiet. They were certainly close enough to hear all of it, but chose not to add anything. In any event, the extent of their insights closely paralleled what Forester had already said.

Of course, Ras'Dar would have heard it all as well. However, he really knew very little of such things. Even if he did know anything, he most likely would have kept it to himself. He just kept marching along behind, trying to keep his senses alert for unexpected troubles.

Loran kept to the rear of the procession and maintained his silence, remaining fully aware that he was not the most popular member of the group at that time.

* * *

With the shadow of the priory's taller structures coming into view up ahead, Forester suggested stopping along the road for a moment. No one needed to ask why they were stopping. The reason was obvious enough. They each dispersed to go relieve themselves behind the bushes just outside of the settlement.

Shortly afterward, they passed by the small crop fields at the eastern edge of the settlement. From the road, the dim glow of lamplight was visible in the windows of the upper floor of the priory. It was the same with those two farmhouses at the back of the settlement. The windows of the chapel were only barely illuminated and stabling facilities appeared dark and unattended.

As the Guild Fighters passed by the first farmhouse, a face appeared briefly in the window on that side nearest the roadside. The smell of tobacco smoke was evident before anyone really noticed the old farmer sitting outside on the porch and puffing away at his pipe.

Though it was too dark to clearly see, Monika anticipated that the farmer was watching them with interest. "Fighters Guild. Just passing through."

The old man just returned a silent nod from the shadows as they passed by.

A horse stirred at their approach. It sounded slightly agitated as the group passed by the shed of the stables. It didn't seem that anybody else was around to be disturbed.

Forester indicated the shelter of the buildings just ahead, where the road passed through the archway beneath the priory house. Even though it wasn't raining, it was a good place to settle for a rest.

They were all feeling a bit fatigued, hungry and thirsty as they settled by the cool stone walls of the priory house. Rummaging through their rations, items were withdrawn to attend to two of those things. A short rest would help with the other matter, but everyone would still be feeling quite worn about the edges by the time they reached their destination.

Washing down what she'd just eaten, Rena looked up to the dark sky. Only a few of the brighter stars flickered through the gaps in the broken cloud cover overhead. The crescent of Secunda had just disappeared behind some cloud again. A glow behind the clouds in the east indicated that Masser had to be up, but it struggled to cast any moonlight over the land.

She gave voice to her thoughts. "It must be what, nearly eight or a bit after?"

Still chewing upon a mouthful of food, Forester returned a noise that conveyed his casual agreement.

Ras'Dar had been looking to the skies as well. "It is difficult to see, but this one also thinks it is just before or just after that hour."

Monika sighed. "Yeah, gonna be a long night."

Forester and Alex remained quiet, still chewing on their rations. Though he was eating as well, Loran remained quiet for other reasons.

To the west of the open archway, a flickering torch drew attention. The silhouette of a Legion rider plodded along at a slow pace, headed along The Black Road in the direction of Chorrol. The rider never even noticed the group resting in the shadows.

Rena asked Monika a few questions about how far it was to Battlehorn Castle and what else was located in that direction. Still, that conversation remained brief and subdued. There wasn't much to say. There was little of note between those two locations, other than a long march.

Alex spoke up after a quiet moment. He had been thinking of some of Forester's previous conversations back at the encampment near the Ayleid ruins. "Did you see any female goblins at Lindai?

"I saw one." Loran responded without thinking of whether his voice would be welcome. The pause that followed seemed uncomfortable.

Forester spoke. "I actually spotted two of them. One appeared to be the shaman of the tribe. She wielded a totem staff that cast lightning. That one needed to be put down rather quickly, before too many of our own were injured. I believe that Frederick landed the final blow."

"What about the second one?" Alex prompted.

"Oh, yes. Well, that one was much smaller and presumably far less of a threat. I only noticed that the goblin was female, after I spotted the body on the ground. The battle was done by that time."

Alex frowned. "So, only those two, then?"

"Yes, as far as I could tell. Though, I do suppose that there might have been more goblins sealed up in the ruins down below. Perhaps, we'll hear something of that later."

Alex accepted that with a thoughtful nod.

They rested for a little longer in the shadows of the priory house. It wasn't going to make a great deal of difference if they rushed. Either way, it was still very likely to be the middle of the night by the time that they finally reached their destination.

* * *

By the time that they were ready to move along again, each of the Guild Fighters were still feeling somewhat fatigued, but the brief rest had helped. At the very least, hunger, thirst and other immediate concerns had been addressed.

Leaving Weynon Priory behind, the weary group of six headed out along The Black Road toward the north. They were not really all that far from Chorrol or the comforts that place might offer, but that's not where they were headed. They'd be turning off for the western highlands just before reaching the outskirts of that city.

As they continued marching along by torchlight, the breaks in the cloud cover had become more frequent. Perhaps, more so in the western sky than in the east. Some of the stars managed to peek through the gaps in the clouds from time to time. The partially illuminated crescent of Secunda also came into view as it worked its way westward across the sky. As Masser rose much higher in the sky, it did manage to cast some moonlight, if only briefly, whenever the clouds permitted. Of course, that wasn't nearly enough to properly light their way.

Turning west at the edge of South Chorrol, they could see that the Legion rider who passed by the priory a little earlier had arrived only just ahead of them. The soldier appeared to be speaking with a second rider just outside the main stabling facilities. Presumably, that other Legionnaire was just about to head out along the road.

Just south of Chorrol, the Guild Fighters marched past that broken tower with the ruins of the old Oblivion gate. Along that stretch, the terrain was only lightly forested near to the road, but the woods further south were far more dense.

Once they cleared the crop fields at the edge of South Chorrol, those woods to the north of the road appeared dark and thick in the shadow of the hills that rose up behind.

The road immediately ahead rose up with the rolling hills. A notably thicker copse of dark trees crowded the road just near the top of that rise in the road.

Just beyond that hilltop, the rolling terrain passed through a hollow of sorts before rising again toward the higher country. The woods to the south became more substantial, encroaching upon the roadside. The woodland area to the north of the road seemed almost as verdant as those parts of The Great Forest located to the east of Chorrol.

Heavy and low mist clung to those woods just north of the road that evening. That fog reached as far as where the road passed through the low point of the hollow.

Adjusting her torch and holding it a little higher, Maplewood passed a comment. "This fog's a bit thick around here."

Forester responded. "I suspect that the ground is somewhat wetter off in that direction." He indicated the woods just west of Chorrol's stone walls.

Rena glanced toward the north. The woods were dark in that direction, but as far as she could tell, there was nothing immediately obvious to explain his suggestion.

Monika spoke up. "The main sewers of the city come out on that side."

Rena made a noise that conveyed her understanding.

"By my estimate, that does seem like something of a waste." Forester chuckled lightly at the cleverness of his own comment.

Alex understood what was meant. "I agree. It would have been far more useful if the farms were closer to those outflows."

Forester responded to that. "Yes well, as I understand it, that is more the case with Skingrad. On both sides of the city, some of the best farming fields are situated below the main outlets. I imagine that circumstance was established a very long time ago. The prosperity of Skingrad's farming produce does go back quite far."

Though Alex might have been tempted, neither he nor anyone had anything further to add to Forester's musings as they continued forward.

As they passed through the lowest part of the foggy hollow toward the rise ahead, Ras'Dar slowed his stride and stopped. His ears twitched and his posture tensed as he stared off through the foliage of the dark forest to the north.

Since he was nearest, Loran was the first to notice and he paused at the Khajiit's side. He whispered quietly. "What is it?"

The others had also taken note of Ras'Dar's tense behaviour and stopped to look back at those two near the rear.

Alex took a few steps back toward Ras'Dar. He kept his voice low. "Anything?"

The Khajiit's ears twitched some more, and then he shook his head. "This one could hear the crows in the trees. Some way off."

"I didn't hear any crows." Loran immediately recognised the stupidity of his own comment. The hearing of a Khajiit was much more sensitive.

Without looking to Loran, Ras'Dar continued. "Crows have fallen silent. This one cannot see any reason for it. Too far from road to be disturbed by passing travellers. Perhaps, another reason."

Alex prompted him for something else. "What do you think? Is there something else out there?"

Ras'Dar shook his head. "Nothing that this one can see. Perhaps, nothing at all."

Since the Khajiit seemed unable to indicate any immediate threat, Monika settled the matter. "We should keep moving, then."

Without further delay, the group continued onward.

Even in the dim light, looking ahead to the west, it was obvious that the woodlands were already beginning to thin as The Black Road headed toward the higher country. Partway up the hillside ahead, well short of the top of the rise, the shadows of a rocky outcrop appeared just off the road on the northern side.

Forester cleared his throat. "Isn't there an old mining location just ahead?"

Monika responded first. "Yeah, the old limestone mines. It's just off the road up ahead. Near those rocks."

Rena chimed in with a question. "No goblin trouble? At those old mines?"

Monika responded. "Not that we know of. As far as I know, it's still boarded up. After the last time that outlaws tried to set up there."

Rena stifled a yawn with a sigh. "Hmph, seems like just about every place like that around Skingrad attracted those goblins spreading out from the forest."

Alex offered another comment. "We did encounter some ogres in the area, just recently. They had been causing problems at the farms near Battlehorn Castle." The implication was obvious enough. Goblins and ogres would probably not tend to share the same territory too well.

"Yeah well, don't want to be coming across any of them in the dark." Rena held up her torch a little higher as she looked ahead.

Nearing the shadows of the rocky outcrops where that old mining site was located, Ras'Dar became alerted once again. Noticing that the Khajiit had halted, each of the others did the same, looking off into the darkness for what might have drawn his concern.

He wasn't looking toward the location of the old mine. Ras'Dar's ears twitched as he looked through the fog toward the northern woods. If he could actually see anything, it wasn't yet obvious to anyone else in the group.

The eyes of the others flickered between Ras'Dar and the dark line of trees. The foggy woods seemed completely silent. Perhaps a little too quiet. The chill in the air served to set weary nerves on edge.

Loran stood by Ras'Dar with his hand upon the hilt of his blade. He couldn't see anything, but he suspected that the Khajiit might. He cautiously whispered. "Trouble?"

After a pause, the diminutive Suthay responded. "Khajiit cannot see anything… but Ras'Dar is certain that something lurks."

As Loran released a sharp breath, a yellowish light flared up amidst the fog. It sparkled briefly, then faded just as quickly. The apparition appeared no less than twenty paces from the roadside.

"Everyone, stand clear." Forester shouted the warning.

The threat was obvious enough to everyone present. That ethereal light marked the presence of a Will-o-the-Wisp.

Everybody but Forester had immediately drawn weapons and shields as they stepped back and adopted defensive stances. Forester busied himself with quickly preparing a suitable spell. Rena held her shield in one hand, keeping hold of the burning torch with the other. Everyone knew that conventional weapons weren't really going to do much good against a Will-o-the-Wisp. The flames of a torch might help, but the best option lay with Forester's skill with magic.

The yellowish light of the magical creature flared up again, less than ten paces from the edge of the road. It immediately faded from view once again. It was obviously coming for them.

Forester indicated his intent with grim resolve. "I'll need a good clear shot at this thing."

The Will-o-the-Wisp became visible again just by the edge of the road. A burst of crackling and screeching noises came from the insubstantial creature.

It suddenly surged forward, moving very quickly. Forester had called up balls of flames that hovered above his palms. However, before he had any opportunity to act, the creature closed upon Rena, making contact with her shield and emitting a crackling sound.

She staggered and stumbled backward with a moan. During that brief contact, the Will-o-the-Wisp had drained some of her vitality. Nevertheless, she managed to keep hold of her shield and torch as she reeled. She'd tried to step back as she felt her strength draining away, but she didn't get far at all.

Monika quickly stepped forward, swatting at the creature with her mace. She didn't actually try to make contact with it. She was only trying to gain its attention. She stepped back just as quickly.

Rena had dropped down to one knee, still trying to hold onto her shield and torch and edge away from the glowing and crackling Will-o-the-Wisp.

Forester saw his chance and unleashed a fireball. The flames struck the creature and it made a screeching noise, flaring brighter for just a moment. A second fireball followed the first, producing a similar effect.

Monika shouted and stepped forward to take another swing at the Will-o-the-Wisp as Forester took a moment to prepare another volley.

Once she was clear, Forester launched another two fireballs. The potency of the second volley held more substance than the first one. That reflected his increased measure of intent.

Monika moved in again to distract the Will-o-the-Wisp as Alex tried to pull Rena clear of that activity. That gave Forester another moment to gather more fire to his hands.

Forester's third volley achieved the desire result. The Will-o-the-Wisp emitted a broken noise as it flared one last time and dissipated, leaving a gooey yellow coloured mess that fell down onto the road.

Ras'Dar resumed looking off into the fog to the north of the roadside. The tension remained in his posture.

Loran stepped nearer to the Khajiit. "Anything?"

After a brief silence, he responded. "This one cannot sense anything. Ras'Dar does not think so."

Though weapons remained at the ready, the others relaxed just a little.

Forester rushed to his wife's side, helping her up. "Are you hurt?"

Rena groaned softly. "Ah, yeah… no. Not really. Don't think so. Just feeling all weak and wobbly." She was still firmly holding onto both her shield and torch, though she appeared unable to raise the shield at all.

Forester returned a concern look as he whispered to himself. He noisily cleared his throat. "Allow me…" The suggestion was obvious enough.

Rena nodded and composed herself. A sparkling mist rolled down Forester's arms and hands as he cast healing magic over his wife.

Once he was done, he looked her over with a concerned expression. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, a bit. Don't think it's that bad. Just need a moment."

Forester frowned. "I do think it might be best if we rested for a while."

Rena stood up a little taller. "No, I'm okay."

Monika interjected. "Forester's right. We could all do with a short rest. And you'll be much better if you sit down for a bit."

Rena slumped a little. "Yeah, awright. No point in arguing."

Forester indicated a cluster of rocks by the edge of the roadside that looked good enough for makeshift seats. He guided Rena over in that direction and the rest followed.

After taking some water, at Forester's suggestion, Rena rummaged through her pack to retrieve a healing potion. She didn't want to be responsible for holding everyone else up.

Alex stifled a yawn. "It must be getting late."

Monika responded. "Yeah, been a few hours since the priory… and it had to be heading toward nine by the time we left there."

Ras'Dar looked up to a clear patch of sky overhead. "Very near to midnight." Before anyone asked, he pointed to the sky and explained. "At this time of season, those two stars pass directly overhead at midnight."

No one challenged his assessment. It certainly felt like it was close to that time.

After quenching his thirst, Ras'Dar took it upon himself to act as a lookout of sorts, keeping his eyes and ears alert for nearby danger.

Once they were rested, they planned to resume their westward march into the Colovian highlands toward Battlehorn Castle. For the benefit of those that did not know, Alex mentioned that their destination was still the better part of two hours away.

In a weary tone, Forester expressed his hope that the last leg of that journey would remain trouble free. The subdued murmur of agreement from others reflected similar hopes.

~O~


	21. Chapter 21

Under Autumn Skies: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 21

Middas the 6th of Frostfall 4E49 Early Morning

Perhaps an hour or so had passed by before the six Guild Fighters left the vicinity of that old mining site along The Black Road. The period of rest seemed just long enough to offer some reminder of how good it might feel to get some sleep, but not long enough to truly ease anyone's weariness.

There'd been very little conversation as they rested near that abandoned mine. Rena had asked Monika a couple of brief questions about that mine just off the road. Thinking about the mines around Kvatch, one of which she'd worked with her brother when she was younger, she seemed curious of why it had been abandoned.

Monika didn't have all the answers. She'd only heard that the last time it had been mined for limestone, was back when Chorrol experienced that surge of population, a couple of decades back. Apparently, the best limestone had been extracted years before and tunnel collapses had made things a bit too dangerous.

Aside from that brief exchange, everyone remained relatively quiet, making the best of the opportunity to just sit and rest for a while.

The long day had begun early with the goblin cull at those old Ayleid ruins. After that, they'd been on the move since around midday. Those other incidents along the way served to add to the fatigue and wear upon each member of the group. Some more than others, it could be easily argued. On top of all that, even though they'd technically started on their sixth day out from Chorrol, for each of them, that fifth day had never really drawn to a proper close.

It was clear enough that a short nap might have been welcomed by some of those present. However, anything more than a tenuously restful break was not on the immediate agenda.

Rena Maplewood actually seemed to be feeling much better than might have been reasonably expected. Of course, that would have had a lot to do with the potions she'd imbibed and the healing spells that Forester had cast over her. Those things served to counter the effects of that contact with the Will-o-the-Wisp, perhaps even leaving her feeling just a little better than she should have felt. It was possibly just as likely that she might find herself feeling far more worse for wear once the positive effects of those treatments wore off.

By flickering torchlight, most of the others looked visibly tired and worn from the long day. Stifled yawns frequently broadcasted that circumstance. Forester's slumped posture and weary expression served as a fair indication of just how he was feeling, but he did his best to grin and bear it. It seemed much the same with Monika. Alex rested his eyes from time to time, but took care not to accidentally doze off. Sitting just a little further away, Loran kept to himself and remained as quiet as possible.

Aside from Rena, Ras'Dar seemed to be the only other person in the group with the appearance of some vitality. Undoubtedly, he was just as tired as everyone else, but he hid it just a little better than some others. With his superior senses, the Khajiit did his very best to remain alert for any unexpected dangers.

Ignoring the feelings of fatigue, the group of Guild Fighters eventually resumed the westward journey along the road into the Colovian highlands toward Battlehorn Castle.

Just past those old mines and up over the next rise along the road, the woodlands thinned out far more and seemed to retreat further from that beaten path. The rolling hills of that higher country were dominated by grasslands, punctuated by shrubs and trees. In places, the trees gathered in smaller clusters, but nothing like that of The Great Forest.

As the hours of darkness wore on, the cloud cover overhead had broken further. It wasn't as though the skies had cleared above, but it seemed that the most of it was in the east behind them. Masser cast its periodically diffuse moonlight down over the landscape, obscured only by passing clouds from time to time. Still, that patchy moonlight remained unreliable enough that they continued to depend upon the burning torch to light the way ahead.

The road wound about in a generally westward direction as they continued the gradual climb toward the higher country. The chill in the air that evening served somewhat to sharpen the senses of the weary travellers. If they hadn't been marching along at a moderate pace, it really might have felt a little cold. It seemed that the autumn was finally starting to assert itself.

Aside from the distant howling of a wolf located somewhere off to the south and the occasional call of night birds that sounded just as far away, the march remained mostly uneventful.

Ras'Dar had briefly adopted a state of alert upon a number of occasions along the road, but each time it turned out to be nothing of particular concern.

Perhaps half way along the final leg of that journey, they came up over another rise and neared the small lake located just south of that road. A light fog hovered just above the surface of the waters. The Khajiit's ears again pricked up in response to noises that he heard coming from that lake.

It soon became obvious that it was nothing more that a gathering of ducks upon the northern end of the small lake. The birds didn't sound particularly agitated, making just enough noise to indicate their presence.

Another faint noise came from the vicinity of the water's edge. The source of that wavering ringing sound was highlighted by the glowing halo of luminosity that indicated the presence of Nirnroot. If only for a brief moment, it was enough to put Ras'Dar in mind of the deadly creature they'd encountered a little earlier. However, it seemed that there was nothing of any real concern about the small lake. It was a fair call that the ducks would have taken flight at the first sign of any threat.

Under other circumstances, Monika might have paused to harvest that glowing plant to take back to her friend at the College of Whispers. However, given that they were nearly at the castle, she gave that notion no more than a passing thought.

The group continued onward up the next rise ahead. Beyond a copse of taller trees that obscured a clear view, the shadows of the stone walls of the castle could be seen from there. It would most likely take less than an hour to make it to the gates of Battlehorn Castle.

Just a short distance west of the lake, the road appeared notably soggy. There were even some puddles still on the road and a light mist clung low to the ground. Though the skies overhead seemed clear enough by that time, it was a fair indication of significant rainfall at some time over the past few hours. Perhaps it was from much earlier in the evening and it had been fairly heavy at the time. Forester suggested as much. Aside from Rena's passing grunt of agreement, no one else commented.

The farmlands located just near the castle soon came into view. Alex casually mentioned that Monika and he had been there just ten days before to deal with those ogres that he had spoken of earlier. Weary grunts of acknowledgment were the only audible responses to his comment. Though, both Rena and Ras'Dar turned their heads to look in that direction. Of course, there was nothing to see.

By that time, Rena's torch was burning low. It was likely to last as far as the castle, but not much more than that. She had already mentioned her concern over finding ogres in the dark. Still, even under that somewhat unreliable moonlight, it wasn't nearly as dark as it had been earlier. She also knew that an approaching ogre wouldn't be so quiet that it could easily sneak up on them.

Ras'Dar's attention lingered as he gazed off in the direction of those small farms. He still blamed himself a little for not detecting that Will-o-the-Wisp before it managed to draw so close to their group. He most certainly did not want to fail his comrades in the same manner twice in the same night. That thought reminded him to shift his attention to check the other directions. Despite his concern, there was nothing out there as far as he could tell.

Just short of the path that turned off toward the castle, Forester sniffed at the air with distaste. The odour of horse shit seemed strong. He slipped and almost lost his footing. "Well, that is just marvellous. Horse manure."

Rena uttered a mild snicker, holding her sputtering torch out as she took a broad step away from her husband. She shook her head with a withering smirk on her face.

Ras'Dar spoke up, pointing to a spot on the road. "Forester has found only mud. Just one pace to his left, he will find what he speaks of."

Straining to see what the Khajiit could see on the road, Forester nodded and cleared his throat. "Yes, of course."

Everybody behind Forester made a point of keeping to the right and took care not lose footing in the mud. In relative silence, the group continued onward and then turned off the road onto the uphill path toward Battlehorn Castle.

* * *

It had to be near to three in the morning as they trudged up the steep pathway toward the shadows of the castle walls. Though the crescent of Secunda was just disappearing over the mountains to the west, through a halo of thin cloud, the near full disk of Masser cast some useful moonlight down over the highland landscape.

From the outside, the courtyard of the castle looked dark and sounded quiet. A single flickering torch burned low at the far side of that courtyard, near to the heavy doors at the front of the castle. Given the late hour, that didn't seem particularly unusual.

Forester cleared his throat. "It would seem that the main gate is raised."

Monika responded in a matter of fact tone. "Gate's been up each time I've been here. Though that's usually been during daylight hours… an' there's usually a guard on duty."

Without speaking, Alex pointed up to the top of the stone wall. An armoured guard was up above on the battlement. The guard looked to be leaning over the stone parapet and looking down over the main gateway below.

Forester silently waved out, seeking to attract the attention of the guard up above. He cleared his throat rather loudly and tried again, but observed no obvious response.

Rena harrumphed. "Looks like that guard's asleep on the job."

Ras'Dar could see far better than the others. "Man is not sleeping." He readied his bow and drew some arrows, intently scanning the rampart above.

With just a slight delay, each of the others adopted a proper state of alert. Blades and similar weapons were drawn and brought to the ready.

Aside from that apparently dead guard up on the battlement above, there were no other visible signs of activity of any sort and everything remained perfectly quiet.

Loran seemed agitated as he leaned toward the Khajiit to whisper. "Anything?" His voice sounded shaky. It most likely had nothing to do with the cool air.

A lengthy pause passed before Ras'Dar finally responded. "This one cannot sense anything." He paused again. "Perhaps animals inside stone walls."

Forester motioned to gain the attention of the others. His gestures indicated a call for caution and he encouraged the others to follow him into the courtyard.

Rena discarded the flickering torch on the ground by the outside wall. With weapons at the ready, they cautiously followed Forester through the open gateway.

Just inside the castle courtyard, there was another body upon the ground just near the stone walls. The man's armour marked him as a guard. It was too dark to clearly tell if he was Imperial, Nord or Breton. Still, even in the dim moonlight, the dark patch surrounding the body looked like pooled blood. It looked like his throat had been cut.

Ras'Dar visibly tensed as he heard something just nearby. With his bow, he pointed over toward the right, where the castle's stabling facilities were located.

At a glance, it seemed that the stables were empty. At least, as far as most of the group could easily tell. There was just one dead horse lying upon the ground outside the stables with no sign of other horses about. Not that Monika said anything out loud, it was reasonable to assume that the castle's stables might normally have several horses in there.

Ras'Dar motioned toward the walled pen just to one side of the stabling facilities. A short grunting noise broadcast what was most likely behind the low wall. It sounded like a pig.

The others might have easily dismissed examining the pigpen. However, the Khajiit's insistent attention indicated that they should do otherwise.

Following Ras'Dar in a broadly spaced formation, the group cautiously moved forward toward the pigpen next to the stables. Seemingly responding to their approach, a few more grunting noises came from behind the low wall. It sounded like more than just one animal. That didn't seem out of the ordinary at all.

With an intense expression, the Khajiit pointed a nocked and drawn arrow in the direction of the pigpen. He edged a little closer, keeping his weapon at the ready. He kept his eyes forward and his voice low. "This one can tell animals not alone."

Forester strained to see. "Show yourself. We know you're there."

A subdued whimper came from amongst the pigs.

Ras'Dar could see what the others could not. With a twitch of his ears, he lowered his bow just slightly. "Khajiit sees it is just a boy."

"A boy?" Rena repeated his claim with slight disbelief.

"Come on out lad, we're Fighters Guild." Forester's voice remained firm, but with some inflection of reassurance in his tone.

Rena reinforced the direction more gently. "We're not here to hurt you. We're here to help. You're safe with us. Come on out of there."

A short moment passed. The pigs grunted in an agitated manner as they were pushed aside. The mud covered lad slowly stood up between two pigs. He whimpered again, taking short sharp breaths.

Monika seemed to have some idea of the lad's identity. Though he was covered in mud and it was hard to tell, he did look a bit like the Colovian boy she'd previously seen around the castle courtyard. "Are you the blacksmith's boy? What's your name?"

The boy panted fearfully. "Johnny. Me name's Johnny."

Monika responded in a kindly tone. "Johnny, the blacksmith's son?"

"That's right." The lad tried to wipe some of the mud from his face, only managing to smear it somewhat. Though it was hard to see, he looked no older than twelve or thirteen.

"You're taller than the last time I saw you."

The lad had no verbal response. He again tried to wipe some mud away from his face, with little success.

Since the boy seemed to represent no immediate threat, Ras'Dar turned about and shifted his attention to watch out behind them. Loran and Alex followed suit, though there was nothing to see as far as they could tell.

Keeping his voice even toned and low, Forester addressed the lad again. "Tell me, what happened here?"

"Everyone's dead, I think." The lad's voice cracked a little.

Rena interjected. "Are you hurt?"

The lad shrugged. "Not really. Just cold an' wet."

"My name's Rena. Let's get you out of there." She reached out toward the boy.

Johnny shrank away briefly, then hesitantly edged forward toward the low wall. Both Rena and Monika helped the boy over the wall.

Forester pressed again, but in a soft tone. "Can you tell us what happened here?"

Johnny huffed with two sharp breaths. "Tall men… in black robes… they… they came in just after dark. I… I saw 'em start killin' the guards." He huffed again and fell silent, looking down at the ground.

Rena prompted him to continue. "But they didn't see you?"

Johnny kept looking down at the ground. "I was… I was checkin' on the pigs… when it all started. Ain't… ain't nothin' I coulda done, so I hid."

Monika spoke again. "That's smart. Probably saved your life."

Forester probed for more detail. "Those men in the robes, did you see how many there were or what they looked like?"

Johnny shrugged. "Dunno. They was all pretty tall, I think. Maybe four of 'em… or five? Dunno for sure." He shrugged again.

Forester pressed a little further. "Did they look like Altmer… High Elves?"

The boy shrugged again. "Dunno. Maybe. Dunno."

Rena took the lad's shoulder. He jumped slightly. "Did you see anything else?"

Johnny responded with hesitation. "I… I saw 'em kill a couple of the guards. After that… after that, I was hiding with the pigs. Think they killed a horse too. Dunno what else they done. I think they went into the castle. I think everyone's dead."

"Your father?" Monika prompted.

Johnny fidgeted with the mud caked on his shirt. "Dunno. Probably killed him too." He looked toward the small house over the far side of the courtyard.

Rena gently squeezed the lad's shoulder. He didn't react at all. "What about… would your mother have been in there?"

Johnny looked back at her with an odd expression and shook his head. "Me mum died when I was little."

Rena released a wistful sigh, squeezing his shoulder again.

Forester cleared his throat and asked another question. "Tell me, do you know if the intruders are still here?"

Johnny released a long breath. "Dunno. I been hiding. Think I fell asleep in the mud."

Forester turned his head, looking toward the front doors of the castle. "The Castellan…"

Johnny spoke up again. "He ain't here."

Forester returned his gaze to the lad.

The boy shrugged. "Lord Athos… he's gone off to the Imperial City… with his family… and some castle guards. Took off 'fore midday on horses."

Forester rubbed his goatee beard. "That's something, I suppose."

Alex turned back toward Forester. "What do we do?"

Forester looked to the heavy wooden doors of the castle again. "Well, I don't think that waiting for Blackwater is an option. If the intruders have gone in there…"

Rena interrupted. "Can't take the boy in there."

Monika had a better suggestion. "Alex and I will go and check out the blacksmith's house. If it's safe…" It was obvious enough what she meant.

Forester returned a quick nod, indicating his understanding. "Be careful."

Monika patted Alex on the arm and they both headed toward the blacksmith's house with their weapons at the ready. From the outside, the small house looked dark. There was no light coming from the side window. The house was of typical Colovian construction. The walls of the structure were made of stone and the roof was thatched.

After pausing just outside the front entrance for a brief moment, they cautiously pushed the wooden door inward and entered.

Just a few moments later, a dim glow appeared in the side window, indicating that a candle or lamp had been lit. The light briefly spilled out through the open doorway and then the front door was gently pushed closed.

Loran looked about nervously, holding his blade firmly. He kept looking back to the Khajiit for any clue that he'd detected any immediate threat.

Forester noted that Ras'Dar had been intently scanning the stone towers and battlements atop the tall walls. "Anything?"

"This one cannot see anyone outside of castle. If anyone is still here, must be inside."

Rena expressed a thought. "What if they had some sort of invisibility thingy? Like that ring back at the ruins."

Ras'Dar's ears twitched "Khajiit has not heard anything at all." He sounded certain.

Rena shifted to block Johnny's clear line of view as the front door of the blacksmith's house opened again and Alex emerged from the doorway carrying a heavy load over his shoulders. Though his burden was wrapped in a blanket, it was obvious enough what he carried. He headed for the far side of the house and disappeared into the shadow behind the corner.

Monika headed directly back toward the others, waiting until she was close before speaking quietly. "The house is clear. Johnny should be safe in there."

Rena addressed the lad directly. "Come on. Let's get you in the house. I want you to bolt the door behind you."

Johnny just nodded with sagging shoulders and allowed Rena to guide him over to the house as Alex returned from where he had set down the body of the lad's father.

As Alex neared Forester, he sought confirmation of what he already expected. "So, are we going inside?"

Forester nodded grimly. "As soon as Rena is back."

Monika expressed her concern. "We don't know if anyone's still in there or not."

Forester sighed. "No, we don't. We shall need to proceed with proper caution."

No one said anything different. Silence served to convey the general accord.

~O~


	22. Chapter 22

Under Autumn Skies: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 22

Middas the 6th of Frostfall 4E49 Early Morning

Once Rena Maplewood returned from the blacksmith's house, leaving the young lad safely locked inside, the group of Guild Fighters approached the main doors to the castle and prepared themselves accordingly. Everyone but Ras'Dar and Forester were armed with both melee weapons and shields.

Forester and Ras'Dar were taking point, with everyone else poised to follow just behind. Those two were at the front, so that the leading point comprised of both melee and ranged weapons, with some additional options remaining at hand.

The Khajiit carried his bow with arrows prepared to fire. As seen before, he was holding multiple arrows, anticipating the possible need for rapid firing. None would have argued his demonstrated skill over the past few days. Of those present, perhaps only Monika's skill with the bow was near to a match.

Forester held his sword and long dagger at the ready. At the same time, he'd mentally prepared familiar spells that he might quickly call up if the need arose.

Of the two heavy wooden doors at the entrance to the castle, the door on the left was already slightly ajar. Forester cautiously pushed it open, cringing as the hinges creaked much louder than he would have liked. No other sounds came in response. A gesture from Ras'Dar confirmed that he thought it sounded clear to proceed.

Just inside the first large entry hall of the castle, from initial impressions, it appeared just as clear as the Khajiit had suggested. There was no light cast from the candles of the large chandelier overhead, but some other oil lamps were still burning. The place wasn't all that well lit, but there was certainly enough light to see by. There were also many shadows and places where someone might be lurking unseen.

They all edged inside cautiously, shifting to stand a few paces apart and ready to react to sudden danger. Ras'Dar kept his bow trained as he scanned the balconies overhead and those doorways and archways along the walls.

In the shadows over to the right, a tall figure by the wall gave some pause. Forester immediately recognised the figure as a statue of the Divine Julianos. Just in front of it, there was a short stone column representing a prayer shrine.

Two broad staircases of stone rose up on either side of the large space of that entrance hall, both leading up to that balcony above. Below that, two archways led through to an area behind a stone wall. There also looked to be a corridor leading toward the right, below that upper balcony area. Another passageway with an open door was located in the nearest corner to the left.

There was no visible sign of any movement and no immediately obvious sounds other than the subdued noises that the Guild Fighters made.

With a gesture, Alex silently noted another dead guard lying face down behind a stone planter by the wall to the right, not far from that shrine to the Divine. It wasn't immediately obvious how he had been killed. Only a relatively lesser amount blood had been spilled upon the stone floor. Given more urgent considerations, examining the body was not a pressing priority.

Muddy boot prints marked the floor in places, seemingly leading off in multiple directions. Aside from some of them appearing slightly drier than others, there was nothing to clearly indicate whether those trails had been made by the intruders or the castle's regular inhabitants.

It hardly required the eyes of a Khajiit to see where the trails led. Some of those marks headed toward that corridor on the left. Others led toward that secondary area behind the main entrance hall. Another trial led to the staircase. Those boot prints gradually faded as they proceeded up the steps.

After glancing about in each direction, Rena whispered quietly to her husband. "At least three directions. Do we split up?"

Forester looked to Monika to gauge her opinion. Her expression seemed to mirror his own thoughts. He shook his head slightly. He also tried to keep his voice to just above a whisper. "No. That might not be the best option."

Monika moved in closer, keeping her voice just as low. "Might cover more ground that way, but we stand a much better chance if we stick together."

Forester nodded. "Yes, especially if those intruders are who we think they are."

Rena briefly looked between Forester and Monika. "Which way, then?"

Forester exchanged a glance with Monika, expecting that she might be more familiar with the place.

Responding accordingly, Monika indicated that everyone hold in place a moment as she took a few tentative steps over toward the left. The doorway to that corridor was open. She edged inside and looked down the short hall off the corner, noting that both of the wooden doors at either end of it were closed shut. There were no telltale muddy marks to indicate that anyone had gone through either door. She remembered that there was a doorway on the left of the entry hall, but couldn't clearly recall ever going through there before. None of that was familiar to her, but it appeared undisturbed from what she could see. Without making any mention of it, she turned away and returned to others, indicating that they should head in the opposite direction.

Ras'Dar kept a keen eye trained upon the balcony overhead as they cautiously made their way for the secondary part of the hall at the back. There were actually two open archways that led into that area, but they kept to the one on the right.

Beneath the overhead balcony, a long corridor ran from left to right. Enough oil lamps were burning to light the way. The doorway just to the right was closed. Another doorway at the far end of the corridor was wide open. The muddy boot prints began to fade not far from where they'd left the entry hall, having been wiped away on the rug that lined the stone floor. Still, it seemed that they might have led toward that open doorway at the far end of the corridor.

Without actually entering the rear hall of the castle, looking through the archways into that area, they'd checked for any sign of life, whether hostile or otherwise. The chandelier that hung overhead remained as dark as the one that hung from the ceiling of the entry hall. The scant light from oil lamps left many parts of that rear area in partial shadow.

Ras'Dar nervously surveyed the balcony that lined the overhead space of that secondary area. Even with his superior eyesight, not all of it could be clearly seen. Added to that, some of it was beyond his direct line of sight. However, it did seem clear, as near as he could reasonably tell from that position.

With a silent gesture, Monika drew attention toward that open doorway at the far end of the long corridor. She quietly shouldered her shield and holstered her mace, switching to her bow and drawing an arrow from her hip quiver. A shake of her head told Alex not to do the same. Accordingly, he kept his blade and shield in hand.

Monika and Alex made their way down the corridor toward that open doorway. The others followed at a near distance, with Ras'Dar and Loran watching the rear for anything might approach from that direction.

Through the doorway, there was another short hallway. A single lamp was still burning. A door on the right was closed. Alex checked that door just briefly, but since it didn't easily budge, he left it alone.

Through the open doorway on the left, they found a small barracks of sorts with half a dozen bunks. From the look of it, it was probably the main quarters for the castle's guards. In short order, they discovered two people lying dead in their beds with their throats cut. An Imperial woman and a male Redguard. Presumably, both had been slaughtered in their sleep.

At Monika's signal, they turned about and then headed back the way they had just come. Forester shuffled about to take the lead in that direction, with Ras'Dar again at his side as they headed back down along the corridor.

At the first archway on the left hand side, they quietly moved into that secondary large space. Once again, Ras'Dar diligently scanned the shadows and that overhead balcony with his bow at the ready. The place remained silent, with no observable danger presenting itself.

Aside from the two stone planters, a statue and a trophy case, that area appeared relatively empty and there was no way up to the balcony from there. The closed wooden door along the eastern wall seemed the main point of immediate interest.

Rena moved into position to open that door, standing off to one side so that Forester and Ras'Dar could go through first. That eastern wing of the castle presented as another large hall with a long dining table at the southern end.

Once again, the sparsely spaced oil lamps provided some satisfactory lighting. Still, the shadows of the periphery served to provoke a heightened measure of anxiety.

To the left, there was a much smaller table with just a couple of chairs, situated in the alcove beneath another staircase that headed up to that second level and the balconies that lined the outer wall of that hall behind them.

Between the long dining table and the start of the staircase, there was a stuffed and mounted black bear between the stone planters on either side. Even in the fading light, the preserved beast looked the worse for wear. Some of the fur had fallen away down one side of its haunches and some its claws were missing.

A pale coloured moth fluttered about near an oil lamp, before burning itself in the flames and dropping dead upon the stone floor. Up until that moment, the moth had been the only other living thing that they'd encountered inside the castle walls. Even that creature was no longer alive.

As they moved out toward the centre of the room, Ras'Dar again turned his bow and his attention toward the short balcony at the top the staircase that loomed above them. Once again, it seemed that there was nothing there to see. He also paid special attention to the shadows and slightly withered foliage in the planters by the walls.

Monika gestured toward the open archway in the corner of the southern wall. With Forester and Ras'Dar still at the front, they made their way over in that direction.

Through the archway, another oil lamp burned overhead in the hallway beyond. Two closed wooden doors were visible in the first part of that corridor. Just around the corner that turned off toward the right, another two wooden doors also appeared closed shut. The one at the western end of the hall was positioned so that it must have led back to that longer corridor that they just come from.

After checking that hallway only as far as the right angle turn, they paused before going further. As Ras'Dar listened for noises, Forester briefly considered three of those four closed doors.

Looking back behind them, Rena whispered. "What's upstairs?"

Forester added his own thoughts. "One of those trails did seem to lead to the upstairs area." He looked to Monika.

Monika shrugged slightly. "Lord's quarter's, I think. Never been that far."

Forester nodded his understanding. "I think that we should go check up there."

With a thoughtful expression, Monika returned a nod of her own, indicating her agreement his suggestion.

They'd been told that the Castellan had taken his family to the Imperial City, but evidence indicated the likelihood that the intruders had gone up there. With any luck, none of the castle's regular inhabitants were there at the time.

They all turned about and headed back into that area with the long dining table. The place remained just as before, with no sign of anyone about. With Forester and Ras'Dar leading the way, they headed on up the stone staircase.

Ras'Dar tensed just near the top. He'd spotted what turned out to be a high-backed chair by a small table in the shadows at the far end on the balcony. It seemed obvious enough that the open doorway on the right was where they needed to go.

They cautiously passed through that doorway, finding themselves on that balcony that lined the walls of that rear hall. Just beyond the doorway, an ornate sword of valuable appearance remained undisturbed in a display case. Another case a little further along displayed a jewelled amulet. The archway over on the left obviously led back to the main entry hall. Once again, there was no sign of anyone or anything of concern up there.

There was another wooden door over on the western side on that space. That door appeared to be just slightly ajar. Forester made the reasonable assumption that it led to the private quarters of the Castellan.

The Guild Fighters made their way quietly along the balcony toward the door on the western side. Forester paused at the wooden door, looking to Ras'Dar. The Khajiit's ears twitched for a few moments, before he gestured to indicate that he thought it was clear to proceed.

Forester and Ras'Dar passed through the doorway first. Since it appeared safe to proceed, the others followed them through into the broad hallway. At first glance, it appeared unoccupied and relatively undisturbed.

Just two oil lamps burned low, providing enough light for that main central area, but not much beyond that. That wide hallway did look like it must be the quarters for the lord of the castle. A moderately fine rug lined the floor of the hall. Some well-constructed shelves along the southern wall contained numerous books and displayed a few items of fine silver and decorated ceramics.

The far end of the hall appeared to end in a combined living and dining area of some sort with a table, chairs, bench seats and another library shelf. Aside from the chairs about the table all being on the one side, nothing seemed immediately out of the ordinary.

With Monika at his side, Alex peered through the open door of the smaller room on the left. He pushed the door back enough to allow more light into that room. It looked to be the bedroom of a child. Some of the cupboards were not closed properly, but there was nothing else of note.

A little further along the hall, there was a second room on the left. It appeared similar to the first, except that it housed two beds. Presumably, for two children. It looked just as messy as that room next door.

Further along on the right, a much larger master bedroom occupied the space on that northern side. The door to that room was wide open. Ras'Dar tensed up as he scanned the shadows of that larger room. A single neglected candle burned low, about to flicker out very soon. Evidently, it had been burning all night. The light from the main hallway did only so much to illuminate that large space. The room appeared to serve as more than just a bedroom. It also looked to be set up as a study or office for the Castellan. A fireplace by the eastern wall remained dark. A brief moment passed before the Khajiit decided that the room appeared clear.

Loran had made a subdued noise to draw the attention of others. He gestured over toward that combined living area at the end of the main hallway. A dark shadow in the southern wall appeared somewhat out of place.

Though Ras'Dar hesitated in the doorway of that master bedroom for just a moment longer, the rest of them made their way for what Loran had indicated.

Forester shuffled ahead to examine what had caught the other man's attention. He still kept his blades at the ready. With interest, he briefly examined the doorway of rough stone with exposed chains recessed into what looked like a sliding mechanism. It looked very much like a hidden door of some sort had been opened in the wall.

The light from an oil lamp reached only a short way into the darker passage. Forester slowly shifted his head this way and that, trying see in the dim light.

Rena had already anticipated that circumstance. Reaching up to the flame of the oil lamp, she'd lit a fat candle that she'd found on a shelf and then shifted around to hand it to her husband.

Forester sheathed his long dagger, then accepted the candle. It was enough to cast some useful light into the space ahead. The room wasn't all that large. It appeared long, but fairly narrow. With her blade in hand, Rena tried to have his back as he cautiously entered the room, but everyone else need to wait just outside.

That dark room immediately presented as a hidden storage area of a sort. Forester did note a ladder that appeared to lead up to the castle rooftop, by his best guess. However, his attention was more drawn toward the content of the room.

The walls of the storage area were lined with shelves, chests and crates. Marks on the floor indicated that certain things had been moved about and some lockable chests had not been closed properly. Though the content of the containers hadn't been all spilled out upon the stone floor, it was fairly evident that someone been through everything in a fairly rough and harried fashion.

It was obvious enough to Forester that the intruders had been in there searching for something. Whether or not they'd found what they were looking for was less obvious. Several items of probable value were still left in place. It didn't seem as though they'd even considered making it look like the work of thieves or the like.

At Forester's suggestion, he and Rena shuffled back out of that small space. The others moved back to make some room. He moved around to the open space of the hallway, glancing toward that larger bedroom again.

A yawn gave way to a sigh as Forester spoke up. "I don't there's anyone up here right now, but I can see where they've been. I think we should take a closer look at the Lord's chambers." He pointed toward the shadows of that room with the candle that he was still holding in his hand.

Alex paused a moment in the broad hallway as everyone else moved through into that master bedroom. Forester used that candle to light some of the other candles in that larger room, improving the lighting somewhat.

Even though things had not been tossed about in a messy fashion, it was obvious enough that the place had searched. A bookshelf and another cupboard had been shifted slightly from where they were regularly positioned. The marks on the floor and exposed dust indicated as much. Some of the drawers and cupboard doors had not been properly closed.

Ras'Dar had been moving slowly about the room, looking for clues that might have been more easily missed by others. Since he'd remained silent, it seemed that he hadn't found anything noteworthy so far.

Loran examined an open chest by the wall in the corner with interest. "There's sacks of gold coin in here. Doesn't look like anyone's touched it at all."

Monika cast a dark look in his direction. "Neither should you."

Loran shifted with a start, stepping back from the chest. "I wasn't…"

Rena interrupted. "Looks like there's nobody up here, but someone's obviously been through everything."

Monika looked back. "Looks like they've been and gone. Just as well that Athos and his family weren't here… or anyone else."

Rena returned a heavy sigh. "Yeah, sure is." Aside from the blacksmith's boy, everyone else that they'd come across had been dead.

Alex had moved to stand only just inside the room, trying to keep an eye out behind them. "Does it look like they had found what they wanted?"

Forester responded. "Who can say?"

Monika stifled a yawn. "We oughta get back downstairs. I think there's a lower level underneath the main level."

Forester caught her gaze. "Have you been down there before?"

Monika shook her head. "Nup. Only ever met with the Castellan up on the balcony and ah… and the Redguard in charge of the castle's guards, but I've seen people coming up from down below."

Forester nodded wearily. "Of course. Yes, you're right. We should probably go down below and check there."

No one had anything to add to that.

~O~


	23. Chapter 23

Under Autumn Skies: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 23

Middas the 6th of Frostfall 4E49 Early Morning

Departing the Lord's chambers of Battlehorn Castle, the six Guild Fighters cautiously made their way across those upper balconies and then back downstairs to the east wing of the castle. Just as before, the place remained deathly quiet. It was certainly beginning to look like the intruders might have departed some time well before they'd even arrived at the place, leaving only a trail of slaughter in their wake.

Returning to that hallway with the right angle turn behind the long dining table, they'd once again considered those four wooden doors. That door at the western end could be easily dismissed, since it obviously led back to the entry hall.

Monika and Alex carefully checked the first door along the eastern wall. It was dark inside, but appeared clear of danger. There was a large round space through there with crates stacked by the walls and an iron ladder mounted on the wall that presumably led up to the battlements of the castle towers.

Just as they closed that first door, Forester opened the second one just slightly and checked inside. An oil lamp burned in the hallway beyond the door. The flames had flickered and wavered as he opened the door fully. "I'd say that this might lead down below."

Rena took his shoulder, gesturing for quiet. Her expression and a sharp nod of her head directed attention toward Ras'Dar, standing out in the open hallway with his bow at the ready and Loran positioned just to his side.

Of course, both Monika and Alex also shifted their attention in the same direction, adopting a state of renewed alert.

The Khajiit had noticed that the third door was not completely closed. It had been only pulled just near to closed. A shift in the air current as Forester opened that second door had caused that other door to move just slightly. Evidently, Ras'Dar had not been fully convinced that it was just a matter of moving air currents.

Ras'Dar pointed a drawn arrow toward the crack in the doorway, venturing only a brief glance in Loran's direction.

Evidently, Loran understood. He moved near to the door, preparing to push it open, but waiting for the proper signal.

The Khajiit crouched low and offered a slow nod with a serious expression.

Loran responded accordingly, pushing at the door with the pommel of his sword, then preparing himself for any necessary response.

Ras'Dar eyes darted from side to side, but he found no target for his arrows. Just like several of the places they'd already examined, an oil lamp burned in the room, but there were no signs of life, but for the cockroach on the floor that scurried back for the shadows.

The swinging door hit the stone wall with a gentle thud. Since it hadn't struck with all that much force, it wasn't really that loud. Nonetheless, in that otherwise silent space, it seemed much louder.

Loran cringed under the glares directed his way, but tried to stay on task.

A seemingly lengthy moment passed before Ras'Dar spoke. "This one senses no danger in here." He took a tentative step into the room.

Loran followed him inside, taking a quick look about. Both Forester and Maplewood followed just behind. Alex and Monika held back a bit in the hallway.

Though there were shadows by the walls, it was evident that there were no other exits from that room. A table located over to the near right featured some alchemical facilities and the like. The shelving nearby contained numerous flasks and vials. Other containers on another shelf also stored various items and ingredients for that purpose.

In the far right hand corner, aside from a smaller table and some chairs, there were also some cupboards, sacks and storage barrels, among other containers.

On the left, on the top of a long bench near the southern wall, there was a knife lying next to a partially cut up root. It looked like it might have been a mandrake root.

Sniffing the air, Ras'Dar took a few steps toward that long bench and cautiously peered around behind it. He shook his head in a disappointed manner, pointing downward with his bow toward the floor in the space just behind the bench.

There was a female Dunmer lying dead upon the stone floor in the corner. Evidently, she must have been the resident alchemist or healer of the castle.

Setting that grim circumstance aside and deciding that there was nothing else to learn in there, they turned about to head further downstairs as Forester had previously suggested.

* * *

Forester elected to take the lead again. Responding to a gesture from the bearded Colovian, Ras'Dar moved up with his bow to stand at his side. Rena followed just behind, then Monika and Alex, with Loran holding to the rear.

They slowly moved through that doorway that Forester had opened just a few moments before. Directly ahead, a short hallway passed through an archway, then down some steps, before turning off toward the right.

An oil lamp near the right hand turn in the passageway had burned out some time earlier, but there seemed to be another source of light coming from somewhere around the corner. All seemed quiet ahead.

They edged along the hallway and around the corner. The source of the light soon became evident. Just a little further along, the passageway opened up into a kitchen area on the lower level.

Approaching with caution, they quietly checked that kitchen area, but found nothing or no one in there. The fireplace had burned out several hours before. As Ras'Dar quietly noted, the ashes were barely warm.

Without any knowledge of just how unusual it might be for that place, it seemed just slightly odd that most of the oil lamps in the kitchen were still burning.

Rena commented in a whisper. "You'd think there'd be just one lamp burning in here this late." She looked to her husband with a shrug.

Forester responded just as quietly. "Yes, perhaps. At the very least, nobody has been left dead down here. Perhaps, the kitchen staff eluded the intruders."

Alex pointed to the fresh food left out on the bench. It was obvious enough that he thought it was just as odd for those things to be left out like that. It pointed toward the possibility that someone had abandoned the kitchen in a hurry.

Another passageway continued from the far side of the kitchen area, veering off toward the right. With nothing else of note to learn from the kitchen, they headed off in that direction, maintaining relative silence.

Just down the hall a short way, they found a small bedroom on the left. Possibly servant's quarters, from appearances. The door had been left open and the room was dark and unoccupied. There was no clear indication that anything had been disturbed in there.

Another similar room was situated just next to that one. Aside from the brickwork looking more recent than the first room, it appeared much the same, presenting with similar circumstances.

A much larger room on the right looked like it served to house several persons in shared accommodation. Aside from the furniture, that room was also unoccupied. They found no one living or dead inside. Just like those other two rooms, it appeared relatively undisturbed.

Just past those rooms, the hallway appeared to split off in two directions. Directly ahead at the far end of that corridor, there was a training area. A wooden training dummy could be seen through the open doorway.

Moving cautiously along the hallway, it could soon be seen that the branching corridor to the left appeared to split again in two directions, further along. The main corridor in that direction featured steps leading upward near the far end. Everything still seemed quiet.

A quick check of the training area was made. A large bare-chested Orc lay upon the stone floor in the corner to the left. It was clear enough how he died. The large axe buried in his chest might even have been his own weapon. That was the only thing of immediate note in there, as far as could be easily seen.

Leaving the training area behind and checking the branching passageway in the other direction, they found that the corridor directly ahead did actually appear to lead back upstairs. The branch off to the left headed further downward.

Monika and Alex quickly checked the hallway that led upstairs as the others held back by those steps leading downward. Around the corner, at the end of a short hall, they found another dead body. It was not immediately obvious who he might have been; other than that he looked to be of Colovian stock. His body was pressed hard up against a wooden door that presumably opened onto the main level of the castle.

In passing, Alex realised that it might have been that door that he tried to push open near the guard's barracks, though he couldn't quite figure that out for certain.

Once Monika and Alex returned, they moved down the stone steps toward that secondary lower level. Down there on the left, they found another unoccupied room that looked like somebody's sleeping quarters. Just like those ones further back, the door had been left open to the darkened room and it appeared unoccupied and undisturbed.

Immediately opposite those quarters, there was a small storage space on the right. A few of the crates looked like they might have been recently moved, but there seemed no clear indication of a thorough search.

The walls of the passageway directly ahead were not as properly finished as the rest on the lower levels. Instead of featuring stone brick like the rest of the walls down there, that passageway looked to be carved out of the rough stone. It ended in a heavy wooden door, reinforced with iron. The door was only partway open, but just wide enough to pass through. It looked dark inside that space beyond.

Rena stepped back to retrieve a candle from that nearby room on the left. After lighting it from an oil lamp, she returned to pass it to her husband.

Forester reluctantly sheathed his dagger again, so that he could take hold of the candle. Though he still held his sword in his right hand, he would have felt far better with both his blades at the ready.

Ras'Dar kept his bow and his attention focussed toward the way ahead. The Khajiit didn't need to rely upon the light from the candle quite as much as his comrades.

Forester positioned himself so that he could push the heavy door open a little wider without obstructing the Khajiit's line of sight. He needed to put his shoulder into it to move the door. It creaked more loudly on its iron hinges than he would have preferred. Though undesirable, that couldn't be helped.

By dim candlelight, it became immediately obvious that they'd just discovered the castle's wine cellar. As well as several barrels, a number of wine racks occupied the space.

From the look of it, it seemed that it was not only a place for storing wines, but it looked like it was set up for making brandies and the like. Several large vats and other facilities served to support that likelihood.

In the shadows of the fading reach of the candlelight, there was another heavy reinforced door at the far side, but it looked like that one was still closed.

Other than all that, as far as Forester could tell, it seemed that there was no one else down there. He stepped over to the wall on the right and ignited an oil lamp from the flame of the candle. As the lamp flickered to life, some of the shadows retreated further.

By that time, all the others had filed into the wine cellar. Though everyone remained silent, most of them had relaxed their state of vigilance to some extent.

Despite Forester's silent assessment that everything seemed clear, Ras'Dar remained on edge. Though he'd yet to determine why, the Khajiit felt that something was not quite right in there.

A sharp breath betrayed the presence of somebody hiding in the dark shadows in the space behind one of the large vats. It was possible that Ras'Dar was the only one to clearly hear it. He'd aimed his bow in that direction. "Someone is here."

In a staggered fashion, each of the others returned to a state of alert, looking toward the shadows where the Khajiit's arrow was directed.

Forester cleared his throat. "Who's there?" He held his blades at the ready. He'd already discarded that candle for his long dagger.

No response came.

Forester spoke again. "We're Fighters Guild."

From the way his ears were twitching, it seemed that Ras'Dar could hear something that the others couldn't. "Sounds like a woman."

Forester repeated himself. "We're Fighters Guild. It's best that you come out."

An audible whimper came from behind the vats and a grain sack fell aside into the open space at the side. "Fighters Guild?" It was a woman's voice. Her accent marked her as a local.

Rena responded in a similar accent. "That's right. We're here to help."

A woman of Imperial appearance slowly edged out from behind the large vat. She looked about Rena's age, or perhaps just a little younger. Another Imperial woman shuffled out behind her with a younger girl.

Even by that relatively dim light, it looked like the two Imperial women were related, possibly sisters. The younger girl looked like she might be the second woman's daughter, from the way she was clinging to the woman's skirt. The girl looked no older than nine or ten at the most.

Monika spoke next. "Do you work here, at the castle?"

The second woman stepped forward, wiping the dust from her hands on her apron and keeping the younger girl close by. "I run the kitchen, with my sister."

Forester spoke again. "Do you know what happened here?"

The woman responded with a pained expression. "I was… I was in the kitchen with my daughter when I heard loud noises from upstairs. At the same time, I heard a raucous battle cry from the Orc down the hall and the sounds of a fight. He don't usually yell out like that. Didn't sound like anything normal."

Forester's expression encouraged her to continue.

"I'd… I'd sent Edda down to the wine cellar, just before all that. Grabbed my daughter and ran straight down here to find Edda." She paused to look to her sister. "With… with what we were hearing… well, we stayed down here in hiding… back over there." She pointed back to toward their hiding place.

Rena prompted the distraught woman. "Did you see anything at all?"

The mother shook her head. "Didn't see what was happening, but it sounded like an attack or something."

Given that they were still alive, Forester presumed that the intruders had not seen them at all. He pressed again. "So, you didn't see anyone?"

Edda answered first. "No, but we heard things. After it got real quiet, someone came in here and took a look around, then left. Think they tried the other door outa the cellar, but left it alone, cos it was locked. Mila said we should just stay here."

Holding onto her daughter, Mila spoke again. "Are they still here?"

Rena responded. "It looks like they're gone. It should be safe now. I think."

Edda started a question, without finishing it. "Is… is anyone?"

Rena glanced down at the younger girl. "We ah… we found Johnny. The blacksmith's son. Everyone else…" She shook her head.

Edda turned sharply to her sister. "Mila… Vitus went off with Lord Athos, didn't he?"

Mila nodded. "Yes. I'm sure of it."

"Vitus?" Rena prompted.

"Her husband. He's a guard here." Edda answered for her sister.

Rena nodded. "That's good then. I'm sure he's fine."

Monika interjected. "Probably shouldn't stay down here."

Mila looked past her, toward the door leading out of the cellar. She pulled her daughter close again. "You're sure it's safe?"

Rena responded first. "Yeah, should be. You're quartered just back up there, toward the kitchen?"

Edda answered for her sister. "It's that larger room with a few beds in it."

Rena returned a nod. "Yeah, that room looks untouched. Should be safe now."

Forester offered a little more. "I do believe that we've been through most of the castle. It would seem that the intruders have been and gone."

Off to the side, just near the wine racks, Loran mumbled, then said something to Ras'Dar with tone of surprise. "Argonian Blood Wine."

Monika turned to see him examining a bottle. "Leave that alone. Alex, can you take Loran and go clear the… can you just get them out of the way?"

Alex understood what she meant. He gestured to Loran and they headed off together to clear away the bodies of the dead. He had already decided that the guard's barracks might be the best place for that, since two of them were already in there and another was lying not too far away from that room.

Monika watched them disappear from view. They'd turned right instead of taking the shorter route to the upstairs level. Presumably, they'd headed toward that training area, intending to go get that Orc first.

A moment later, Monika turned about and looked to Forester. "I should go get Johnny and bring him inside."

He returned a concerned expression. "I'm not sure that you should go alone."

"This one can go with Monika, yes?" Ras'Dar raised his bow to demonstrate his readiness.

It seemed like Rena intended to suggest something different, but then decided to leave it alone. She turned back toward Edda, Mila and her daughter with a reassuring smile.

Monika looked to the Khajiit and nodded wearily. "Yeah, come on, let's go. Should be fine. Won't be long." Her voice betrayed her growing sense of fatigue.

The pair of them started off down the passageway in the same direction as the first two had gone. Though Monika and Ras'Dar were actually headed back for the kitchen area and then back upstairs the way that they'd previously come in.

Forester and Maplewood waited down in the cellar for a few moments longer, waiting until they'd observed Alex and Loran carrying their heavy burden past the end of the long passageway. After that, they escorted the two sisters and the young girl back to their sleeping quarters.

As Mila tried to settle her daughter down into her bed, Edda turned back to Forester and Rena with a nervous expression. "Are you sure it's gonna be safe here?"

"Well yes, I believe so." Forester's tone didn't sound quite so convincing.

"I'm pretty sure they're long gone by now." Though Rena wasn't quite certain either, she managed to sound far more convincing.

Edda shook her head. "And everyone else who was here…?"

Rena sighed. "I'm sorry." Her tone indicated that she didn't intend to elaborate any further.

Though she'd remained quiet, it didn't look like Mila's daughter was going to go to sleep. Mila came over to stand by her sister and she spoke up. "What did they want? Why were they here?"

Forester cleared his throat. "Well, it seems that they were searching for something."

"Searching for something?" Edda repeated, sounding confused.

"Who were they?" Mila pleaded.

Forester cleared his throat again. "Yes well, only earlier today… er yesterday, we had heard of a gang of Altmer raiders that might be headed this way. Unfortunately, we hadn't quite managed to get here in time."

"Altmer raiders?" Edda sounded even more confused.

Rena interjected. "We don't know for certain, but that's what we heard. I just wish we coulda got here sooner. There were delays along the way." She understood that even if they hadn't stopped at all along the way, they still would've arrived too late. From what Johnny had told them, by the time of the first attack, they hadn't even made it as far as Weynon Priory. Even so, that hardly made her feel any better about things.

Edda looked to Forester for something more. "What were they looking for?"

Forester maintained a sympathetic expression. "Well, we're not quite certain. Ancient artefacts, we suspect. Perhaps, something that might have been stored here at the castle. We'd found that the intruders had searched the Castellan's private quarters. They'd even been through a… a private storage area that might've been difficult to find."

Edda's gaze flickered to her sister. "Did they get to the training area?"

Forester responded. "Yes well, the Orc…"

The two sisters exchanged an odd look. Edda hesitated slightly before speaking. "No, that's not what I mean."

"What do you mean?" Forester prompted, trying not to sound too demanding.

Edda hesitated again.

Mila spoke up. "What she means is… is that there's another hidden storage area at the back of the training area. No one's meant to go back there. It was Bazgrob's turn to be guarding it. The Orc."

Edda looked back to her sister with an uncertain expression.

Mila responded with a bit of a shrug. "Well, they are Fighters Guild."

Forester frowned. "Where is this hidden storage area?"

Edda answered. "It's right at the back, down behind the archery target."

Forester prompted for more detail. "Do you have any idea what is kept there?"

Both women shrugged, shaking their heads with vague expressions.

Rena shifted with a start. 'You hear that? Someone's coming." She'd drawn her blade without even thinking and started for the doorway.

Forester responded more sluggishly. Rena was already near the door by the time he'd taken a step in the same direction.

Rena's postured relaxed. "Just Monika and Ras'Dar with Johnny." Her blade slid back into her scabbard.

As the blacksmith's boy was placed in the care of the two women, Monika and Ras'Dar were filled in on those freshly learned details. As Forester suggested, since they'd found that hidden storage room upstairs, there was good chance that the intruders had also discovered that other one at the rear of the training area.

Monika voiced the obvious. "Alex and Loran are gonna be busy for a while, but we probably oughta go check that out then."

Forester looked back though tired eyes. "Yes, agreed."

Edda had been listening. "You're not gonna leave us here on here on our own?"

Forester met her gaze. "I don't believe that the intruders are still here, or even that they'd still be down in that storage area, for that matter."

Rena stifled a yawn. "Won't need all of us then. I'll stay here."

Forester returned a thoughtful glance. "Very well, we'll take Ras'Dar with us."

Rena nodded and flopped down onto a bench seat with another yawn. "Be careful."

"Of course."

Forester, Monika and Ras'Dar headed for the open doorway. Turning right, they made their way down the passageway toward the training area.

The body of the dead Orc was gone, but the bloody axe and the mess remained upon the stone floor in the corner. They headed over to the archway with recessed hallway over to the right where the archery practice range was located. Just as they'd been told, there was an opening in the back wall, down behind the practice target. It looked similar to that doorway upstairs in the Castellan's private chambers.

With weapons drawn and a lit lantern that Monika had taken hold of, they moved cautiously down the passageway toward the hidden storage area. Even though they each agreed that it seemed unlikely that the intruders would still be down there by that time, they remained on guard for the unexpected.

As Forester quietly suggested, he'd been expecting to find what they looking for just a short way from that hidden entrance. However, a tunnel of rough-hewn stone continued downward for a lengthy distance.

By the time that they'd finally reached an area where the walls were again finished with properly cut stone and brick, Forester was already beginning to wonder where that storage area might be located. They'd found another passageway leading to somewhere, but nothing appeared to be stored in there. As it passed, they needed to go quite a bit further before they reached an answer to their expectations.

They eventually found the place that they'd been told about. It seemed much deeper and much further away than they'd expected. It almost seemed as though that underground area might have predated the castle. Forester commented that it was possibly the remnants of an Imperial stronghold from some earlier era.

The large chamber at the end of the journey featured a stone walkway about the edges of the walls. At the far side, a stone staircase led down to a partially submerged area. A large crystalline object rising from the water glowed with an inner light, illuminating the chamber.

Ras'Dar eyed that glowing crystal nervously. It put him of in mind of that stone that fell from the skies in the forest a few days before.

Both Forester and Monika seemed somewhat less concerned, having seen the like of it before. In any event, there was no real need to go near that thing.

At the least, there had been no sign of the Altmer intruders that slaughtered most of the castle's inhabitants. Nevertheless, there were clear indications that someone had been down there before them. Several crates and chests had been opened. They couldn't really tell whether anything had been taken from there or not. Once again, several items of obvious value had been left undisturbed.

With nothing more to be learned from further investigation, the three Guild Fighters turned about and started to make their way back up to where they'd come from.

* * *

By the time that Forester's group had finally made it back to that room located not far from the castle's kitchens, they'd found that Alex and Loran had returned from their task. Both of them were seated in chairs, looking like they were struggling to stay awake. Rena had already fallen asleep on that bench seat that she'd settled into before they'd left. Mila was also sleeping beside her daughter. Edda was the only one who looked like she was having no trouble staying awake.

In an uncharacteristically brief manner, Forester advised the others of what they'd just investigated. Rena hadn't even stirred from her slumber as he spoke.

Alex sounded less enthusiastic than usual. "So then, what next?"

Monika stifled another lengthy yawn. "Think Rena might have the best idea. I reckon we all need to get some rest."

Forester nodded. His bleary eyes expressed his agreement. "I suppose that it must be after five by now… perhaps, even later."

Monika reinforced her previous statement. "Might as well get some rest, while we can. Not like Blackwater's gonna turn up here real soon."

Forester nodded again. "No, I wouldn't think so."

Edda looked like she was wondering who they were talking about, but she didn't ask.

"Right then, we'll try an' get some rest before worryin' about what's next." Monika settled the matter.

Edda spoke up. "I'm not planning on going to sleep now. I can wake everyone, if anyone comes down here."

Monika agreed without protest. Ras'Dar suggested that he could keep watch for a while longer, but Monika told him go get some rest as well. At her instruction, Loran and Ras'Dar retired to those smaller rooms across the hall to make use of the beds.

Forester settled down next to Rena on that long bench seat, wearily accepting the pillows that Edda provided.

Monika and Alex made use of an empty bed in the room to try to get some sleep.

It had been a long and tiring day, but none of them really expected to get nearly as much rest as they probably needed.

~O~


	24. Chapter 24

Under Autumn Skies: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 24

Middas the 6th of Frostfall 4E49 Morning

Monika Northwind stirred slowly as she heard a voice that sounded quite a long way off. She remained in a state of grogginess, as her body seemed to insist that she needed far more sleep. Nevertheless, she forced herself to fight that off.

"I think you should wake up." It was the voice of that Imperial woman, Edda, the sister of that other one.

Monika rolled over to see Edda with her hand upon Forester's shoulder, trying to wake him. She edged away from Alex, preparing to get up from the bed.

Forester blinked his eyes several times before sitting up on that bench seat where he'd fallen asleep beside Rena. At first, it seemed like he might have forgotten exactly where he was. His expression suddenly shifted as he recognised the Imperial woman from the castle's kitchen staff. "Trouble?"

"Dunno." Edda's response told him nothing.

Monika patted Alex upon the shoulder as she rose from the bed. She prompted for something more. "What'sit'then?" Her words slurred together.

Edda seemed to understand the question. "It's the Khajiit." She pointed over toward the open doorway.

Through bleary eyes, Forester looked past her. "Ras'Dar?"

Edda nodded. "Yeah, if that's his name. He seemed real reluctant to wake everyone up, but he reckons that he might've found something important."

Ras'Dar was standing just near the doorway with a slightly nervous expression on his face. Forester looked to him with an expectant gaze.

Monika spoke first. "What's it about, then?" Her voice sounded croaky.

In a somewhat staggered and clumsy fashion, Alex started to rise, wondering what was going on. Rena also stirred, but hadn't yet opened her eyes or properly woken.

The diminutive Suthay fidgeted, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. From his expression, he looked like he was feeling guilty of something. "Ras'Dar has just been outside."

Monika shook her head, stifling a yawn. "Thought I told you get some rest."

Ras'Dar shrugged. "This one rested for a time, but troubled thoughts… Khajiit thought something might be more easily seen in morning light."

Forester rubbed his face and cleared his throat. "Something important?"

"What's goin' on?" Rena mumbled, looking about with tired eyes.

Ras'Dar hesitated for a moment, holding onto his answers.

Forester fought off a yawn. "Ras'Dar has been outside, so it seems."

Monika sounded both tired and annoyed. "What did you see outside?"

Ras'Dar's ears twitched and he bared his fangs in what looked like the Khajiit version of a disarming smile. "This one found tracks leaving the castle. Trail could be followed."

"The intruders?" Forester sought clarity.

"Looks very much like." Ras'Dar nodded.

Alex tried to shake off his sleepiness. "Are you sure?"

Ras'Dar nodded again. "Much easier to see in morning light. This one could see tracks of four wearing armour. Two heavier than others and side by side, making different length stride. Khajiit would think those two carried something heavy."

"This is a trail that you think you can follow?" Forester prompted.

Ras'Dar nodded earnestly. "Trail leads down to main road and across, heading south away from road."

Brief glances were exchanged, looking for opinions. Some of them had managed barely two hours sleep. For some others, it was perhaps a little more than that.

Monika spoke first. "None of us are in great shape. Not enough rest."

Alex had withdrawn his water flask and taken a sip. He handed it to Monika.

Forester offered another thought. "Blackwater could be here some time later today."

"Or not." Rena countered. "What time is it, anyway?"

The Khajiit shifted on his feet. "Just past the hour of eight, by Ras'Dar's measure."

Alex looked from Ras'Dar to Forester, then to Monika. "If we left now, we might still catch up to them, or at least learn where they are going."

Rena added her opinion. "Wait too long and they might get way altogether."

Monika appeared more reserved. "Likely to be a fair way off by now. Maybe, too far."

Forester rubbed his left eye with some irritation. "Well yes, they have had a significant head start. Still, they might be moving more slowly, if they're carrying something heavy." He paused, looking to Ras'Dar. "I suppose that the trail is still visible due to the rain of the previous evening?"

Ras'Dar nodded. "That is so."

Rena looked about the room, noticing the other Imperial woman resting beside her daughter. The blacksmith's boy was sleeping just nearby. "Where's Loran?"

Ras'Dar answered her. "Loran is still sleeping." He pointed down the hall.

"Better go wake him up." Monika made the suggestion.

Alex started for the door. "I will go."

Edda had remained quiet throughout that exchange, watching each of the Guild Fighters with interest. "If there's a chance of catching those… those monsters…"

Forester met her gaze. "Yes, I understand."

Rena's voice carried a dark tone in support of some sort of action. "I'd hate to think that they'd get away with… with what they've done here. Need to be stopped for good."

Monika released a short sigh. "Can't really argue with that, but like I said, none of us are in great shape."

Rena met her gaze just briefly, without saying anything.

Forester cleared his throat. "Yes well, I might be able to do something about that."

Rena returned a slightly confused expression.

Forester looked off toward the direction of the kitchen. "Something I noticed earlier, back upstairs. Just give me a few moments." He started off for the doorway.

Rena got up to follow him. "Yeah, wait up. I'll come with you."

Alex and Loran were just about to come in as the other two were leaving. Forester again mentioned collecting something from upstairs and then continued on along the corridor.

Alex looked about the room. "Does anyone know where the bathroom is located?

* * *

For a short while, there had been quite a bit of movement to and from that room on the lower level of the castle. It seemed that the castle bathrooms were among those very few places that the Guild Fighters hadn't examined during the early hours of the morning. For the benefit of Alex and others, Edda had provided directions for the nearest facilities. Turns were taken as each of them visited that place to deal with immediate concerns.

All that movement and noise soon resulted in Edda's sister and those other two giving up on the idea of sleeping any longer. Even though each of them might have still been feeling tired, it did seem that sleeping had not been quite so peaceful or restful. Naturally, that was probably something to be expected, given what they'd endured.

Johnny the blacksmith's son had been the first to wake. He'd been sitting up on the bed where he'd rested and watching everyone, without saying anything at all. Even though he'd obviously changed his clothes and cleaned up during that time in the house the previous evening, Johnny still looked like he needed a proper wash. Still, that was probably not something that he gave any thought.

Responding to her young daughter's restlessness, Mila had also risen from where she'd slept to go speak with her sister and learn of what was going on. Though she was awake by then, her daughter remained upon that bed. She didn't really seem to be paying much attention to anyone or anything.

Ras'Dar appeared outwardly restless, seemingly struggling with the urge to pursue that trail that he'd discovered. Of course, that desire would have been balanced against several other considerations. It wasn't like he was going to go off on his own. At least, no further than he'd already done.

Once Loran returned from the bathroom, though he still looked like he'd rather be sleeping, he took the opportunity to probe the Khajiit for pertinent information. Though he seemed more vocal only in the presence of Ras'Dar and Alex, Loran quickly adjusted his reserve as soon as Monika returned.

Upon her return, both Mila and Edda approached Monika. Though it hadn't been made clear which of the Guild Fighters was supposedly leading the group, they'd already picked up on the idea that both Forester and Monika held the dominant voices. Since Forester wasn't there in that moment, they'd turned their attention to Monika.

Mila spoke first. "Edda says you're planning on going after those monsters that attacked us. Is that right?"

Monika fought off the urge to yawn. "Yeah ah, that's not sorted yet, but since Ras'Dar thinks there's a trail to follow… we might be able to try."

Edda briefly looked to her sister with a concerned expression, then turned back to Monika. "They should pay for what they've done, but… but what about us?"

Mila added to that. "Are you going to just leave us here… unprotected?" She looked over toward her daughter and the dishevelled lad.

Monika released a short sigh before forming a proper response.

Just then, Forester and Maplewood came in though the open doorway. They'd returned from upstairs loaded up with two slightly bulging bags.

Forester had obviously heard the last part of that conversation. He responded to Mila's question. "I do believe that you'll be perfectly safe inside the castle. I very much doubt that those responsible for the attack will be back here."

Observing the uncertain expressions of both Mila and Edda, Rena added her voice in support. "I think he's right. They won't be back. You'll be safe until the lord of the castle gets back here."

Edda shook her head. "But, everyone else who was here…" She shook her head again.

Rena returned a sympathetic expression. "I know. If there was more time…"

Mila interrupted. "Dunno how we can ever feel safe here again." She looked back to her daughter again.

Forester spoke again. "In all likelihood, those Legionnaires we'd been in contact with should be on their way here. Though I couldn't say just how soon that they might arrive."

Neither Mila nor her sister appeared particularly comforted by Forester's words.

Alex offered a suggestion. "The farms are very nearby."

Monika seemed to hold a different opinion. "The castle is probably a lot safer. At least for now. No one knows what happened here. Not yet."

Alex adjusted his suggestion. "Perhaps the farmer and his family could come here to the castle instead."

Johnny spoke up. "I could go."

Edda and Mila both turned and looked to the boy. Several other sets of eyes did the same.

Johnny spoke again. "I could go see the farmer. Done it lots of times. Reckon I can be there and back in about a half hour, if I'm runnin'."

A brief discussion followed, before they finally agreed to let the blacksmith's lad go to that farm nearest to Battlehorn Castle. Though they weren't letting him go alone.

Eager to be doing something, Ras'Dar volunteered to go along with Johnny to make sure that he got there safely. Provided that there was nothing amiss at the farm, the Khajiit would be rushing straight back to the castle. After that, the Guild Fighters would soon be on their way to try to follow the trail of those intruders that attacked the castle's inhabitants.

Edda and Mila remained suitably concerned, but hesitantly accepted the situation and the proposed suggestions. Provided that the farmer agreed to come back to the castle with his family, they accepted that would be better than staying there alone. Even though they didn't really want the Guild Fighters to leave, they still hoped that the monsters that attacked the castle could be located and brought to account for their actions.

Responding to the matter of everyone's fatigue, Forester soon revealed what he'd acquired from upstairs. He and Rena had been back to that room that they'd found with the alchemy facilities. They'd returned with various flasks and vials that contained an assortment of potions. Some were potions of health and regeneration. Others were the kind that boosted and restored stamina. Though he'd conceded that proper sleep might be better, he'd suggested that those concoctions should help them to keep going about their business with some measure of acceptable vitality.

During the discussions, Monika seemed less than enthusiastic, but reluctantly surrendered to the urgency of the circumstance. Even though she wished that things were different, she understood that the longer that they delayed, the greater the likelihood that they'd fail in any attempt to follow the trail of those bastards that assaulted the castle.

Alex seemed to take note of Monika's concerns. However at the same time, he appeared equally swayed by Rena's drive for seeking out some sort of justice. Forester's moderated optimism also played some part in Alex's cautious support for what was planned.

If Loran held any firm opinions, he'd judiciously kept them to himself. He understood that nobody was likely to be interested in what he might have thought. With that in mind, he just made it obvious that he was paying attention and was prepared to go along with doing whatever he was told.

As they waited for Ras'Dar's return from the nearby farm, preparations were made so that they'd all be ready to move out as soon as reasonably possibly.

Following Forester's recommendations, appropriate restorative potions were passed about. Some were ingested immediately and others were distributed to be packed away for the journey ahead.

Interested in helping out, as well as keeping themselves busy, Mila and Edda urged everyone to come along with them to the kitchen area. The two Imperial women worked at tidying the kitchen, as well as preparing something quick for the Guild Fighters to eat.

Mila's daughter came along to the kitchen, but she just sat quietly in the corner. Her mother had tried to get her to eat something, but the girl had hardly touched it at all.

Once some hot food was provided for the visitors, Edda looked to making sure that the Guild Fighters' rations were replenished. As well as refilling each of their water flasks, she also provided them with some wrapped cheeses and fresh fruit. Though the diminutive Suthay wasn't present, she made sure that she'd prepared a suitable package to hand to him as soon as he was back.

Even though an extended period of rest would have been a far better remedy, getting some proper food into their bellies went some way to making a difference to how everyone was feeling.

* * *

Ras'Dar had taken just a little longer to come back to the castle than expected. Still, he did return with welcomed news. It seemed that the nearby farms had not been of any interest at all to those intruders that attacked the castle. That provided just a little relief in otherwise grim circumstances.

Even though the farmer had treated the Khajiit with some suspicion, the words of the blacksmith's boy carried enough weight to sway him. The farmer had agreed to come up to the castle in a couple of hours, intending to stay for a few days until Lord Athos returned.

With that matter in hand, as best as could be expected, brief farewells were exchanged and the six Guild Fighters looked to gathering themselves and getting under way. It had to be some time after ten in the morning before they were finally ready to go.

They emerged from Battlehorn Castle into the moderately cool autumn air. Somewhat like the day before, the morning skies offered some mixed messages. The sun struggled to maintain clear daylight through the clouds of the eastern sky. By contrast, the skies toward the west appeared almost clear. Overhead, it seemed that it remained just a little undecided. A pale layer of scattered high cloud slowly drifted in a generally south-easterly direction. Below that, some lower clouds, that might have represented the possibility of showers, raced across the sky from north to south.

The Guild Fighters wasted no time leaving the castle courtyard behind. If there was any trail to be seen upon the worn path, it was obvious only to Ras'Dar. Following the Khajiit, they headed back down that main path to The Black Road. It was still fairly muddy in places. A sign that the rains of the previous day and evening must have been fairly significant over that part of County Chorrol. The subdued warmth of that morning appeared to have had little effect upon drying things out, at least just yet.

As would be reasonably expected, there was no one else to be seen along the road that morning. It was not even that common for Legion patrols to venture quite that far up The Black Road, given that the castle was usually protected by private guards. Though not completely out of the ordinary, any trade wagons passing that way were generally more common during the spring and the summer.

There were just a few signs of wildlife nearby. A pair of crows called out somewhere in the distance. The chirping of crickets maintained a certain ambience as a few butterflies flitted by. A croaking toad in a puddle by the roadside fell silent at the approach of boots upon the ground.

Some other movement appeared overhead, below those lower clouds that raced toward the south. It was a formation of ducks in flight, headed southward for warmer lands ahead of the coming winter. Obviously, they weren't those same birds that they'd spotted by that small lake during the previous evening. Though, they did look like they might be the same kind.

Alex passed a comment about the ducks. He had noted that he thought that they might have come from Lake Ilinalta, a fairly large lake located not far from the Pinewatch farm, back in Falkreath Hold.

He mentioned that he had always wondered just where those birds went during the winter months. From what he could see, it seemed that they migrated much further south than County Chorrol.

The Khajiit led them along the road and just down the hill toward the east for a few minutes, pointing out tracks that crossed the road heading southward across country. The trail seemed just a little more obvious once he'd drawn attention it. Still, it seemed that if it hadn't been for the mud and soggy ground, that trail might not have been visible at all. Forester said as much.

That spot where they'd left the main thoroughfare had been short of that small lake located a bit further eastward along that road. From that position, a low hillside obscured the view of that body of water. As far as any of those present were aware, there was nothing else of special note located nearby.

Following Ras'Dar, they continued to climb the grassy hills for a short distance. Just as there had been back nearer to the road, a grouping of pines and oaks crowded the area just near that lake. As they moved to higher ground, those waters came into view through the trees.

A few sizeable boulders were settled into the hillsides here and there. Attention was directed to be sure that nothing unexpected emerged from behind the rocks.

Looking ahead, the trees remained sparsely spread over the rolling hills. In the direction they were headed, the only notable exception had been a thicker copse of trees upon the highest hill immediately to the south. So far, that seemed to be exactly where the tracks were leading them.

Passing by a younger oak growing next the fallen remains of a much older one, they were briefly startled by a small bird taking flight. It emerged from the long grass and fluttered low to the ground, before dropping out of view downhill a short way. It looked a bit like an unusually large sparrow, but from the sounds that it made, it was more likely a small quail of some sort.

At that point, Forester had noted that the trail that Ras'Dar followed was far less evident that it had been back near where they'd left the road. He also noted that it might not be so easy for Blackwater to follow the trail that they were leaving in pursuit of their quarry.

At Rena's suggestion, Alex left an arrow in that nearby oak tree, with the further intent of leaving more arrows in other trees ahead for an obvious trail to follow. As she'd noted, they didn't know whether Blackwater would even be coming to lead his people in their direction, but that ought to be enough for them to spot.

Loran had nodded his approval of the arrow left as a marker. Presumably, he agreed that it was enough for Blackwater or the other Legionnaires to follow. Still, he said nothing, choosing to remain silent.

Only a short while later, the group approached that copse of trees near the top of a hillside. Just short of the irregular tree line, Ras'Dar paused, sniffing the air as his feline ears twitched. Everyone else had come to a halt behind him, watching him intently as hands quietly shifted toward weapons.

Forester observed the diminutive Suthay sniffing at the air again. He stepped a little closer and whispered. "Something?"

Ras'Dar sniffed again. "This one smells blood." He looked about in each direction, evidently trying to determine the source of what he could smell. A further moment passed before he'd decided that there was something amongst that cluster of trees.

With Ras'Dar leading the way and weapons drawn, they cautiously moved into that small pocket of woodland. The Khajiit soon stopped by a cluster of ferns next to a small bush, indicating exactly what it was that drew his attention. There were three dead wolves on the ground among the trees. One looked to be a larger female and the other two were smaller males. Both were too large to be considered cubs, but obviously not quite fully-grown.

Ras'Dar's posture relaxed notably, indicating that he thought there was no immediate danger nearby. "Three wolves killed here very recently. Sharp blades used. Just last night, this one would think, yes?"

Forester cleared his throat. "Of course. Do you think that the wolves were killed by those that we are following?"

Ras'Dar returned a solemn nod. "Trail leads here, then continues south."

Rena took a closer look at the bloodied bodies of the wolves. "Don't s'pose you can tell what kinda blades were used?" She shot a glance toward the Khajiit.

Ras'Dar shrugged. "Blades were sharp."

Rena rolled her eyes, accepting a silly response to a mildly silly question. Still, she quietly wondered whether there might be anything special about the kind of weapons that Altmer from the Aldmeri Dominion might be carrying.

Looking to Ras'Dar, Monika spoke up. "Which way, then?"

The Khajiit pointed back toward the western side of the thicket and then southward down the other side of that hill that they'd just climbed.

At Monika's prompt, Ras'Dar headed off in that direction to continue leading them in pursuit of those tracks he'd been following. Alex made a point of leaving another arrow in a tree as they departed that area.

In relative silence, the six Guild Fighters proceeded downhill for some distance, crossing a gently sloping ravine and then travelling uphill again for a short way.

Alex had been looking off to the east, trying to gain some idea of just how far off the western edge of The Great Forest appeared to be from that location. "It would seem that they were not headed for Hackdirt." That township had to be several leagues eastward of the path they were following.

Alex's comment prompted Monika's oblique response. "There's nothing for leagues in this direction. Only the wilderness of The Imperial Reserve."

Forester offered his own thoughts. "From recollection, I believe that there are at least two or three ancient Ayleid ruins located somewhere south of here. I might suppose it's possible that they were headed for one of those locations."

Monika made a noise that indicated her scepticism of that notion. "The only one on that list, was the one just near Hackdirt. And that one was already crossed off."

Forester cleared his throat. "Well yes, that's quite true. Still, there's not much else to be found in this direction. Perhaps, the ruins of some old Imperial forts from the second era or the like."

Rena weighed in with another thought. "The trail might eventually lead all the way to Skingrad or Kvatch."

Forester broke the lengthy pause that followed. "Both of those cities are quite some distance away."

Rena shrugged. "Yeah, I know."

Everyone fell quiet again as they continued following Ras'Dar over the rolling grassy hillsides. No one but the Khajiit could really see anything that resembled a trail. Nonetheless, they trusted that he was still leading them in the proper direction.

Before too long, they crested another rise, revealing something of note located directly ahead near the bottom of a broad ravine. It looked like an old campsite of sorts beside a rocky outcrop.

Ras'Dar quietly confirmed that the trail did seem to lead in that direction. Responding to Forester's query, Monika confirmed that she didn't know about anything like that from her maps.

With some measure of caution, they continued on toward the site down below. As they drew nearer, it became more obvious that it wasn't a place in regular use. The campsite was littered with broken barrels and other assorted rubble that had been there for some time.

They also spotted the scattered bones of the long dead. At a glance, they seemed like human bones, bleached white from the passage of time, but with no obvious reason to indicate how they'd come to be there.

Once they were close enough, they could see that the rocky outcrop featured an entrance to a cave or an old mine, facing the south-east. That entrance to the cave was boarded up with heavy timber and some large rocks were piled up in front. It seemed clear enough that it had been like that for quite some time.

It didn't take long to determine that there was nothing or nobody else around that area. Eyes turned to Ras'Dar for confirmation that they were still headed in the right direction.

The Khajiit directed attention to the boot prints about the old campsite. Some of those tracks became perfectly obvious as soon as he pointed them out. "This one can see that four armoured travellers passed this way. Stopped here during hours of darkness without lighting fires. Trail leads to south from here."

Rena passed comment. "Doesn't look like anyone else has been here in a while. You sure it was them?"

Ras'Dar nodded. "This one is sure. Elven style boots." He pointed to the marks again.

Forester cleared his throat. "Well yes, it certainly seems that way. Can you determine how long ago this might have been?"

Ras'Dar responded with a slight shrug. "Some time before the dawn. Cannot say more than that."

Monika looked up to the sun. "Gotta be about midday. Or just before. Or just after."

Alex agreed with a murmur.

Monika continued. "They could've covered a fair distance since they were here."

Forester cast a glance in her direction. "Yes, I imagine so. Still, without taking any lengthy periods of rest and perhaps little expectation of pursuit, I'd imagine that they might not be moving quite so fast."

Rena added her voice. "Yeah, if they're still carrying something heavy, that might slow them down a bit."

Ras'Dar nodded briefly. "Tracks still show that two are carrying something heavy."

Monika released a weary sigh. "We really oughta stop for a short break."

Forester briefly looked about the other wearied faces, before returning his gaze to Monika. "Yes, I suppose that some sort of rest is a good idea, before continuing onward."

Janus Loran was already finding somewhere to sit down before Forester had finished his words. Everyone else was soon doing the same, though at least waiting until Monika and Forester exchanged nods of agreement.

Each of the other Guild Fighters reached for their water flasks as Forester gave some notable consideration to those vials containing potions intended to restore vitality or boost stamina. He decided that it was too soon for anyone to be relying upon further doses of such things just yet. Still, he anticipated that those potions might well be needed a little later in the day.

After quenching his thirst, Alex withdrew some pieces of fruit from his pack. He held out an apple and a pear, offering one to Monika.

Monika wrinkled her nose in response. "Had enough of those pears lately." She took the apple instead.

Alex shrugged. He didn't really mind either way.

~O~


	25. Chapter 25

Under Autumn Skies: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 25

Middas the 6th of Frostfall 4E49 Afternoon

It would have been more than half an hour past noon by the time that the six Guild Fighters were ready to depart that old campsite located by the rocky outcrop. That period of rest had hardly been quite so restful, but it was still far better than not resting at all.

The weather had shifted notably since they'd departed Battlehorn Castle only a few hours before. Since then, the hint of a light and cool breeze from earlier in the day had become a brisk wind gusting across the Colovian Highlands. A cluster of trees situated some distance east of their location bent and swayed with the stiff winds. It was the same with another smaller copse of trees just a short way to the south.

By that time, as far as they could see from that location, the skies over the greater portion of Cyrodiil seemed to have mostly cleared, except for those small white clouds that still raced overhead toward the south and east.

That blanketing cloud cover from the previous day and evening had rolled up and retreated to the edges of the visible skyline. Upon the distant eastern horizon, some slightly darkened lines of cloud hung near to the Valus Mountains. Of course, those mountains were a long way off. Only the very top of that range could be seen over the land in between and it seemed difficult to easily tell the difference between cloud and mountaintop.

In a similar fashion, the cloud cover toward the south had become all but a receding line upon the distant horizon. Only from the estimate of direction, those clouds seemed to have moved more toward the south-east of Cyrodiil's lower Niben than over the Elsweyr region. It was a fair guess that it was all headed for the eastern Blackwood region and Argonia.

As the group of Guild Fighters briefly rested, another formation of ducks passed overhead headed southward, coming from somewhere north of their location. If the birds made any noise, the flock was too far off to be heard. The immediate area remained relatively peaceful. For the most part, the sounds of the wind whistling over those foothills of the lower highlands were only the noises to be heard.

Before resuming their journey, anyone that needed to do so, had gone off behind the bushes to relieve themselves and then they were once again on their way, following the subtle trail that the Khajiit had been tracking.

Ras'Dar led the group only a relatively short distance to the south before pausing and turning toward the right. The Khajiit hesitated briefly before deciding that the trail was definitely headed in that direction. It seemed that the tracks led uphill along a gently sloping ravine. An indication that the foreign Altmer had headed westward up into the mountains of the Colovian Highlands.

That small copse of trees to the south was still a fair way off. Since there were no convenient trees just nearby, Alex took a moment to plant an arrow in the ground to mark that spot. A few paces further uphill, he planted a second to clearly indicate the direction that they headed. If Blackwater and his compatriots were actually going to be coming along behind them, they ought to be able to follow such an obvious trail.

After only a short period of that uphill climb, Forester cleared his throat, seeking the Khajiit's attention. "Are you quite certain that the trail leads in this direction?"

Ras'Dar paused just a moment, glancing back toward the bearded man. "This one is certain. Tracks becoming harder to see, but still enough to follow."

Rena spoke up. "You sure it's the same tracks?"

Ras'Dar returned an odd expression, as though he was slightly confused by the question. He maintained an earnest tone. "Tracks made by four. Elven boots. This one does not think any others passed this way."

Rena opened her mouth momentarily, but didn't say anything.

Forester looked back toward Monika. "Tell me, are you aware of anything of note located in this direction?"

Monika shrugged. "No, ah… no idea of anything at all up there. Didn't even know about that spot back where we stopped."

"Very well." Forester's tone indicated his acceptance. Still, his expression seemed to convey that he didn't seem particularly happy about it.

Rena looked up ahead as they continued following Ras'Dar. "If this area is so… well, so off the beaten track, then maybe that's why they headed out here."

Looking in the same direction, Forester nodded. "Yes, I'd imagine so."

"Could be more of 'em. Ambush maybe?" Rena sounded concerned.

Monika weighed in. "Further up maybe, but not along these slopes."

Those eastern facing slopes of that broad ravine did seem fairly exposed. Only a few leaning pines and shorter shrubs interrupted the mixed grasslands immediately ahead. There seemed to be a lot more growth up further above. It looked like the land levelled out more in parts of the land much higher up there. Still, that seemed like a fair way off just yet.

As Forester suggested, it did seem something of an elaborate notion to think that the foreign Altmer might be merely leading someone up into the mountains for the specific purpose of an ambush. He imagined that they probably wouldn't be expecting any pursuit. Of course, he didn't discount the possibility of such an ambush, only that it seemed unlikely that was the reason that they'd travelled in that direction. He thought it more likely that there was some as yet unknown destination in mind. Since none of the others held any differing insights, no one countered his suggestions.

The group continued onward up the grassy slopes in relative silence. For the most part, the wind whistling past their ears and the sounds of their own footfalls were only the noises to be heard.

Ras'Dar paused from time to time, checking the signs of the trail that he followed. If it was becoming difficult for the Khajiit to see those tracks, then it seemed unlikely that any others of the group stood any better chance. Accordingly, they trusted in his tracking skills.

At a point just short of half way up the open space of the sloping ravine, Alex took a moment to leave an arrow in the side of a lonely pine tree. Even though it was not like there were no trees at all upon the slopes, they remained few and far between. That tree had been the first one that was actually close to the path that they had been following.

Though increasingly arduous, the upward climb remained uneventful. With nothing of particular note disturbing their progress, Ras'Dar continued to lead the other Guild Fighters up those slopes toward the west. At times, that trail led them a little further southward, but always westward and upward in the direction of the uppermost ridges of the Colovian Highlands.

* * *

More than an hour and a half had passed by since leaving that spot where they'd rested down below. By that time, Ras'Dar had led them near to the scattered tree line of a lightly forested area where the slopes seemed a little less steep. Once again, Alex made a point of putting another arrow into the first tree that he passed.

A noisy crow cawed loudly from a tree located up ahead. The bird paused only briefly from time to time, before repeating its raucous call over and over again, as though it had something truly important to say. Another crow located somewhere much further off seemed to periodically respond to that call in competition.

That trail had taken them slightly southward again for a short way, following the natural contours of the terrain. The Altmer couldn't have easily continued directly westward even if they'd wanted to as those slopes had become far too steep.

Amongst those scattered pines, the ground almost seemed to level out for just a short way, before again rising to another moderately steep climb. At the top of that rise, the trees and bushes grew a little thicker. There were a few more exposed rocks and boulders up there. Far more than there'd been along the steeper slopes below.

The only way ahead was more or less westward. Accordingly, that was where the tracks seemed to lead. Looking something like a lightly forested mountain pass, the ground dipped somewhat before continuing to rise again toward the next crest in the upward climb. The land immediately on either side appeared far too steep to ascend.

Though the worst of the stronger winds appeared to have been left down below, a stiff breeze still whistled through the trees and shrubs of that area, carrying leaves and pine needles and depositing them elsewhere. The ground didn't even seem damp up there in those upper highlands. If those conditions had made it any more difficult for the Khajiit to follow the tracks, he hadn't spoken of it.

Alex was just about to put another arrow into the side of a pine tree, when Ras'Dar paused in place with notable tension in his posture. Alex held onto his arrow as the group halted behind the Khajiit, watching him closely as his ears twitched and he sniffed at the air.

Forester stepped nearer, keeping his hand upon the hilt of his blade as he watched Ras'Dar closely. After a moment, he spoke quietly. "You've detected something?"

Ras'Dar kept his eyes forward. He crouched and sniffed at the trunk of the pine tree by his side. "This one detects a scent."

Forester frowned. "The ones you're tracking?"

Ras'Dar stood back up, shaking his head. "Not High Elves. Other wild creatures of this land. Scent like wild cat, yes?"

Rena's tone expressed mild confusion. "A Khajiit?"

Ras'Dar returned a stunned expression. "Not Khajiit. A wild cat of the mountains."

"Mountain lion." Monika suggested the obvious.

Ras'Dar nodded his confirmation, before turning his head sharply toward the west and preparing his bow.

Reacting to the Khajiit's state of heightened alert, everyone else in the group responded accordingly, drawing their weapons and standing ready. Only Ras'Dar and Alex held bows. Each of the others brandished melee weapons.

Movement of the bushes ahead where Ras'Dar had been looking indicated something other than the wind. Though it remained difficult to easily see, it did look like there was an animal crouched amongst those bushes. Since Ras'Dar had already spoken of a mountain lion, that was what it seemed to look like to the eyes of the other Guild Fighters.

Monika made the reasonable assumption that a mountain lion might be more concerned with their greater number than they should be with tackling a single cat. It was just as reasonable to think that the beast might take flight in response to perceived threat. She took her mace and tapped it twice against her shield, expected the creature to retreat.

Somewhat unexpectedly, the mountain lion suddenly emerged from the bushes, leaping toward them to mount an attack.

Responding quickly, Ras'Dar fired off a single arrow that flew wide of the target, then dropped low and rolled away to the side. He obviously meant to avoid blocking anyone else's line of attack.

Alex stepped off to the side, clear of the path of anyone else and also took a shot at the pouncing mountain lion. His arrow also missed the fast moving target.

Loran was stuck at the back as Forester, Rena and Monika presented the line of direct engagement with the wild cat. Both Rena and Monika held the advantage of the shields that they wielded. Forester relied upon his two blades.

Since the mountain lion seemingly remained intent upon attack instead of withdrawal, the end result played out fairly predictably. Within moments, that wild cat was dead.

"Ras'Dar?" Forester's questioning tone seemed obvious enough to the Khajiit.

Ras'Dar shook his head. "This one cannot sense other creatures nearby."

"We made a lot of noise." Rena passed that comment as she stepped away and tried to look beyond those bushes that the mountain lion had emerged from.

The short Suthay looked down at the dead animal. "Not good fortune killing a wild cat, but much better than a wild cat killing friends of Ras'Dar, yes?"

"Rena." Monika called over to the Imperial woman.

Rena returned a questioning expression as she stepped back toward the others.

Monika pointed toward Rena's right forearm. "Your arm."

Rena looked down to see two gashes in her flesh where the mountain lion must have made contact with its claws. During the engagement with the beast, she'd felt the impacts upon the front of her shield, but hadn't noticed that other strike upon the exposed part of her sword arm at all. It was only once she'd looked at the wound that she started to feel the throbbing, noting the blood dripping down to her gauntlet.

Forester rushed to her side to examine her injury. He removed her gauntlet and held her arm up to reduce the flow of blood somewhat. "I don't think it's quite so bad. I believe I can remedy this without too much trouble."

Rena shook her head and sighed. "Looks like I'm getting myself injured all the time on this particular outing. Good thing I've got my personal healer along with me."

"Yes, quite." Forester returned a grim smile. He wiped at the relatively minor wounds with a cloth that he'd withdrawn from his satchel, then prepared healing magic to deal with the matter.

Since the unexpected encounter with that mountain lion had resulted in the need for an impromptu rest for some, each of them made the most of the opportunity.

As Forester tended to Rena's wounds, Loran helped Ras'Dar drag the dead wild cat off to the side near those bushes. By Loran's thinking, it didn't exactly appear necessary, but the Khajiit seemed to think it was the right thing to do. Loran didn't argue.

Ras'Dar had already mentioned that he didn't take any pleasure from having to kill such a creature. Noting the mountain lion's gaunt frame, he'd suggested that the wild cat must have been very hungry.

Loran quietly agreed. Since it was a male mountain lion on its own, he also figured that it had to be pretty hungry to try taking on a group of people swinging weapons at it. In his experience, lone mountain lions tended to back off in such circumstances.

With Rena already sitting down as Forester looked to her wounds, Alex and Monika found a convenient spot to sit and take some water from their flasks. Loran and Ras'Dar soon did the same, though the Khajiit made some effort to keep a sharp eye out for more trouble.

By the time that Forester had finished helping Rena, Ras'Dar had noted that it had to be near to the hour of three. Taking note of the weary faces, Forester had responded to that observation by suggesting that a brief rest would be the best idea.

Monika verbally agreed, adding that anyone that felt the need should take the chance to dash off behind a convenient tree.

Forester added a further suggestion. Given the obvious state of general fatigue of each of his comrades, he urged that everybody take a small dose of those potions to address waning stamina and boost physical well being. No one offered any resistance to that suggestion.

* * *

Setting off once again and following the contour of the mountainous terrain, the path led them southward for a short way, then soon turned westward again. The trail headed downhill for just a short distance, then climbed even higher. It was slow going through the mountainous terrain as that pattern was repeated.

The mountains of the Colovian Highlands were high, but not quite as tall as those ranges of the Jerall Mountains to the north or the Valus Mountains of the east. It was also obvious that much of the Colovian Highlands was not nearly as cool or barren as the snowy peaks of those other ranges. Even though it seemed dry at the time, it was reasonable to expect that those mountains saw far more rain than snow. It was also reasonable to assume that the warmer air currents from parts of Hammerfell played some part in that.

From that location in the mountains, they'd lost sight of just about everything but the mountainous terrain immediately around them. It was a fair call that if they climbed just a bit higher and found a clearing, they might still observe the mountains on the distant eastern horizon. However, that wasn't where the trail was leading them.

More than once, some brief glimpses were caught of a more open view toward the west. Off in the hazy distance, a low range of rugged mountains appeared to retreat toward the visible horizon, running from east to west.

The land to the south of that range fell away toward the southern coastal region. The land north of those mountains looked more like midland plain with some rolling hills and patches of forest. Still, all of that seemed quite a long way off.

After catching sight of that western aspect for the third time, Rena released a huffy sigh. "We gotta be just about in Hammerfell by now."

Forester agreed. "Perhaps. The trail does seem to be leading toward Hammerfell."

Monika made a snorting noise, indicating her dissent. "Doesn't make a lot of sense to me. That's not exactly on the way back to the Summerset Isles."

Forester offered a further suggestion. "Perhaps they are headed for the upper reaches of the Brena River, in a somewhat roundabout fashion."

"Brena River?" Rena didn't sound convinced.

Forester continued. "Well, the Brena does mark the border between Cyrodiil and Hammerfell. At least, the southern portion of that border. I'd expect that a smaller boat might have little trouble slipping past Rihad during the evening hours and heading upstream."

Monika adjusted her position. "Yeah, you might be right about that. Wouldn't be the easiest way to go sneaking in and out of this part of the country, but…" She shrugged.

Glancing back, Rena finished that notion. "But it sure would be sneaky."

Monika returned an ironic grin. "Yeah."

The group continued onward more quietly for a while. From time to time, Ras'Dar paused to check for the diminishing signs of the trail that he was tracking. Alex continued to mark trees along the way with arrows left in the trunks.

The path that they followed continued to lead them both toward the south and the west. Eventually, it began to appear that they had travelled downward a little, suggesting that they were indeed likely to have arrived on the Hammerfell side of the border.

After a time, as they emerged from a cluster of trees, Ras'Dar suddenly paused and looked ahead with a nervous posture. Forester and Rena quickly came to a halt just behind the Khajiit. Just a little slower to notice, the other three bunched up behind, then spread out to stand upon either side. Though no weapons had yet been drawn, each of them appeared perfectly ready to do so.

The area immediately ahead was situated upon a gentle slope with a small patch of level ground over on the right hand side. The trees had thinned out to a clearing of sorts. It appeared somewhat evident that the recent rains had bypassed that area. In fact, it seemed as though that side of the mountain hadn't seen much rain in quite a while. Even the grasses looked poorly, much of it short and patchy with just a few straggly clumps of longer blades.

It took just a moment for some of the others to note what the Khajiit might have spotted. There were several objects lying upon the ground over on the left side of that clearing.

The most obvious thing was a large broken chest with two handles. It looked like it had been busted open. Since the chest looked to be of sturdy wooden construction, it would have required significant force to break it open in that fashion. There were several other objects lying about upon the ground nearby.

Forester eyed the Khajiit expectantly. Stepping slightly closer to him, he kept his voice low. "Anyone or anything?"

Ras'Dar shook his head, maintaining an apprehensive stance.

Loran was standing off to the Khajiit's left. "This could be exactly what we're looking for. Couldn't it?" He took half a step forward.

"Hold." Forester spoke in a firm tone.

Taking a second aborted step, Loran paused, glancing toward Forester.

"Hold." Forester repeated himself, looking toward the broken chest. "Something is not right about this. Look at what's there."

Just a few paces to one side of the broken chest, a couple of dark robes were lying on the ground. Just next to that, two full sets of elven armour were laid out with weapons nearby upon the ground.

Forester spoke again. "Look at that armour on the ground. The way it's laid out." The armour that he was pointing at wasn't piled neatly or even dropped haphazardly upon the ground. It was all laid out in the position that it would be worn.

Ras'Dar's head jerked to the left as a crow took flight from a tree. The bird's path took it near to the broken chest and the surrounding debris. Though the crow looked like it was trying to fly off toward the south, it seemed as though it was struggling against some unseen force, something more than the light breeze. Just a few paces from the wooden chest, the crow's form seemed to stretch out and blur, becoming a thin black streak as it was sucked into something just out of view next to the broken chest.

A moment of stark silence passed as the six Guild Fighters tried to comprehend what they'd just witnessed. Holding his breath, Loran took two full steps backward, to stand slightly back behind Ras'Dar. Everyone else remained exactly where they stood.

"What was that?" Firmly gripping the hilt of her blade, Rena looked to her husband with an expression of concerned disbelief.

Forester hesitated a moment, trying to take in what he could see. "I ah… I couldn't really say. Only ah… only that it must be something very dangerous."

Loran mumbled in a muted tone. "Must be magic."

Without looking at him, Monika responded. "Of course it's magic."

Forester cleared his throat. "Well yes… yes, some sort of dark magic, I should imagine. Though I've not actually seen the like of that before."

Rena returned another concerned expression. "What should we do then?"

Forester shot her a quick glance, then returned his gaze to the objects upon the ground. "Well first of all, I'd certainly recommend that we approach no closer."

"Ras'Dar does not wish to follow that dark bird."

Forester responded. "No, I don't think that would be particularly enjoyable. Still, I would like to gain a better idea of what we're looking at."

Alex spoke up. "That does look like elven armour. The same kind that those Altmer from the Aldmeri Dominion wore. Those ones that we saw last year."

Forester rubbed at his goatee beard, noting that the bristles had begun to spread well beyond the normally neatly trimmed edges. "Yes, I believe so." He sounded distracted by unspoken thought.

Alex added another observation. "The boy from the castle, Johnny, he said that the attackers wore dark robes." He was referencing those dark robes lying upon the ground near that chest with the handles.

Forester nodded absently. "Yes well, I ah… I don't think there's really any doubt over that. I do believe that this is the end of the ah… the trail…" He remained distracted.

Monika offered her comment. "Looks to me like they got what they deserved."

Rena was of the same mind. "Won't be killing any more of our people."

Forester shifted his stance. He took a few steps to the right, trying to gain a better view. "I'd like to move around to the far side. See what remains out of view."

Rena sounded alarmed. "We're not going any closer?"

Forester returned a reassuring expression. "No, no, of course not. We should maintain our distance. I'd just like to see the other side of that chest. Where that bird disappeared."

Forester started to cautiously move about toward the right in a broad arc, maintaining a good distance. The others carefully followed behind him in a strung out line, closely watching Forester, as well as keeping a sharp eye upon the broken chest and objects about it.

Only a short way around, another set of elven armour came into view. It had been only just out of sight, obscured by the contour of the ground and some ragged tufts of grass. It was laid out upon the ground in a similar fashion to those other sets, as though the person that wore it had been just pulled out of it, leaving the empty armour behind. The fourth set of armour also became visible as they moved around a little further. That accounted for all four sets of tracks.

Monika pointed out something else on the ground. "That looks like a wolf pelt and some faded cloth." The pelt looked rough and ragged. It didn't look like a properly treated skin.

Noticing a second wolf skin near the first, Alex had a suggestion. "Ogres seem to wear things like that."

"Yeah." Monika agreed, keeping her eyes directed toward that busted wooden chest.

Forester paused in place for a moment, still looking toward the objects across the ground. "Yes, that would make some sense, I do think."

"Ogres?" Rena prompted him.

Forester glanced toward her only briefly. "Yes, I think that might be what happened here. It appears that those Altmer encountered some ogres. I'd imagine that there was something of a battle and… well, I expect that an ogre smashed that chest open. Whatever it is that was inside… well, we saw what happened to that crow." He took a few more tentative steps in the arc around the object at the centre.

Once again, the others cautiously followed in his footsteps. Forester soon reached a spot where he could see more clearly. His brow furrowed as he took a few more steps around, then he silently urged the others to join him.

Forester cast a brief look across the faces of his comrades. "Be sure to approach no closer than this."

From where Forester had led them, they could finally see a little more. The broken chest with the two handles had been split open near the middle. That southern side featured the gaping whole where a smaller sized box had tumbled out. That smaller box had also been busted open. It looked like it might been partially crushed. Perhaps stomped upon by an ogre. From that smaller box, strange looking crystals had spilled out.

Forester had been silently eyeing those crystals with interested concern. Three of the crystals were outside the box on the ground. It seemed that there were more still inside. At first glance, the crystals appeared green in colour, almost like emeralds. However, it seemed that the colouring came from a slowly pulsing light from within. At the brightest, the crystals glowed with bright green. At the dimmest, they turned nearly black, as though all the ambient light was being drawn inside. Added to that, all the crystals appeared to pulse in unison.

"Ras'Dar does not feel good about his." The Khajiit edged back a step further. The bristles of his slowly swaying tail seemed to stand on end.

Noting Ras'Dar's behaviour, Rena spoke up. "Is this anything like that thing that fell from the sky, back in the forest?"

Forester caught her gaze. "No, I don't think so. Well, perhaps those things originally came from the sky, but ah… but no, not like that one… at least, I don't think so…" He trailed off.

Forester held out an open hand toward the crystals, closing his eyes and mumbling a spell. A brief sparkle of light radiated from his hand and quickly faded, and then he paused with furrowed brow.

"Well?" Rena prompted her husband.

"Yes well, there's certainly magicka to be detected. Strong magicka, I do believe, but I'm afraid that's all I could really say."

Rena shook her head. "So, you don't know what those things are?

Forester responded with a silent shake of his head, returning his gaze toward the mysterious objects.

Alex spoke with a tone of curiosity. "They look a bit like soul gems, but why would they be glowing green like that?" Of course, most souls gems had a bluish colouring. Even fully charged, they did not pulse with an inner light in that manner.

Monika huffed. "Don't look like black soul gems."

Rena wrinkled her nose. "Those things can't do anything like that, can they?"

Forester recognised that the question was directed toward him. "Hmm, no. No, nothing like that. Not that I've ever heard."

Alex had another thought. "That star shaped thing from last year, that artefact that you thought must be Azura's Star? You said that it had the power to drawn in souls."

Forester cleared his throat. "Yes well, this is something else entirely. Drawing upon the power of souls or capturing them is rather different. These things appear to consume a living thing whole, as evidenced by those skins and empty sets of armour, and of course that crow."

Alex opened his mouth, then decided that he had nothing useful to offer.

Rena spoke up. "So, what do we do?"

Forester sighed wearily, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Well, we have no way of dealing with something like that."

Monika had a more practical suggestion. "Well then, there's not much we can do about it, except keep away from it."

"No." Forester had nothing more to offer.

Monika looked toward the sun falling low in the western sky. "It's too late to think about trying to head back. We oughta look at setting up for the night." She waved her hand over toward the level ground on the northern side of that clearing, furthest from the danger of the content of that broken chest.

"Yes, I expect so." Forester suddenly sounded very tired. The effects of those potions had their limits.

Monika drew Alex's attention. "We oughta mark out a boundary with arrows at a good distance from that stuff. Don't wanna have anyone straying too close."

Ras'Dar took another step back. "This one has no plan to stray any closer."

"Me neither." Loran added his voice.

Alex looked to the remaining arrows in his shoulder quiver. "I think that I might be running a bit low."

Monika came about behind him to gain access to his backpack. "I'm sure we packed more. Just hold still while I get 'em." She rummaged until she found what she was looking for, withdrawing a wrapped bundle of arrows.

Rena spoke again. "We sure it's gonna be safe to stay here? Even that far?" She looked to the level ground that Monika had suggested.

Forester cleared his throat. "I'm confident enough. If this distance weren't safe enough, I expect that we would have known about it by now."

Rena didn't look especially reassured, but reluctantly accepted the logic of it. It was clear enough from her expression that she'd much rather just get away from that place.

Stifling a yawn, Forester silently watched on Alex and Monika started planting arrows in the ground about a pace apart to mark out a broad boundary from the position of that broken wooden chest. He offered a thought. "If we camp here for the evening, perhaps Blackwater and his people might find us by the morning."

"If they're even following us." Rena's tone conveyed her scepticism.

Planting another arrow, Monika called back. "If Blackwater's not here by midday, we oughta look at heading back to Castle Battlehorn."

"Agreed." Forester stifled another yawn.

Rena added her own opinion. "If we run into them on the way back, we can tell them all about this."

Forester nodded wearily.

* * *

After having marked off the area to be avoided, the Guild Fighters retreated to the northern side of the clearing to make camp. Dry wood was gathered for a campfire. Given the remote location and the lowered expectation of encountering anyone else up there, a warm campfire seemed like a good idea. The fire would serve to keep any regular animals from coming too close, if there were any about. Still, they did need to remain fully alert to the possibility of other ogres in the area. Even though ogres tended to keep some distance between their roaming packs, that couldn't be taken for granted.

By the time that the daylight was beginning to fade, the Guild Fighters were sitting about the campfire and nibbling at their rations. Even before the sun had disappeared fully behind the visible horizon, the mountain air had begun to rapidly cool. The warmth of the day carried away upon the light breeze. That circumstance made the burning campfire seem even more attractive.

With darkness setting in, the stars began to populate the clear evening skies. The sliver of the crescent of Secunda was already high in the sky. It seemed that it would be reaching the new moon phase by the following evening. Masser had yet to rise in the east, but it couldn't have been too far off, since it was only a couple of days after the full moon.

From time to time, from the vantage of their campsite, weary eyes were cast toward the pulsing green glow that emanated from behind the broken chest. Even from that relatively safe distance, it caused some persistent anxiety.

Leaning upon Forester, Rena had started to nod off. From the look of it, Forester appeared like he wasn't all that far behind her.

Looking toward the night sky, Ras'Dar became agitated, drawing the attention of others. He pointed upward at what had caught his attention.

Forester squinted toward the heavens with tired eyes. He soon spotted what had alarmed the Khajiit. It was a light moving in the constellation of the Mage. "Nothing to be concerned about. That would be Stendaar crossing Julianos."

"Huh?" Rena returned from the brink of falling asleep.

Forester clarified. "That's Julianos, the eye of the Mage. That moving light would be Stendarr, circling about Julianos."

Forcing her eyes wide open, Rena tried to look up at that constellation. "Circling? I thought they just… I dunno, just moved…"

Forester cleared his throat. "Well no. Of course the stars hold to their patterns as they move across the heavens, but the nearby celestial bodies are a different matter. They're rather more like Masser and Secunda, only much further away."

Ras'Dar continued to look toward the moving star with suspicion, before deciding that Forester was right. "This one does not remember all the lessons of the wise mothers, but that does sound like something Ras'Dar was told as a young Khajiit. Only the wise mothers call them by different names."

Forester chuckled mildly. "Yes, I suppose that they might. When I was with the Synod, at the Arcane University, I had the opportunity to study the Orrery for a time."

"Orrery?" Alex expressed his curiosity.

Forester explained further. "It's an ancient Dwemer mechanism at the University. A large mechanical model that demonstrates the movement of the celestial bodies in the night skies." He went on point out Akatosh, the eye in the constellation of the Warrior. He also pointed out Zenithar, mentioning that Mara circled that world just like the two moons that circled Nirn, and in turn Dibella circled Mara in the same fashion.

Responding to another question from Alex regarding the movements of those celestial bodies, Forester went to on explain how the Dwemer Orrery illustrated the hierarchy of each of the major worlds that circled their world of Nirn. He also mentioned that some scholars challenged certain aspects of the Dwemer model. Rather than accepting that everything revolved around Nirn itself, there'd been certain dissenters claiming that it might be possible that everything might well be circling the sun. Given that the Orrery did seem to accurately represent what could be seen in the skies, Forester didn't seem so convinced of that suggestion.

Forester's lengthy musings had served to lull Rena to sleep as she leaned against his shoulder in a comfortable position.

Though Alex remained interested in what he had been hearing, by the flickering light of the campfire, his drooping eyelids betrayed his waning attention span.

Ras'Dar continued looking up to the skies. Rather than becoming enthralled in Forester's words, it seemed that the Khajiit was actually watching for dangerous objects that might unexpectedly fall from the heavens.

His face cast in shadow, Loran had been so quiet, it seemed like he might have actually fallen asleep while still sitting up.

Taking note of the state of the others, Monika looked to getting a watch rotation sorted for the evening. Though she was fairly tired, she figured that she still felt a fair bit better than some of them looked. Accordingly, Monika volunteered to take the first watch, followed by Alex, then Forester, with Rena taking over from him. Loran was to take the fifth watch, with Ras'Dar handling the last one before the dawn.

Everyone but Monika set to preparing their bedrolls, blankets or whatever they had and settled down not too far from the campfire.

As the others started to drift off to sleep, Monika stood and stretched, trying to keep herself alert. With the disc of Masser finally starting to rise in the east, some useful moonlight illuminated her view. She remained slightly annoyed over the persistent breeze. It wasn't making things too cold for her, but the rustling of the leaves in the trees provide an unwelcome distraction. Periodically, she wearily eyed the pulsing green glow emanating from behind the busted chest. She quietly hoped that it wouldn't do anything more than that and that her vigil would remain peaceful.

~O~


	26. Chapter 26

Under Autumn Skies: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 26

Turdas the 7th of Frostfall 4E49

Since he'd taken the last watch of the evening, Ras'Dar was already up and about as the sun rose over the distant mountains in the east. Though the cool brisk mountain air of the morning hadn't really bothered him so much, he expected that his furless human comrades probably felt it far more than he did. With that in mind, he'd made some effort to keep the campfire burning before the dawn. Even though it had burned low, the fire still radiated enough warmth for the task of keeping the worst of the cold at bay.

Though the Khajiit remained diligently alert for any sign of danger, nothing of any concern presented itself during his watch. Whenever he wasn't keeping his eyes sharp for anything or anyone approaching from land, or looking toward the pulsing green glow coming from behind that broken wooden chest, Ras'Dar turned his gaze up toward the skies. He remained nervous of the possibility of other strange objects falling from the heavens. Of course, no such thing occurred.

Those clear skies of the previous evening, along with the dry air carried by the light breeze that persisted throughout the hours of darkness had resulted in a marked change from the past few nights. Even if it had more to do with the mountain location, it did seem that the autumn had finally asserted itself properly with the promise of a cool winter on the way.

The diminutive Khajiit generally preferred the more typically mild weather of Cyrodiil's warmer seasons, but he didn't really mind the cooler seasons so much. After all, it wasn't as though he'd seen any snow or sleet around County Skingrad. For the most part, he thought that region to be quite pleasant. Never truly too hot, nor too cold. It hadn't really seemed all that different from the Riverhold region of northern Elsweyr.

In passing, Ras'Dar had been reminded of the nights around his hometown of Dune, back in the west of Elsweyr. During the cooler months, that part of his homeland often seemed much like it had been in those mountains that past evening; cool, dry and breezy. Still, there was no chance of anything like those terrible dust storms that sometimes blew in from the sandy plains of the Anequina Desert. Ras'Dar did not miss that kind of thing at all. He much preferred the green grass and forest to the dust and warm sands of the Anequina.

With the rising sun, Alex stirred and soon rose. Obviously trying not to disturb Monika too much, he edged his way out the bedroll and adjusted the blanket to keep her covered. He then wandered off behind a convenient shrub to relieve himself.

Despite Alex's efforts, Monika had still been disturbed by his absence. With a yawn, she opened her eyes to the morning light, then stretched and got up as well. Looking about, she noticed that Forester and Maplewood were still sleeping. Loran was also still asleep. A quick glance toward Ras'Dar indicated that nothing was immediately amiss.

As Alex was returning to the centre of the campsite, Monika headed off to find a suitable spot behind the bushes. By the time that she returned, Alex was sipping from his water flask. Anticipating her requirements, he handed the flask directly to her.

Once she'd quenched her thirst, Monika turned her attention to Ras'Dar, asking him of anything of note that might have passed during his watch.

Of course, there wasn't much to report. There had been no sign of anyone or anything over the past couple of hours to cause any concern. The Khajiit mentioned only that an owl had almost flown too close to that broken chest. The bird just barely escaped that terrible fate that they had witnessed the previous afternoon.

The subdued noise of that brief discussion, along with the sounds of a crow calling out in the distance, had served to rouse Forester from his slumber.

After clearing his throat and yawning, Forester forced himself to rise. Though it seemed obvious enough that nothing was immediately amiss, he wanted verbal confirmation of that assumption, along with feeling the need to remain fully abreast of all the current circumstances. He looked toward those other three through bleary eyes.

In response to prompting, Ras'Dar repeated much of what he'd said just a few moments before. Forester accepted the situation as it stood. He'd cast a few concerned glances in the direction of the busted wooden chest. On the one hand, he felt somewhat relieved that nothing of great concern had arisen. Still, he did feel as though there was something relevant that he couldn't quite remember. It seemed as though there was a thought nagging in the back of his mind that remained annoyingly beyond reach. As was quite often the case, he imagined that it would probably come to him if he thought about something else for a while.

The increased level of noise had already woken Rena. She'd picked up on the idea that everything was okay, or at least, that there was no immediate concern. She found her water flask and took a few sips before getting up properly to join the other four.

"Ooh." Rena rubbed at her right arm with a slightly pained expression.

"Are you all right?" Forester examined her arm with concern. As far as he could see, those minor wounds that he'd treated were hardly even visible.

Rena grimaced. "Yeah, no, it's alright. I think I just slept on it in a funny position. Just a bit sore."

Forester maintained an expression of concern.

Rena used her right arm to smack him on the shoulder. "See? I'm fine." Her grin gave way to a pained expression again. "Okay, still a bit sore, but I'll be fine."

With all the noise about the campsite, Janus Loran stirred and got up. Observing that nothing was notably amiss, he stumbled off behind the bushes to relieve himself. As he returned to the area about the smouldering campfire, Alex was speaking.

"So, what should we do about all that?" Alex indicated the broken chest with the various items laid out around it.

Monika shook her head. "Don't think there's much we can do."

Rena released a bothered sigh. "Just keeping well away from it is pretty high on my list. I'd be happy if the mountain just swallowed it all up."

Forester cleared his throat. "Well, I don't think there's much chance of that. I do believe that it would be best if we remained here until Blackwater manages to locate us."

Both Monika and Rena shook their heads, but Rena spoke first. "We don't know that they're even coming."

Monika added her opinion. "Don't know that they even made it to or from those Ayleid ruins near Chorrol."

Alex maintained a genial tone. "If they did manage to leave those ruins, then they would have gone to the castle. After that, they would have followed our trail. They could not be all that far behind?" He sought some agreement. None of the faces looked to reflect any direct challenge to his words, though he did provoke a moment of silence. Both Ras'Dar and Loran remained quiet throughout all of that discussion, though each for different reasons. In passing, Alex noted the long dark bristles that covered Loran's face. He ran his hand across his own face. He felt slightly irritated by the rough stubble.

Clearing his throat again, Forester broke the lengthy pause. "I do hold some concern that those Aldmeri Altmer may have been intending to meet up with others. Either at this location or somewhere not so far from here." He looked off in a southerly direction.

Rena followed his gaze. "Maybe. They'd be in for a big surprise if they got too close to those crystals."

Monika spoke up. "I reckon it's more likely that lot were on their way toward that river, like you said before." She'd obviously accepted Forester's earlier suggestion as the most likely.

Alex opened his mouth to add a comment, then decided to keep it to himself. Neither Ras'Dar nor Loran seemed inclined to weigh in directly without invitation.

Rena spoke again. "Maybe we oughta wait for Blackwater. At least for a bit."

Forester looked to Monika. His opinion was already evident.

Monika nodded with a little sigh. "Yeah, awright then. We wait for Blackwater. At least until midday, maybe a little later. I'd still prefer that we try to get back to the castle by nightfall."

Rena nodded briefly in a fairly animated fashion. "Yeah, me too. Even if we run into Blackwater on the way back, we can always point him in the right direction. Since we marked the trail and everything."

Forester's expression indicated his satisfaction with that accord. With a quick nod, he then turned way and stepped rather briskly toward the cover of the shrubs by the northern side of the encampment. Though his legs moved rather quickly, he moved without taking any long strides. Evidently, that matter had become unexpectedly urgent.

In passing, Rena uttered a chortle of mild amusement, before realising she'd probably best go do the same. Though in her case, a far less entertaining gait could be maintained.

Monika advised Ras'Dar that there was no need to stay on watch like that, since everyone was up and about. The Khajiit sat down, but maintained some manner of vigil.

Since they were evidently going to be waiting around for a fair while, taking something to eat from their rations seemed a good idea. The long rest of the previous evening seemed to have compensated for the lack of sleep of that day before. Each of the Guild Fighters looked to be in far better shape. Monika quietly hoped that the most challenging aspect of the day ahead would be that long march back to Battlehorn Castle.

Of course, everyone at the campsite remained mindful of the spilled content of that busted chest, but keeping well away from it was the primary concern. Handing off the responsibility of that discovery to Blackwater was easily the preferred option, whether that actually occurred up there in the mountains or somewhere else.

* * *

About a good hour or more after they'd eaten, Monika had noticed how Alex had shifted position to go stand over by the western edge of the campsite. He seemed to be looking off toward the distant west. Through the smattering of trees that obscured his view, he could make out that rugged mountain range that retreated away toward the west, but there was nothing else of note that he could really make any sense of. He knew that Iliac Bay had to be somewhere in that direction, but it was a long way off. They had travelled there earlier in the year, but they had made that journey by ship, sailing a longer route around the coast. In his mind, that made it difficult to reasonably gauge the distance across the land.

As Monika approached, Alex briefly glanced back toward her. "Sentinel must be somewhere off in that direction."

"Yeah, somewhere. Somewhere over the visible horizon, I'd say. There's a desert somewhere between here and there and we can't see any of that from here."

Alex silently accepted her words. Of course, it made perfect sense. Still, he felt a little disappointed that there wasn't more to see from that elevation.

Noticing Monika and Alex looking out toward the west, Forester moved over near there to take a look for himself. He seemed only mildly interested in what lay to the west. He adjusted his view, once again trying to make out features in the more southerly direction. He expressed a huffy noise of dissatisfaction.

Rena moved up behind him. "What are you trying to see?"

"Hmm? Oh, I was just trying to see some sign of the Brena River, or at the least, something of where the upper reaches or tributaries might be located."

Rena shifted her head about in an animated fashion, trying to see through the trees. "Can't see anything."

"No, neither can I. I should imagine that that there must be some mountain streams or the like that feed into the Brena, but we can't see anything of that from here." Forester released a heavy sigh of resignation.

Rena adjusted her position again and tried looking about toward the north. With the mountainous terrain of the Colovian Highlands obstructing her view, she couldn't really see much at all. "Maybe we're nearer to Elinhir?"

"No, I don't think so. I'd say that we're somewhere in between, though I'd still imagine that we're far nearer to Rihad than Elinhir."

Alex weighed in. "Elinhir is supposed to be much closer to Falkreath." He had never actually been to that part of Hammerfell, but he knew of trade wagons regularly travelling directly between those two locations.

Looking toward the west, Forester spoke again. "That range down there is most likely the Corten Mountains and that's much nearer to Rihad."

Monika remained quite, but her expression seemed to indicate that she agreed with that assessment.

Rena looked to those mountains, then shifted again to look toward the south. As far as the hazy horizon, there was nothing of note to be seen from that point of vantage. The Abecean Sea would have been below that distant horizon, but it was too far away to see. "Can't see any sign of Rihad, or that river."

Forester maintained his even tone. "No, it's still some distance from here. However, I do believe that all of that region below us would be part of the Principality of Rihad."

"Hnh, Rihad. Didn't even get much of a look at the city." Rena hadn't even been to Hammerfell before that journey to Sentinel just a few months earlier. Though they'd spent a few weeks in Sentinel, they'd passed only a few hours in the port city of Rihad upon the return voyage.

Briefly casting his gaze back toward the smouldering ash of the campfire, Forester noted Loran and Ras'Dar sitting not too far away, presumably listening in, but not actually taking part in the conversations. The Khajiit looked to be motivated toward the task of keeping his senses sharp to any trouble. Loran seemed to watch Ras'Dar, but otherwise remained reserved and presumably somewhat ill at ease, just as he'd been ever since Lindai.

Forester suddenly shifted with a bit of start. "Oh. I think I've ah… I think I've just remembered something. Perhaps, all that was really needed was some proper rest."

Rena looked at him oddly. "What are you talking about?"

Forester blinked in an animated fashion. An outward indication of something rushing back to him in a great flood of memory. "I think that I've just remembered something about an old artefact. Something that might be just a bit like those strange green crystals. There was ah… an ancient mage's staff. I believe it was called something like the Chaos Staff, or at the least something very much like that."

Rena returned a frown. "Mage's staff?"

Forester cleared his throat. "Well yes, I think that the staff was meant to hold a large green crystal." He held his hands up to indicate something about the size of a small gourd.

Alex spoke again. "But those crystals are not that big."

"Well, no. However, I do seem to recall some similarities. The way that those crystals appear to glow with an inner light, for one thing." He cast his gaze back toward that broken chest behind the fence of arrow shafts.

Rena prompted for more. "What was that thing s'posed do, that staff?"

"Well, as I understand it or as least as much as I'm able to recall, the ah… the Chaos Staff was meant to hold the power to open gateways to realms of Oblivion and the like."

Monika interrupted. "Hang on, I think I must've read something about that. Didn't that thing have something to do with the Emperor? Uriel Septim, I mean. About hundred years back or so. Wasn't he trapped in some Oblivion realm while an imposter took his place?"

Forester nodded. "Yes, something like that. I'm afraid I'm also a little vague on the full detail of what transpired."

Alex frowned as he listened. He could recall that one of the priests at Falkreath's temple to Arkay often used a healing staff, but he knew nothing of substance about those sorts of things. "So, that mages staff had a green crystal like those smaller ones, only much larger?"

Forester sighed, with a tilt of his head. "Well now that I think of it, I'm not so sure that the crystal that I'm thinking of was actually part of the staff. In fact, I think that ah… well, I'm far more certain that it was key to restoring the operation of that staff and releasing the Emperor. I ah… I think that the green crystal may have actually been far too large to be part of any mages staff. Still, I believe that those two things were somewhat connected."

Rena prompted him again. "You haven't seen it?"

"Oh no, no. Only the sketches, along with texts outlining some of the broader detail or what it was, what it did and how it came to be."

Rena shook her head slightly. "Are you talking about the staff or the crystal?"

Forester raised his eyebrows. "Well, a little of both I might suppose. As much as I'm able to recall, the details of those two objects were linked in those texts that I'd read. The mages staff was said to be indestructible. Created back in the early part of the first era. Though it could not be destroyed, it could be dismantled and some portion of its energies and properties drawn off to be stored with that larger crystal. If I'm recalling correctly, I do think that the head of that staff held something more like a large round focussing crystal. Perhaps, it was cast from a type of glass or the like." He paused on that thought.

Monika sounded slightly impatient. "Yeah, but what about the green crystal?"

Forester cleared his throat. "Yes, the crystal. Well, I think that particular crystal was known as the Fire Jewel. No, no… the Jewel of Fire. Yes, that sounds right. An Aetherial Fragment from the heavens. I do think that it was quite large. I also believe that it was described as glowing with an inner flame of green coloured light and magicka. In that respect, something like those crystals that were in that chest over there."

Shaking her head, Rena released an exasperated sigh. "I'm confused. I thought you said that it was the mage's staff that opened gateways to Oblivion realms, not the crystal?"

Forester shrugged a little. "Well yes, as best I can recall. However, that large crystal did have the capability of absorbing and holding lifeforce and magicka… and in a fashion somewhat different from the more common types of crystals, like soul gems and the like. I might imagine that it's conceivable that the Jewel of Fire was somehow affected in an unusual manner by interaction with that Chaos Staff."

Alex spoke again. "So, what happened to it, the Jewel of Fire?"

Forester scratched an itchy earlobe. "Well, I don't rightly know. None of what I can recall reading mentioned precisely what became of it. I should imagine that it would have been safely locked away. That is, assuming that it still existed and hadn't been destroyed."

Rena still looked confused. "I thought you said it was indestructible?"

Forester raised his eyebrows. "No, no, that was the mage's staff. I'm fairly certain that the staff was locked away somewhere in the Imperial vaults. The Jewel of Fire… well, that might well be another matter. Perhaps, there was good reason to keep those two things well separated by some measure of distance."

Alex had another question. "Could it have been broken into smaller crystals?"

Forester frowned. "Well, I couldn't rightly say. I suppose that it's possible. I suppose that it's even possible that those crystals actually are parts of the Jewel of Fire. It's just as possible that they might be something else entirely. Still, they do seem to demonstrate some similar properties. Well, no… in truth, I suppose that I couldn't really say either way."

Alex's expression reflected his strained effort to understand. "So, could those Altmer and ogres have been drawn into an Oblivion realm?"

Forester tilted his head in an ambivalent manner. "Perhaps. Perhaps, they were merely consumed in body and soul. Merely… gone. Absorbed by the crystals. I'm afraid that I can do no more than speculate."

Rena's thoughts leaned in a different direction. "You'd think that someone oughta know something about that box of crystals. Since it was locked up under Battlehorn Castle… and since those foreign Altmer came looking for it."

Forester responded. "Yes, perhaps. Those foreign Altmer may have been looking for other things as well, given each of those Ayleid ruins that were on that list of locations. I suppose that we may never know."

Monika released a huffy sigh. "Doesn't matter. All that's just speculation. What isn't speculation is those things are dangerous. Deadly dangerous. Those Aldmeri spies wanted them and the most important thing is that they're not getting them. Best if those things are either lost or locked away."

Forester cleared his throat. "Well yes, agreed."

Everybody's attention became drawn toward a noisy distraction. The source of that distraction came from the trees immediately south of that broken chest. A large crow had flown up to perch itself upon one of the highest branches of the tallest pine among those trees over the far side of the clearing. The dark bird cawed loudly, as though boasting that it occupied the highest point of vantage.

Naturally, given what they'd witnessed previously, there was some morbid anticipation that the crow might dive down toward the shiny objects about that busted wooden chest. Of course, that would have been the end of that bird's life upon the world.

Only a moment passed before a second crow flew up to join that first one. The second bird perched itself upon an adjacent branch, just barely higher. The two crows squawked aggressively at each other. It seemed like an argument over which one held the dominant position. The sounds of other crows could be heard not all that far away, coming from somewhere out of view down the hillside.

After another lengthy moment of argument between those two birds, the first one flew off out of view toward those noisy crows down the hill. The second crow hesitated only briefly, then headed off in the same direction.

Just as soon as both crows were out of sight, a small sparrow winged its way up to the top of that tree, settling just slightly higher than either of those larger birds had perched. It danced about on the branch in an animated fashion, apparently examining where the crows had been. Seemingly deciding that there was nothing of interest, the sparrow took off in the opposite direction from the noisy crows.

Ras'Dar seemed to have watched that passing activity with great interest. Perhaps, it was just mostly a matter of his expectation that one of those birds was about to meet with an untimely end. However, the Khajiit's twitching ears indicated the possibility that something else might be taking his attention.

With her hand shifting to the handle of her sword, Rena quietly stepped over toward him. "Is there something else out there?"

Ras'Dar looked back with raised eyebrows. "Something else?"

Rena nodded her head in the direction where those crows had flown off.

The Khajiit shook his head slightly with a bit of a shrug. "This one cannot sense anything but noisy crows. Does not seem like anything else."

Keeping her hand upon the hilt of her blade, Rena didn't seem totally convinced, but in the absence of anything to cause immediate alarm, chose to accept his words.

Loran turned away from the Khajiit to look off toward the path that they'd come by the day before. There was nothing to see right at that moment, but that's where they expected to see Blackwater and his compatriots coming from. That is, provided that they actually followed the trail from Battlehorn Castle to come looking for them.

Both Rena and Forester followed Loran's gaze, looking through those trees toward the east and observing that there really was nothing to see.

Before anyone commented, Monika interrupted. "We oughta look to putting that fire out and packing up everything here. Make sure we're ready to move out around midday."

Though there was easily a good three hours before that time would be upon them, a few murmurs of general agreement were expressed. Alex took it upon himself to see that the campfire was dealt with. There were bedrolls and blankets and the like to be rolled up returned to their packs. There wasn't really all that much to do. Barring the unexpected, nothing more than some tedious waiting about would be ahead of them.

~O~


	27. Chapter 27

Under Autumn Skies: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 27

Turdas the 7th of Frostfall 4E49 Afternoon

The sun seemed very near to the apex of its journey across the mostly clear blue autumn skies. Just a few wispy white clouds sailed across the broad firmament. None of them even vaguely hinted at the possibility of inclement weather. The light breeze blowing from the west didn't feel cold at all. If anything, that day seemed notably warmer than the much cooler morning start had promised.

The past few hours of the morning had remained tediously uneventful. Upon a number of occasions, it seemed that the most interesting activity consisted of watching the birds that flew by and wondering if any might pass too close to those glowing green crystals next to that busted wooden chest. Despite a few close calls, none of the passing birds actually fell to that terrible fate.

With nothing pressing demanding attention, Rena had brought up something from that discussion of the previous evening. "So, what that Dwemer thing in the Arcane University showed you… does that mean that the Dwemer were saying that the Divines are actually just like other moons in the sky? I always thought those stars in the night sky were just named after the Divines… not the actual Divines."

Forester tried not to sound too condescending. "No, no. That's not exactly what the Orrery implies. Though it's understood that the Dwemer probably didn't worship the Divines in the same manner as modern society, there's no direct contradiction to the notion that the Divines gave of their essence to bring form to the substance of all of Mundus. The Orrery merely demonstrates the movement of those worlds across the heavens."

Alex spoke up, recalling the lessons of his grandmother. "I was taught that the Divines surrendered themselves in the creation of Nirn and all the living things that arose."

Forester blinked a few times. "Yes, of course. That's what the teachings of the Divines tell us. As we understand it, those bodies in the heavens are merely what remained after the creation of the realm was completed."

Rena wore a somewhat confused expression. "So, are they just like the moons in the night sky or are they actually the Divines?"

"Well, they are both things, of course." Forester saw no conflict in that.

Rena glanced up toward the sun. "What about the sun, then? That's not one of the Nine Divines. Well, the Eight Divines… other than Talos. They weren't trying to say that it was just another kind of moon circling the world, were they?"

"Well no, it's not at all like that. They say that the sun is all that remains of Magnus after he departed the realm. A hole in the firmament, through which light, heat and magicka passes, flooding down over the world."

Of course, that was pretty much what Rena already thought. However, she was expecting that he was going to tell her something different. Something different in relation to that Dwemer Orrery at the university.

Alex added a further comment. "As I understand, the broken remains of Lorkhan were said to have become Masser and Secunda." His grandmother had taught him that as well.

Forester cleared his throat. "Well yes, that's one popular interpretation."

Mention of the two moons drew Ras'Dar's attention. "Khajiit recalls similar teachings, though not same. Also, Clan Mothers speak of such things by different names. Moons above known as Jode and Jone." He maintained a serious expression.

Forester nodded his agreement, but Rena spoke again first. "Last night, you were saying something else. About somebody claiming that the sun didn't circle the world, but that it might be the other way around?"

Forester responded with an awkward expression. "Well, that was only something that I'd heard in passing. It's not such a popular theory."

Monika looked up toward the sun, but for different reasons altogether. She was considering the hour and the need to look toward leaving that place before the greater part of the day passed them by. She still wanted to get back to Battlehorn Castle by nightfall.

In an attempt to explain things better, Forester had taken up a stick and started scratching out a diagram in a patch of bare dirt, trying to illustrate an approximation of the model represented by the Dwemer Orrery.

Those explanations soon became more complicated as Rena sought detail of certain perceived inconsistencies. Accepting that Nirn rotated like a spinning ball, she tenuously accepted that some of those other heavenly bodies might turn in the same manner. Still, she had trouble understanding why the two moons close to the world didn't spin like that.

Alex also had a few questions that reflected the same sorts of things that Rena had asked about. Loran watched on with obvious interest, but said nothing.

Ras'Dar managed to draw Forester further off balance with his words. "Dwemer Orrery does not show where a third moon might be?"

With his mouth hanging half-open, Forester looked back at the Khajiit. He then noticed that Monika had suddenly adopted an alarmed posture. She was looking toward those trees to the east of the campsite as a small bird took flight away from that spot.

Monika kept her voice low. "Quiet." Since she'd kept her bow handy, she took it up.

Though the others of the group seemed rather less prepared, each of them quickly stood and took hold of their respective weapons as quietly and promptly as possible.

Ras'Dar's ears twitched as he focussed upon those trees. Before it could be determined exactly who it was that approached, the armoured uniforms of Imperial Legion soldiers could be easily recognised.

Loran spoke in a reserved tone. "That's Blackwater."

Of course by the time that he'd spoken, that circumstance was already obvious. Even if those others weren't as immediately recognisable, they seemed like the same four soldiers that Blackwater took with him when they'd departed the ruins of Lindai.

Though Blackwater maintained a stiff posture, those other four appeared to relax somewhat as they approached the Guild Fighters. If the Penitus Oculatus agent had actually noticed the fenced off debris to the south of clearing, he offered no outward indication, maintaining his focus upon the Guild Fighters instead.

Forester cleared his throat. "I see that you've managed to follow our trail well enough."

"It wasn't difficult." Blackwater remained formal in tone.

Monika spoke up. "We were just about to head back soon. Didn't know how long you might be, or if you were even coming for sure. Figured we might run into you somewhere along the way."

Blackwater's dark brow furrowed almost imperceptibly, before returning to a more neutral expression.

Forester spoke again. "I take it that Hrotanda Vale didn't present any great trouble and that you've already been to Battlehorn Castle?"

Blackwater paused just a beat, then settled upon his answer. "Yes. Those Ayleid ruins were sealed at the entrance, just like Lindai. We were briefly delayed by a small encampment of goblins just near there. Held us up getting to the castle."

Forester prompted again. "I take it then that you are fully aware of what happened at Battlehorn Castle?"

"Yes. Spoke with the survivors at the castle, then set off to follow your trail earlier this morning." Blackwater made no mention of his previous instruction to wait at the castle for him, presumably accepting that the situation demanded the responses that they'd pursued. His gaze finally shifted toward the wooden chest and elven armour on the ground behind that fence of arrows.

Forester cleared his throat in a notably noisy fashion. "Yes well, that will require some measure of explanation. In fact, quite a bit, I should think."

Seemingly ignoring the brusque glare of the Penitus Oculatus agent, Forester went on to provide a fairly lengthy and detailed outline of things, at least as best that he understood them. He began with explaining certain details of what they'd observed back at the castle, including those hidden storerooms that the Altmer agents seemed to have known to go looking for.

Observing that they weren't going anywhere immediately, the other four Legionnaires relaxed their state of alert, breaking out water and rations. Though they did remain standing and paid appropriate attention to Blackwater and Forester.

Monika also paid close attention, but evidently held no desire to participate in the delivery of the report. She was confident that Forester wouldn't leave anything out. The other Guild Fighters also watched on in relative silence.

Blackwater remained somewhat composed during the earlier portion of those explanations, appearing somewhat patient and prepared to listen to what Forester had to say. It was fair to assume that he'd probably anticipated a more direct report, expecting that it would have been his own questions that teased out more specific details. However, Forester was not one for casual explanation or brevity.

Without comment, Blackwater accepted Forester's detailed speculation of how things had likely transpired with regard to an encounter between those Altmer spies and the ogres at that mountain location. Of course, what was laid out across the ground and what had been observed with an unfortunate crow seemed to support all of that. That also explained why that area had been marked off with those arrows, but didn't stop Forester from explaining it anyway.

Forester added further speculation of his tenuous belief that the foreign Altmer could have been headed toward the upper reaches of the Brena River. He'd suggested the possibility of there being others that they might have intended to meet with, or at the least, a small vessel hidden somewhere along that river.

Already acknowledging just how dangerous those strange green crystals appeared to be, Blackwater showed some clear signs that he was starting to lose patience with Forester's lengthy delivery.

Forester ignored those signs and proceeded to go on to offer his theories of the possible origin of those strange crystals, his speculation over possible relationships to certain powerful artefacts, as well as some ideas of just how they might have come to be hidden at Battlehorn Castle. Of course, all of that remained no more than plausible speculation, rather than proven fact.

Blackwater cut him off. "That's enough. I understand. Very dangerous. Most likely something to do with the Champion of Cyrodiil at some point. Probably during his time as the head of the old Mages Guild." His hand reaching into his satchel, he took a few steps back, then just a couple more steps in the direction of the fence of arrows.

"You're not going anywhere near that?" Forester sounded slightly alarmed.

Blackwater looked back with a frown. "No, I'm not. Just give me a moment."

The Penitus Oculatus operative edged away a little further, placing some distance between himself and the others. He was cupping something in his hand as he turned his back fully. He appeared to be speaking quietly into his hand or whatever he was holding.

Forester held some idea of what Blackwater was up to. He assumed that Blackwater carried an enchanted device of some special sort. The kind that was crafted for communicating messages over a distance. Presumably, it was paired with a second device to permit a conversation, since the murmur of a second voice could almost be heard during pauses. Those kinds of enchanted items were hardly common. In fact, they were quite rare. However, given the nature of the relationship between the Synod and the Penitus Oculatus, Forester was not completely surprised that certain agents might have access to such things.

After a few moments, Blackwater appeared to have finished. Keeping it hidden from clear view, he slipped that small device back into his satchel and turned around, then moved back toward the larger group.

The Penitus Oculatus operative addressed Forester directly, but spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "A message has been sent. Synod mages will be despatched to this location. They'll be made fully aware of the danger and it can be assumed that they'll be properly prepared."

Forester's expression indicated that he was about to offer further comment.

Blackwater spoke again first. "I don't claim to know how to deal with that kind of thing, but I expect that the senior Synod mages have their methods."

Forester cleared his throat. "Yes, of course." He may have recognised some tone of dismissal in that last comment. Still, he accepted that he hadn't truly been with the Synod long enough to achieve anything resembling that of a learned mage of any seniority.

Rena spoke up with different concern on her mind. "What about Battlehorn Castle and those people?"

Blackwater returned a serious expression. "A message has already been sent regarding the circumstances at Battlehorn Castle."

Rena opened her mouth again to continue, but Blackwater had anticipated her likely questions. "As I understand it, the lord would still be in the Imperial City with his family. Legion soldiers should be on the way to the castle to see to things until his return."

"What about all this, then?" Monika waved her hand toward the broken chest.

Blackwater nodded to himself. "All in hand. We'll be staying here to keep watch until the Synod mages arrive. As for all you Fighters Guild members, you stand relieved, free to return to Chorrol, via Battlehorn Castle, if you like."

"Free to return?" Monika repeated that part as a question. There was at least a touch of restrained disdain in her tone.

Blackwater returned a curt nod. "Of course, once you get back to the Chorrol Guildhall, you'll be expected to sign the written contracts for this operation. I'm sure that the paperwork will arrive ahead of you, along with payment. As you should expect, there will be specified requirements that each of you maintain your silence over the details of exactly what transpired during these activities."

Monika suppressed a sneer. "Of course." Though her tone remained flat, her eyes expressed her clear disdain.

Stepping forward, Forester cleared his throat loudly. "Well then, I would suppose that there's nothing more for us to be doing here. If we depart soon, there's still a good chance that we can make it to the castle before running out of daylight."

Though she'd followed the whole discussion, Rena appeared just slightly confused over the final outcome. Her tone of voice reinforced that sense of subdued bewilderment. "So, is that it? I mean, shouldn't there be more?"

Blackwater caught her gaze. He maintained a terse attitude. "You've played your part. Found what those Aldmeri operatives were after and ensured that it won't be falling into the hands of the Dominion. For you, that's it."

Rena looked like she still expected something more, though she probably didn't really know what else she should be expecting.

Blackwater's stern visage clearly indicated that there was nothing else that he was willing to offer.

* * *

Soon enough, following instruction from both Forester and Monika, the rest of the Guild Fighters had gathered up their equipment. Anyone that needed to had gone off behind the bushes to deal with such matters while they still had a chance.

By that time, Blackwater and his Legionnaires had settled in to take possession of the campsite in that clearing. Of course, they left that fenced off area completely alone, intending only to secure and defend the location until those mages arrived.

Putting aside any thought of that recently marked trail, Monika didn't really believe that anyone else was likely to even come across that remote location or that it needed defending. Added to that, anyone unfortunate enough to get too close wouldn't be making off with anything. Of course, she'd kept all those thoughts to herself.

Just as the Guild Fighters were about to get under way, Loran was fumbling with his pack. He withdrew an apple and examined it with great interest as he polished the skin with a mostly clean cloth.

Loran's actions had drawn Monika's ire. "No time for that. If you wanna eat that, you're gonna have to do it on the way."

Of course, Loran provided no argument at all, only returning an abbreviated nod.

Alex reacted somewhat differently. Loran's idea provoked him to go rummaging through his own pack. He withdrew two red apples, but wasted no time shifting his pack back into position so that he was ready to go.

Monika shot him a quick glance of disapproval, frowning slightly.

Alex returned a mildly disarming smile. "I was starting to feel a little hungry. It will most likely be a long march back." He offered the second apple.

Without looking in Loran's direction, Monika accepted the apple from Alex and turned about toward the east, ready to head out.

Though there was no real need for Ras'Dar's tracking skills to find their way, Forester invited the Khajiit to lead the way and then they were off.

* * *

After making their way through those more substantially forested areas of the highest parts of the Colovian Highlands, the six Guild Fighters eventually found themselves again on that more sparsely wooded area of the eastern side of the mountains.

As they made their way back down the steep slopes of the mountainside, they'd noticed the winds picking up again. It seemed that the further they progressed downward from the mountains to the lower foothills of the highlands, the stronger those winds became. Added to that, the stiff breeze seemed far cooler than the light winds that came from Hammerfell. Still if not for that wind, it might have almost seemed a bit too warm marching along like that.

Aside from the wind whistling across the hillsides, that journey remained rather quiet and uneventful. The only signs of wildlife had been the butterflies, the occasional noisy crow in a distant tree and another flock of wild ducks that they spotted winging their way southward over the western highlands of Colovia.

By the time that they finally neared that location where they'd rested the day before, some of them were starting to look just a little weary from the long steady marching of the afternoon. It sometimes seemed that marching down such a steep incline was almost as tiring as climbing in the opposite direction.

As they approached that spot with the sealed off cave by the rocky outcrop, Rena was the first to speak up. "Maybe, we could stop for a quick rest?"

Forester cleared his throat, but Monika responded first. "I still want to try to make it to the castle before nightfall."

Rena affected an awkward expression. "Yeah, I get that. But I really gotta pee."

Forester sounded sympathetic. "Perhaps, just a short rest might be in order."

Monika relented with a sigh. "Yeah, maybe just a short rest. No more than ten minutes."

Ras'Dar suddenly tensed and came to an abrupt halt.

Almost running into the Khajiit, Forester stopped right next to him. He kept his voice low. "What is it?"

"Something dead." Ras'Dar maintained a serious tone.

As it passed, it hadn't turned out to be anything of great concern. The Khajiit found a dead forest rat in the long grass just near that abandoned campsite. Still, it was one of those larger ones, about the size of a small dog. However, it was only just the one.

"Larger male. Killed by blade. Only hours before, at most." Ras'Dar sounded certain of his conclusions.

Rena added her own assumption. "Must've been Blackwater's people."

"Didn't say anything." Monika sounded annoyed.

Forester maintained an even tone. "I might suspect that he probably considered it wasn't worth mentioning."

"Could be more rats about." Alex made the reasonable suggestion, looking toward the larger boulders near that rocky outcrop.

Monika responded. "Yeah, better take a quick look."

Making good use of his superior senses, Ras'Dar quickly checked the immediate area, finding no indication of anything else nearby. Though each of the others also looked around, none of them really expected to spot anything before the Khajiit.

Once everyone had taken a brief rest and attended any other immediate distractions, the Guild Fighters were once again on their way. By that time, the shadows were already starting to grow long. It was a fair call to expect that darkness would be upon them by the time that they finally reached Battlehorn Castle.

Rena spoke up as they set off again. "We staying the night at the castle?"

Forester responded. "Well, I see no point in rushing back to Chorrol. If we did, it would be rather late by the time that we made it there."

Monika agreed. "Yeah, no point. B'sides, I reckon we oughta look to helping the people at the castle, if we can. Especially if the Legion aren't there yet."

Both Forester and Rena made noises of assent. Alex added his own abbreviated agreement. Ras'Dar remained focussed upon watching the way ahead. Loran merely maintained his unobtrusive silence at the back of the line.

By the time that the sun disappeared behind the western mountains, the breeze had died down to almost nothing. That seemed a marked change from the blustery winds of earlier that afternoon. Though those winds had eased, it really felt as though all the warmth of the day had been drawn from the air of the highlands.

If they hadn't been steadily marching along in their armour, some of those Guild Fighters might have been starting to feel the cold. Of course, some more than others.

Soon enough, the tallest towers of the castle battlements came into view over the lightly wooded hillside ahead. That meant that there wasn't too far to go.

Just east of their path, a low mist appeared to creep from the woods. It was evidence of a fog settling in about that small lake. It also provided further indication of the likelihood of a rather cool evening ahead.

In determined silence, the Guild Fighters maintained the steady pace. It would be just on dark by the time that they arrived at Battlehorn Castle. The promise of resting behind tall stone walls and the likely possibility of hot food and warm beds urged them onward.

~O~


	28. Chapter 28

Under Autumn Skies: An Elder Scrolls Novel

Greg J Miller

~O~

Chapter 28

Loredas the 9th of Frostfall 4E49

Since returning from those nearby mountains, more than a day and a half had passed by before Monika and Forester's people eventually made it back to the Fighters Guild in Chorrol.

After leaving Blackwater and his people behind in those mountains of the Colovian Highlands earlier that day, the group of six Guild Fighters arrived at Battlehorn Castle just after dusk on Turdas evening.

Just as intended, they'd stayed the night at that location. Of course, Lord Athos was still away with his family, presumably somewhere in the Imperial City at that particular time. The group of Legion soldiers that Blackwater spoke of had yet to arrive at the castle.

The Guild Fighters were welcomed by the castle's kitchen staff with a mix of warmth and anxiety. That local farmer and his family were also still at the castle. All of that meant that there was a good chance of some hot food and warm beds being readily available.

Edda and Mila had been frustrated over those Legion soldiers that came to the castle and then left without leaving anyone there to offer protection. Evidently, Blackwater hadn't made any direct mention of the Penitus Oculatus. According to Mila, he'd only stated that they were on important business for the Empire and that he'd organised for replacements to be deployed to Battlehorn Castle. Since they didn't know when those Legion reinforcements would arrive, Edda and Mila were very eager to have the Guild Fighters stay with them at the castle.

The Colovian sisters soon learned that the individuals responsible for the slaughter at the castle had met with justice. Of course, nothing more of the details could be shared. It wasn't going to bring anyone back, but they gained some satisfaction that those monsters were gone from the world of the living.

Each of the Guild Fighters soon made good use of the bathroom facilities at the castle. Having the chance to properly wash and clean was welcomed by each of them. Some a little more than others.

Both Monika and Rena were glad to have the opportunity to wash away something of the past few days, even if only from the outside.

Ras'Dar hardly seemed so excited. Washing was something that he did as needed, but it was not something that he ever revelled in. Still, he carried some understanding of why his human comrades found it more appealing.

Loran still carried a dark cloud of sorts over his head. Though it was mostly of his own doing, those things that stuck to him could hardly be so easily washed away.

Alex seemed to delight in the opportunity to clean the irritating growth from his face, just as Forester seemed equally pleased after having tidied his goatee beard and everything on either side of it.

Once everyone had been had been fed, the Colovian sisters saw to it that suitable beds were provided for the evening, doing everything to encourage them to remain at the castle. There was already some talk of the following morning before the night was done.

In step with that talk and after a good night's rest, rather than immediately departing the castle on Fredas morning, the Guild Fighters stayed on to assist with dealing with the bodies of those that were killed.

As discussed, some of the fallen were likely to be interred on the castle's grounds, but others were more likely to be transported to Chorrol or elsewhere. Evidently, that would be decided later, once the castle's lord had returned.

The immediate task only involved some cleaning and wrapping of the bodies in shrouds. After that was done, the bundles were carried down into the cool of the wine cellar to remain there for the time being.

Responding to the pleas of the castle's remaining inhabitants, the Guild Fighters agreed to wait a bit longer for those Legion soldiers to turn up. Since they were most likely coming from somewhere nearby, it was fair to assume that they'd probably be there that day.

However, the Legion hadn't actually arrived until rather late in the afternoon. It was just four soldiers from the outpost at Hackdirt. Not a large group, but probably enough to serve the immediate purpose.

Of course, Lord Athos had still not returned with his other guards by that time. That wasn't any sort of surprise. Even if he had already left the Imperial City, he might not be back for another day or more. That journey was generally two days travel, unless riding hard all the way without reasonable rest. It was more likely that he wouldn't be back until Morndas, at the earliest.

By the time that those Legionnaires had finally turned up that afternoon, it seemed too late to head back to Chorrol. The Guild Fighters could have set off to reach that city during the evening, but there seemed no pressing point to that.

Instead, they decided to stay a second night at the castle, then set off for Chorrol early the next morning.

* * *

There was a bit of a breeze blowing across the Colovian foothills that Loredas morning, but nothing like the past few days. Under the relatively clear skies, the light winds were just enough to make for a mildly cooler morning. Not too cold or too warm, just comfortably mild.

After a leisurely paced march, the Guild Fighters arrived at the main gates of Chorrol shortly before noon. From there, they made their way up the busy main street of the city. The light winds seemed to circulate over the tall walls of the city and along the broad streets. Still, that didn't make things too unpleasant.

Soon enough, the group had passed through the crowded plaza with the mighty oak at the centre, arriving at the guildhall on the northern side. After negotiating with the overzealous Guild Porter, it had to have been after midday by the time that the group reported to the upstairs office of Karl gro-Baroth.

Though they didn't know about it yet, for some of those six Guild Fighters, the latter half of that day would represent a brief period of idle down time. They'd also soon learn that they would be expected to head out once again the next day.

Karl appeared only mildly surprised to see them. The big Orc seemed to already have a fair idea of what had been going on with Monika, Forester and those with them.

As he'd mentioned in passing, Karl had received those contracts from the local representative of the Penitus Oculatus on Middas. The contracts specified a sizeable payment for each of those six Guild Fighters. Though, it didn't explain anything of the exact details of what was involved. It only made vague mention of providing unspecified assistance to the Penitus Oculatus in matters of Imperial security. The contracts also specified the requirement that details of those activities remain unspoken. He didn't really expect much different. That was typical of those types of contracts.

On Fredas morning, further documents arrived at his office, specifying the payment of additional bonuses to each of those Guild Fighters involved. So far, none of the gold had been delivered. Only the promissory notes.

Karl also mentioned that some of the other Guild Fighters had already been and gone again. Some hadn't even returned to Chorrol, though they were still involved with chasing down more goblins. He didn't get into all of it right away, only mentioning that the teams led by Suvaris and Frederick the Loud were checking some areas to the north-east and that the teams led by Montrose and Elynwen headed southward.

After advising that he wanted to send out Monika and Forester's people out on Sundas morning to look for more goblins at another location, Karl had everyone sign those contracts from the Penitus Oculatus. Once that was done, he chased everyone out of the office but Monika and Forester.

Before anything else got in the way, Karl provided them with more of an overview of what was going on with further goblin culling.

From what he understood, the Legion soldiers that assisted at Lindai were making an effort to sweep a portion of The Great Forest as they made their way back toward The Red Ring Road before heading back to the encampment outside the Imperial City. Given what they'd previously come across at the ruins of Fort Coldcorn, he figured that was a good plan.

At that time, he didn't really have any idea what was going on with the other groups of Legion soldiers, but he figured that they'd most likely be doing something along the same sorts of lines, depending upon what they'd come across in those southern parts of the forest.

Since it seemed likely that there were more goblins in one particular area, Karl had Suvaris and his people from Cheydinhal joining Frederick's team in looking at the stretch north of The Orange Road. He'd already heard about that cave that Frederick came across and figured there had to be more of that in the parts of the forest immediately to the north of Lindai.

Added to that, Karl had sent off Montrose and Elynwen southward to sweep that corridor of forest between The Black Road and The Hackdirt Road. He wanted them to take a good look at the areas near to both Hackdirt and Brindle Home and go as far southward as seemed necessary.

That finally brought him around to what he expected of Monika and Forester's remaining groups. Since Frederick and Suvaris' people wouldn't be coming that far to the west, he wanted them to look at the area immediately north of Chorrol. Of course, that more heavily wooded forest just north of the city was the immediate concern, but he also wanted them to go a bit further out and scout that area surrounding the road to the north. From what he'd heard, trade wagons going to and from Falkreath hadn't reported a single incident involving bandits along that stretch for nearly a year. By Karl's reckoning, there had to be a reason for that.

"I'm willin' ta bet it's a bunch of gobs up there somewhere, or somethin' like that." Karl leaned back in his chair, casting a brief glance toward the open window to his left.

Monika nodded with a pensive expression. "I saw just a few goblins in that area last year. Back when I was going after those Red Rope Bandits. Not that many, though."

Karl scratched an itch near the point of his ear. "Yeah well, ya know the drill. We just wanna go get what's obvious. Don't need ta get 'em all. Just keep the numbers down."

"Got it." Monika didn't need any more than that.

The big Orc looked to Forester, noting that he seemed unusually quiet, but he also looked like he had something on his mind that he was sitting on. "That business with the Penitus Oculatus is all done, ain't it?"

Forester cleared his throat. "Well yes, for the most part, I should think. At least as far as we are concerned. It involved some foreign Altmer from outside of the Empire."

Karl held up a hand. "Don't go tellin' me no more. Don't wanna know. Only wanna hear that it's been dealt with."

Forester nodded sharply. "Yes well, the Thalmor spies are no longer a concern and the Imperial authorities are handling the rest."

"Good." Karl affected a grimace.

Monika spoke up again. "There's just one thing."

Karl returned bushy browed frown.

Monika went on to explain what had occurred at Battlehorn Castle. She didn't go through all the gory details. Just the broader strokes. She explained that while the Castellan was away with his family and a handful of guards, Thalmor agents had killed everyone that they found and made off with something important. She then advised him of the current state of affairs at the castle with those that survived.

Though outwardly concerned, Karl appeared tenuously satisfied. "So, the Legion are handlin' it?"

Monika nodded again. "Yeah. At least until Athos gets back there."

Briefly distracted by a dark bird sailing past his window, the big Orc returned a mild shrug. "Sounds shitty, but there ain't nothin' else to do about it then."

Monika's non-committal nodding conveyed her ambivalence.

Forester spoke up. "For what it's worth, I don't imagine that there's likely to be any repeat of that particular circumstance."

Karl grunted his assent.

Monika leaned forward in her chair. "Actually, there's another thing as well."

Karl's bushy brow furrowed again.

Monika went on to detail some of what she'd learned of Loran's past association with the Penitus Oculatus during his time with the Legion. She explained how he'd indirectly played some part in how they been dragged into helping Blackwater. She also mentioned that because he'd been acting as an informant for the spectres back when was in the Legion, they'd tried to get him doing the same sort of thing in the Fighters Guild.

Even though Loran claimed that he'd said he wouldn't do it, Monika didn't seem all that convinced. "Really dunno if I can trust him."

Karl gro-Baroth released an annoyed sigh. "That's a huge pain in the arse. Was thinkin' of recommendin' him for either Bravil or Water's Edge. Both of 'em are shorthanded."

Forester cleared his throat. "If I'm judging correctly, I do believe that he's genuine in his desire to place all of that behind him. He did resist the inducements to function as an informant whilst serving here at the guildhall."

"That's what he says." Monika still sounded far less convinced.

Forester's raised eyebrows indicated that he probably felt differently and might have had more to say, but he chose to leave those thoughts unspoken.

Karl rubbed at the light bristle on his chin. "Might get Montrose ta keep a close eye on him. See if he comes good."

Monika didn't appear all that comfortable with that, but seemed to let it go. At least for the time being.

Momentarily distracted by the breeze coming in through the window, Karl added another thought. "Contracts are one thing, but reckon I might hafta have a word with that Penitus Oculatus flunkey stayin' at the castle. The Countess might hafta put up with him under the same roof, but I ain't about ta have 'em interferin' with Fighter Guild business."

Both Monika and Forester returned silent expressions of general agreement.

Just then, an unexpected gust of wind burst through the open window bringing some dried oak leaves and causing all three of them to hurriedly dive after loose papers flying from Karl's desk. As Monika and Forester collected some of the papers that escaped, the big Orc closed that window along the northern wall that delivered the source of the disruption.

Karl huffed as he returned to his big wooden desk. "Hmph. Reckon the winter's comin'. Probably means things'll get quiet for a bit."

Neither of the other two offered any challenge to that comment. Though it was sometimes a little different about County Skingrad, the winter did usually mean that there was less trouble to deal with as far as the Fighters Guild was concerned. Some of the big predators would be hibernating for several weeks, along with some of the typical prey. With fewer trade wagons active on the roads, there were generally fewer roadside bandits causing trouble.

Karl put his hands down on the top of the desk. "Reckon that's about that, then. I want ya ta head out tomorrow mornin', but ya got the rest of the day an' tonight ta rest up. Ya gonna hafta put up with Loran on this one, but after that I'm gonna make him Montrose's problem. At least til I see things any different."

Monika accepted that with a silent nod. Forester had nothing more to offer. After exchanging quick farewells, the pair left the big Orc in peace.

* * *

Once the others of their group had been brought up to speed and made aware of what was expected for the coming days, Monika and Alex left the guildhall to head over to their rented accommodations at the Oak and Crosier. Forester and Rena went along with them, hoping to secure a vacant room at the inn, rather than having to make use of the more ordinary Fighters Guild facilities.

As expected, Janus Loran was remaining at the guildhall. Ras'Dar also elected to stay there, citing his intent to save his gold. The Khajiit had been saving up to have expensive custom armour made for him back in Skingrad. He'd just started going on about that again as the others departed, leaving him to tell Loran all about it.

Of course, Monika and Alex's basement level rented room was just as they'd left it more than a week earlier. Speaking with the publican's wife, Lyra, Forester and Rena had no trouble securing an available room on the upper level of the inn.

They each planned to make good use of the inn's bathroom facilities, then regroup a little later for a meal in the tavern area of the inn. Given that it was Loredas, they figured it would be best to try to eat fairly early, before things became too busy. Added to that, an early night was also intended, so that they would be fresh to head out the next morning.

It would have been barely five by the time that those four were seated about a table in the tavern of the Oak and Crosier Inn and looking at the meals that Thomas had brought directly to them. Since it wasn't yet so busy and Lyra kept hounding him away from the kitchen area, the burly Colovian innkeeper was happy to provide such personal service to some of his most favoured customers and their friends.

As always, the food at that tavern was nothing extraordinary or unusual, but it was always as good as expected. Monika, Alex and Rena each made relatively short work of their meals and were still sipping at their drinks as Forester took much longer with his own food, just as he always did.

The topics of conversation remained light. Some of it leaned toward food. Aside from a few oblique references, each of the other three avoided the temptation to harass Forester over his eating habits; that would only make him take longer.

Rena had spoken of some of the spicy dishes that she'd eaten in Sentinel earlier that year. Though some of it seemed just a bit too spicy for her liking, there were just a few that she liked quite a lot.

In response, Monika had mentioned how some of those same spices were also used in some of what Nerussa offered at the Wawnet Inn. She thought that Belwen was doing a good job of learning from the older woman. She expected that the younger Bosmer would become something of an expert in time.

Aside from readily agreeing with both Monika and Rena, Alex didn't have all that much to add. Even after more than a year in the Imperial province, he was still regularly astonished by the broad variety of repasts available. That sort of thing had always been a far simpler matter back in the south of Skyrim.

After finally finishing with his meal, Forester went on to recount the tale of an old acquaintance from during his tenure with the Synod at the Arcane University. "Well, he'd once told me of this time that he was dining upstairs in the Tiber Septim Inn. Very expensive, that place. He told me that the chef provided them with a special dish that he called 'Emperor's Green'."

"Emperor's Green?" Alex frowned as he repeated the name.

Monika scoffed with a snort. "Like the Green Emperor Way, in the middle of the city."

After taking a long sip of ale, Rena prompted her husband to continue. "So, what was so special about it?"

"Well, from what he'd told me, the chef prepared it for them right there at the table with ingredients from a cart. He started with a heaping of fresh lettuce in a large bowl, sprinkled with finely diced pieces of cured meats." Forester paused a moment as Thomas looked to collecting the plates from the table. A gesture from the burly Colovian barkeep indicated that he didn't want to disturb the conversation.

Forester resumed. "Yes well, freshly grated cheese was added next. The Cropsford dry and tasty variety, so he claimed. After that, the chef mixed up a sauce in a second bowl. It was made from fresh chicken eggs, some lemon juice, with some other mix of unspecified oils and seasonings. That sauce was poured over the greenery and mixed in, then dished out and served with wine."

Thomas chuckled to himself. "Sounds like he was just making use of the leftovers."

Forester raised his eyebrows. "How do you mean?"

Thomas grinned. "Well, you're talking about the Tiber Septim Inn. By my reckoning, that fella was just trying to fool the fancy-pants customers into thinking they were getting something real special, when they'd already run out of stuff like that."

Forester frowned, then raised his eyebrows again. His mouth was half-open, but he'd yet to give voice to whatever he was thinking.

Thomas returned a serious expression. "You won't get none of that here. We'll tell you plain. What you get, is what we say it is and we always aim to do it right. Even if it ain't up to what some fancy-pants noble might want."

Forester responded with an uncertain expression, finally closing his mouth.

Monika interjected. "You can tell Lyra that we've never found any fault with anything we've eaten here. It's always good."

Subdued murmurs of assent came from Alex and Rena.

With a stunned expression, Forester added his own agreement. "Yes, of course. I'd most certainly never imply otherwise."

Thomas returned a broad smile, then headed off toward the main service bar with the pile of empty dishes.

Finishing her drink, Monika glanced about the tavern, noticing another couple of locals coming in through the front door. There were only a few others in the place at that time, but she expected that was likely to change fairly soon. "We need to think about making sure we have an early night. Get over to the guildhall fairly early tomorrow and get those other two before we head out."

Rena nodded as she finished her ale. "Yeah, you're right. Anyways, I think it's time I took my husband off to bed, before he starts telling any more tall tales."

Forester raised his eyebrows as he made an effort to try finishing his own drink.

Alex stifled a yawn. "It's barely dark, but I'm already starting to feel a little tired." His weary tone of voice reinforced what he'd just said, before he'd even stifled the second yawn.

"Not too tired, I hope." Monika leaned over to nudge him with her elbow.

Rena let out a little chuckle, taking the nearly empty glass from her husband's hand and setting it out of reach.

Forester cleared his throat. "Yes well, I do suppose that an early evening does sound like quite a good idea. After all, there's more work ahead of us tomorrow."

That comment served as a statement of conclusion. Brief farewells were exchanged and the two couples went their separate ways. Forester and Rena headed upstairs and Alex and Monika headed for their basement level rented room.

* * *

Downstairs in their rented room, Alex and Monika went about making ready for the following morning, before thinking of turning in for the evening.

Alex paused with a pensive expression as he finished laying out their leather armour and boots to air by the fireplace. He spoke with an idle tone. "There are times that I just do not understand why those High Elves from the Summerset Isles are like that. It makes no proper sense to me."

Checking the arrows in both of their quivers, Monika glanced in his direction. "Dunno that there's a lot of sense to it, no matter how much you think about it."

Alex returned an expectant expression. He probably thought she was going to offer something a bit more insightful than that.

Monika shrugged. "I s'pose a lot of it's just cos they like to think they were here first."

"Their ancestors, you mean?"

"Yeah. The Ayleid or Aldmer or whatever they were called back then. Back before anyone called themselves Altmer."

Alex frowned. "I always thought that the Khajiit and Argonians were already around before that?"

Monika snorted, expressing a sense of irony. "Yeah, they probably were. And probably goblins and ogres and whatever, as well. And some even say that the ancestors of the Nibenese might've already been here too. Before the rest of the Nords turned up in the far north. Nobody around now to tell us either way."

Alex still looked to be struggling with some of his thoughts. "But… even though the Ayleid were right across a lot of Tamriel… with those stone cities and everything… well, that did not last."

Monika turned away from the backpacks, seemingly satisfied with what had been packed away for the morning. She released a little sigh. "Yeah well, apparently it wasn't like they had it all figured out. Otherwise, they'd still be around. The Ayleid or Aldmer or whatever."

After a pause, she picked up with another supporting thought. "According to things I've read, even before there were lots of human people around, those ancient Ayleids were always fighting with each other. Both before and after the Alessian rebellion, there were breakaway groups. That's sorta how they ended up with Bosmer, Dunmer, Dwemer, or whatever they were called back then."

Alex added another thing. "I heard that there used to be Snow Elves in Skyrim, back when the first Nords came from across the sea."

"Yeah, heard that too. And look what happened with the Orcs. Their ancestors must've come from the same stock, but most Altmer only see them as inferior. As if they weren't even Mer. Or hardly even people at all."

As she was talking, Alex had started putting out the lamps and candles furthest from the bed. He shook his head. "I think that Karl would disagree with that."

"Hnh, yeah. Real loud, I'd think." Monika paused halfway through unbuttoning her shirt to turn down the bed in preparation.

Leaving just those two candles on the bedside tables burning, Alex started struggling with the buttons of his own shirt. Since it was a fairly new shirt, he seemed to be having some real trouble with undoing those buttons.

Shaking her head a little, Monika continued. "Y'know, certain groups of Altmer just seem to think they're much better than every one else. That and they seem to think that their ancestors represent the way things oughta be." After discarding her trousers, she shook her head again. "Way I see it, Tamriel probably never even stood as one land back when they were around. Wasn't until Tiber Septim that all the lands were really united in some sort of peaceful arrangement, with all the races living as equals… well more or less." If she'd had thought about it a bit more, she probably would have decided that things never were really like that. She might have been listening too much to a certain elderly inn owner with some idealistic ideas of the good old days.

After winning the battle with his shirt, Alex had far less trouble with his trousers. "We still have wars and other problems, but I suppose that things could be far worse. It would probably be better if there was just one Empire across all of Tamriel, like back then."

"Don't reckon that the Altmer of the Aldmeri Dominion want that." Discarding the last of her clothing, Monika put out the candle on her side and climbed into bed.

Alex paused, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Your mother and Nerrusa and a lot of the Altmer that live throughout the Empire… well, they do not really seem so different… well, not so different from everybody else." He released a heavy sigh. "I still cannot understand why those Altmer of the Summerset Isles are like that."

Monika returned a lighter sigh. "Maybe it's a bit like those apples and pears. They're just different."

Alex shook his head slightly. "Not that different."

"Yeah well, maybe things'll be better for our children and grandchildren."

Alex turned his head with curious expression on his face.

Monika returned a mischievous grin. "Just a figure of speech. Plenty of time for that later. Right now, you oughta put out that candle and get to bed. Takes a lot of practise to get things right."

Alex responded accordingly, while the evening was still young.

~O~


End file.
